


A-U-3

by Typeyourname



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Possessive Behavior, Saiyan, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Univers alternatif, Vegebul, les 3 ans
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 118,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typeyourname/pseuds/Typeyourname
Summary: Univers légèrement alternatif. Vegeta n'arrive sur Terre pour la première fois que lorsque Freezer s'y rend avec son père. L'histoire de Vegeta et Bulma pendant les 3 ans qui précèdent l'arrivée des Cyborgs.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Comments: 82
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bon bon bon... Ça fait un certain temps que j'ai des histoires et des chapitres ici et là sur Vegeta et Bulma, et je me suis dit qu'il était temps que j'en fasse quelque chose.. Soyez indulgents sur mon écriture, c'est ma langue maternelle mais je parle principalement l'anglais sur base journalière, il est donc parfois difficile de se remettre au français et à l'orthographe. Mais mon niveau n'est pas assez bon je pense pour écrire en anglais? Il est donc possible que je vienne faire des corrections! Enfin soit, j'espère que vous allez aimer! Bonne lecture à vous :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!  
> (PS : Je regardais DBZ en étant jeune en français, mais depuis des années je me suis tournée vers l'anglais, il est donc possible que les noms des personnages ou autre ne collent pas tout à fait, n’hésitez pas à me corriger si nécessaire! Je ne savais pas trop quel mot choisir pour designer le lien entre deux personnes pour les Saiyans, en anglais c'est le mot "mate" donc "s'accoupler", je suis donc partie sur le mot "compagne", il est très possible que cela change dans le futur, mais ça ne changerai rien à l'histoire, donc pas d'inquiétude! ^^)
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Assis à son bureau et examinant encore une fois la chambre magnifique qui étaient redevenue la sienne, Vegeta fut interrompu par Nappa qui entra en trombe dans ses quartiers. Immédiatement Vegeta s’était levé et dirigé vers le salon. Il aurait en temps normal explosé que quelqu’un soit entré dans ses quartiers sans son autorisation, mais au vue du Ki fluctuant de son subordonné, qu’il avait sentit dans le palais bien avant que celui-ci n’arrive à sa porte, il s’était ravisé. Ce n’était pas dans les habitudes de Nappa. La nouvelle devait être importante. Vegeta s’arrêta devant le grand homme chauve et l’inspecta curieusement. Celui-ci essayait de retrouver son souffle et balbutia.

« Je suis désolé Mon Prince… ».

Vegeta, le visage impassible fixait Nappa, attendant que celui-ci continue, mais le grand Saiyan semblait dans une telle détresse que les mots ne sortaient pas.

« He bien, PARLE » s’écria Vegeta furieusement.

« Freezer, c’est Freezer ! Il… il n’est pas mort ! ».

Le sang de Vegeta bouillonna et un énorme sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Il était très rare de voir le prince sourire, et Nappa sans savoir pourquoi se sentait rassuré. Quelle chance extraordinaire se dit Vegeta. Apres avoir simulé sa mort et vécu sur une misérable planète perdue pendant des années, à s’entrainer d’arrache pied parfois presque jusqu'à la mort, il allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Sa revanche tant attendue. Celle qui lui avait filé sous les doigts parce qu’un autre Saiyan s’était occupé de vaincre Freezer. Lorsque la nouvelle leur était parvenue, il était alors rentré sur Vegetasei pour reprendre sa place de Prince avec un gout plus qu’amer dans la bouche, une rage indomptable qui lui coulait dans les veines. Il n’aurait jamais sa revanche sur le lézard pour tout ce qu’il avait du subir en étant son prisonnier, sa marionnette. L’insatisfaction de ne pas avoir lui-même réduit au silence le tyran le tiraillait jour et nuit. Mais les dieux devaient l’avoir entendu. Son souhait serait exaucé.

Nappa la tête baissée, regardait le prince du coin de l’œil et attendait qu’il s’exprime. Celui-ci, les yeux fermés passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de retrouver son visage inexpressif et de s’adresser a Nappa.

« L’information est sure ? » dit-il d’une voix rauque en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Oui mon Prince, il semblerait que Freezer ai pris contact avec le vaisseau de son père avant la bataille et malgré la destruction de Namek, celui-ci parvint à récupérer Freezer avant qu’il ne pousse son dernier souffle. Il a ensuite été transporté vers le laboratoire royal pour être reconstitué. »

Vegeta rit en son fort intérieur. Evidemment, il aurait du s’en douter. Il avait eu vent du combattant courageux qui s’était opposé à Freezer. Un Saiyan apparemment inconnu, donc de troisième classe, qui ne s’était même pas présenté à lui lorsqu’il était revenu sur Vegetasei. Comment aurait-il pu finir le boulot et vaincre freezer par lui-même. Impossible. Le Saiyan était surement mort. De plus, le lézard bénéficiait d’un extraordinaire système immunitaire et à moins de presque le réduire en cendre (ou de le couper en morceau) et vu la technologie dont la famille Cold bénéficiait, il était presque impossible de le tuer. Vegeta croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, immobile et pensif.

« Ou se trouve-t-il maintenant ? Sait-il que je suis en vie ? » interrogea-t-il.

Nappa tapota sur son scouteur quelques instant avant de répondre : « D’âpres mes informations, King Cold et Freezer se dirigerait vers la planète 4032-Vert-877 en dehors de leur royaume, dans la Galaxie du Nord. En principe votre retour sur Vegetasei n’a pas pu filtrer jusque chez eux ».

« Niveau de technologie ? Des habitants ? » réfléchi Vegeta. Il se mit à marcher en rond, la main sur son menton. Sa queue gesticulant derrière lui.

« La planète serait avancée, mais n’aurait pas encore effectué de voyage dans l’espace. D’après nos éclaireurs et nos bases militaires, personne n’a jamais enregistré de vaisseaux venant de ce secteur. Les habitants seraient des mammifères humanoïdes, avec une faune et une flore très variées, mais nous ne disposons que de très peu d’informations sur cette planète. Ce qui est sur, c’est qu’elle est recouverte d’eau, elle est bleue et cela se voit de loin sur les radars ! ».

Vegeta ouvrit des yeux ronds, une planète bleue ? Cela signifiait en général que la planète était en bonne santé, qu’elle aurait une faune et une flore terrestre et aquatique et des minéraux en tout genre. Qu’elle avait donc de la valeur. Probablement la raison pour laquelle Freezer et son père se dirigeaient eux même dans cette direction se dit-il. Freezer ne se déplaçait que rarement lui même vers les planètes qu’il avait en vue de conquérir, à moins qu’il n’ait décidé de se divertir un peu après sa défaite sur Namek. Comme l’information avait filtré que Freezer avait été battu, il allait devoir recouvrir son honneur et se déplacer lui même pendant un certain temps pour réduire en cendres ceux qui essaieraient de s’opposer a lui. Mais si cette planète n’était pas dans son royaume, alors il devait s’y rendre pour une autre raison.

L’esprit de Vegeta tourbillonnait d’impatience et de questions, il continua à tourner comme un lion en cage pendant quelques minutes, les sourcils froncés. Nappa fixait toujours son prince dans l’attente d’une décision.

Vegeta s’arrêta de marcher devant Nappa et questionna : « Combien de temps pour se rendre sur cette planète et combien de temps avant que Freezer n’y soit ? ».

« 4 mois et 3 jours à vitesse maximale sans cryo-sommeil et avec nos bouclier anti détection. Si nous avons eu vent de l’information c’est parce que Freezer se trouve dans notre zone de localisation radar, il devrait arriver sur Terre dans 4 mois et 4 jours. » dit-t-il immédiatement.

Vegeta croisa une nouvelle fois les bras, évaluant le pour et le contre de sa décision.

« Cela nous laisse un jour pour effectuer tous les arrangements nécessaires. Prépare mon vaisseau, je pars dans 24 heures. » ordonna-t-il d’un ton grave, enroulant sa queue fermement autour de sa taille.

« Bien Prince Vegeta ». Nappa hocha la tête et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie laissant le prince dans son salon.

Vegeta s’avança vers la fenêtre et se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils pourpre qui faisait face à la grande baie vitrée et soupira, passant une main sur son visage. Il sentait l’excitation lui chatouiller tout le corps et il du se contenir pour ne pas laisser exploser son énergie, au risque de détruire le palais. Au lieu de ca, il sourit, les yeux fermés, et laissa sa tête retomber sur l’arrière du fauteuil. L’attente serait longue, mais récompensée. Enfin. Il allait se venger.

* * *

Vegeta regardait dans la grande armoire en bois qui trônait au fond de sa chambre pour se trouver une tenue confortable pour le diner. Une multitude de vêtements et d’ensemble colorés et brodés s’y trouvaient, fabriqués dans les matières les plus belles et les plus couteuses. En temps normal, un prince Saiyan aurait reçu de l’aide d’un majordome ou d’une gouvernante pour se vêtir et subvenir a tous ses besoins quotidiens, mais il avait immédiatement renvoyé les nombreuses personnes que sa mère lui avait envoyé. Le prince n’avait besoin de personne pour s’habiller ni pour quoi que se soit, et cela lui éviterait d’avoir toujours quelqu’un dans les pieds. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’il aimait dans ses quartiers, c’était sa solitude. Il opta pour un pantalon décontracté noir et laissa tomber la serviette qui l’entourait pour l’enfiler, quand une main frappa à sa porte. Il grogna, ennuyé d’être encore une fois interrompu. Il n’avait jamais vu autant de gens défiler à sa porte que depuis qu’il était rentré. Parfois, le vide de la planète sur laquelle il s’était entrainé lui manquait. Il savait déjà qui se trouvait à sa porte, et il espérait qu’elle s’en aille. Le son se fit plus insistant et Vegeta exaspéré se dirigea torse nu pour l’ouvrir lui même avant de grogner.

« Qu’est ce que tu VEUX Kressona ? ».

Kressona, ses deux mains sur l’entrebâillement de la porte, le fixait avec un sourire aguicheur. Sa longue chevelure ondulée noire encre retombait sur ses épaules et elle pencha sa poitrine en avant. A son geste, Vegeta recula, à moitié dégouté. Son odeur l’envahissait. Cet arome artificiel assez désagréable mélangé à l’odeur naturelle de Kressona qui n’était pas meilleure ainsi que toute cette multitude de sensations provenant d’elle… Il n’avait pas envie de les sentir. Il l’inspecta de haut en bas. Elle portait une longue robe de soie verte brodée d’or, échancrée en pointe, qui révélait trop de son buste. Des bijoux or et émeraude ornaient ses doigts et ses poignets. Beaucoup trop de bijoux. Toujours aussi stoïque il se retourna et se redirigea vers sa chambre et cette fameuse armoire en vue de choisir un haut.

Kressona ferma la porte pour le suivre et s’arrêta au milieu de la pièce, fixant le dos musclé du prince qui se déplaçait comme un félin avant de s’avancer et de tendre la main vers lui. Sans même la regarder, Vegeta lui agrippa le poignet et la repoussa en arrière.

« Pas maintenant Kressonna » dit-il blasé avant de sélectionner un chandail noir à manche courte.

Elle siffla avec un sourire et recula de quelques pas avant de s’assoir sur le bord de son lit. Il inhala profondément et comme à son habitude, ne ressentit rien pour la femme Saiyan qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Il n’avait pas non plus besoin de se concentrer d’avantage pour savoir qu’elle s’était frottée à d’autres males récemment, et il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir de la répulsion envers elle. Malgré son statut, ce n’était pas une femme qu’il qualifierait de respectable dans ce domaine.

« Tu es bien difficile Vegeta » souffla-t-elle en réajustant son buste et ses cheveux. Elle tripota ses bijoux.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté pour la regarder.

« Et toi pas assez » dit-il d’un ton grave avant d’enfiler son chandail et de fermer son armoire.

Il se retourna vers elle et il l’observa. Non vraiment, elle ne l’attirait pas trop. Il savait très bien ce qu’elle voulait. Il avait passé son temps à essayer de l’éviter les derniers jours. C’était une belle femme, mais les femmes Saiyan étaient assez masculine et toute pareilles, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, peaux mates et… et c’est tout. Il n’y avait aucune variation. Avec ses nombreux voyages, Vegeta avait rencontré un grand nombre de race et il s’était rendu compte qu’il préférait les femmes exotiques et plutôt féminines. Il se demandait s’il s’habituerait un jour à Kressona, elle devait devenir sa compagne et l’idée d’être en contact avec elle toute sa vie lui donnait simplement la nausée. A part trainer son air séducteur partout dans la cour royale, elle ne faisait strictement rien. Ce n’était ni une guerrière, ni une femme intéressante. Malheureusement, les membres de la famille royale et les Saiyans en général ne s’accouplaient plus par envie. Ils choisissaient un partenaire qui pourrait leur apporter un certain nombre d’avantages et surtout ce partenaire devait être un Saiyan. Elle était la fille d’un riche homme politique adulé par Vegetasei, et se serai bénéfique pour le royaume. Après tout, Vegeta avait été absent pendant de nombreuses années, et il était nécessaire qu’il socialise avec les personnes importantes pour redorer son titre. En tout cas c’est ce que sa mère, la reine, lui avait conseillé.

Et en fait… Vegeta s’en foutait complètement.

Si ca ne tenait qu’a lui, il ne prendrait aucune compagne. Il avait assouvit ses besoin ici et la pendant de nombreuses années au service de Freezer lorsqu’il était en repos sur des bases militaires ou des postes de commerces, et surtout, ses femmes, il les avait choisie. Le fait d’être un prince lui valait la visite d’un certain nombre de femmes, juste heureuses à l’idée de pouvoir partager son lit. Il les avait pourtant toutes renvoyé de sa chambre sans leur offrir ce qu’elles voulaient, question de réputation, mais les options étaient la. Kressona elle, était une imposition. Il alla s’appuyer sur le dos de la chaise de son bureau.

« Que veux-tu Kressona ? » demanda-t-il stoïquement encore une fois.

« He bien… » Elle s’arrêta et se releva doucement avant de s’avancer vers lui d’un pas séducteur. « Je me disais… Comme tu dois partir ce soir et que nous devrons bientôt nous accoupler de toute manière… Nous pourrions passer à la vitesse supérieure et nous occuper de tout ça cette nuit… » elle s’arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et alla poser sa main sur son torse, le regard enjoliveur.

Vegeta toujours immobile, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, la fixait dangereusement, un petit sourire en coin. Apres tout pourquoi pas.. Il était en rut depuis un certain temps, ça l’apaiserait probablement pour un moment, surtout, juste avant le long voyage qu’il effectuerait pour se rendre sur la fameuse planète. Mais un accouplement officiel ? Oh que non ! Du sexe, pourquoi pas. Etant promis à elle, ce n’était pas si choquant que ça que les deux se rencontre la nuit.

Une subtile odeur se détacha du reste et vint lui chatouiller le nez, et il agrippa Kressona par la taille pour la coller à lui. Elle gloussa. Il reniflait une odeur de désir, très vague mais présente. Et bizarrement, cette odeur ne l’attirait pas. Mais il savait ce qu’elle signifiait, elle avait du désir pour lui. Mêlé à ça, il percevait clairement l’arome de l’avidité qui émanait par tous ses pores. Il le savait, cette femme rêvait de monter sur le trône. Il était de toute façon hors de question qu’il ne s’accouple avec qui que se soit pour le moment, et encore moins alors qu’il allait être absent du royaume pendant un certain temps. Mais il se pencha en avant pour approcher ses lèvres de son oreille :

« Tu veux jouer Kressona ? » lui murmura-t-il tout en glissant sa main de sa taille vers son arrière-train qu’il serra fortement. La situation l’amusait.

Un frisson la parcouru et sa queue enlaça le poignet de Vegeta. Instantanément choqué, il agrippa la queue de Kressona pour la détacher de son bras et la repoussa en arrière de quelques mètres, un air dur sur le visage. Elle osait un signe d’affection ? Quelle rigolade.

« Je n’ai pas le temps pour tes futilités maintenant, repasse plus tard, on verra bien » dit-il avant d’enfiler ses bottes et de se diriger vers le salon.

Furieuse, le visage rouge et gesticulant vers lui, Kressona beugla :

« Tu es a moi Vegeta, les accords on été fait, et je serai REINE !! ».

Il observa le reflet de Kressona derrière lui dans le grand miroir qui trônait près de la porte alors qu’il inspectait sa propre tenue. Elle l’ennuyait et il avait faim. Il la transperça alors d’un regard qui la glaça sur place.

« Pas temps que je ne l’aurai pas décidé, je suis le prince » s’énerva-t-il.

Elle releva la tête avec fierté, l’air conspirateur avant de remettre en place ses cheveux et sa robe. Quelle maniérée.

« Je t’aurai Vegeta, que tu le veuilles ou non. ».

Il se mit à pouffer de rire.

« Oui c’est ca, c’est ca.. En attendant DEGAGE » dit-il en pointant la porte du doigt. « Et ne t’avise pas de claquer la porte ou de me toucher encore une fois avec ta queue. ».

Vegeta renifla la peur qui émanait d’elle. Elle était effrayée. Ca l’amusait. Elle s’exécuta et s’avança d’un pas vif. Une fois a la porte elle le regarda avec son faux sourire « A plus tard Prince Vegeta » avant de s’éclipser et d’enfin le laisser en paix.

* * *

« Sérieusement mère, faut-il que vous évoquiez Kressona à chaque fois que nous dinions ? » s’exaspéra Vegeta. Il enroula sa queue autour de sa taille inconsciemment, en signe de défense. Il reposa le morceau de viande qu’il avait commencé et posa son bras sur l’accoudoir, irrité.

La famille royale dinait habituellement dans un des grands halls somptueusement décoré de tapisseries et de rubis. Les sols et les murs étaient recouverts d’un bois rare dont la couleur des veines tirait vers le rouge. Il y avait tellement de nourriture sur la grande table qu’au début de chaque repas il était presque impossible de voir les autres convives si ceux-ci étaient nombreux. Mais la vitesse fulgurante à laquelle les Saiyans mangeaient réglait vite le problème.

« Allons Vegeta, elle est parfaite pour toi, le peuple attend que tu choisisses une femme, cela aurait du être fait depuis bien longtemps et de toute manière ma décision est prise ! » répondit-elle.

Il se releva si violement de sa chaise que celle-ci bascula en arrière et s’écrasa bruyamment sur le sol. Il frappa son poing sur la table. Si elle n’avait pas été forgée en acier katchin, elle aurait été complètement désintégrée par l’impact. Il était en colère.

« Ca ne m’intéresse pas, ELLE ne m’intéresse PAS » grogna-t-il.

La reine se leva à son tour et s’exclama le poing levé vers son fils :

« Elle ne doit pas être intéressante, elle doit t’aider à reconquérir le royaume et à te donner un héritier ! »

Furieux, mais décidé à stopper cette conversation stérile avec une mère qu’il considérait maintenant comme une étrangère, Vegeta attrapa un fruit sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte dans l’idée de se retirer. Il fit un signe de tête à son petit frère Tarble qui lui répondit timidement et lança un regard impétueux à sa mère. Cette femme n’avait que le mot accouplement à la bouche. Toute cette histoire, toutes ses années d’entrainement pourquoi ? Pour revenir sur Vegetasei et qu’on lui rabâche constamment qu’il était de son devoir de s’accoupler et d’avoir une progéniture. Non. Ce n’était pas sa priorité. Il était de son devoir de détruire Freezer, de vaincre les dernières armées qui continueraient à combattre en son nom et de rétablir la fierté de cette planète en la développant économiquement. Les années passées sous le régime de Freezer avait marqué Vegetasei à tous les niveaux. Il était temps de tout remettre en place et tous les jours Vegeta croulait sous les actions administratives du gouvernement, la priorité principale après Freezer étant de rouvrir le commerce extérieur.

Alors que Vegeta allait sortir, Nappa passa la porte et informa le prince de toute une série de détails concernant le vaisseau et son voyage vers la planète bleue. La reine en profita pour se diriger vers Vegeta et lui attrapa le bras, voulant encore une fois tenter de le convaincre. A la seconde même, Vegeta s’écarta d’elle les yeux grand ouvert il la fusilla d’un regard enragé. Il était rare de voir des émotions sur le visage du prince et des flammes semblaient bruler dans ses yeux.

« Ne me touche pas. Plus jamais. » siffla-t-il sur un ton dégouté envers elle.

Nappa, poli, s’écarta momentanément sur le coté.

« Mais Vegeta, tu as des obligations ! » ordonna-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Sa queue tournoyait rapidement derrière elle.

Il la fixa durement, le visage redevenu inexpressif et ne lui fournit aucune réponse avant de s’en aller, faisant signe a Nappa de le suivre. Il reprit sa conversation avec celui-ci. La reine, vaincue, retourna alors s’assoir en face de Tarble mais l’appétit maintenant coupé, elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Tarble qui s’était levé, déposa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de sa mère.

« Qu’est ce que je vais faire avec lui ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Il faut lui laisser du temps mère. Il a vécu des choses… difficiles. » répondit-il calmement.

« J’ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour le garder, pour le ramener, pour éviter que… » Mais elle s’arrêta. Tarble ne connaissait l’histoire que trop bien.

« Je sais mère, mais il ne le voit pas du même œil. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons à même de comprendre ce qu’il a pu vivre. » finit-il par dire d’une voix triste.

Elle releva la tête, réajusta sa magnifique robe pourpre et son collier en perle et reprit son air confiant et fier.

« Finissons de manger Tarble, il ne reviendra pas ».

Tarble fit un signe de tête et tout deux reprirent leur repas en silence.

* * *

Vegeta se releva immédiatement du lit, rejetant le drap sur le sol, et s’élança nu vers la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui une Kressona à la fois satisfaite et furieuse. Allongée sur le ventre, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges, elle releva la tête vers lui.

« Ce n’est pas ce qui était prévu Vegeta » s’écria-t-elle « Nous devions nous accoupler ! ».

Un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage. Quelle audace ! Sans la regarder et tout en s’étirant il répondit :

« Je n’ai jamais rien promis de tel ».

Et c’est vrai, il n’avait rien promis de tel. Elle frappa sur le lit tout en criant de rage. Elle espérait néanmoins que leurs ébats dans le lit le forcerait à compléter le rituel et qu’il la marquerait comme étant sa compagne. Mais il n’en fit rien, il n’en ressentit même pas le besoin. Il n’avait même pas voulu enrouler sa queue autour d’elle et avait rejeté la sienne. Il s’était tout de même appliqué, il en allait de la fierté d’un Saiyan de combler une femme, mais il avait du se retenir pour ne pas expédier l’action par manque d’intérêt. Mais il avait maintenant satisfait un besoin, et il voulait se laver de l’odeur de Kressona.

En colère, elle s’assit sur le lit en grommelant.

« Vegeta tu es… » Mais il la coupa en levant sa main princière et se retourna en se penchant vers elle.

« Je t’avais promis du sexe exact ? ».

Elle hocha la tête tout en le perçant du regard.

« Et tu as apprécié par vrai ? ».

Elle hocha une seconde fois la tête, se demandant ou il allait en venir. Et oui elle avait grandement apprécié…

« Alors tu as joué et tu as perdu ! Tu connais la sortie, merci de ta visite ! » dit-il en rigolant tout en pointant une nouvelle fois la porte.

Enragée au plus au point à ses mots et criant, Kressona attrapa le premier coussin qui se trouvait sous sa main et le lança vers Vegeta. Le coussin s’arrêta sur la porte close de la salle de bain dans laquelle Vegeta était déjà en train de faire couler l’eau pour son bain. Personne sur Vegetasei ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa vitesse. Dans 2 heures, il décollerait à bord de son vaisseau vers une planète bleue inconnue pour aller vaincre son ennemi de toujours et il était absolument ravi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS : Bon bon bon, voilà pour le premier chapitre, Bulma et la Z team arrivent dans le prochain. Il est évident que je n'avais pas du tout envie de décrire les ébats de Kressona et Vegeta, puisque c'est une histoire Vegebul... Se serai presque hérétique!! Mais bon, qui sait ce que l'avenir apportera ^^ ! hihi
> 
> Merci pour la lecture! <3  
> Le deuxieme chapitre est presque prêt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le prochain chapitre :) !!  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'attarder sur les événements à venir..!  
> (Encore une fois, pardonnez moi mon orthographe, je ferai des reviews plus tard pour corriger! )
> 
> Une bonne lecture à tous <3
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta habiterait chez moi :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Trunks se tenait en face du vaisseau de King Cold et de son fils Freezer qui venait d’en sortir, prêt à les massacrer. Seulement quelque chose clochait. Il était remonté dans le temps avec la machine que sa mère avait eu tant de mal à fabriquer, et il était sur de ne pas s’être trompé sur la date et l’heure, mais un personnage manquait à l’appel. Le plus important. Son père.

Bulma, sa mère du futur, avait été très clair dans sa description des événements. Et elle lui avait dit qu’il ne pourrait pas le manquer. Elle avait réussi à faire porter à Vegeta une chemise rose flash avec le mot Bad Man imprimé sur le dos et un pantalon jaune qui avait apparemment mis Vegeta dans un état pas possible. Cette blague elle s’en souviendrait toute sa vie et elle l’avait racontée à Trunks de nombreuses fois. Mais il n’était pas là. Toute la Z team était présente, même sa jeune mère du passé, mis à part Goku qui arriverait plus tard. Sa mère était pourtant sure de ce qu’elle avait avancé, mais il semblerait que Trunks soit apparu dans un univers légèrement parallèle, ou alors le fait d’avoir violé les règles de l’univers en se rendant dans le passé pour tenter de le changer avait-il apporté des perturbations? Les questions fusaient dans l’esprit de Trunks, se demandant si il parviendrait à retourner dans son univers à lui du futur. Mais il devait se concentrer sur la situation présente. Il les aiderait de toute manière, sur ça il n’y avait aucun doute, mais si son père n’était pas présent et si Bulma restait avec Yamcha, alors il ne naitrait jamais. Trunks l’air sérieux s’exprima :

« Alors c’est toi Freezer, j’ai attendu longtemps de pouvoir te rencontrer. Je vais te démolir. » affirma-t-il durement.

« Ooh, nous devrions peut être nous enfuir, n’est ce pas père ? » répondit le lézard en riant.

« Je vais en finir avec toi une bonne fois pour toute. » dit Trunks, le visage très sérieux.

« Tu es bien arrogant ! Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à me battre contre quelqu’un comme toi ! ».

Trunks ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut immédiatement coupé par l’arrivée assourdissante d’un homme devant lui. Il atterri avec une force extrême sur le sol, ce qui provoqua une onde de choc, faisant trembler la terre autour d’eux et un nuage de poussière s’éleva dans les airs. Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, Trunks fixa, la bouche grande ouverte, l’homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait les cheveux noir en flamme vers le haut, ceux-ci semblait défier la gravité, et il portait une simple combinaison noire moulante, assortie de gants et de bottes d’un blanc éclatant. Il semblait posséder une queue fermement encerclée autour de sa taille. L’homme était parfaitement immobile et croisa ses bras devant lui. Il respirait la confiance. Trunks eu un petit pincement au cœur et le reconnu directement. C’était son père, Vegeta, il en était sur. Peut-être que Vegeta avait décidé de venir seul depuis Capsule Corp, les événements s’était passé il y a longtemps pour sa mère du future et peut-être qu’elle s’était vaguement trompée. Cela lui semblait impossible, mais la n’était pas la question. Vegeta était bien là.

Trunks était toujours ébahi et perdu dans son esprit, mais heureux. C’est alors que Freezer s’exclama après avoir fait les yeux ronds.

« Ooh mais que vois-je, mon petit singe favori !! Comme tu as bien grandi ! Il me semblait que tu étais mort, il faudra que tu me rappelles de punir durement ceux qui m’ont transmit cette information, si ils ne sont pas déjà mort eux-mêmes ! » ricana-t-il.

Alors que Freezer semblait amusé, King Cold lui avait perdu son sourire et observait le Saiyan avec méfiance. Vegeta devait être mort. Depuis des années. Et il sentait la puissance émaner de celui-ci. Il s’avança et posa la main sur l’épaule de son fils pour le faire taire.

« Comment ? » questionna King Cold vers Vegeta.

Celui-ci soupira, un sourire en coin, en fixant les deux membres de la famille Cold avec un regard amusé. « Quel importance ? » répondit-il d’une voix grave.

Sans se retourner, Vegeta s’adresse alors calmement à Trunks qui se tenait toujours derrière lui. « Dégage gamin, je m’en charge. Personne ne m’enlèvera ma revanche. ».

Trunks toujours choqué, cherchait le meilleur moyen de dire à son père qu’il n’avait pas le niveau, que c’était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était revenu du passé et qu’il devait les combattre lui même. Mais avec la fierté de son père… Ce n’était pas gagné. Il savait que Vegeta avait souffert et qu’il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance de massacrer Freezer lui-même. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Mais lorsque soudainement Vegeta déploya sa puissance phénoménale et que ses cheveux noirs se transformèrent en or, trunks écarquilla les yeux et s’éclipsa en une seconde vers le haut dans le ciel, lévitant pour ne rien manquer de la scène. Le groupe n’aurait peut-être pas besoin de lui ni de Goku au final.

La Z team observait eux aussi l’homme en noir la bouche grande ouverte. Bulma, dans les bras de Yamcha, était complètement hypnotisée. Quelle puissance !

Son père était en mode Super Saiyan et le passé était tout à fait incorrect conclu Trunks. Seulement Goku à ce stade avait le pouvoir de se transformer. Sa mère du future n’avait pas pu autant se tromper, il n’y avait maintenant aucun doute, Trunks était arrivé dans un autre passé. Ou son voyage dans le temps avait changé celui-ci.

Vegeta regardait avec joie le visage de Freezer qui se décomposait. Le plaisir était trop bon. Il avait attendu cet instant des années, et pourtant, maintenant que la famille Cold était devant lui, il les trouvait absolument insignifiants, indignes de sa transformation, et il voulait en finir au plus vite.

Avant même que Freezer n’arrive à prononcer quelque chose, Vegeta s’était élancé vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante et avait écrasé la mâchoire du lézard, sentant les os craquer sous la puissance de son poing. King Cold eu droit au même traitement et les deux se trouvaient maintenant allongé sur le sol, sonné, mais conscient. En un quart de seconde, il s’occupa des misérables subordonnés de Freezer avant de réapparaitre devant eux. Vegeta attrapa alors les deux queues de ses ennemis et commença à les tirer sur le sol, marchant lentement pour les éloigner du vaisseau. Inutile de gaspiller un vaisseau en parfait état en les tuant. Freezer criait d’effrois et commença à bombarder le dos de Vegeta de boules de Ki, mais celles-ci ne firent que rebondir sur le bouclier que semblait créer l’énergie blanche électrique qui tournoyait vivement autour de lui. Tenant leurs queues fermement, il continuait de marcher lentement et Freezer à l’agonie tentait d’agripper la terre avec ses doigts, de s’accrocher à ce qu’il trouverait mais sans résultat. La poussière du désert lui filait entre les mains et il se débattait comme un asticot sur lequel on aurait jeté du sel. Il hurlait de sa voix efféminée et gesticulait dans tous les sens, la respiration saccadée, mais Vegeta continuait d’avancer sans un mot.

Arrivé assez loin du vaisseau, Vegeta les lâcha et se retourna vers eux, le visage impassible. Freezer avait compris que c’était fini pour lui, et terrorisé, il commença à supplier. King Cold lui, regardait le Saiyan stupéfait et muet. La peur transpirait de tous leurs pores. Mais Vegeta n’en avait que faire, il n’entendait même pas. Il tendit ses bras et prononça simplement « Canon Garric » avant qu’une énorme vague d’énergie ne s’abatte sur les visages pétrifiés de Freezer et King Cold. Il concentra son Ki sur eux pour éviter d’abimer la planète. Une lumière mauve éclatante se mit alors à éblouir les alentours et lorsque les cris stridents de Freezer et King cold s’arrêtèrent et que la lumière mauve disparu, il ne restait absolument plus rien de ses ennemis. Ils avaient été désintégrés.

* * *

Il se sentait soulagé. Un poids énorme s’emblait avoir libéré son corps de sa tension. Il avait passé tellement de mois dans son vaisseau à ressasser son passé et attendre ce jour de vengeance qu’il avait commencé à vraiment s’impatienter. Au point de les désintégrer immédiatement. Et maintenant quoi ? Le sort de Vegetasei ? Il soupira et se retourna vers le groupe de gens qui s’était rassemblé au loin. Vegeta était plutôt intrigué, ceux-ci étaient tous en train de léviter. Est-ce que c’était commun sur cette planète ? La gravité était si légère, d’après les calculs effectués par l’ordinateur de bord de son vaisseau, elle devait être 10 fois inferieure à Vegetasei. La puissance de Vegeta n’en était que décuplée. Instantanément après avoir atterri dans un endroit désert, il s’était précipité pour le combat en suivant le Ki de Freezer et il n’avait pas encore croisé d’autres humanoïdes. Il pensait d’abord retourner vers son vaisseau sans délai après avoir vaincu Freezer et repartir, mais la planète et ses habitants titillaient sa curiosité. Les humanoïdes ressemblaient de très près aux Saiyans, ce qui était rare dans l’univers, excepté peut être, que ceux-ci n’avaient pas l’air d’avoir de queue. Etrange. Le groupe était loin mais il les inspecta un a un. Certains possédaient tout de même une certaine puissance, mais aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Un homme se distingua du groupe, la peau verte, et Vegeta était sur qu’il s’agissait d’un Namek. Cela expliquait surement pourquoi Freezer se trouvait ici. Alors qu’il posa son regard sur la seule femme qui elle ne lévitait pas mais semblait portée par l’homme qui la tenait dans ses bras, il écarquilla les yeux stupéfait. Elle avait les cheveux bleus. Du bleu, la couleur royale. Et elle était extrêmement belle. Il n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un avec cette couleur de cheveux. Pourtant des planètes, il en avait visité.

Il s’attardait sur elle un peu plus longtemps que les autres, se demandant si c’était une personne importante, lorsqu’il fut interrompu par le jeune homme aux cheveux lilas qui atterri près de lui.

« Je vais rejoindre le point d’arrivée de Goku qui n’est pas loin d’ici, veux tu te joindre à moi ? Je vais prévenir les autres » dit-il avec un sourire.

Vegeta qui n’avait pas bougé le fixa curieusement avant de répondre « Qui est tu ? Et qui est Goku ? Tu es bien plus puissant que le groupe de faiblards là en haut. »

« Que.. ! Pardon ?...Tu ne sais pas qui est Goku ? ». Trunks était abasourdit.

« Je devrais le savoir ? » répondit-il d’un ton rude en levant son menton.

Vegeta prit un moment pour réfléchir au prénom de Goku, essayant de se souvenir si il avait déjà croisé un être avec ce nom la. Non. Définitivement.

« Mais… enfin… Tu-tu n’habites pas ici ? » demanda Trunks confus.

Vegeta s’esclaffa comme si c’était évident avant de percer les yeux bleus du jeune homme. « Je viens de la planète Vegetasei, avant ce combat, je n’avais jamais mis les pieds sur cette planète inférieure. »

Trunks était une fois de plus la bouche béante devant Vegeta. Il ne vivait pas ici, et il ne connaissait pas Goku, cela allait bien plus loin que ce qu’il avait imaginé, ça voulait dire qu’il ne connaissait surement pas les autres guerriers de la Terre, qu’il n’avait probablement jamais mis les pieds sur Namek et que toute l’histoire du passé avait été réécrite. Et surtout que ce Vegeta ne connaissait pas sa jeune mère. Trunks se demandait quelle surprise l’univers lui réservait encore et si Goku allait lui-même arriver au moment prévu, ou si une licorne apparaitrait à la place. Est-ce qu’il devait s’en aller ? Ou allait-il considérablement perturber le futur en agissant dans un passé qui lui était inconnu ? Ou déranger le présent ? Voyant que Vegeta commençait à s’impatienter, il entreprit tout de même d’attirer son attention sur ce qu’il allait voir.

« Goku est un Saiyan, il peut se transformer en Super Saiyan comme toi et… Et comme moi. C’est lui qui a vaincu Freezer sur Namek » finit-il par lâcher avant de s’envoler vers le groupe et de les inviter à le suivre.

Vegeta resta planté la un moment perdu dans ses pensées. Lui, qui était le seul des Saiyans connu de tout Vegetasei à pouvoir se transformer dans la forme légendaire, venait d’arriver sur une planète perdue et reculée dans la galaxie du Nord pour apprendre qu’il y avait ici deux autres Saiyans aussi capable de se transformer. Et que c’était ici que vivait celui qui avait presque vaincu Freezer ? Il n’y croyait pas une seconde. En un flash de lumière, il apparu devant Trunks qui lévitait en face du groupe et ordonna d’une voix grave. « Montre-moi. Tout de suite ! ».

Vegeta était toujours les bras croisé mais fixait Trunks avec un regard noir, la suspicion se dessinait sur son visage. Trunks recula alors de quelques mètres, faisant signe aux autre de s’écarter mais Vegeta ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Trunks décida de se transformer, sachant que son père pouvait l’endurer. A la grande surprise de Vegeta ses cheveux lilas tournèrent or et se dressèrent sur sa tête, une importante vague d’énergie s’échappa de lui, secouant de l’électricité autour de lui. Et il n’était même pas à pleine puissance. Vegeta fut choqué de constater que le pouvoir du jeune homme en face de lui était légèrement supérieur au sien.

« Ce n’est pas possible, tu ne peux pas être un Saiyan » murmura-t-il ébranlé. Vegeta avait abandonné sa pose et ses poings se tenaient serrés de chaque coté de son corps. Il s’était entrainé si dur, lui le prince des Saiyan pour arriver à cette forme, et voila qu’un autre être vivant était capable lui aussi de se transformer. Alors que Vegeta semblait en conversation avec lui même, Trunks, sentant son père tendu, diminua sa puissance, pour revenir à son état normal et il se tourna vers le groupe.

« Bon alors vous venez ? Goku devrait arriver dans quelques heures » dit-il avec un sourire.

Tous avaient maintenant un regard méfiant en fixant le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves. Aucun n’avait bougé, alors Trunks se répéta.

« Allez suivez moi, je ne vais pas vous mordre, c’est par là ! » et il pointa du doigt vers l’horizon avant de s’envoler. Sans un regard, Vegeta décolla immédiatement pour le suivre, la curiosité le brulait.

Le premier du groupe à parler fut Gohan. Annonçant que l’homme connaissait son père, il voulait y aller lui aussi. Ils se mirent à en discuter et décidèrent rapidement de suivre leurs deux inconnus qui les avaient débarrassé de Freezer sans trop se poser de questions pour l’instant.

Ils atterrirent presque tous en même temps dans une plaine désertique, espacés les un des autres et sur leurs gardes. Vegeta se trouvait un peu plus loin et observait le groupe. Le jeune homme aux cheveux lilas sorti alors une petite boite de sa poche et effectua un mouvement de pression avant de jeter un objet sur le sol. Apres avoir rebondit, une fumée jaune apparu suivi d’un conteneur sortit de nulle part. Vegeta regardait toujours, l’air inexpressif, mais se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer. Il s’avança lentement vers le jeune homme en inspectant la boite, toujours vigilant.

« Quelle est cette technologie ? » grogna-t-il

C’est alors que la femme aux cheveux bleus toujours collée à l’autre homme balafré s’exprima.

« C’est une invention de ma famille, se sont des capsule de stockage ! » répondit-elle fièrement une main sur la hanche.

Vegeta examina la petite boite qui contenait encore deux capsules avec attention. Trunks sourit et s’empressa d’ouvrir le conteneur sur le sol qui était en fait un petit frigo et qui contenait des boissons. Quelle technologie fantastique pensa Vegeta, son esprit dérivait sur l’utilité des capsules et leurs fonctionnements, il devrait définitivement s’en procurer avant de quitter la planète. Il se demandait quel était la capacité de stockage maximale et releva la tête vers la femme. Il en déduit qu’elle venait donc d’une famille d’inventeurs.

« Un rafraichissement les gars ? Goku n’arrive que dans deux heures et il fait assez chaud ici ! » dit Trunks en sortant une canette du frigo.

Vegeta s’éloigna encore, légèrement incommodé par l’odeur du groupe, une nouveauté pour lui, il devrait s’y habituer, alors que Bulma et Gohan marchèrent vers le frigo pour prendre une boisson. Comment ces humains pouvaient-il être aussi calmes et insouciants du danger devant un inconnu ? Cette planète puait la paix !

Bulma releva alors la tête en fixant les deux inconnus. Elle attarda ses yeux sur le Saiyan aux cheveux de flammes et son regard ténébreux. Il avait un vrai corps d’athlète pensa-t-elle. Un paquet de muscles parfaitement dessiné de la tête au pied. Sa combinaison le mettait bien en valeur… Et bien qu’il ait l’air d’être toujours fâché, elle le trouva d’une certaine manière très attirant. Et Yamcha dans tout ça ? Elle posa la main sur son menton pensive et tourna alors sa tête vers le jeune homme aux cheveux lilas.

« Bon, je suppose que vous n’êtes pas arrivés ensemble tous les deux, même si vous étiez là pour le même combat, il n’a pas l’air d’être au courant pour les capsules. » dit-elle en s’adressant au jeune homme et en faisant signe vers Vegeta.

Vegeta s’était encore éloigné et s’appuyait contre un rocher, genou plié, analysant le groupe du coin de l’œil, les jugeant pour l’instant inoffensifs.

Trunks ne répondit pas et Bulma le fixa avec intensité, fronçant les sourcils.

« On se connait non ? Tu m’as l’air familier ! » dit-elle.

« Heu non désolé » répondit Trunks timidement.

« Et comment tu connais mon père ? » s’exclama Gohan.

« En fait je ne connais pas ton père, j’ai juste entendu parler de lui… ».

Krillin qui avait lui aussi pris une boisson demanda « Alors comment sait-tu qu’il va arriver ici dans deux heures ? »

« Heu, désolé, je ne peux pas le dire, j’aimerai pouvoir, mais je ne peux pas ».

Vegeta suivait la discussion et ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver qu’il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. Il avait au début pensé que le jeune homme faisait partie du groupe, mais apparemment ce n’était pas le cas, les autres ne semblaient pas le connaitre et il avait la vague impression que le jeune homme le connaissait. Mais Vegeta en était sur, il n’avait jamais vu cet homme aux cheveux lilas avant. Il en mettrait sa main à couper.

« La tantôt tu t’es transformé en Super Saiyan » s’exclama Gohan tout joyeux.

« Oui c’est exact » répondit Trunks

Entendant ça, Vegeta se releva et se rapprocha un peu avant de grogner :

« Tu ne peux pas être un Super Saiyan. Peut-être que ta transformation y ressemble, mais tu as les cheveux mauves, il est IMPOSSIBLE que le sang de Saiyan coule dans tes veines ». Il croisa les bras et regarda Trunks d’un air dur.

Bulma se retourna alors vivement vers Vegeta pour l’inspecter plus précisément, quand elle remarqua la queue serrée autour de sa taille.

« Hééé ! Mais tu es un Saiyan toi ! Tu as une queue ! » s’exclama-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Vegeta avec intérêt, les regards fixés sur ce qu’ils avaient supposé être une ceinture. Vegeta recula et déroula lentement sa queue en l’agitant derrière lui avec fierté, en signe de confirmation.

« Ouille ouille, c’est mauvais ça, si il a encore sa queue, il pourrait se transformer ! » s’effraya Yamcha les mains dans ses cheveux.

« Quelle chance ! J’aimerai bien avoir encore la mienne » répondit Gohan sur un ton triste.

« Oui enfin ce n’est pas comme si nous avions une lune pour le perturber ! » dit Bulma.

« Mais pourquoi es tu venu sur Terre ? » s’exclama Krillin avant de se retourner vers ses amis « J’espère qu’il ne va pas se comporter comme les autres Saiyans qui avaient débarqué, on a eu assez de morts ! » il se gratte l’arrière du crane pensif.

Vegeta les regardait continuer à discuter avec les yeux écarquillé. Mais qu’est ce qu’il se passait sur cette planète pour que ces humains en sachent autant sur les Saiyans ? Ils étaient au courant pour la transformation lunaire en Ozaru, et le plus jeune venait de dire qu’il aurait encore bien aimé avoir sa queue. Les humains avaient-il des appendices qu’ils perdaient ? Comment en savaient-ils autant ? Ou le petit était-il un Saiyan ? Il est vrai qu’il avait les traits et les cheveux noirs, mais quelque chose dans son odeur ne collait pas. C’est alors que Vegeta réalisa. En choc il demanda :

« Gamin… Tu es… Un hybride ? ».

Gohan posa la main sur son menton et regarda vers le ciel, réfléchissant avant de répondre.

« Mmh un hybride ? Moui je suppose qu’on peut dire ca, mon père est Saiyan et ma mère est terrienne ! » sourit-il fièrement.

« Une terrienne ? » questionna Vegeta.

« Oui tu sais c’est la planète Terre ici, les habitants sont des terriens ! Des humains quoi ! » répondit Gohan sur un ton innocent avant de continuer à boire.

« Un très bon mélange si tu veux mon avis, notre petit Gohan est déjà extrêmement puissant ! » rétorqua la femme aux cheveux bleus.

Vraiment puissant pour son âge en effet, Vegeta le sentait. Si le gamin était sérieux dans son entrainement, il deviendrait extrêmement fort. Mais un hybride. C’était bien la première fois que Vegeta entendait parler de cette possibilité. Que les Saiyans soient capables de s’accoupler et d’avoir une progéniture puissante avec d’autres races était assez surprenant. Apres avoir fixé le gamin, il retourna sur le rocher ou il s’était appuyé précédemment, en silence.

« Et toi mon ami, on peut savoir qui tu es ? » questionna Bulma en pointant Vegeta du doigt. Elle s’avança vers lui mais fut stoppée par Yamcha qui lui agrippa le bras et la tira en arrière.

« Ne t’approche pas, c’est un Saiyan, il est surement dangereux. » lui lança-t-il.

Vegeta perça Yamcha du regard : « Tu n’as même pas idée humain. Et je ne suis l’ami de personne, bande d’insectes ! » grogna-t-il.

« Tu vois ? Reste par ici ! ».

Il la tira mais Bulma se détacha vivement de Yamcha et se tourna vers Vegeta en plaçant les mains sur ses hanches le regard dur.

« Quel caractère ! La politesse tu connais ? » Avant de s’adoucir : « Ca ne répond tout de même pas à ma question Monsieur le Saiyan ! » dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Vegeta releva la tête vers elle et la fixa avec ses yeux noirs menaçants. N’importe qui aurait baissé les yeux ou aurait montré de la peur, mais la femme soutenait son regard et elle semblait attendre une réponse. Il soupira avant de lâcher avec arrogance :

« Je suis Vegeta, Prince des Saiyans, de la planète Vegetasei ».

Tous ouvrir la bouche pour exclamer un « Ooh » et Vegeta détourna la tête. Les questions fusèrent vers lui, sur le pourquoi il était là, ses intensions, sa planète, pourquoi être venu pour Freezer, certains se présentèrent en donnant leurs noms, Krillin, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo,… Mais il ne répondit à personne et continua de fixer le désert comme si le groupe n’existait pas. Jusqu’au moment ou le brouhaha incessant l’irrita.

« SILENCE maintenant, ou je vous extermine tous. » grogna-t-il.

L’entièreté du groupe recula d’effrois de quelques pas, la terreur sur certains visages, excepté Bulma et Trunks.

« Pas très sociable le prince je vois.. Et toi qui es-tu ? Je vois que tu portes les vêtements de ma compagnie, travaille-tu pour Capsule Corp ? Quel est ton nom ? » dit Bulma en se tournant vers Trunks. Vegeta s’indigna du fait qu’elle continuait à parler.

« Non, je suis juste un fan… Et je ne peux pas révéler mon nom, je suis désolé, je sais que c’est bizarre… » répondit-il en baissant la tête.

Tien et Yamcha exprimèrent leur mécontentement quand au fait que Trunks ne pouvait pas donner plus d’informations sur son identité quand Bulma les coupa en souriant :

« Oh arrêtez ça les gars, vous êtes juste jaloux qu’il puisse se transformer en Super Saiyan, il a l’air très fort ! ».

« Ce n’est PAS un Super Saiyan femme » gronda la voix de Vegeta. Il bouillonnait à cette idée.

« De quoi je me mêle Monsieur le Prince qui vient d’arriver ? Et je m’appelle BULMA, BULMA BRIEF ! » s’écria-t-elle en faisant volte face vers lui.

Quelle voix puissante pensa Vegeta. Elle était presque hypnotisante quand elle criait. Bulma. Cette femme aux cheveux bleus s’appelait Bulma. Et elle n’avait pas l’air d’apprécier qu’on l’appelle femme ou qu’on lui réponde. Vegeta ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation, il avait reçu beaucoup d’informations en très peu de temps, il devrait y réfléchir calmement, et quand se serai fait, il poserait les questions qu’il aurait envie de poser. Et il aurait les réponses qu’il souhaiterait. Point à la ligne. Quelle surprenante planète. Mais une chose était sure, malgré le très court contact qu’il avait eu avec la femme, elle l’amusait. Son petit corps plutôt bien proportionné gesticulait dans tous les sens et ses cheveux bleus brillaient comme un océan. Même lorsque l’autre homme balafré l’avait attrapée pour l’empêcher d’approcher Vegeta, elle s’était détachée comme si rien ne pouvait l’arrêter. Elle semblait forcer sur le groupe une certaine autorité naturelle. Pourtant sa puissance était littéralement de zéro, une créature faible. Alors ou trouvait-elle toute cette énergie pour crier ?

Le groupe se dispersa et s’assit ici et là en attendant l’arrivée de Goku. Trunks regardait Vegeta du coin de l’œil et celui-ci commença à s’énerver.

« Qu’est ce qu’il y a gamin, tu veux ma photo ? » aboya-t-il.

« Heu… Non non ce n’est rien… ». Trunks ne pouvait s’empêcher d’observer son père qu’il n’avait jamais vu. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui parler plus librement.

De l’autre coté, Bulma et Krillin argumentaient sur la ressemblance entre le jeune homme aux cheveux lilas et Vegeta, et particulièrement sur l’attitude de Vegeta, se demandant pourquoi son comportement était si fermé et désagréable. Probablement parce qu’il était un prince et ils devraient surement lui tirer les vers du nez pour recevoir un peu plus d’information sur lui. Ce que Bulma avait bien l’intention de faire en temps voulu. Cet homme mystérieux attisait sa curiosité.

Yamcha lui se demandait comment le jeune homme pouvait savoir que Goku arriverait et insinua suspicieux que leur ami ne se pointerai peut être pas.

« Yamchaaa, le seule moyen de le savoir c’est d’attendre ! Combien de temps reste-t-il ? » demanda Bulma.

« Une heure » répondit Yamcha ennuyé.

« Et bien alors RESTE CALME pour une heure de plus, ce n’est pas dramatique ! » s’ecria Bulma exaspérée par son attitude.

Intrigué par les cris de la femme, Vegeta leva la tête vers l’altercation entre les deux humains tout en fixant plus particulièrement Bulma.

« He bien trouve toi un autre moyen pour rentrer ! » cria Yamcha vers Bulma

« TRES BIEN » s’exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. « J’irai plus vite avec un de mes bolides de toute façon et se sera nettement plus COMFORTABLE ! ».

Plutôt divertissant pensa Vegeta. Cette femme avait l’air d’avoir un sacré caractère. Il inhala pour la millième fois le désert aride et ne parvint toujours pas à comprendre. Parmi toutes les odeurs de la planète et du groupe, un seul faible arome delicieux lui arrivait dans les narines. S’agissait-il de la planète elle même ? Son air était très pur. Il examina les environs.

Après sa friction avec Yamcha, Bulma s’assit en râlant et fixa Vegeta qui soutint son regard. Ses yeux onyx la transperçait. Ils s’observèrent pendant un moment, perdu dans les yeux l’un de l’autre et lorsque Bulma sentit le rouge lui monter au joue et l’air lui manquer, elle détourna la tête vers Yamcha. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il la fixait comme ca ?

Vegeta s’en doutait mais l’attitude de la femme ne faisait que le confirmer. L’homme à la cicatrice était surement son compagnon. Et pour une raison incompréhensible, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous à plu :) ! L'air de rien ce n'est pas facile de changer un événement!  
> Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver sous peu... !
> 
> Merci à vous pour la lecture!! <3 n'hésitez pas à commenter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un énorme Merci à Silbermond_S pour ses encouragements !! <3 <3
> 
> J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, Bonne lecture à tous :) !
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Lorsque le minuteur de Trunks sonna, celui-ci annonça que Goku allait arriver d’un instant à l’autre, (si cet événement n’avait pas changé), et ils s’envolèrent tous pour le suivre. A l’exception de Bulma qui criait aux autres de les attendre, courant sur le sol. Vegeta se dit qu’il s’était peut être trompé sur le fait que l’homme à la cicatrice était son compagnon, sinon pourquoi l’aurait-il laissé seule derrière sans défense ? De toute façon ce n’était pas son problème.

Lorsque Goku atterri et sorti du vaisseau, l’ensemble du groupe sauta de joie, excepté Vegeta qui observait toujours en lévitant quelques mètres au dessus. Alors c’était lui le Saiyan qui avait vaincu Freezer ? Il avait l’air d’un imbécile dans une tenue de clown. Goku expliqua qu’il volait vers la Terre mais que Freezer l’avait dépassé. Il demanda qui avait vaincu Freezer en son absence en se tournant vers le Namek. Piccolo répondit en faisant signe de tête vers Vegeta et en expliquant sa transformation en Super Saiyan et Goku se déplaça en une seconde en face de lui.

« Hey Vegeta c’est ça ?! Salut, je suis Goku ! Alors il parait que tu peux te transformer en Super Saiyan, c’est génial ! » dit-il tout-fou. « Et que tu as vaincu Freezer ? Tu as l’air super fort ! »

Vegeta ne répondit pas et inspecta Goku pour essayer de mesurer sa force, mais il ne sentait rien. Pourtant son odeur prouvait bien qu’il était un Saiyan et Goku s’était déplacé à la vitesse de la lumière en face de lui, il devait donc posséder le moyen de cacher son Ki. Vegeta n’irait pas par quatre chemins. Il en voulait la preuve.

« Transforme-toi. » ordonna-t-il vers Goku, avec ses yeux de tueurs et en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Ok, pas de problème ! » dit-il avec un sourire remplit de malice. « Ecartez vous les gars ! » cria-t-il vers les autres.

Et il se transforma. C’était donc vrai. Vegeta était à la fois enragé et excité. Apres avoir dépassé le niveau de Freezer, c’était lui qui était supposé être le guerrier le plus fort de l’univers. Mais ici, sur cette planète perdue, se trouvait deux Super Saiyan : Goku qui avait à peu près son niveau et le jeune homme aux cheveux lilas qui était encore plus puissant. Il eu soudainement envie de reprendre son entrainement pour s’améliorer et dépasser en puissance le type aux cheveux lilas. Ll’idée le remplissait d’impatience, stimulant son esprit. Après avoir reniflé Gohan, il s’était concentré sur l’odeur de Trunks et sentait effectivement qu’il devait avoir une origine Saiyan, c’était un hybride lui aussi. L’odeur lui semblait incroyablement familière.

Vegeta se transforma alors à son tour en prenant une position de combat et grogna vers Goku :

« Bats-toi. Ne te retiens pas ! » lui lança-t-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Mais Goku abandonna immédiatement sa forme de Super Saiyan et fit signe que non avec une main en avant et une autre derrière sa tête.

« Oh non non non je n’ai pas le temps maintenant ! Chichi va déjà me tuer ! »

« Chichi ? » questionna Vegeta outré. « C’est quoi Chichi ? »

En dessous d’eux, la Z team s’inquiétait, pensant que le prince les attaquait, mais quand ils virent que Vegeta retourna à sa forme normale, ils se calmèrent.

« Ce Vegeta, il va nous causer des problèmes moi je te le dis. » annonça Yamcha.

« Oui, il n’a pas l’air fiable » répondit Tien.

« Mais non, vous avez tout faux, vous savez bien que les Saiyans adorent se battre, regardez Gohan il est tout emballé ! » dit Bulma en pointant du doigt l’enfant qui souriait en fixant les deux hommes dans les airs.

Yamcha s’énervait « Tu ne devrais pas défendre leurs comportements, je te rappelle que la dernière fois que les Saiyans sont venu ici, je suis mort ! »

« Yamcha, les Saiyans n’ont pas mis la main sur toi, tu es mort à cause des saibamans » dit Bulma doucement.

Yamcha râla, furieux, et l’attrapa par le bras.

« C’est la même chose Bulma, ne joue pas sur les mots ! ».

« C’est bon, c’est bon, en attendant lâche moi… ».

Au dessus d’eux, Goku s’expliqua.

« Chichi, s’est mon épouse, et elle à son caractère, j’ai intérêt à ne pas trainer ici ! » dit-il effrayé.

Vegeta qui ne connaissait pas le mot épouse mais qui avait compris, afficha un sourire en coin et Goku redescendit vers le groupe.

« Tu es un idiot Goku. » lança-t-il vers lui. Et Goku se contenta d’un sourire gêné. Refuser un combat, quelle honte pour un Saiyan pensa Vegeta.

Trunks s’adressa alors à Goku, demandant de lui parler en privé. Il avait maintenant la preuve que Goku était bien qui il était, il venait de le voir se transformer, et il alla droit au but en lui expliquant ce qui se passerai dans 3 ans. L’arrivée des Cyborg, la mort de tout le monde, la destruction de la planète, le virus de Goku, tout. Il ne manqua pas d’expliquer qu’il n’était pas sur de la fiabilité de ses propos puisque l’histoire ne semblait pas identique. Il hésitait maintenant à révéler son identité, mais si Vegeta repartait pour sa planète maintenant, il ne reviendrait surement jamais et se dit que peut être Goku trouverait un moyen de garder Vegeta dans les parages. Alors il lui annonça qui était ses parents et Goku écouta attentivement. Trunks fourni à Goku l’antidote pour sa maladie au cœur et avant de partir Goku le remercia en implorant Trunks comme un enfant de se transformer. Goku était bien trop curieux. Trunks s’exécuta rapidement avant de redevenir normal. Ensuite il s’en alla.

En revenant vers le groupe, Vegeta écouta attentivement lorsque le Namek annonça ce qu’il avait entendu même si les deux hommes s’étaient éloignés pour discuter en privé. Des cyborgs, bien plus puissant que Freezer, la destruction de la Terre, 3 ans pour s’entrainer et les vaincre, le virus (tout en omettant la partie qui concernait le fait Vegeta et Bulma étaient les parents de Trunks). Intéressant. Visiblement ce groupe d’humains étaient en quelque sorte les défenseurs de la Terre. Vegeta semblait destiné à se trouver sur cette planète dans le futur. Même si l’idée qu’on lui dicte où il devait être ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, si il voulait mesurer son pouvoir, c’est surement dans cette partie de l’univers qu’il devrait rester, il n’y avait plus vraiment de challenge sur Vegetasei. Une éventuelle option se dessinait dans son esprit : rester un peu plus longtemps avec ce groupe pathétique sur la planète Terre.

* * *

« Chers amis, je pense qu’il est grand temps de laisser ce désert et de célébrer cette grande victoire sur Freezer ! » annonça Bulma au groupe avec un grand sourire.

Presque tous exclamèrent des cris de joie et Bulma leva les mains pour les calmer et continuer « On se retrouve à Capsule Corp ! ».

« Aie, moi je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir venir, je dois d’abord passer à la maison, tu viens Gohan ? » dit Goku en faisant signe à son fils qui marcha vers lui en soupirant. « On passera prendre Master Roshi si on peut venir ! ».

Ils commencèrent un à un à s’envoler et Vegeta stoïque, s’apprêtait à retourner vers son vaisseau quand Bulma s’adressa à lui avec un sourire :

« Vegeta, tu dois venir aussi, après tout c’est toi qui nous a débarrassé de Freezer ! Tu ne vas pas rester dans ton vaisseau ou repartir sans célébration, il y a assez de chambres chez moi ! ».

Mais aussitôt Yamcha s’offusqua

« Tu ne vas pas l’inviter chez toi quand même, c’est dangereux, on ne le connait pas ! ».

« Mais enfin Yamcha, il n’a fait que nous défendre alors que Goku était en retard, il ne nous a pas attaqué ! Et puis c’est ma maison je te signale ! » s’exclama-t-elle.

« Et qu’est ce qui te dit qu’il ne va pas tuer quelqu’un ? » râla Yamcha.

Vegeta le fusilla du regard.

« Je sais me tenir l’humain, mais je veux bien faire une exception pour toi, tu es si pathétiquement faible. » finit-il par dire avec un sourire narquois.

« Que… ! Tu vois Bulma ? Ce n’est pas un comportement normal ! A part Goku et Gohan tous les Saiyans sont comme ça ! Si ca se trouve ce type purgeait des planètes comme les autres qui nous ont attaqué ! » Yamcha s’agitait dans tous les sens.

« Je ne purge plus de planète depuis des années, mais oui j’en ai purgé et si tu veux, je prendrai plaisir à PURGER ta tête, MINABLE ! » rétorqua Vegeta.

Yamcha s’apprêtait à répondre quand Bulma devint rouge de rage et explosa :

« Ca SUFFIT maintenant ! PERSONNE ne tuera PERSONNE ici, c’est un ORDRE ! Maintenant en route ! ».

Vegeta fut surpris et ne fit rien, même si l’envie d’écraser le balafré lui chatouillait les doigts. Bulma s’avança alors vers Yamcha les bras levé, mais celui-ci décolla en la laissant sur place. Bulma ouvrit la bouche en grand, stupéfaite.

« IDIIIIOOT » cria-t-elle vers lui. Mais il était déjà loin dans le ciel.

Krillin s’approcha alors de Bulma hésitant « Tu veux que je te ramène Bulma ? ».

Elle fit signe de main sans le regarder « Pfff non c’est bon Krillin, merci tu es gentil, je vais prendre mon Jet, j’arriverai en un rien de temps ».

Krillin fit un signe de tête et s’envola pendant que Bulma marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles sur Yamcha en sortant une boite de sa poche. Il ne restait plus que Vegeta qui n’avait pas bougé et fixait Bulma, sa queue tournoyait doucement derrière lui. Il observait attentivement ses faits et gestes. Avant de lancer sa capsule, Bulma remarqua qu’il était encore la quelques mètres derrière elle quand il s’exprima.

« Il me trouve dangereux, mais il te laisse ici toute seule avec moi, c’est un abrutit. » dit-il d’un ton amusé.

« Hmmf, il n’est… il n’est pas toujours comme ca… » répondit-elle avant de réaliser « Oh, tu peux suivre un des Ki des garçons vers ma maison, excepté celui de Goku et Gohan, je ne suis pas sure que Chihi le laissera venir ce soir ! » dit-elle en riant.

Il ne répondit rien et Bulma lança la capsule au loin qui après un nuage de fumée fit apparaitre un énorme jet de forme très allongée. Le métal brillait sous le soleil et le logo de Capsule Corps trônait en bleu au dessus des ailes. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« La technologie de la Terre est intéressante. » fit une voix grave.

Elle se retourna vers Vegeta avant de monter dans le jet « Ma technologie tu veux dire, j’ai aidé mon père à augmenter les capacités de storage des capsules quand j’étais enfant ». Elle cligna de l’œil et fini : « Tu peux les suivre, j’arrive tout de suite, t’inquiètes ! ». Et elle ferma la porte de l’engin avant de décoller à toute vitesse.

S’inquiéter ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il s’inquièterait de quoi que se soit ? Vraiment curieux pensa Vegeta, et il décolla à son tour vers Capsule Corp.

* * *

Le groupe suivi de Vegeta qui les avait rattrapé au grand dam de Yamcha atterri dans un des jardins du complexe de Capsule Corp. Vegeta avait vu la ville, grouillante de monde, assez développée, des engins volant dans tous les sens, des grandes avenues, mais était maintenant surpris par la taille du complexe qui s’était vu de loin. Un grand nombre de buildings en forme de dômes blancs, de hangars et de jardins bien taillés, remplis de fleurs et d’arbres, constituaient la propriété, entourée d’un mur et d’un système de surveillance. Visiblement la femme était effectivement une personne importante et fortunée. Il sentait également un certains nombres de Ki fluctuants sur le domaine, mais tous de niveau presque inexistant. De simples humains. Alors qu’il observait encore les lieux, Yamcha se retourna vivement vers lui.

« Qu’est ce que tu fais là, personne ne te veux ici, pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas d’où viens ? » s’énerva-t-il.

Vegeta soupira et baissa la tête les yeux fermés.

« Attention terrien… Tu ne voudrais quand même pas perdre ta langue ? » grogna Vegeta.

« De toute façon, si tu t’en prend à nous, Goku viendra te botter le cul ! » répondit-il.

Vegeta le regardait comme si c’était un ahuri « Ouuh j’ai peur, je suis teeerrifié ! » rigola-t-il. « Vas-y, appelle ta mère, parce que je n’ai déjà pas pu me retenir de tuer la harpie bleue… Elle n’est pas prête de revenir ! » finit-il par dire avec un sourire diabolique qui cloua Yamcha sur place.

Le groupe écarquilla les yeux aux mots de Vegeta.

« Tu… Tu n’aurais pas osé ? » s’écria Yamcha.

Mais Vegeta ne répondit pas et se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse.

Aussitôt, Yamcha affolé s’envola dans la direction du désert là ou il avait abandonné Bulma et fut presque immédiatement fauché dans les airs par son jet qui arriva à pleine vitesse et atterri sur le gazon près du groupe. Elle sortit de l’engin et s’exclama les bras levés :

« Mais qu’est ce qu’il fout dans les airs celui-là, je l’ai presque fauché ! ».

Vegeta répondit avec un sourire en coin : « Il s’est perdu le pauvre, il ne voyait pas le complexe. »

Krillin ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un petit rire et Bulma le fixa fachée. Elle encapsula son jet tout en râlant. Vegeta observa l’engin disparaitre avec stupéfaction.

Yamcha atterri à son tour, déboussolé : « Ca ne va pas la tête ! Tu aurais pu m’empaler avec ton jet! ».

« Tu n’avais qu’a pas trainer dans les airs alors que tu savais que j’allais arriver ! Si seulement tu m’avais ramenée ! » répondit-elle du tac au tac sur un ton menaçant en se dirigeant vers lui.

« Mais je repartais pour aller te chercher, Veget a dit qu’il.. »

« Prince Vegeta pour toi abrutit ! » coupa celui-ci.

Yamcha se retourna alors vers Vegeta furieux, en position d’attaque.

« Vraiment tu me cherches toi!! » beugla Yamcha.

« Je n’ai pas souvenir d’avoir dit quoi que se soit avant que tu ne commences à m’énerver. » répondit Vegeta l’air sérieux.

« Vous les Saiyans, vous n’êtes que des anim… »

Yamcha n’eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Vegeta s’était rué vers lui et l’avais attrapé par le coup et sans le lâcher, l’avait propulsé contre le premier mur derrière lui. Sous le choc, le mur c’était fendu dans un bruit sourd et le building avait tremblé. Sa colère transperçait Yamcha. Celui-ci en panique agrippa le poignet de Vegeta avec ses deux mains, tentant de le faire lâcher prise, manœuvre complètement inutile. Les autres combattants s’étaient déplacés et étaient maintenant en position de défense en cercle autour des deux hommes, prêt à intervenir, ou du moins essayer d’intervenir. Vegeta était beaucoup plus fort qu’eux. Le seul qui pouvait faire quelque chose c’était Piccolo et il s’apprêtait à contacter Goku télépathiquement pour le prévenir.

« Je T’INTERDIS de dire quoi que se soit sur MON peuple espèce de misérable ! » rugit Vegeta. De l’électricité claquait autour de lui dans l’air, sa queue bien serrée autour de sa taille.

Yamcha fut incapable de répondre du à la pression sur son cou et alors que la situation risquait de devenir ingérable, Bulma déboula au milieu du groupe en face d’eux et hurla les poings levés :

« NON MAIS VOUS ETES MA-LADES ?? VOUS COMPTEZ DETRUIRE MA MAISON ? » elle était déchainée.

Tous la fixèrent comme si elle était folle de se trouver là, et Vegeta n’en pensa pas moins, cette femme était soit extrêmement courageuse soit complètement idiote : aucune peur n’émanait d’elle. Et elle venait en plus de lui briser les tympans. Quelle énergumène.

Elle fixait les deux hommes avec un regard délirant et Vegeta lâcha le coup de Yamcha qui retomba comme une poupée sur le sol. Elle s’avança vers Yamcha en l’observant de haut.

« Tu l’as cherché Yamcha » dit-elle platement.

Il se frottait le coup et toussa quelques fois : « Mais enfin Bulma, je n’ai rien fait j’ai.. ».

« Je ne veux plus rien entendre, tu n’avais qu’à pas le provoquer ! J’interdis à QUI que se soit de faire des dommages sur MA propriété et encore moins sur mes laboratoires ! » dit-elle en fixant tous les hommes un a un. Elle soupira, réajusta ses cheveux et écarta Krillin et Tien avec ses mains pour passer et se diriger vers la maison, en grommelant que ces foutus guerriers n’étaient pas capable de se comporter normalement et qu’elle avait besoin de se changer.

Tout le monde se remit à respirer.

« Pfiouuu, je n’aimerai pas l’avoir comme petite amie Yamcha, je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! » dit Krillin semblant avoir oublié le combat qui avait failli démarrer deux minutes plus tôt entre lui et Vegeta.

« Ne m’en parle pas… » dit Yamcha et il se releva et marcha vers la maison en direction de Bulma. Vegeta le fixait du coin de l’œil et le groupe se détendit. Ils avancèrent tous vers la Terrasse du rez de chaussée, Vegeta suivant le groupe en retrait, quand Panchy Brief, la mère de Bulma, sorti par la véranda.

« Oooh mes enfants, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Je suis tellement ravie » dit-elle d’une voix aigue en frappant dans ses mains vivement.

Instinctivement la queue de Vegeta s’enroula de nouveau autour de sa taille et se resserra. Qu’est-ce donc que cette voix insupportablement aigue qui sortait de cette femme blonde. Tous firent un petit signe de main hésitant envers la femme en signe de bonjour et elle les fixa un à un avant de tomber sur Vegeta.

« Mais quiiii est donc ce chaaarmant jeune-homme que nous avons là ? » chantonna-t-elle.

Vegeta interloqué regardait la femme alors qu’elle s’approchait dangereusement de lui et il montra les dents et grogna en signe d’avertissement. Elle s’arrêta à un mètre et instinctivement Vegeta sentit ses muscles se tendre, prêt à se battre.

« Tout sauf charmant Madame Brief » dit Yamcha qui était revenu, surement chassé par Bulma.

Mais Vegeta ne rétorqua pas, et Panchy ignora complètement le commentaire.

« Je vais devoir vous préparer plus de nourriture si nous avons un invité en plus ! » gloussa-t-elle toujours avec le même sourire.

« Beaucoup plus de nourriture si tu veux mon avis maman, c’est un Saiyan… » dit Bulma qui arrivait derrière sa mère en ajustant ses vêtements qu’elle venait de changer. « C’est le prince Vegeta ».

Panchy frappa dans ses mains : « Ooh comme c’est merveilleux ! Une personne de rang royal dans notre maison ! » couina-t-elle « Je me met aux fourneaux tout de suite ! » Et elle se dirigea vers la maison tout en sautillant joyeusement.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Bulma quand elle vit l’air ahuri que faisait Vegeta en regardant sa mère s’en aller.

« Peur de l’inconnu ? » lui adressa-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Que… Jamais! » dit-il furieux en sortant de son hébétement. « Mais quel est cette chose ? » Son doigt était pointé en direction de la blonde.

« La mère de Bulma » fit Krillin avant de murmurer derrière sa main : « et crois moi, personne ne s’y habitue ! »

« Je t’entends Krillin ! » signala Bulma alors qu’elle déplaçait les chaises autour d’une table en bois. « Bon et bien installez vous, vous pouvez aller chercher des boissons, vous savez ou elles sont ! Krillin si tu veux bien rapporter les deux tables de pique-nique s’il te plait, au cas ou Goku repasserai, merci ! » Et elle se retourna vers Vegeta « Toi tu viens avec moi, je vais te montrer les chambres, je suis sure que tu as envie de te rafraichir ! ».

Il la fixa un moment avant de hocher la tête et de la suivre par la véranda alors que Yamcha fulminait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais je sais, j'ai vraiment expédié la révélation Trunks-Goku, peut-être que dans le futur je referais le chapitre avec une vraie longue discussion, mais je n'avais pas envie de risquer de vous lasser! Et j'ai surtout trop envie d'écrire sur Vegeta et Bulma :p
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture !!! <3 N'hésitez pas à commenter!
> 
> Le chapitre 4 arrivera bientôt ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps d’accélérer la cadence ^^ huhu...  
> Bonne lecture à tous :)
> 
> (PS: je n'aime pas DU TOUT la coupe de cheveux de Bulma à ce moment la de l'histoire, je l'imagine donc avec les cheveux lâchés, au moins jusqu'aux épaules, quelque chose du genre... C'est un détail mais bon voilà :p)
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, il y aurait eu plus de romance ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

En passant par la véranda, Vegeta s’arrêta, inspectant l’intérieur des lieux. Visiblement il s’agissait d’une sorte de salon très moderne, un grand nombre de fauteuils en cuir décoraient la pièce, en face d’une table basse, et un énorme écran trônait sur le mur de droite. Il se demandait s’il s’agissait d’un système de surveillance. Bulma s’était arrêtée dans l’entrebâillement de la porte du fond et attendait Vegeta, patiente, se posant des questions sur les logements des Saiyans, ou si Vegeta vivait dans un palais somptueux. Ils auraient plus vite fait de se poser mutuellement leurs questions, mais tout deux restaient silencieux.

Vegeta s’avança tranquillement vers la femme, et dans cet endroit clos hors du vent, c’est la qu’il sentit l’odeur s’intensifier. Cette fameuse odeur délicieuse qu’il avait perçu dans le désert. Intrigué il s’immobilisa pour renifler et Bulma continua de marcher dans le hall vers les escaliers qui montaient vers les chambres. Arrivée en haut et voyant que Vegeta ne la suivait pas, elle l’appela :

« Tu viens Vegeta ? » cria-t-elle.

C’est en bas de l’escalier que Vegeta compris, les yeux écarquillés, que l’odeur venait de Bulma. Il n’en croyait pas ses sens.

En moins d’une seconde et réagissant avec instinct, il monta l’escalier et plaqua Bulma sur le mur d’en face. Elle n’avait pas réalisé ce qui s’était passé et quand elle vit que le visage de Vegeta se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien, ses mains gantées sur le mur de chaque coté de sa tête, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Il avait les yeux fermé et semblait dans une sorte de transe. Choquée et le souffle coupé, elle demanda doucement :

« Vegeta, qu’est ce que tu.. »

« Qu’est ce que tu sens ? » coupa sa voix grave.

« Qu’est ce que… Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ? » questionna-t-elle complètement confuse. Il était si près d’elle qu’elle sentait la chaleur qui émanait son corps l’envelopper. Elle savait que les Saiyans avaient une température anormalement élevée. Le souffle de sa respiration lui caressait doucement le visage.

« C’est… Cette odeur c’est… » Mais il s’interrompu en ouvrant lentement ses paupières. Alors qu’il la figeait sur place avec son regard plongé dans ses grands yeux océan, il attrapa doucement une de ses mèches de cheveux bleus dans sa main droite pour l’humer. Il referma les yeux, appréciant l’odeur qui se répandait. Son cerveau explosait de sensations suffocantes ne laissant plus de place à autre chose. Incroyable.

Les joues de Bulma s’enflammèrent, et sa respiration s’accéléra. Il était si près d’elle pour la première fois, et en voyant ses yeux ténébreux, elle avait remarqué qu’ils n’étaient pas complètement noirs, ses iris étaient en fait grises foncées, parcourues ici et la de lignes plus claires. Il avait des yeux transcendant. Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le regarder.

Elle tenta de chasser ce qui lui passait par la tête et d’interpréter ce qui était en train de se passer, se risquant à répondre de façon hésitante :

« C’est mon shampoing à la fraise… je suppose ? » dit-elle à voix basse.

Vegeta respirait toujours ses cheveux et ouvrit les yeux, vaguement intrigué : « Fraise ? C’est quoi une fraise ? ». Mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu répondre il écarte délicatement les mèches de cheveux de son cou, les empoignant dans sa main, et alla plonger son nez contre sa peau. Il glissa son nez de la mâchoire du Bulma vers sa clavicule et inhala profondément. Bulma trembla et des frissons lui parcoururent tout le corps.

« Non. C’est… L’odeur vient de toi… » murmura-t-il contre sa peau. En entendant sa voix, les jambes de Bulma vacillèrent légèrement et Vegeta se rapprocha encore un peu et colla son corps contre le sien, comme pour la soutenir. Il n’arrivait pas à se contrôler, l’arome de Bulma était irrésistible. Un mélange de douceur, de féminité, de sucré, de vie… La meilleure odeur qu’il n’ait jamais sentit de sa vie. Comment une humaine pouvait-elle sentir aussi bon ? Même sur les femmes Saiyans, et dans les autres galaxies, il n’avait jamais senti une odeur pareille. Il avait presque envie de lui lécher la peau pour goutter, mais il bataillait durement avec lui même pour s’en empêcher.

Bulma était choquée, flattée et perdue. Un million de chose fusait dans sa tête. Elle se demandait si elle devait l’interrompre ou le laisser faire ou le renifler à son tour. Il était collé à elle et son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine. Leurs corps s’écrasaient l’un contre l’autre à chaque respiration et elle se sentait fondre. Sa respiration devenait saccadée mais être entourée par des bras aussi fort lui envoyait des émotions enivrantes dans tout le corps. Des palpitations incompréhensibles s’installaient dans le bas de son ventre. Vegeta continuait d’effleurer son cou avec son nez, hypnotisé, pressant parfois sa tête contre la sienne, et elle sentit quelque chose de doux qui vint la serrer autour de sa taille. C’était sa queue ! Il l‘attirait encore plus contre lui.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle tenta de le sortir de sa transe en posant doucement sa main dans son dos et elle le sentit frémir. Il releva la tête vers elle, la bouche entre ouverte, les pupilles dilatée et les pommettes rouge. Sa respiration était irrégulière et il semblait tourmenté.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu sens comme ca ? » questionna-t-il doucement en la fixant complètement essoufflé. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus incapable de lui répondre. Mais en le voyant comme ca, elle sentit son cœur se serrer d’avantage et elle s’arrêta presque de respirer. Vegeta eu alors la plus grand difficulté à essayer de se re-concentrer pour s’écarter d’elle et la libéra de sa queue. Son corps avait agit involontairement à son odeur comme à une drogue, elle lui inondait les narines. La seule envie irrationnelle qui lui brulait tout le corps était de rester dans son cou pour continuer à respirer son odeur exceptionnelle.

Lorsque Vegeta s’écarta d’elle et lui lâcha les cheveux, Bulma émit un petit son inconscient de mécontentement et resta contre le mur à le regarder. Elle senti la chaleur quitter son corps. Il s’était écarté de quelques mètres et les deux se fixaient intensément, les joues pourpres, tout en essayant de reprendre leur respiration. Une énergie indescriptible flottait entre les deux corps. La queue de Vegeta était agitée derrière lui et il semblait tout aussi confus quant à ce qui venait de se passer. Malgré son visage redevenu assez inexpressif, elle le voyait bien à la lueur de ses yeux, il était stupéfait.

La tension devenant trop palpable, elle rompu le contact en se penchant en avant et expira longuement en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux avant de relever la tête et de s’écarter du mur. Elle l’observa un instant avant de s’exprimer comme si de rien n’était :

« Nous sommes à l’étage des chambres, je vais te montrer les plus grandes et tu pourras choisir celle qui te convient le mieux. » dit-elle simplement.

Il hocha la tête en approbation, toujours incapable de parler et tentant toujours de se calmer. Le sang de Vegeta bouillonnait dans ses veines et son coeur tambourinait à mille à l’heure.

* * *

Bulma et Vegeta avancèrent dans le hall des chambres, très éloignés l’un de l’autre.

« Toutes les chambres ont leurs propre salle de bain et sont assez similaires, certaines chambres sont plus petites, d’autres ont un balcon. Nous sommes dans l’aile de gauche, avec une dizaine de chambres et mes parents logent dans l’aile de droite de l’autre coté du bâtiment… Heureusement… » dit-elle tranquillement.

Elle pointa alors vers une des portes « Ici c’est ma chambre et…» Mais elle s’arrêta. Vegeta fronça les sourcils et il se pencha en avant pour renifler, mais déjà à quelques mètres de la porte, il percevait fortement l’incroyable odeur de la femme, vaguement empoisonnée par l’odeur de l’abrutit. Il grimaça et la regarda se diriger vers la seconde porte qu’elle ouvrit.

La chambre était grande, principalement blanche et lumineuse. Les meubles modernes. Le lit king size se trouvait sur le mur de droite. Dans le fond, une grande baie vitrée faisait face à un balcon avec vue sur la terrasse et le jardin du rez-de-chaussée. Derrière le complexe de Capsule Corp, on pouvait apercevoir la ville. Vegeta entra et inspecta les lieux alors que Bulma se dirigeait vers la porte de la salle de bain sur la gauche. En l’ouvrant elle passa sa main sur un détecteur à l’intérieur et la lumière s’alluma automatiquement.

« La lumière est automatique mais tu peux la régler ici sur ce panel avec le chauffage. » elle fit signe vers le mur « C’est pareil pour le réglage de l’eau de la douche et de la baignoire, tout est électronique. ». Elle s’avança vers une commode qui jouxtait les éviers en l’ouvrant : « Il y a des serviettes propres dans toutes les chambres et un intercom dans… »

« Je prend cette chambre. »

« Ah-ah bon ? Mais tu n’as pas vu les autres ? » dit Bulma curieuse.

« C’est suffisant pour l’instant. Si je ne suis pas satisfait j’en prendrai une autre ».

Il avait l’air fâché et Bulma décida de ne pas insister.

Vegeta se foutait complètement des chambres. Celle-ci était bien assez grande et simple et ça lui conviendrait très bien. Dans l’immédiat, sa seule occupation c’était de faire partir l’humaine. Il devait se contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et inhaler encore et encore son parfum enivrant. Juste pour vérifier si il ne rêvait pas... Et ça l’énervait au plus haut point. Une simple humaine si frêle avec une odeur si irrésistible…

Il fallait qu’il se douche, et il commencerait par de l’eau froide pour se remettre l’esprit en place. Il se tourna vers Bulma ne comprenant pas ce qu’elle faisait encore là.

« Tu as besoins de vêtements ? Je peux t’apporter une tenue de rechange en attendant ? » questionna-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête dans sa direction et s’assit sur le bord du lit. Mais Bulma ne bougeait pas et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Alors femme ? » grogna Vegeta.

Bulma cligna des yeux « Heu oui, j’arrive tout de suite OK ? » dit-elle distraitement en sortant de la chambre. Elle n’arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qui s’était produit dans le couloir et elle avait du mal à se concentrer.

Vegeta passa une main dans ses cheveux et se releva pour aller ouvrir la grande baie vitrée et faire rentrer de l’air frais. Il entendait vaguement la Z team discuter et rigoler en dessous. Les chambres étaient tout de même assez hautes et c’était très calme. Sur la gauche se trouvait un autre balcon, séparé par un mur en pierre, celui de la chambre de la femme. Vegeta s’adossa au mur et respira l’air pur en fermant les yeux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain en se déshabillant pour prendre une douche.

Bulma revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un boxer noir, un jeans, un sweatshirt à tirette bleu foncé et une chemise rose sur laquelle était brodé Bad Man dans le dos. Elle les étala sur le lit. C’était les seuls vêtements qu’elle avait pu trouver qui n’avaient pas encore été portés, se doutant que l’odorat du Saiyan serait sensible en se souvenant que Goku s’était plaint des odeurs régulièrement pendant leurs voyages quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle entendait l’eau couler et se rapprocha de la porte de la salle de bain pour lui dire qu’elle avait trouvé des vêtements, mais se résigna et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres sur la terrasse. Elle avait besoin de se distraire et vite.

L’eau glacée coulait sur la peau de Vegeta et il soupira en appuyant ses deux mains en face de lui sur le mur de la douche. Il pencha la tête en avant pour laisser l’eau lui refroidir le dos. Il avait ressentit un pincement au cœur quand il avait perçu le Ki de la femme près de la porte avant qu’elle s’en aille. Ce n’était pas normal du tout.

* * *

Bulma redescendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et s’élança vers la terrasse. Les autres avaient déjà apporté des verres et des boissons et s’en donnait à cœur joie. Excepté Piccolo qui était appuyé contre un des arbres plus loin dans le jardin, ils étaient tous assis autour de la table.

« Bulma, t’en tire une tête, tu veux une bière ? » lui lança Krillin avec un sourire.

« Il me faudra bien ça pour commencer… » répondit-elle en soupirant et en s’asseyant à la table près de lui.

Il ouvrit une bière et lui tendit, et elle l’attrapa agressivement pour en prendre une grande gorgée.

« Qu’est ce qui ne va pas, le Saiyan n’est pas content ? » dit-il en la regardant curieux.

« Non non, c’est juste qu’il… » Mais elle s’arrêta de parler, réfléchissant encore quelques secondes avant de décider qu’il n’était pas nécessaire que les autres sachent ce qui c’était passé. « Il à l’air satisfait de la chambre et il n’a rien dit. Même pas merci. » râlait-elle.

« Bah tout va bien alors ! » s’exclama Tien avec un sourire. Ses joues commençaient à devenir rose avec la troisième bière qu’il s’enfilait. « Tu vois Yamcha, y’a pas de raisons de s’inquiéter ! » Et il tapa son ami sur son épaule l’air satisfait.

Yamcha ouvrit une autre bière « Je ne lui fait quand même pas confiance et tu ne devrais pas non plus BB, tu as vu ce dont il est capable ! » dit-il avec un regard très sérieux et en massant son cou tourné vers Bulma.

« Oh ça va Yamcha, vous êtes toujours TOUS en train de vous battre, un de plus ou un de moins, quelle importance… » Soupira-t-elle en reprenant une gorgée. Il n’allait pas recommencer !

« Elle n’a pas tord » confirma Krillin en rigolant.

Les discussions reprirent entre le groupe et rapidement ils se mirent tous à rigoler. Yamcha s’était levé de sa chaise et avait demandé à Krillin de se bouger pour venir s’assoir à coté de Bulma. Tout en discutant appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l’attirer vers lui et Bulma fit la moue. Elle était toujours énervée sur lui du à son comportement dernièrement. Il finissait toujours pas agir comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Après un certain temps et alors que la discussion battait son plein, Bulma leva les yeux pour voir Vegeta voler de son balcon vers la Terrasse. Sa queue était déroulée et calme derrière lui. Il était en jeans et portait également le sweatshirt bleu foncé qu’elle lui avait donné mais… complètement ouvert. Ce qui laissait entrevoir sa peau couleur bronze et son torse musclé. Bulma rougit légèrement en le fixant, la respiration coupée. Pas un gramme de graisse. Ses abdominaux semblait avoir été sculpté par les dieux, il portait son jeans très bas et ses muscles saillants parfaitement dessinés laissaient apparaitre la forme en V plus qu’appétissante sur le bas de son ventre… Elle aperçu une un bout d’une marque noire presque entièrement cachée par le sweatshirt qui se trouvait en dessous de son cœur le coté de ses cotes. Peut être un tatouage ? Il frottait ses cheveux avec une serviette blanche posée sur ses épaules et dans l’autre main il tenait la chemise rose.

Elle regardait son torse complètement absorbée alors qu’il s’avançait vers elle et interloquée elle releva les yeux vers les siens quand elle sentit quelque chose percuter son visage. C’était la chemise rose. Il lui avait jeté à la figure.

Elle retira la chemise de sa tête et s’écria :

« Non mais ca va PAS ? ». Elle sauta sur ses jambes en face de lui, le visage fâché, faisant presque basculer Yamcha de sa chaise. Les autres se figèrent quelques secondes en la regardant avant de reprendre leur discussion comme si de rien n’était. Bulma qui criait ? Rien d’anormal.

« C’est une blague ? » s’indigna Vegeta en la fixant. « Tu croyais VRAIMENT que j’allais porter ça ? ». dit-il en pointant la chemise et en montrant des dents.

« Ce n’est pas une blague, c’est à la mode ! » répondit Bulma en secouant la chemise sous son nez.

« Tu te moques de moi femme? Je suis un prince guerrier, pas une variété de FLEURS ! » grogna-t-il en la dévisageant. Il croisa les bras sur son torse les sourcils froncés.

Bulma devint toute rouge. « Pardon MON altesse ! » dit-elle vexée. « C’est tout ce que j’avais sous la main ! »

« Tch » fit-il simplement en fermant les yeux.

« Si tu n’es pas content, je le garde pour moi alors ! ».

Vexée, Bulma ne savait pas si c’était la bière qui lui montait à la tête, mais elle souleva son pull pour l’enlever et Vegeta se recula d’un seul coup de plusieurs mètres les yeux grand ouverts. Elle tenta infructueusement de lui jeter son pull dessus. Elle portait un débardeur noir fin au dessus de sa jupe et entreprit d’enfiler la chemise, beaucoup trop grande pour elle, qu’elle laissa ouverte et noua sur le devant. La peau de son ventre et du bas de son dos était maintenant dévoilée. Vegeta la regardait faire, tiraillé. La finesse de ses courbes, la couleur de sa peau, ses cheveux bleus en bataille quand elle avait soulevé son pull et... NON. STOP. Il détourna le regard avant que ses pommettes ne deviennent rouges.

Elle alla se placer devant lui et se pencha en avant pour réajuster le col.

« Impeccable tu ne trouve PAS? » siffla-t-elle avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers les autres, ravie.

La plupart étaient occupés à parler entre eux, seulement Tien tourna la tête en devenant tout rouge et Yamcha ne la regardait même pas, trop occupé à parler baseball encore une fois.

« Tu as fini ? » dit Vegeta stoïquement en la fixant.

Bulma ouvrit la bouche en grand, outrée : « Quoi c’est TOUT? Pas un compliment pour la plus belle femme du monde ? ». Elle prit quelques poses qui clouèrent le bec de Vegeta.

« Mmph ». Mais sont visage restait impassible.

« PFFF tu ne sais pas ce que tu as devant les yeux ! » elle se dirigea vers Yamcha en soufflant et s’assit sur ses genoux en fixant Vegeta fâchée.

« T’inquiète BB, c’est toi la plus belle. » dit Yamcha en lui posant un bisou sur la joue et en entourant ses bras autour sa taille. Yamcha jeta un regard plus que satisfait vers le Saiyan.

Mais Vegeta enragé fusillait Bulma du regard. Quelle femme vulgaire ! Evidemment qu’elle était belle, même dans une combinaison spatiale et couverte de boue elle serait belle. Il s’apprêtait à s’envoler, trop irrité, quand Panchy arriva avec les premiers plats dans ses mains et à l’instant même, l’estomac de Vegeta gronda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *timide smiley*  
> Bon bah voilà... Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien décrit les choses, en tout cas j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu!
> 
> *tease tease tease*
> 
> Merci de votre lecture :) <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici donc le nouveau chapitre :)  
> Je m'excuse encore pour l'orthographe, je ferai des corrections dès que possible >_<
> 
> C'est tellement bizarre parfois d'écrire ce genre de chose, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)  
> Bonne lecture à tous! <3 <3
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta habiterait chez moi :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

La nourriture pleuvait des bras de Panchy et des robots ménagers vers la table principale, si bien que celle-ci se transforma à moitié en buffet et que Bulma, Krillin et Tien allèrent manger sur une des tables de pique-nique que Krillin était allé chercher auparavant. Vegeta quant à lui mangeait seul sur la deuxième table. Quand Panchy ne lui apportait pas un plat, il effectuait des voyages à une vitesse supersonique vers la table-buffet pour se re-servir et retournait s’assoir pour continuer à manger. Bulma le regardait parfois du coin de l’œil, et fut surprise de voir que curieusement, il ne mangeait pas comme Goku, malgré le fait qu’il engouffrait la nourriture rapidement. C’était probablement parce que c’était un prince qu’il avait des bonnes manières.

Vegeta était complètement choqué par le goût de la nourriture terrienne. A la première viande qu’il avait goûté, il s’était dit que c’était surement parce qu’il avait mangé des rations militaires sèches pendant quatre mois que c’était aussi bon, mais plus il goûtait et plus c’était succulent. A chaque fois qu’il voyageait vers la table, il choisissait quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas encore touché, et dans l’ensemble, tout était délicieux. Les viandes, les fruits, les légumes, les sauces… Tout était raffiné. Il devait le lui accorder, la blonde complètement folle cuisinait plutôt bien. Il devait en plus reprendre des forces après avoir loupé quatre mois de nourriture fraîche, il mangerait donc plus que d’habitude pendant un certain temps pour récupérer.

Bulma eu un pincement au cœur de le voir manger tout seul et décida de l’inviter à leur table.

« Dis Vegeta, tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ? » lança-t-elle avec un sourire en faisant un signe de main.

Décidemment, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser tranquille. Il voulait juste manger et s’en aller, point barre. Au diable cette femme. La seule chose qui le faisait rester, c’était la nourriture et la possibilité que l’autre Saiyan revienne pour se battre avec lui. Il soupira longuement avant de répondre :

« Qu’est ce qu’il faut que je fasse pour que tu me foutes la paix FEMME? » grogna-t-il. Il attrapa une bouteille de bière, l’ouvrit, et la bu en une fois en la fixant méchamment.

Krillin rigola comme à son habitude et Bulma mitrailla Vegeta de ses yeux bleus.

« Et qu’est ce qu’il faut que je fasse pour que tu me parles correctement ? » cria-t-elle vers lui. « Mange dans ton coin alors, foutu prince ! Et je m’appelle BUL-MA ! ». Elle lui tourna le dos et continua de manger et de discuter en fulminant intérieurement.

Vegeta tourna la tête et, certain que personne ne pouvait le voir, laissa un grand sourire apparaître sur son visage. C’était tellement facile de titiller la femme pour l’énerver. Finalement il ne s’ennuierait peut-être pas trop ce soir avec ces humains pathétiques.

Alors que tout le monde s’était arrêté de manger excepté Vegeta, et que le soleil s’était couché, il s’avança lorsque Panchy commença à apporter un autre type de plat vers la table. L’odeur était différente et attisait la curiosité du Saiyan. Il inspecta la nourriture joliment arrangée et décorée qui formait parfois des étages de couleurs. Panchy le regarda avec curiosité avant de s’exclamer.

« Se sont des desserts Monsieur Vegeta, tu vas adorer ! » dit-elle en plaçant les mains sur ses joues. Elle prit une grande assiette et découpa des parts de différents gâteaux. Vegeta se penchait suspicieux vers les pâtisseries pour regarder ce qui se trouvait à l’intérieur. Yamcha et les autres s’approchèrent eux aussi de la table, et Vegeta arracha l’assiette chargée des mains de Panchy pour retourner s’assoir. Panchy gloussa.

Il entreprit de goûter les gâteaux, un à un, les jugeant à son gout, quand il tomba sur un gâteau à l’ananas. L’acidité et le goût bizarre du fruit ne lui plus pas du tout et il repoussa son assiette en relevant la tête pour chercher la blonde des yeux et l’engueuler. C’est là qu’il vit que Bulma le fixait depuis le buffet de pâtisseries, immobile, avec un grand sourire malicieux. Qu’est ce qu’elle allait encore faire ? se dit-il. Elle posa une main sur sa hanche et se pencha vers sa mère pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille sans quitter Vegeta des yeux. Panchy fit un signe de main vers la cuisine et Vegeta suivit des yeux Bulma qui marcha vers la maison d’un pas pressé. Il attendait, curieux.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle ressortit du salon avec une assiette et se dirigea droit vert Vegeta. Il la fixait intensément un sourire en coin en se demandant ce qu’elle avait préparé. Arrivée en face de lui, il ne put s’empêcher d’inhaler son odeur et des sensations revinrent lui submerger le cerveau. Elle poussa l’assiette de gâteaux que sa mère avait préparé et lâcha en face de lui une autre assiette avec des fruits rouges de forme irrégulière, et sur le coté, une poudre blanche nacrée. Il releva les yeux vers elle, la questionnant du regard, mais elle ne dit rien et souriait toujours. Dos à tout le monde, elle toucha alors ses cheveux bleus et glissa un doigt dans son cou en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté. Elle tira sur le col de sa chemise pour mieux le lui montrer. Vegeta frissonna, ne s’y attendant pas, mais garda son regard fixé sur elle. Bulma se pencha alors en avant vers lui, une main sur la table et l’autre sur sa clavicule avant de murmurer avec un sourire :

« Se sont des fraises… ».

Vegeta ouvra grand ses yeux, et sentit son corps entier se tendre, comme écrasé par une pression inconnue mais agréable, et Bulma entreprit de s’assoir en face de lui, en silence. Il pencha sa tête vers l’assiette, l’examinant, et remonta son regard vers Bulma. Des fraises. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement. L’intense sensation qu’il avait ressentit quand il l’avait plaquée contre le mur dans le hall refaisait surface, et sans lâcher le regard de Bulma, il prit une fraise entre ses doigts pour la sentir. L’odeur était plus faible, mais douce et sucrée, comme celle qu’il avait sentit sur les cheveux et la peau de la femme. Il sourit légèrement et se pencha en avant, réduisant un peu la distance entre leurs deux visages.

« Je peux goûter ? » dit-il la voix basse.

Bulma attendit un moment avant de répondre.

« Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? » questionna-t-elle. La tension montait entre les deux, et leur combat de regard s’intensifiait à chaque seconde.

« Parce que moi ce que je voudrais faire c’est… » et il s’arrêta de parler et croqua lentement dans la fraise tout en fixant la femme avec des yeux enflammés.

Bulma le regardait avec intensité, et le geste de Vegeta lui fit entrouvrir la bouche, souffle coupé. Des picotements explosèrent partout dans son corps, du bout de ses doigts à la pointe de ses cheveux. Ses yeux onyx brillaient et la transperçait et elle observa hypnotisée quand Vegeta laissa le jus de la fraise lui couler entre les doigts.

Amusé par la réaction de Bulma, il déposa le reste dans l’assiette toujours en la fixant et se pencha encore plus en avant pour lui murmurer :

« Et je voudrai aussi… » et il s’arrêta de nouveau de parler avant de sortir sa langue de sa bouche pour aller lécher doucement le jus qui avait coulé sur ses doigts.

Le haut des joues de Bulma devint rouge, et elle respirait de manière saccadée. Sa poitrine se relevait à un rythme irrégulier. Elle frémi et resserra ses jambes croisées sous la table.

Il se pencha encore une fois avec un sourire victorieux et inhala profondément dans sa direction. Sa queue tournoyait doucement derrière lui.

« Tu ne gagneras jamais en jouant avec moi femme… » dit-il doucement avec son sourire en coin.

Il la fixait avec un regard joueur, et Bulma tenta d’extraire de son cerveau toutes les images d’elle et de Vegeta qui venait maintenant lui brouiller les yeux. Avec audace, elle répondit :

« Ah oui tu crois ? » elle prit dans son assiette le morceau de fraise qu’il avait croqué. Elle le trempa entièrement dans le sucre qui était sur le coté et lécha la fraise avant de la sucer et de l’avaler devant les yeux de Vegeta médusé. Il garda pourtant le même air, alors qu’il sentait des contractions le prendre dans le bas du ventre. Il avait maintenant l’envie suffocante de la plaquer sur la table et de lui dévorer la peau. Cette dégustation de fraise était vraiment remplie de trop de sous-entendus.

« BON LES GARS ». Krillin tapa du poing sur la table et Bulma et Vegeta sursautèrent tous les deux en se tournant vers lui, revenant brutalement à la réalité.

« Mais enfin Krillin ? » cria Bulma essoufflée.

« Bah quoi ca va pas ? T’es toute rouge ? C’est la bière ? ».

Elle se releva de la table lentement en replaçant sa chemise et Vegeta grogna doucement.

« Non se sont les fraises… » dit-elle presque imperceptiblement en regardant Vegeta du coin de l’œil.

« Les quoi ? » questionna Krillin.

« RIEN » lâcha-t-elle agressivement en se tournant vers lui. La queue de Vegeta était maintenant agitée et il soupira bruyamment.

« Bref, DONC, c’est le moment de passer aux choses sérieuses ! » et il claqua une bouteille d’alcool fort sur la table tout en souriant. Derrière eux, les autres arrivaient aussi avec d’autres bouteilles.

« Tu as surement déjà trop bu ! » sourit Bulma qui se détendait.

« Mais non, moi ça va, celui qui est déjà bien parti c’est ton homme ! » Et il pointa du doigt vers Yamcha en rigolant. Celui-ci s’était agrippé au cou de Tien et parlait fort.

« Comme d’habitude quoi… » constata Bulma.

« Tch… Vous ne mangez déjà rien, pas étonnant que votre niveau d’absorption d’alcool soit pitoyable. » s’exclama Vegeta en fermant les yeux. Bulma se tourna vers lui un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Ooh si j’étais toi, je ne m’aventurerai pas sur ce terrain là avec Bulma ! » plaisanta Krillin avant de se pencher vers Vegeta pour chuchoter « Elle à une excellente descente ! ».

« Une descente ? » questionna-t-il confus par le mot.

« Ça veut dire que je sais BOIRE prince Vegeta ! » dit-elle fièrement en inspectant la bouteille de Krillin.

« Pfff C’est ça femme… » ricana Vegeta.

Bulma se dirigea vers l’autre table et choisit un certains nombres de bouteilles chères qu’elle plaça dans ses bras avant de les ramener et de les déposer en face de Vegeta. « Vas-y, fais ton choix, moi je prends ça ! » dit-elle en pointant vers une bouteille de Vodka parfumée aux blés des pays scandinaves.

Vegeta était suspicieux, mais l’alcool ne lui était pas inconnu. Entre les missions pour Freezer, quand il attendait son prochain ordre de déplacement, il n’y avait pas grand chose à faire que de ruminer sur des planètes d’exportations, et il lui arrivait régulièrement de finir dans des bars ou des clubs avec Nappa et Radditz. Vegeta restait dans l’ensemble assez raisonnable, les deux autres ayant tendance à se retourner le cerveau. Pourquoi ne pas se faire plaisir aujourd’hui.

Il attrapa la première bouteille devant lui, et n’étant pas familier avec les saveurs sur terre, entreprit d’ouvrir le bouchon pour sentir. Krillin et Bulma le regardait alors qu’il procéda au même manège pour toutes les bouteilles qu’elle avait placé devant lui. Il prit ensuite la bouteille de Bulma pour sentir la fameuse Vodka glacée, et releva la tête vers elle surpris. Ça sentait à la fois les plantes et le nettoyant pour vaisseau. La femme ne rigolait donc pas. Les alcools devant lui étaient beaucoup plus fort que ce qu’il avait bu pendant le repas.

Alors que Vegeta s’apprêtait à choisir une bouteille, Yamcha vaguement éméché arriva derrière bulma et plaça son bras autour de sa taille en se collant à elle. Elle sursauta.

« Bulmaaa ! Pourquoi tu ne restes pas près de moi. Je t’ai déjà raconté la fois ou j’ai fait gagner l’équipe du tournoi de West city ? » dit-il super fier. Il la tira alors vers lui pour l’emmener vers l’autre table, et elle tourna la tête vers Vegeta et Krillin en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je reviens tout de suite… » dit-elle à voix basse en leur faisant un signe de main, les traits embêtés. Vegeta fixait Yamcha furieux, sa queue claquait derrière lui. Il tentait de se persuader qu’il était irrité parce qu’il était occupé à choisir et qu’il était irrespectueux d’interrompre un prince dans son action. Mais ce n’était pas ça qui l’énervait. Krillin, habitué, prit place à coté de Vegeta et ouvrit une bouteille de rhum pour boire directement au goulot.

D’un seul coup, éloigné l’un de l’autre, Bulma et Vegeta furent assaillit par les mêmes pensées. Mais qu’est ce qui était en train de se passer ? Ça ne faisait pas un jour qu’ils se connaissaient, et pourtant ils étaient irrésistiblement attirés par la présence l’un de l’autre. Bulma avait envie de retourner vers Vegeta, et Vegeta voulait qu’elle revienne. Ils se dirent tous les deux que c’était forcement un concours de circonstance, du à la bonne humeur sur place et à la défaite de Freezer. C’était complètement insensé. Aucun des deux ne comprenait leur comportement respectif. Mais il fallait se ressaisir. Et l’alcool n’aiderait pas dans cette situation.

Bulma regardait Yamcha pensive. Elle était avec lui. Elle était sa copine. Et même si Yamcha n’était pas le meilleur des petits amis, qu’il lui arrivait de batifoler avec d’autres femmes, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit à elle de se comporter comme ça. En même temps, elle avait été irréprochable en comparaison. Et elle n’avait rien fait de mal ? Un peu de taquinerie avec le nouveau venu ne risquait pas de perturber son couple ? Si ?

Yamcha radotait devant Bulma et Tien, encore et encore sur son baseball, tenant Bulma par la taille, sans prêter attention à elle, et elle n’écoutait même pas. Elle en avait marre de ce sujet. Et de beaucoup d’autres. Elle aimait Yamcha, c’était son ami de toujours mais… La petite flamme avait-elle disparu ? Probablement. La lueur refaisait surface de temps en temps mais c’était tout. Et le comportement de Yamcha n’aidait certainement pas. Aujourd’hui pourtant, elle s’était sentie aussi excitée qu’une adolescente. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années.

Vegeta qui ruminait le même type de pensée fixait le couple avec intensité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l’agaçait au plus haut point. Mais en même temps, il était promis a Kressona, et elle à lui, une femme Saiyan, une vraie. Ce n’était pas sa place de jouer avec une humaine aussi faible… Aussi belle soit-elle. Mais il était prince, il faisait ce qu’il voulait. Mais pourquoi ? Il se demandait pourquoi elle avait une meilleure odeur que Kressona. Pourquoi il se sentait attiré par cette odeur d’une race aussi faible. Pourquoi elle attisait chez lui la curiosité. Cela ne devrait pas arriver.

Mais il ne put s’empêcher de questionner Krillin.

« C’est quoi le deal entre eux ? » demanda Vegeta d’une voix rauque en pointant avec son menton vers Yamcha et Bulma.

« Là, tu me poses une question compliquée ! » Rigola Krillin. Mais Vegeta ne rigolait pas du tout. « Bah c’est sa petite amie depuis des années, mais c’est vraiment compliqué tu sais… ». Krillin essayait de rassembler ses pensées, il sentait l’ivresse lui monter doucement. Vegeta attrapa la première bouteille en face de lui pour l’ouvrir et boire, mais il grimaça lorsque le liquide passa sur sa langue.

« Ah nooon, ne bois pas ça comme ça, c’est de la Tequila ! Il faut du sel et du citron, sinon c’est dégueulasse ! » s’exclama Krillin en pouffant de rire.

Vegeta grogna et déposa la bouteille pour en attraper une autre et goûter. Le liquide sucré coula dans sa gorge et il sentit la chaleur se répandre doucement dans son torse. Pas mauvais. Il reprit une plus grosse gorgée avant de fixer impatiemment Krillin qui l’observait.

« Alors le moine, fini ton histoire. » ordonna-t-il.

« Tu aimes bien ? C’est dur rhum, de très bonne qualité ! » dit Krillin amusé en lui montrant une bouteille identique qu’il avait dans sa main.

Vegeta le regarda durement « Je n’aime pas me répéter. » dit-il d’une voix menaçante cette fois.

Krillin s’étrangla un peu effrayé « Oui donc comme je disais c’est sa petite amie depuis des années, mais ils ont été plusieurs fois séparés. » Krillin s’arrêta quelques secondes, se demandant si c’était vraiment sa place de raconter ça, mais le liquide prenant le dessus, il se dit que ce n’était de toute façon un secret pour personne et continua. « Yamcha c’est pas le plus honnête des copains, tu sais, il a fait des conneries sur le coté, mais il finissent toujours ensemble malgré tout. » dit-il.

Vegeta se retourna vers lui.

« C’est quoi une petite amie ? » questionna-t-il.

« Heu, c’est quand on est ensemble mais qu’on n’est pas marié. » essaya d’expliquer Krillin.

Vegeta grogna et regardait Krillin agacé. Celui-ci comprit que Vegeta ne connaissait pas non plus la signification du mot qu’il venait de dire.

« Le mariage ou être marié, c’est quand on est ensemble pour toute la vie quoi, c’est officiel. » lança Krillin en reprenant une gorgée.

Vegeta fit de même et réfléchit un instant à ce que le petit moine venait de lui dire. Ce n’était pas officiel. La femme était avec l’homme, mais il ne l’avait pas marquée. Depuis des années. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi n’était-il pas fidèle à elle ? Les humains n’avaient-il aucun honneur ? Vegeta reprit une gorgée, il avait déjà bien entamé sa bouteille, et commençait à se détendre et à se sentir l’alcool dans ses veines jusque dans le bout de ses doigts. Krillin l’interrompu dans ses pensées :

« Et quoi alors vous, comment ça marche ? Vous ne vous mariez pas ? » demanda-t-il à Vegeta curieux.

Vegeta était suffisamment décontracté maintenant pour répondre, ce qui n’était pas dans son habitude, mais quelle importance. Le petit moine n’était pas gênant.

« Je suppose que nous avons une sorte de mariage dans notre culture, même si nous ne l’appelons pas comme ça. Nous formons aussi un lien à vie après le marquage. » dit-il un peu songeur.

« Le marquage ? C’est quoi ça ? » demanda Krillin intrigué. Mais Vegeta qui fixait toujours le couple se retourna surpris.

« Quoi vous ne marquez pas vos femmes ? » dit-il confus.

« Marquer nos femmes ? Genre avec quoi ? » s’exclama Krillin en rigolant.

« Nous laissons une marque pour démontrer l’appartenance d’une mâle à une femelle. » Il prit une autre gorgée et sentait ses joues chauffer.

« Oh c’est original ! » s’étonna Krillin, pas trop sur de ce que cela voulait dire et pas sur de vouloir demander. « Notre marquage à nous c’est un bijou, la plupart des populations offrent une bague lors de la cérémonie. » Il s’arrêta avant de reprendre « Et toi tu es marié ? ».

« Je suis le prince, donc je suis forcement promis à une Saiyan de haut rang… » répondit Vegeta en soupirant sans réfléchir.

Vegeta s’étonna d’avoir répondu. Il baissait sa garde et il en disait trop. Il décida que la série de questions avec le petit moine était finie pour aujourd’hui, et quand Krillin ouvrit la bouche pour en poser une autre, Vegeta l’ignora royalement. Il en avait dit largement assez pour toute une semaine. Il s’attardait sur ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils créer de lien si il n’y avait pas de marquage ? Qu’est ce qu’un bijou venait faire la dedans. Les humains étaient décidément bizarres à son gout.

Le rhum commençait à l’envelopper d’une douce sensation, et Vegeta tourna son regard vers Bulma, et sur ses cheveux ondulés magnifiques qui flottaient au gré de ses mouvements. Elle était de dos avec sa chemise Bad Man, et sa peau était si claire que malgré l’obscurité qui descendait, elle se voyait très clairement. Elle gesticulait sous le bras de l’abrutit, et Vegeta sortit de sa bulle d’observation quand Bulma s’échappa de l’étreinte du balafré. Elle agrippa une série de verre à shoot sur l’autre table et se dirigea vers Vegeta et Krillin d’un pas vif. Elle attrapa sa bouteille de Vodka qu’elle avait laissé là et s’assit en face d’eux. Vegeta était excité qu’elle revienne et la fixait avec un sourire en coin.

« He bien… Désolée, j’ai eu du mal à m’en aller, je suis en retard d’une guerre sur vous ! » s’exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle se servit un verre et l’avala cul sec devant un Vegeta amusé. Mais il ne dit pas un mot. Bulma ne l’avait pas encore regardé, et il se demandait pourquoi.

Elle releva la tête vers eux après avoir servit son deuxième verre.

« Ooh, c’est moins bon, la Vodka s’est réchauffée pfff ! » dit-elle en grimaçant. Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux en grand : « Je vous ai interrompu ? De quoi vous parliez ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air curieux en se penchant en avant, prête a entendre n’importe quoi.

« Ah, bah le prince Vegeta va se marier ! » Dit Krillin avec un grand sourire triomphant.

Le sourire de Bulma disparu instantanément.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfiouuu, un peu de tension, miam miam ^^...
> 
> J'espère que ce n'est pas trop bizarre, je fais de mon mieux pour décrire, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile!
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu <3 <3 n'hésitez pas à commenter !


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici donc le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que la normale, mais je ne voyais pas comment le couper en deux ^^!  
> J'espère que vous aimerez :) !
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Bulma sentit quelque chose se craquer dans sa poitrine. Le silence qui ne dura que deux secondes sembla s’étaler pendant une éternité. Elle fixait la table en bois le regard vide comme si elle était en train de souffrir. Et Vegeta l’avait vu. Il ne voulait pas voir cette expression sur son visage.

Il se releva immédiatement de sa chaise et souleva Krillin en l’attrapant par son Gi. Krilin eu la nette impression qu’il vivait ses dernières secondes en voyant le regard enragé que Vegeta lui lançait.

« Je ne vais PAS me MARIER ! » rugit-il vers lui. Et Vegeta le lâcha et se rassit en silence, immobile, examinant la réaction de la femme. Elle ne disait rien et son sourire éclatant ne revenait pas. De toute façon, en quoi ça le concernait que la femme sache ce genre de chose sur lui se demanda-t-il. Pourquoi est ce qu’il attendait qu’elle s’exprime ? D’une certaine manière il savait que ça la blesserai. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça l’inquiétait ? Tout ceci était complètement absurde.

« Heu… reste cool Vegeta, j’ai du mal interpréter, je suis désolé… Comme tu as dit que tu étais promis à quelqu’un j’ai cru que c’était prévu enfin je sais pas… » balbutiait Krillin un peu désorienté par la situation et l’alcool, en se grattant l’arrière du crâne. Mais Vegeta ne répondit rien et un silence de mort s’installa jusqu’au moment ou Bulma cligna des yeux et se servit deux shoots qu’elle siphonna d’un seul coup l’un après l’autre en gardant toujours son regard vers le bas.

Elle ne voulait plus voir ses yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle ressentit un tel malaise ? Un gars qu’elle ne connaissait pas du tout avec un physique de dingue qui était en plus un prince, était promis à une (probablement) belle princesse ou riche héritière. Le scenario classique. Ca ne devrait pas la toucher, mais pourtant c’était le cas. Est-ce qu’elle devenait folle ? Elle repensa à tout ce qui s’était passé aujourd’hui et à quelle point elle était bête de se mettre dans tout ses états pour un homme qu’elle ne connaissait même pas ce matin. C’était complètement ridicule. Et elle avait Yamcha. Stupide, infidèle Yamcha. Qu’est ce qu’elle avait cru ? Qu’elle allait avoir un coup de foudre avec le bel alien de l’espace ? Quelle stupidité. _‘Non mais vraiment, j’ai quel âge ?_ ’se demanda-t-elle.

Krillin regardait vers la maison, inconscient de ce qui était en train de se produire, gêné d’avoir plombé l’ambiance, tout en s’enfilant encore plus de sa bouteille.

Mais Vegeta était intérieurement hors de lui. Il se contenait pour ne pas exploser, les poings serrés. La femme refusait toujours de le regarder et il avait envie de prendre son visage pour le relever vers lui et la forcer à le regarder. Mais il ne voulait ni la toucher, ni la brusquer. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Ne tenant plus, il passa sa queue sous la table pour la glisser sur la jambe de Bulma et lui serra la cheville fermement. Elle se saisit et souleva la tête vers lui, un air absent sur le visage. Il sentit son cœur se tordre.

« Je ne vais pas me marier femme, rien n’est encore prévu… Mais je suis le prince héritier, et tous les mariages sont arrangés dans notre jeunesse… » tenta-t-il de dire doucement sur un ton rassurant. Il s’était penché vers elle et fixait ses grands yeux bleus. Mais pourquoi avait-il soudainement besoin de se justifier ? Lui, le prince.

Elle le regardait enfin mais ne dit toujours rien, et ça le rendait complètement dingue. Et le pire c’est qu’il ne savait toujours pas pour quelle raison il réagissait comme ça. Elle qui ne l’avait pas fermé de toute la journée… Voilà qu’elle était devenue complètement muette. Il voulait qu’elle dise quelque chose, un mot, n’importe quoi, il inhalait de la tristesse venant d’elle et il était incapable d’expliquer pourquoi ça lui déchirai le ventre. ‘ _Merde, qu’est ce qui m’arrive ?_ ‘.

Après une longue minute, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Félicitation prince Vegeta. » dit-elle platement, et elle attrapa agressivement la bouteille de rhum de Vegeta en lui servant un verre qu’elle plaça devant lui. « Bande de cochons, on ne boit pas à la bouteille ! » râla-t-elle en déposant un autre verre devant Krillin qui la regardait lui aussi. Krillin s’excusa aussitôt.

Vegeta était furieux de sa réponse, le visage dur, et il tira doucement sur la jambe de Bulma avec sa queue, mais elle se dégagea d’un coup sec. Il gronda vers elle en montrant les dents et en la perçant de ses yeux noirs mais elle ne baissa pas les siens avant de se tourner vers Krillin qui n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Et toi Krillin, comment ça va avec Maron ? » dit-elle en niant ouvertement Vegeta.

« Pfff c’est galère, elle est vraiment trop belle, mais c’est tellement compliqué d’être avec elle, tous les mecs qui lui tournent toujours autour, je sais pas quoi faire pfff… » dit-il en riant jaune.

« Bah t’inquiète pas Krillin, si c’est pas celle la, se sera une autre ! Tu trouveras la bonne !» dit-elle en plaçant une main sur sa joue. Elle avait vraiment bu les shoots à grande vitesse et sentit une vague de chaleur s’intensifier rapidement dans son corps. L’alcool commençait à refaire son effet, au moins elle allait devenir plus que joyeuse.

« Je vous ai presque rattrapé ! » dit-elle en pointant le niveau de liquide dans sa bouteille et en se resservant un verre.

Vegeta qui l’observait toujours en silence, irrité, claqua sa bouteille sur la table.

« Je peux en boire plusieurs comme ça femme. » dit-il sérieusement.

« Ha-Ha » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Je voudrais bien voir ca ! » s’exclama-t-elle.

« Moi aussi. » dit Krillin tout excité.

Elle recommençait à sourire. Et Vegeta sentit l’apaisement lui réconforter le cœur, essayant de se persuader que c’était ce liquide terrien qui provoquait cet effet.

Bulma plus détendue, tenta de prendre un air très sérieux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ok, sortons la boisson pour les durs ! » Mais après quelques secondes elle explosa immédiatement de rire avec Krillin. Vegeta lui, esquissa un sourire en coin. Après tout, avec toute la folie de la journée, pourquoi ne pas continuer sur cette lancée pensa Bulma. Un jour hors du temps. Quoi de mieux que la boisson pour se changer les idées.

« Je vais chercher le matos… » dit-elle en se levant rapidement. Elle eu plus de difficulté qu’accoutumée à passer le banc qui était fixé à la table de pique-nique et marcha de façon irrégulière vers la maison.

« Accroche toi à ton estomac mon pote ! » lacha Krillin vers Vegeta en rigolant. Il allait lui faire une tape sur l’épaule, mais heureusement il se retint.

« Tch… » se contenta de répondre Vegeta. Pour une race aussi faible, les terriens étaient assez solides en matière de boisson visiblement. Il se demandait si l’un d’eux n’allait pas tomber raide mort d’intoxication. Au moins, ça ferait de l’animation.

Tous les regards se tournèrent quelques instants sur Bulma qui cria vers un robot ménagers de lui apporter du sel et du citron. Elle revint s’assoir en titubant légèrement et planta trois nouveaux verres propres devant eux. En un seul trait, elle les remplit de tequila et attendait en fixant la véranda que le robot ménager arrive. Celui-ci sur rua en volant vers l’extérieur, du citron et du sel bien arrimé dans ses bras articulés. Bulma prit le tout et ordonna au robot de retourner en position de veille vers la cuisine. Vegeta regardait de nouveau cette technologie avec intérêt et Bulma s’exprima vers lui tout en coupant du citron.

« Se sont aussi des robots que j’ai créé, à commande vocale, ils ne sont pas super performants, mais ça aide bien dans la maison. » dit-elle simplement. Essayant d’oublier tout ce qui c’était passé, elle leva alors un regard joueur vers un Vegeta intrigué pour lui expliquer. « Alors, tu lèches cette partie là de ta main… » elle pointa entre son pouce et son index. « Et tu places du sel dessus. Ensuite tu lèches le sel, tu bois le verre d’une traite et tu suces le citron en dernier. » dit-elle en leur tendant des morceaux à chacun. « C’est supposé couper le goût de la tequila… C’est une boisson qui monte vite à la tête ! » finit-elle par dire avec un clin d’œil.

« OK, prééééparation ! » cria Krillin. Et les trois entreprirent de mettre du sel sur leurs mains et d’attraper un shoot dans l’autre.

« 3,2,1 GO ! » dit Krillin et chacun effectuant les mêmes gestes, ils finirent tous les 3 avec un citron dans la bouche. Bulma servit immédiatement le deuxième verre, et le manège recommença.

Bulma et Krillin commençaient à discuter de choses et d’autres, auquel Vegeta ne répondait que rarement. Ils essayèrent de poser des questions à Vegeta, sur la cutlture Saiyan, sur Vegetasai, sur lui, mais il ne répondait pas et se contentait de grogner. Il posa son coude sur la table, son visage dans sa main, observant Bulma un peu rêveur.

« Tu ne t’arrêtes donc jamais de parler ou de poser des questions femme ? » dit-il d’une voix grave. Et elle se contenta de le regarder furieuse et de continuer à parler, ce qui amusa Vegeta.

Alors ils changèrent de sujet. Krillin parla de la maison Kame, de Maron et de son entrainement, et Bulma de son boulot et de ses nouveaux projets, auxquels Vegeta semblait intéressé, à sa grande surprise. Il voulait voir son laboratoire et ses inventions, et elle lui promit de lui montrer dans les prochains jours. C’était tellement agréable pour elle de parler avec quelqu’un qui comprenait ce qu’elle faisait, autre que son père ou Krillin, que ses yeux pétillaient.

Un autre verre, et encore un autre, et rapidement le groupe de trois commençait à être salement éméché. Même Vegeta sentait ses pensées se brouiller, mais il avait bu considérablement plus d’alcool que les deux autres, ayant presque finit sa bouteille sur le coté. Pendant un moment il se demanda ce qu’il foutait la, avec deux humains, sur Terre, à boire. Mais toujours hypnotisé par les yeux et les rires de Bulma, sa queue alla caresser la jambe de la femme doucement sous la table, de haut en bas, inconsciemment. Bulma qui se saisit en sentant la douce fourrure contre elle, fixa intensément Vegeta pendant un quart de seconde avant de revenir dans ses explications, mais elle ne chercha pas à se dégager de l’emprise. Alors Vegeta, après avoir réalisé qu’il la touchait sous la table, continua simplement. Il n’arrivait pas à s’en empêcher. Un genre de reflexe.

Jusqu’au moment ou le petit groupe sursauta.

« BU-LMA BRIIIIEF !!! » fit un cri strident derrière eux.

Un énorme sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Bulma et elle ferma les yeux. Elle se releva en tapant ses deux mains sur la table et se pencha vers Vegeta, surexcitée. « Si tu penses que je suis ennuyante à parler tout le temps, tu vas être surpris ! Après ça, tu me trouveras a-do-rable ! ».

Il la transperça du regard, confus, et serra la cheville de Bulma avec sa queue avant de la lâcher quand elle se retourna vivement.

« MA TRES CHERE CHI-CHI ! Tu veux me donner une CRISE CARDIAQUE ? » siffla Bulma assez fort pour faire reculer Vegeta sur le banc. Personne ne pensait-il à ses tympans ?

Il se pencha sur le coté pour observer l’objet de cette interruption. Mais c’était plutôt pour avoir une confirmation, il avait déjà sentit le ki de l’autre Saiyan apparaitre.

Au loin dans le jardin assombrit, se tenait une femme aux cheveux long et noirs, les poings serré près de sa taille, les épaules relevées, un regard enragé sur le visage. Derrière elle se trouvait trois personnes, Goku avec un sourire désolé, sa main derrière la tête, Gohan, et un vieil homme chauve et barbu, portant des lunettes de soleil et habillé d’un accoutrement coloré ridicule.

« Vraiment désoléééé ! » s’ecria Goku vers Bulma en se dirigeant vers le reste de nourriture qui trônait toujours sur une des tables.

« OU EST-CE QUE TU CROIS T’EN ALLER TOI ! » hurla Chichi vers Goku, et aussitôt elle lui sauta dessus et le tira par l’oreille.

« Aie aie aie ! Pardon Chichi ! Mais j’ai faim ! » répondit Goku sur un ton plus que désolé.

Vegeta n’en croyait pas ses yeux et il pouffa de rire, suivit de Krillin.

« TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER T’EMPIFFRER ? ET TU NE DEMANDES MÊME PAS LA PERMISSION A TON HOTE ! » continua-t-elle de crier vers Goku en le mettant à genou. « ET C’EST PAREIL POUR TOI GOHAN ! ».

« Oui maman… » fit gohan timidement en baissant la tête.

C’était elle la femme de Goku ? Cette folle ? Vegeta prit en considération ce que Bulma venait de lui dire et s’accorda pour dire qu’elle avait raison. Les Saiyans étaient connus pour aimer les femmes de caractère, mais il y avait des limites ! Tout le monde rigolait de la situation.

« BULMA BRIEF !! QU’EST-CE QUE C’EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ! Personne ne m’a mise au courant que Goku revenait, et depuis qu’il s’est pointé à la maison, il ne fait que parler de la nourriture qui se trouverait à cette SOIREE !! ».

Bulma croisa les bras, toujours debout en face de la table avec Krillin et Vegeta derrière elle et se contenta de s’exclamer.

« Mais CHICHI, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus ! » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Chichi grogna et rugit « Nous n’avons PAS le temps pour des SOIREES ! Gohan doit réviser et Goku doit travailler ! » A cet instant, Goku s’éclipsa de nouveau vers la table, se croyant invisible mais chichi s’écria « GOKU REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! ».

Il avait réussi à attraper un morceau de viande froide qui pendait maintenant dans sa bouche, mais revint se placer près de chichi l’air innocent.

« Mais Chichi… » dit-il en mâchonnant « Je voudrais m’entrainer ! Il y a un nouveau Saiyan qui est arrivé sur terre tu vois et.. ».

« JE M’EN FOU. Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà disparu assez longtemps ? » coupa-t-elle folle de rage.

Bulma se radoucit et s’avança un peu, Chichi était vraiment timbrée. Le vieux Master Roshi lui marchait tranquillement vers la table avec les boissons en vue de se servir un verre.

« Mais enfin Chichi, laisse les manger un peu avant de partir, c’est une célébration aujourd’hui ! » dit Bulma calmement.

« HORS-DE-QUESTION ! Ils ont déjà mangé et ils doivent se coucher tôt pour se lever à l’heure demain. La prochaine fois, évitez de les inviter comme ça sans prévenir ! ».

Krillin se pencha vers Vegeta et chuchota « Chichi c’est le pire caractère de toute la planète, Goku a beau être super puissant, il ne peut rien contre elle ! ». Ce qui fit ricaner Vegeta. Bulma gesticulait et leva alors les bras au ciel.

« Alors laisse au moins les garçons un peu s’amuser ici, ils peuvent s’entrainer avant de rentrer ! » essayait de convaincre Bulma en faisant signe vers Vegeta et Goku.

Vegeta, un peu ivre, qui avait oublié le pourquoi il était resté, se releva intrigué. Se battre avec l’autre Saiyan, il était plus qu’intéressé.

« Quoi, ici ? » lui demanda Vegeta en s’approchant d’elle.

« Mais ouiiii, si tu n’utilises pas de vagues de Ki et que tu te ne transformes pas ET que tu ne détruis pas MA maison, vous pouvez faire quelques échanges, les gars font ça tout le temps, tous le monde s’entraine beaucoup chez moi ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le visage de Vegeta s’enflamma, mais Yamcha vint interrompre la conversation.

« Et moi Bulma, je ne peux pas me battre ? Pourquoi tu ne t’adresses qu’à eux ? » dit-il sur un ton offusqué.

« Tiens c’est maintenant que tu t’intéresses à ce que je dis ? » lui rétorqua-t-elle les joues rouges. Elle basculait d’avant en arrière. « Je parle des Saiyans dans l’immédiat Yamcha. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas m’entrainer avec eux ! » lança-t-il en essayant de se relever de sa chaise.

Vegeta explosa d’un rire moqueur à la surprise de tous et se tourna alors vers Bulma.

« Je t’en supplie femme, laisse moi le battre, la désillusion lui ronge le cerveau à cet abrutit ! » dit-il en ricanant.

Yamcha s’indigna et s’approcha en titubant de Vegeta les poings levés.

« Je te prend quand je veux moi ! » dit-il complètement saoul.

Vegeta, immobile, les bras croisés sur son torse, l’inspecta un moment avant de soupirer et de répondre :

« Non pas que ça ne me ferait pas plaisir de te massacrer le balafré, réflexion faite, je pense que mon intervention n’est pas nécessaire. » Et il pointa alors Yamacha du doigt en tournant sa tête vers Bulma. « Cette larve ne peut même plus se tenir debout. ».

Yamcha n’eu pas le temps de trouver une réponse quand Vegeta se tourna alors vers Goku surexcité et tendit la main, lui faisant signe de s’approcher dans le but de l’affronter. Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux. Chichi qui n’avait rien manqué à la scène recommença à crier.

« MAIS VOUS N’AVEZ RIEN COMPRIS. Il n’y aura pas de COMBAT et pas de NOURRITURE ! GOKU, GOHAN, on rentre ! Et vous autres, arrêtez de boire ! » dit-elle vers le groupe.

« Désolé Vegeta ! » fit Goku avec un signe de la main et un sourire déçu « Une prochaine fois ! ».

« Tch, poule mouillée. ». répondit Vegeta et il plaça ses mains dans ses poches tout en fixant méchamment Goku qui gesticulait derrière sa femme.

Goku plaça alors deux doigts sur son front, Gohan et Chichi accrochés à lui, et la famille disparu. L’entièreté du groupe qui fixait la scène, écarquilla les yeux et se mit à regarder aux alentours à la recherche de Goku.

« Quelle est cette technique ? » s’écria Vegeta.

C’est alors que Master Roshi, qui entamait son deuxième verre et à qui personne n’avait prêté attention, répondit en rigolant.

« C’est sa nouvelle technique qu’il a rapporté de la planète sur laquelle il s’est entrainé, c’est le déplacement instantané ! » ricana-t-il.

Tous le regardèrent la bouche béante et Bulma s’exprima la première.

« Quoi, tu veux dire qu’il se… Il se téléporte ? » dit-elle ahurie.

« Exactement héhéhé » répondit le vieil homme amusé.

« Pas possible ! » s’exclama Vegeta d’un ton rauque le bras levé.

Bulma mit sa main sur son menton avant de répondre : « Oh venant de Goku ce n’est pas impressionnant, plus rien ne m’étonne, mais ne t’inquiète pas il reviendra vite ! Tu verras à ce moment là avec lui. » dit-elle tranquillement. Vegeta la fixait incrédule. C’est tout l’effet que ca lui faisait ?

Il réalisa soudain qu’elle était juste à coté de lui. La famille Son maintenant partie, les discussions reprirent, et tous le monde souhaita la bienvenue au vieux maitre. Vegeta et Bulma n’avaient pas bougé, tendus, attendant que l’autre fasse le premier pas. Mais le premiers pas vers quoi ? Bulma se retenait pour ne pas fixer les muscles de Vegeta dans son sweat-shirt toujours ouvert.

En soupirant, elle prit alors Vegeta par le bras et le tira doucement vers la table ou ils étaient assis auparavant. Abasourdi qu’elle le touche, il ne retira pas son bras pour autant et se laissa faire, la suivant elle et son odeur pour se rassoir en face d’elle. Elle avait les joue rose du à son état d’alcoolémie et Vegeta la trouvait encore plus belle. En temps normal, il ne laissait jamais personne le toucher. Cette femme osait tout. Après avoir dit bonjour à son maitre, Krillin revint s’assoir alors que Bulma leur resservait déjà un shoot de tequila. Il se plaint que Yamcha était chiant et que seul Tien pouvait le supporter dans son état actuel.

« Alors ? Un phénomène la femme de Goku n’est ce pas… » dit Bulma en riant.

« Incompréhensible. » répondit Vegeta, réellement perturbé par la compagne du Saiyan.

« Elle est gentille, mais impossible. Le pauvre Goku franchement, tu comprends toi, c’est un guerrier, il adore se battre plus que tout… et elle ne le laisse jamais faire, c’est triste ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Insensé. » s’exclama Vegeta en réponse après avoir bu son shoot et jeté le citron pressé sur la table. « Notre instinct nous pousse à nous entrainer et nous battre. »

« Ouai on sait bien comment sont les Saiyans… » intervint Krillin. « On connait Goku depuis qu’on est gosse ! ».

Bulma se pencha en avant et chuchota, comme gênée de ce qu’elle allait dire : « Chichi… est un monstre ! » et les trois explosèrent de rire.

C’est alors que Master Roshi s’approcha de leur table un verre à la main.

« Héhéhé, alors les enfants, tout va bien ? Vegeta c’est ça ? » dit-il en s’adressant au Saiyan.

Vegeta répondit par un grognement agacé. Tout le monde semblait oublier le titre de prince et l’appelait par son prénom. Il faudrait qu’il les éduque.

« Pas très causant à ce que je vois ! » conclu Roshi, et Krillin confirma par un hochement de tête.

Vegeta le trouvait vaguement suspect, malgré le fait qu’il était ivre. Le petit vieux fixait vivement la femme par-dessus ses lunettes. Trop vivement. Il renifla en direction de Roshi et constata qu’en plus de l’eau et du sel, une minuscule odeur de mauvaise intention émanait du vieux. Et ses sens ne le trompaient jamais. En moins d’une seconde, Roshi se déplaça soudainement derrière Bulma et plaça ses deux mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

« HEHEHEHEHEEE » ricana Roshi avec un grand sourire victorieux.

Avant que Vegeta, choqué, les pommettes rouges, n’ai le temps de faire quoi que se soit, Krillin avait placé une main tendue devant lui pour le stopper et baissa les yeux et la tête, hochant un ‘non’ silencieux vers Vegeta. Krillin se sentait honteux du comportement de son maitre mais savait que Bulma ne laisserai pas passer le geste. Vegeta resta alors immobile, tendu, et observa alors le visage de la femme se métamorphoser du sourire à la rage, du rose au rouge, ses petits poings se crispèrent sur la table, et elle se mit à hurler en se relevant en se retournant vers le vieux.

« ROOOOOSHIII, ESPECE DE PERVERS ! » rugit-elle en écrasant son poing sur le visage du maitre qui alla trouer le sol tête première quelques mètres plus loin.

Vegeta était abasourdit et impressionné. Le vieux pissait du sang par le nez.

« Bulma, je ne faisais que vérifier leurs tailles ! » se plaint Roshi avec difficulté.

Elle frappa du poing sur la table en se rasseyant, fâchée, les yeux fermés. Krillin tapa sa main sur son front.

« Non mais vraiment, la honte… » dit-il gêné vers les deux autres, en parlant du maitre.

« Ce vieux pervers PFFFF ! » dit-elle énervée. « Si il continue, c’est la DERNIERE FOIS que je l’invite ! » lança-t-elle vers Roshi en avertissement. Elle leva alors la tête vers Vegeta et il lui sembla que pendant un instant, il allait la dévorer. Il avait retrouvé son regard taquin et il souriait en coin dans sa direction. Elle sentit alors la queue de Vegeta revenir lui caresser la jambe, avant de s’enrouler sous son genoux et de la serrer beaucoup plus fortement qu’auparavant. Elle le fixa avec un regard curieux. Mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte et continua de la regarder. La respiration de Bulma devint irrégulière, mais elle décida d’ignorer le Saiyan et souffla en reprenant une discussion avec Krillin.

L’heure passa, et l’état des trois ne s’améliorait pas. Krillin et Bulma gesticulaient dans tous les sens en discutant, chaque geste et chaque parole accentués par le taux d’alcool en discutant de tout et de rien. Krillin ne remarquait pas les regards intenses que Vegeta et Bulma se lançaient constamment, malgré le fait qu’ils aient tous l’esprit brouillé, la discussion ne semblait être qu’un prétexte pour que les deux se retrouvent à la même table. Il commençait à se faire tard, la nuit noire recouvrait Capsule Corp depuis un certain temps, et des lumières avaient été allumées sur la terrasse. Bulma était absorbée par le visage de Vegeta, la beauté de ses traits et les ombres qui dansaient sur les muscles de son torse. Son esprit était désorienté.

C’est alors que Yamcha fit son chemin en titubant vers Bulma. Il se laissa tomber dos à Krillin et Vegeta sur le banc, coudes sur la table de pique-nique et vint placer son bras autour du cou de la jeune femme en l’attirant vers lui. Elle fit un petit cri et Yamcha l’embrassa dans son cou. Un bisou beaucoup trop long, révélateur de ses intentions. Bulma avait fermé les yeux, gênée, mais les rouvrit quand elle sentit la queue de Vegeta qui n’avait pas bougé de sa jambe, se resserrer d’avantage autour d’elle. Il la fixait sérieusement, passant simultanément son regard de ses yeux à son cou, il semblait perturbé. Elle plaça alors une main sur son cou comme pour empêcher Yamcha de la toucher.

« BB, c’est l’heure d’aller se coucher… » lui dit Yamcha dans son oreille.

Bulma était assez saoul et mis le temps à enregistrer ce qu’il avait dit.

« Déjà ? Mais… Mais je n’ai pas envie moi ! » répondit-elle comme une enfant en le repoussant.

Mais Yamcha se releva tant bien que mal, et tira Bulma du banc par le bras pour l’emmener avec lui. Vegeta fut forcé de relâcher son étreinte sur sa jambe et la fixait alors qu’elle avait l’air déboussolée. Confus lui aussi, il ne savait pas quoi faire du tout. Il se contenta de regarder le couple avec agacement. La réalité vint le frapper d’un seul coup quand il réalisa, perdu dans les vagues de la tequila, que la femme partait surement dormir dans sa chambre avec l’abrutit.

« Ouuuh c’est chaud chaud… » s’exclama Krillin amusé vers Yamcha et Bulma. « De toute façon, je ne pense pas pouvoir avaler une goute de plus de Tequila ! » dit-il en grimaçant.

« Parle pour toi ! » répondit vivement Bulma dans sa direction en ayant du mal à rester debout. Elle tourna alors son regard vers Vegeta. Le fameux Vegeta. Le prince beau comme un dieu. La tête lui tournait. Et elle était avec Yamcha. Mais elle avait bien aimé sentir cette possessivité sur elle quand il la tenait avec sa queue… C’était ca, non ? Les idées brouillées, plaçant ses mains sur son visage, elle décida effectivement qu’il était temps de se retirer. Elle s’adressa alors d’une voix forte à tout le groupe, leur suggérant de prendre les chambres du fond et d’éviter de rentrer dans un état pareil. Alors que Yamcha la tirait toujours vers l’habitation, elle tourna la tête et elle esquissa un petit sourire triste vers Vegeta qui était furieux.

Krillin, après un court monologue, s’endormit très vite tête sur la table à coté de Vegeta qui ruminait de rage en silence. Tout le monde partit dormir, excepté le Namek qui flottait toujours les jambes croisée au même endroit, et après avoir finit le fond d’une bouteille, Vegeta décida d’aller se coucher lui aussi.

Il se déshabilla et se jeta nu dans le lit. Malgré l’alcool, il eu un mal fou à s’endormir. Le lit était extrêmement confortable, mais ses pensées ne se dirigeaient que vers la femme magnifique aux cheveux bleus. Bulma. Et le balafré. Qui était dans le lit avec elle. De l’autre coté du mur. Ce misérable. Qu’est ce qu’elle foutait avec un type aussi faible, et de ce qu’il avait entendu, aussi peu loyal. Il se concentra sur le ki de la femme et décida enfin qu’il n’était pas du tout en état de réfléchir correctement. Tout ça n’était que du grand n’importe quoi et il y verrait plus clair demain en étant sobre. C’était évident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire avec un chapitre pareil, je ne bois quasi jamais xD donc je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris!!  
> J'espère que ce n'est pas trop bizarre :p !
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture encore une fois !! <3 <3  
> Le prochain chapitre... He bien.. je suis un peu chargée en ce moment, donc je ne sais pas trop, dans les prochains jours j'espère, mais c'est toujours possible qu'il arrive demain xD Mais je devrais vraiment dormir au lieu d'écrire >_< !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! :)
> 
> J'ai un peu moins de temps dernièrement, je commence avec un nouveau boulot et il est possible que je sois plus lente avec la publication des chapitres, je m'en excuse :(
> 
> Une bonne lecture à tous, merci encore pour vos chaleureux commentaires :) ! <3 <3
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

‘BAM BAM BAM’.

Bulma ouvrit difficilement ses yeux dans son lit, réveillée par un bruit sourd, se demandant si elle avait rêvé. Désorientée, elle regarda autour d’elle. Sa chambre, Yamcha dans le lit avec elle, la nuit bien alcoolisée, Vegeta… Les choses lui revenait peu à peu en même temps qu’un mal de tête. Pas de bruit, elle s’était trompée. Elle constata qu’elle portait toujours la chemise Bad Man rose sans sa jupe, et se tourna sur le coté en tirant la couverture dans le but de se rendormir. Elle avait du se coucher sans se changer.

‘BAM BAM BAM’.

« Et MERDE » s’exclama-t-elle en sursaut en se relevant. Elle se tourna vers Yamcha, le bruit ne l’avait pas réveillé. Le soleil pointait déjà son nez par la fenêtre, et avec peine, elle se dirigea vers la porte, une main sur le front et l’ouvra violement en criant.

« QUOI ? ».

Devant elle, Vegeta, sa tête sur son bras, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, fixait le sol avec une expression douloureuse.

« Qu’est ce que tu m’as fait boire hier femme ? Et arrête de crier ! » grogna-t-il. Il ne la regardait pas, et ferma les yeux, tentant de faire disparaitre ce qui lui tambourinait dans le crane.

« Ah Vegeta… » soupira-t-elle doucement. « Je t’avais dit que c’était une boisson pour les durs ! » dit-elle en souriant doucement.

« Hmpf… » fut la seule réponse qu’il lui donna. Il releva alors la tête pour la fixer. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle portait la chemise rose à moitié déboutonnée et ses jambes étaient nues. Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu’elle lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le lit. Toujours nauséeuse et sans se rendre compte que Vegeta la fixait, elle se pencha en avant vers le tiroir de la table de nuit pour en retirer deux comprimés qu’elle rapporta et tendit d’une main à Vegeta.

« Tiens c’est pour ta tête, prend ça avec de l’eau. »

Déconcentré, il attrapa les comprimés avant de la fixer de haut en bas lentement. A son geste, Bulma rougit, agrippant sa chemise dans ses mains pour la tirer fortement vers le bas, tentant de se cacher un peu plus, mais sans résultat. Elle l’entendit alors inhaler longuement. Sa queue se mit à tournoyer derrière lui.

« Autre chose ? » lui adressa-t-elle impatiemment.

Mais il se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux une dernière fois, les traits inexpressifs, avant de s’en aller sans un mot. Fâchée et ne se sentant pas très bien, elle claqua la porte avant de retourner dans son lit. Pas même un merci ! Mais elle décida de lui pardonner, bien trop contente de s’être rincé l’œil sur son torse nu. Il avait bien un tatouage, il faudrait qu’elle lui en demande la signification, mais dans l’immédiat, elle voulait dormir.

Vegeta s’arrêta dans le hall, non loin de la chambre de la femme, l’esprit confus. Il fixait les comprimés l’air absent, n’arrivant pas à retirer l’image de Bulma de sa tête, les jambes nues en face de lui. Quand elle s’était penchée en avant. Bon dieu. Vegeta avait tellement crispé ses doigts sur le chambranle de la porte qu’il avait du se retenir pour ne pas le briser. Elle portait un sous-vêtement en dentelle noire qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l’imagination et ses deux lunes parfaitement rondes couleur crème... Avec cette odeur qui était encore une fois une explosion d’arc-en-ciel dans son cerveau.

Il hocha la tête pour se ressaisir, jeta les comprimés dans sa bouche pour les avaler sans eau, et retourna dans sa chambre pour continuer à dormir. Bizarrement, le moment où il avait vu Bulma, son mal de tête avait disparu.

* * *

Vegeta se réveilla en début d’après midi, l’esprit assez clair, et décida qu’il se rendrait à son vaisseau pour prendre contact avec Nappa et par la même occasion ramener quelques combinaisons d’entrainement à Capsule Corp. N’ayant pas à la base prévu de rester, il n’avait prit avec lui que ses vêtements d’entrainement. Il en profiterait aussi pour se doucher et utiliser ses propres savons et shampoings, il n’était pas satisfait par ceux qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain de la chambre, leurs odeurs synthétiques étaient trop fortes.

Après avoir refait le lit de façon militaire et plié les vêtements qu’il déposa sur son bord, il enfila sa combinaison de la vieille et ouvrit la porte vitrée pour s’envoler à toute vitesse dans le ciel. Se repérant avec le soleil, il ne prit que quelques minutes pour arriver à son vaisseau. Il alla directement prendre une douche bien chaude, tout en réfléchissant à ce qui s’était passé la veille, surtout ce qui s’était passé avec la femme. Un pur moment d’égarement. Il en était sur. Il se souvenait même lui avoir montré des signes d’affections avec sa queue, c’était forcement la fatigue du voyage et l’alcool, il n’y avait aucun doute. Il devrait se méfier à l’avenir des boissons alcoolisées terriennes, ce n’était pas si inoffensif que ça. Mais d’une certaine manière, il s’était amusé ? Quel mot ridicule pensa-t-il. Le prince Vegeta ne s’amusait jamais.

En sortant de la douche et en revenant dans le centre de pilotage, il se dirigea vers une des parois pour en sortir un scouteur d’un compartiment. Il s’installa dans le siège du pilote et le plaçant sur sa tête, entreprit d’appeler Napa. Celui-ci mit un certain temps avant de répondre avec une voix enrouée.

« M-Mon Prince, heureux d’avoir de vos nouvelles ! » dit Nappa sur un ton endormi.

Vegeta grogna « Je suppose qu’il fait nuit sur Vegetasei Nappa ? ».

« C’est exact mon prince. Vous êtes bien arrivé sur Terre ? ».

« Sans encombres et j’ai vaincu Frieza. Tu peux prévenir le gouvernement. Dans l’immédiat la plus grosse menace est écartée. » répondit Vegeta calmement comme si c’était la chose la plus banale qui soit.

« Félicitation mon prince, je n’en ai jamais douté ! » s’exclama Nappa enjoué. « Vous allez donc repartir pour Vegetasei ? ».

Vegeta pris un certain temps avant de répondre, la main sur son menton.

« Je vais rester quelques jours… Pour une planète perdue, leur technologie est très intéressante, bien plus évoluée que la notre dans certains domaines. » dit-il sérieusement.

« Bien mon prince. Etonnant tout de même. Devrions-nous nous méfier ? » questionna Nappa.

« Non, cette planète est inoffensive. Comment se portent mère et Tarble ? Et Vegetasei ?».

« Rien à signaler. Toutes les procédures administratives de développement suivent leurs cours. Je vous tiendrai bien évidemment au courant si une urgence se présente. » répondit tranquillement Nappa avant d’hésiter : « Vous avez accès à tout ce dont vous avez besoin mon Prince ? Je peux toujours vous faire envoyer… »

« J’ai tout ce dont j’ai besoin Nappa, inutile d’envoyer quoi que se soit. Je te recontacterai avant mon départ. »

« OK. Bien reçu Prince Vegeta ».

Et Vegeta coupa la communication en soupirant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillé, pensif. Il effectua encore un certain nombre de vérifications sur l’état de son vaisseau et attrapa la télécommande de celui-ci pour l’emporter avec lui. Mais maintenant, il avait faim. Les Saiyans mangeaient beaucoup plus que les humains et il ne voulait pas vraiment dépendre des humains gratuitement, ni des rations militaires qu’il devait garder pour son voyage retour, mais il n’avait pas le choix. Avant de sortir du vaisseau encombré d’un ballot remplit de combinaisons, il attrapa sa puce de crédit, même si les humains n’étaient probablement pas au courant qu’il existait une monnaie galactique.

Cette fois ci, il avait revêtu son armure au dessus d’une combinaison bleue, la couleur royale. Ne voulant pas donner de signe de son passage sur Vegetasei, il ne l’avait pas porté la veille devant le lézard, mais il comptait bien arborer fièrement aujourd’hui le symbole de la lignée royale des Saiyan imprimée sur l’emplacement du cœur de l’armure. Après avoir fermé le vaisseau, il s’envola alors pour retourner vers le complexe de Capsule Corp. La fin de l’après midi pointait déjà son nez.

* * *

Bulma s’était levée nauséeuse dans l’après-midi et après avoir enfilé un short, descendit l’escalier vers la cuisine, toujours en chemise rose, où Krillin venait d’arriver. Il semblait être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, blanc comme un linge. Derrière les fourneaux, Panchy s’adonnait à son activité favorite, faire la cuisine.

« Bonjour ma chééériiie ! Ou plutôt bonne après-midi ! » s’exclama Panchy avec un grand sourire.

« Ne crie pas comme ça maman, ma tête me fait souffrir… » dit-elle en grimaçant et en couvrant ses oreilles.

« Allons allons ma chérie, manger te fera du bien, assied toi ! » dit-elle en pointant une chaise haute du doigt.

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus boire de tequila avec toi de toute ma vie… » lâcha Krillin d’une petite voix, prêt à mourir sur le coin de la table ou il se trouvait.

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois Krillin mais tu es toujours motivé quand même ! » rigola Bulma en s’asseyant à coté de lui.

« Dans l’immédiat, je n’ai plus de cerveau, et mon esprit me supplie de ne plus jamais en boire ! Crois-moi ! » soupira-t-il. « Ou est Yamacha ? ».

« Toujours en train de crever dans le lit… Je n’ai pas essayé de le réveiller. » dit-elle complètement désintéressée.

« Bulma ma chérie, tu devrais peut-être aller réveiller notre invité pour lui proposer de venir déjeuner ! » s’exclama Panchy joyeusement.

Bulma soupira, sa mère avait raison.

« Oui d’accord, je vais le prévenir par l’intercom… ». Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le mur près de la porte ou se trouvait le boitier de communication, mais sa mère l’interrompit.

« Voyons Bulma, quand on accueille un invité, et de marque qui plus est, on ne l’appelle pas par intercom, on va le chercher en personne, sinon ce n’est pas poli. » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils vers sa fille.

« Mais maman… » rechigna Bulma.

« Allez zou ! » coupa Panchy en pointant le hall avec son menton.

Krillin ricana sur sa chaise : « Et bonne chance surtout ! » lui lança-t-il en souriant.

Bulma qui râlait les poings serrés, monta alors lentement l’escalier qui allait vers les chambres. Et elle sentit son cœur s’accélérer pour une raison qu’elle ne pouvait expliquer. Sera-t-il nu dans sa chambre ? Elle se tapa immédiatement sur les joues ‘ _Ca suffit maintenant, arrête de penser à ce genre de chose !_ ’ et se mit à avancer d’un pas vif vers la chambre de Vegeta. Elle frappa à la porte plusieurs fois mais aucune réponse ne vint, elle décida alors de rentrer et constata que le lit avait été fait et que les vêtements qu’elle lui avait prêté étaient pliés sur le bord du lit. Elle s’arrêta immobile au milieu de la chambre, était-il parti ? Parti pour de bon ? Il aurait tout de même pu dit quelque chose, il ne se serait pas enfuit comme un voleur ! Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et constata que les savons et shampoings avaient été jeté dans la petite poubelle ouverte alors qu’ils étaient encore plein.

« Mais enfin ! » s’exclama-t-elle avant d’immédiatement réaliser. « Mais bien sur, c’est beaucoup trop fort comme odeur pour lui ! ». Elle ouvrit un des savons pour humer une odeur synthétique de fleurs assez envahissante. Elle prit tous les pots dans ses bras et redescendit vers la cuisine.

« Maman, il faudrait que l’on achète des vêtements à Vegeta et des savons sans parfums, ou très léger, je pense que ça doit lui irriter le nez, comme Goku… » dit-elle en allant ranger les shampoings dans la buanderie qui se trouvait derrière la cuisine.

« Oh très bien ma chérie, tu es si attentionnée avec notre invité ! » gloussa-t-elle « D’ailleurs ou es-t-il ? ».

« Aucune idée, il n’est pas dans sa chambre, son lit est fait et ses vêtements étaient repliés sur le bord…» dit-elle involontairement tristement.

Panchy ne manqua pas de le remarquer et posa une main sur l’épaule de sa fille :

« Ne t’en fait pas ma chérie, je suis sure qu’il va revenir ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Mais enfin MAMAN ! » s’exclama Bulma les joues rouges. « Je ne m’en fais pas ! ».

« Qui va revenir ? » fit une voix grave et forte venant du fond de la pièce.

Bulma et Krillin se retournèrent saisit pour voir Vegeta avec son ballot à la main, épaule appuyée contre le mur qui donnait sur le hall. Il portait une combinaison bleue et une armure blanche et or, avec un insigne rouge sur la poitrine. Bulma sentit une vague de chaleur agréable la parcourir. Alors qu’elle allait lui demander ce que le symbole représentait, elle s’arrêta, le voyant s’avancer.

Vegeta marcha vers elle lentement et immédiatement toutes ses réflexions et décisions de l’après midi sur le fait qu’elle ne signifiait rien pour lui s’évaporèrent quand il la vit le visage rouge dans la chemise rose et que son odeur délicieuse lui inonda le nez. Il se rappela l’événement du matin quand il s’était rendu à sa porte. Agacé de se sentir si faible d’esprit, il lâcha alors le sac de combinaisons devant les pieds de Bulma.

« Apporte-les à ma chambre femme ». ordonna-t-il d’une voix dure en la perçant du regard.

Le visage de Bulma changea instantanément et furieuse elle s’écria :

« Non mais ! Je suis pas ta bonne ! Tu te prends pour qui ? ».

« Alors demande à quelqu’un de s’en charger. » rétorqua-t-il en s’asseyant à la table.

Panchy, constamment inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d’elle se réjouit :

« Oooh parfait monsieur Vegeta, tu te joins à eux pour déjeuner ? » dit-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

Vegeta ne répondit rien et fixa la blonde en roulant ses yeux. Evidemment qu’il allait manger, sinon il ne se serait pas assis ici à la table avec eux.

« RM 22 » hurla alors Bulma et Vegeta sursauta en se couvrant les oreilles.

« Es-tu hystérique femme ? Arrête de CRIER! » grogna-t-il menaçant.

Mais elle lui tournait le dos et ne répondit rien, attendant en regardant dans le hall. Quelques secondes plus tard, un robot ménager approcha et elle donna des instructions pour que celui-ci apporte dans la chambre de Vegeta les affaires qu’il avait laissé sur le sol. Elle constata que le ballot de vêtements ne contenait que des combinaisons noires et bleues et se félicita d’avoir demandé à sa mère d’acheter des vêtements pour lui un peu plus tôt.

Elle soupira et retourna s’assoir à la table alors que Panchy leur apportait des toasts, des œufs, du yoghourt, du bacon, des fruits, des croissants,… Assez de nourriture pour sustenter un régiment, combinant à la fois un petit déjeuner américain et français.

Les trois se mirent à baver et se jetèrent sur la nourriture avec envie. Encore une fois, Vegeta fut surpris dans le bon sens par le goût de celle-ci. S’il y avait bien une chose positive sur cette planète, c’était définitivement ça. Mais son esprit divaguait sur la femme, et il releva la tête pour la fixer intensément.

« He bien bon appétit les enfants ! » dit Panchy en retirant son tablier, ravie de l’effet que sa nourriture avait sur le petit groupe. Avant de s’en aller, elle constata que Vegeta fusillait Bulma du regard. Elle s’en inquiéta immédiatement.

« He bien Monsieur Vegeta, Bulma ne s’est-elle pas bien comportée avec vous ? » questionna-t-elle vers lui avec un grand sourire.

Les muscles de Vegeta se tendirent en tournant son regard vers la blonde qui lui adressait la parole. « Elle manque de discipline. » répondit Vegeta froidement en la dévisageant.

Bulma releva la tête les yeux ronds et s’écria outrée « Que… Pardon ? ».

« Allons ma chérie, veux tu bien être gentille avec notre invité ? Ce n’est pas tous les jours que nous accueillons un prince ! » lui dit Panchy en se tournant vers elle.

« Mais enfin je n’ai… »

« Amusez vous bien les enfants, je vais faire un peu de shopping, je te montrerai tout ça quand je reviens ma chérie ! » coupa Panchy avec un clin d’œil en sortant déjà de la pièce.

Bulma gronda longuement tout en marmonnant une série d’injures et Vegeta ricana. Vraiment trop facile de la mettre en rogne pensa-t-il. Elle le regardait maintenant exaspérée et silencieuse, et sa l’amusait.

Krillin coupa leur manège pour se lancer dans un sujet beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Bon alors, les androïdes… qu’est ce qu’on fait Bulma? » lâcha-t-il sur un ton inquiet tout en mangeant ses œufs.

« Mmh Krillin, pas de si bon matin, enfin après midi… » répondit Bulma en fronçant les sourcils. « J’ai bien l’intention de me donner une semaine avant de plonger sérieusement sur le sujet, j’ai trop de projets à finir et je dois réparer le vaisseau tu sais… » dit-elle tout en réfléchissant les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Vegeta fut soudainement très intéressé par ce que la femme venait de dire.

« Quel vaisseau femme ? »

« Oh le vaisseau que nous avons prit pour aller sur Namek, je travaille sur un autre prototype ici pour le rendre meilleur et… »

« VOUS êtes allés sur NAMEK ? » s’écria Vegeta les yeux écarquillés la bouche grande ouverte, alternant son regard sur les deux humains en face de lui.

« Oui avec Gohan aussi, et Goku est arrivé plus tard. » répondit Krillin machinalement.

« Es-tu complètement folle femme ? » s’exclama-t-il d’un ton grave. Il n’arrivait pas à imaginer qu’une femme aussi faible qu’elle ait pu se retrouver sur une planète d’un seul coup remplie des plus grands guerriers de la galaxie. Comment avait-elle pu survivre ou plutôt comment n’était-elle pas morte ?

« J’ai un bon instinct de survie Vegeta. » dit-elle avec un sourire fier comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « En plus, j’étais la seule à pouvoir piloter le vaisseau. Pas trop le choix… » finit-elle en reprenant un toast.

« Donc vous voyagez déjà dans l’espace depuis la Terre ? » s’interloqua Vegeta. Il s’était même momentanément arrêté de manger.

« Mais oui enfin pourquoi ? C’est quoi le problème ? » demanda Bulma curieuse.

Mais Vegeta comme à son habitude ne répondit pas. Il se demandait pourquoi les informations qu’ils avaient reçue de leurs bases miliaires et zones radars n’avaient rien indiqué concernant l’activité de cette planète.

« Pourquoi n’avons-nous pas détecté votre vaisseau dans l’espace ? » lâcha-t-il, même si il connaissait surement déjà la réponse.

« He bien, j’ai utilisé la technologie des capsules avec lesquelles les premiers Saiyans sont arrivés, j’ai fait des modifications et bon bref, j’ai recrée un bouclier anti-détection beaucoup plus performant. » sourit-elle en le regardant.

Vegeta la transperçait du regard. Il avait vu juste. Intelligente cette femme. Il reprit une assiette remplie d’un bon nombre de choses et entrepris de la vider en entier.

« J’ai aussi amélioré le système de contrôle pour pouvoir accélérer la vitesse de pointe, franchement c’était assez lent. » soupira Bulma tout en mâchouillant.

Sur ses mots, Vegeta se releva de sa chaise haute, contourna la table et alla se planter à coté de Bulma les yeux grands ouverts. Elle tourna la tête sur le coté, étonnée, se demandant si elle avait dit ou fait quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas.

« Quel est le statut des améliorations ? » demanda-t-il intrigué en fixant ses grands yeux bleus intensément.

« He bien… » Elle attrapa une serviette et frotta sa bouche avant de répondre « Le taux d’accélération est à peut près de 50%, donc deux fois moins de temps pour se rendre sur une autre planète, si les conditions de vol sont bonnes. Je pense même pouvoir encore grappiller quelques pourcents, mais ça équivaudrait à des mois de travail. » dit-elle pensive.

Vegeta fit un sourire en coin et retourna s’assoir à sa place. Fantastique, cela lui mettrait deux fois moins de temps pour retourner sur Vegetasei sans cryo-sommeil. Il ne manquerait donc pas son entrainement. C’était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Bulma l’observait lorsqu’il pointa un doigt vers elle.

« Femme, il me FAUT un de ses vaisseaux pour mon départ dans 6 jours. » ordonna-t-il d’une voix grave.

Elle répondit du tac au tac :

« Tu comptes prendre MON vaisseau dans l’espace ? Pour rentrer chez toi ? Et sans même me demander poliment ou me dire s’il te plait ? » s’énerva-t-elle vers lui.

« Je suis le prince, je ne m’attarde pas à ce genre de futilité. » répondit-il platement sans la regarder.

« Tu mets autant de temps que ça pour venir sur Terre depuis ta planète ? » demanda Krillin curieux.

« 4 mois et 3 jours. » Grogna Vegeta mécontent.

Krillin et Bulma écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Wow, 4 mois mais c’est énorme » s’étonna Krillin. « Ca veut dire que tu prend 8 mois pour faire l’aller retour ! C’est dingue ! » dit-il en se tournant vers Bulma. « Tu parles d’une perte de temps ! ».

Bulma s’accorda sur le fait que 4 mois, c’était énorme. Et si elle lui fournissait un vaisseau avec des améliorations, cela lui permettrait au moins de récolter des données pour la fabrication et l’amélioration du prochain prototype. Elle fronça les sourcils vers lui et se pencha en avant sur la table.

« Et mon vaisseau, tu comptes me le rapporter un jour ? » demanda Bulma suspicieuse.

« Probablement. » répondit Vegeta désintéressé.

« Probablement ? » répéta-elle confuse. « Ce n’est certainement pas sur un probablement que je vais te donner un de mes vaisseaux ! » dit-elle en repoussant son assiette qu’elle venait de finir.

« Je ne t’ai pas demandé ton avis femme ! » dit Vegeta durement. « Mais si tu veux tout savoir… Votre planète est tellement perdue que vous n’utilisez pas encore la monnaie galactique je suppose, sinon j’aurai proposé de te l’acheter ! » dit-il en soupirant tout en sortant de sa combinaison sa puce de crédit galactique et en la montrant à Bulma entre ses deux doigts.

Bulma se leva de sa chaise immédiatement et se rua vers Vegeta pour attraper la puce. Une technologie extraterrestre ! Mais il leva le bras et Bulma même en se collant à lui ne parvenait pas à l’attraper. Vegeta rigola. Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens les mains en l’air, tentant d’attraper le petit bout de technologie qui trônait dans ses doigts. Il savait que ça intéresserait la femme.

« Qu’est ce que tu fais femme ? Ton petit corps est beaucoup trop faible pour attraper ce que j’ai dans les mains ? » ricana-t-il.

Elle fit la moue comme une enfant en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Je suis juste curieuse Vegeta, quand au fait de me payer, ce n’est pas nécessaire, tu n’avais peut être pas fait la déduction, mais nous sommes la famille la plus riche sur cette planète grâce à notre entreprise, je n’ai pas besoin d’argent. » dit-elle simplement en le regardant dans les yeux. C’était bizarre, Vegeta sentait super bon, pensa Bulma. Il s’était visiblement douché avant de revenir.

Vegeta s’immobilisa. Toutes les femmes disaient ça, mais très peu le pensait vraiment. Il renifla l’odeur de Bulma et constata qu’elle disait la vérité. Cette petite femme était-elle si pure à l’intérieur ?

« Pas même pour la nourriture que je consume chez vous ? » questionna-t-il toujours aussi suspicieux.

« Non surement pas, tu es notre invité ! » dit-elle en le fixant abasourdie. « Maman est ravie de te préparer de la nourriture, tu l’as bien vu ! Et puis on te doit bien ça pour Frieza ! ».

Surpris de la réponse de la femme, il lui donna alors la puce sans réfléchir d’avantage et Bulma se pencha complètement sur la table les bras tendus à coté de Vegeta pour la placer dans la lumière qui se situait au dessus, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle regardait le matériel quelque peu translucide pour examiner les connections qui se trouvaient à l’intérieur de la puce.

Vegeta fit un sourire en coin et constata qu’il aimait bien quand la femme était emballée. Il avait de nouveau envie de la toucher avec sa queue, elle était juste à quelques centimètres de lui. Mais il se concentra pour se retenir et se maudit lui même pour y avoir ne serai-ce que pensé. Il venait juste de comprendre que pour une fois, il venait de faire plaisir à quelqu’un avec un geste anodin. Le corps de la femme s’agitait sur la table, et il fixait sa nuque qui apparaissait entres ses boucles bleues, ayant envie de plonger son nez dedans pour sentir encore plus l’arôme de joie qui émanait d’elle. Ca l’énervait terriblement.

Bulma tournait de temps en temps la tête vers Vegeta pour lui sourire, elle était ravie. Et perturbée. Ce n’était pas le petit déjeuner qui sentait aussi bon, c’était bien lui. Mais elle était trop contente pour penser à ca dans l'immédiat.

Vegeta allait se relever, reprendre la puce et partir mais se retint, tendu, quand Yamcha fit son entrée dans la cuisine, les paupières lourdes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lentement mais surement... :D On y arrivera :D !
> 
> Merci pour la lecture !!! <3 <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le nouveau chapitre :) !  
> Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes, j'ai encore moins de temps pour relire avec mon nouveau boulot >_< !  
> Je ferai de mon mieux pour corriger dès que je pourrais!  
> Dans l'ensemble, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours :O !!
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :) ! <3
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Vegeta gronda presque imperceptiblement et se déplaça sur sa chaise haute pour se coller légèrement à Bulma qui ne prêtait attention à rien, beaucoup trop absorbée par la puce venant de l’espace.

« Salut tout le monde ! Je prendrais bien du bacon moi. » dit Yamcha en baillant. « Qu’est ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il en voyant Bulma gigoter à coté du Saiyan. Il contourna alors la table pour se rapprocher de Bulma et la pris dans ses bras pour la serrer, l’écartant par le même fait de Vegeta qui fixait Yamacha avec un regard enragé.

« Salut Yamcha ! » dit-elle joyeusement, toujours occupée à observer le petit objet dans ses mains.

Yamcha entraina Bulma avec lui de l’autre coté de la table et elle se contenta de suivre machinalement sans s’en rendre compte. Vegeta serra des dents et des poings. Si il se trouvait sur Vegetasei, il aurait désintégrer le balafré avec une boule de Ki. Il l’aurait même probablement déjà fait la veille dans le désert. Et personne ne se serai interposé ou lui aurait dit quoi que se soit. L’homme l’insupportait royalement.

« Ah, hé bien tu vois ça ? » Bulma tendit la puce vers Yamcha pour lui montrer. « C’est une puce de crédit galactique, Vegeta me… »

« Oh la oh la, pas de si bon matin BB, j’ai pas l’esprit là pour les trucs techniques.. Encore moins en me réveillant… » soupira-t-il en frottant sa tête. Yamcha regrettait même d’avoir posé la question.

Le visage de Bulma s’assombrit et elle se figea sur place.

« Tu n’as jamais l’esprit pour ça de toute façon… » dit-elle tristement. Yamcha ne lui demandait jamais rien sur son travail ou sur les projets qu’elle effectuait. Yamcha s’assit à la table, le plus loin possible de Vegeta et fit signe à Bulma mais voyant qu’elle ne s’approchait pas de lui, il répondit :

« C’est pas comme si ça pouvait intéresser tout le monde BB! ».

« Tu as raison. » dit Bulma avant de lui lancer une pique « Je suppose que c’est pareil pour le baseball… ». Elle retourna vers Vegeta et lui rendit la puce agressivement sans le regarder.

Elle finissait vraiment par penser qu’effectivement, son travail n’intéressait presque personne. La seule chose que les gens voulaient voir, c’était les résultats. Même ici en voulant montrer à son petit ami un objet de l’espace, il n’avait pas montré le moindre intérêt pour la chose. Bulma resta immobile un moment, fixant la table absente. Elle ne se souvenait pas que Yamcha se soit une seule fois intéressé à ce qu’elle faisait ou ce qu’elle aimait. ‘ _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore avec lui ?’_

Vegeta, fixait la petite humaine déçue et tourna ensuite la tête vers Yamcha qui avait déjà commencé à se servir sur la table. Enervé par l’attitude irrespectueuse du balafré visiblement décérébré, il se releva et agrippa alors le poignet de Bulma en la tournant vers lui et plaça la puce de crédit dans sa main. Il s’exprima avant que Yamcha n’ai le temps de répondre quelque chose :

« Je te donne l’autorisation de l’étudier femme, si tu me promets de ne pas perturber les crédits qui se trouvent dessus. Il y en a beaucoup. » dit-il sérieusement en la fixant dans les yeux en signe d’avertissement. Après quelques secondes, il lui lâcha alors le poignet.

Bulma, d’un seul coup, sourit aux anges et eu envie de serrer Vegeta dans ses bras mais elle se retint. Elle hocha la tête vers lui en signe de confirmation qu’elle ferait attention, les yeux pétillants, et se dit qu’elle irait l’étudier plus tard à son labo. Les connections de fils, si c’était des fils, qu’elle avait vu au travers du de la puce, ne lui était pas familier et elle avait bien envie de savoir de quoi cette objet était composé. Le système de protection des puces de crédit galactique devait pouvoir lui bénéficier. Elle sautilla sur place à coté de Vegeta avant de se rassoir près de lui en le regardant, et Vegeta qui allait normalement partir se rassit à son tour en fixant Yamcha méchamment et inversement. Vegeta eu l’envie soudaine et possessive, presque irrépressible, de placer sa main sur le bas du dos de la femme. Mais il n’en fit rien. Toujours fâché que ce genre de pensées lui traverse l’esprit. Au lieu de ça, il effleura alors presque imperceptiblement la peau de Bulma, regrettant le fait qu’il portait ses gants, là ou aurait normalement du se trouver sa queue si les humains en avaient. Et Bulma sentit un frisson la parcourir.

« C’est bon, tu vas pouvoir trifouiller dans tes brols maintenant. » lui lança Yamcha jaloux et énervé. « Tu es contente ? ».

Bulma tourna la tête vers lui, choquée, mais avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de répondre, l’intercom se mit à sonner et une voix d’homme un peu perturbée se fit entendre.

« Bulma ? Bulma ma chérie tu es là ? ».

Tout en serrant la puce dans sa main, elle se dirigea vers l’intercom et pressa le bouton de communication.

« Hey Papa ! Tout va bien ? Tu n’es toujours pas sortit du labo ? » répondit-elle abasourdie.

« Mmh, he bien non ! » dit la voix du Dr Brief hésitante. « Je cale sur le dernier projet, tu pourrais passer au labo ? » demanda-t-il.

Bulma s’énerva contre le haut-parleur.

« Tu devrais remonter prendre l’air Papa ! Tu sais que quand tu es bloqué ça ne sert à rien de continuer ! » s’exclama-t-elle fâchée. Mais elle connaissait bien ce comportement. Ca lui arrivait aussi de rester des jours dans son labo sans remonter à la surface en étant occupée sur un projet.

« He bien soit, je vais prendre une petite pause. Tu me rejoins après ? ».

Bulma hésita avant de répondre. Ce n’est pas vraiment ce qu’elle avait prévu pour la journée. La température extérieure était chaude, et elle avait plutôt dans l’idée de se reposer près de la piscine dans le jardin avant le repas du soir et définitivement récupérer un peu du sommeil perdu la veille. Elle avait aussi bizarrement envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec cet étrange alien mais…

« Oui papa, j’arrive, laisse moi le temps de me doucher rapidement et je descends… » soupira-t-elle avant de lâcher le bouton de l’intercom. Au moins elle aurait probablement un peu de temps pour analyser la puce que lui avait donné Vegeta. Elle se mit à sourire.

« Parfait ma chérie, on se voit dans une demi heure ! » répondit Dr Brief avec une voix enjouée. Et l’intercom grésilla avant de s’éteindre.

Vegeta regardait Bulma alors qu’elle marchait vers Yamcha pour déposer un bisou furtif sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers le hall.

« C’est ici que je vous abandonne les gars, j’ai du boulot ! »

« Quoi encore ? » soupira Yamcha agacé.

« Mais oui Yamcha, nous sommes à la tête de Capsule Corp, pas d’un stand de crêpes ! » .

« Bon courage » dit Krillin en lui faisant un signe de main.

Vegeta comme à son habitude resta impassible et immobile. Après un merci vers Krillin, Bulma se retourna et entreprit de monter les escaliers.

« FEMME ! » grogna Vegeta depuis sa chaise.

Bulma sursauta et se retourna la main sur son cœur en revenant dans la cuisine, fixant le Saiyan interloquée.

« Tu m’as promis de me montrer ton laboratoire. » lui rappela-t-il d’une voix grave.

Bulma fit un petit sourire se remémorant la vieille et lui lança en reprenant sa marche : « Oui oui je n’ai pas oublié, je te le montrerai, à plus tard d’accord ? ». Sans attendre une réponse, elle s’encouru vers sa chambre excitée, plein de papillons dans le ventre à l’idée d’emmener Vegeta voir les labos.

* * *

La femme n’était pas sortie du laboratoire depuis presque deux jours. Deux putains de jours. Et Vegeta tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Le premier soir, il s’était dit qu’un peu de médiation lui ferai le plus grand bien, et il s’était envolé, parcourant le ciel avant d’atterrir à des centaines de kilomètre de la ville dans une plaine verte déserte bordée d’arbres et d’une montagne. L’air était frais et pur. Vegeta était surpris par la différence de température comparé à la ville ou se trouvait le complexe. La Terre était visiblement dotée de grandes variations de saisons et de paysages, il ne faisait pas juste chaud et désertique partout comme sur Vegetasei. Il avait décidé de faire le point sur le bon nombre d’information qu’il avait emmagasiné depuis la veille, et bien qu’il ait fait tout son possible pour ne pas penser à la femme, c’était elle le sujet principal qui s’insinuait dans son esprit. Cette femme avec cette beauté défiant les plus beaux être de la galaxie était visiblement intelligente, quoi que complètement idiote en matière de choix de compagnon, elle le fascinait plus qu’il ne voulait l’admettre. Et il n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Cela devait juste être son odeur, Vegeta en était persuadé. Il décida même qu’il irait se balader dans la ville le lendemain pour voir si les autres humaines avaient le même parfum. Au moins il serait fixé. Est-ce qu’il aurait envie de toucher les autres humaines comme il avait envie de toucher Bulma ? Il ne s’expliquait pas cette réaction non plus.

Il s’était aussi penché sur le fait que sur cette planète, parfaitement en paix, les humains ne craignait pas grand-chose, probablement par manque d’expérience en matière de guerre interplanétaire.

C’était rare.

Le petit groupe de gens qu’il avait rencontré ne s’adressait pas à lui comme à un monarque, surtout la femme quand elle lui criait dessus, ce qui aurait surement valu sa mort sur Vegetasei. Et honnêtement, cette simplicité le soulageait. Les humains se comportaient ici avec lui comme dans son passé quand Freezer était encore en vie et que plus personne ne savait qu’il était le prince, avant qu’il ne reprenne le trône de Vegetasei. Et même s’il avait pendant des années regretté sa position et le respect que tout le monde lui devait naturellement et qu’il s’était battu de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir reprendre son titre, il se sentait bien que les choses soient finalement si facile ici. Les humains pathétiques osaient lui adresser la parole, ne l’affabulait pas de « prince » ou « majesté » dans tous les sens, ne s’inclinaient pas devant lui, n’avaient visiblement pas (trop) peur d’éventuellement mourir de sa main, alors qu’il aurait déjà eu mille raison d’en tuer plus d’un. D’ailleurs, pourquoi s’était-il retenu depuis qu’il était arrivé ? Voulait-il montrer une autre image de lui-même ?

Et même si Vegeta aimait sa solitude, depuis qu’il avait reprit la gestion du trône, il se sentait terriblement seul. Il n’était entouré que de politiques et de faux semblants, et personne à part Nappa ou son frère probablement ne s’adressait à lui à moins de vouloir obtenir quelque chose en échange. C’était la dureté de la vie d’un prince, bientôt roi.

En pensant à ça son esprit revint sur Bulma, cette humaine fragile qui n’en avait apparemment que faire qu’il soit le prince d’une planète dont elle ignorait l’existence, à ses yeux Vegeta n’était surement qu’un guerrier alien, rien de bien différent des gens qu’elle côtoyait. Et c’était surement pour ça qu’elle avait l’air d’avoir un caractère bien trempé. Se retrouver constamment entourée de combattants ne laissait aucune place à la faiblesse. Elle était en plus la riche héritière de la famille la plus fortunée de la Terre et n’était donc pas remplie par l’avidité pour l’argent ou le pouvoir, ou par la conquête d’autres planètes.

Mais si il y avait bien une chose qui l’énervait plus qu’autre chose, c’était le fait d’apprécier cette femme. Si pathétiquement fragile. Encore une fois, pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Était-il devenu si faible depuis qu’il était remonté sur le trône qu’il se mettait maintenant à apprécier une espèce inferieure aussi vite? Il l’avait rencontrée la veille et pourtant, aucune autre des femmes Saiyans qu’il avait pu fréquenter ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet la. Il se lassait rapidement des femmes de sa planète, tellement rapidement que ça en était ridicule. Et surtout, le fait que Bulma soit accouplée à un homme si faible le rendait fou de rage. Il n’avait jamais ressentit se genre d’émotion auparavant. C’était complètement nouveau. Quand il voyait le balafré, il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de se débarrasser de lui. Il avait cette envie qui s’insinuait en lui, celle de posséder cette femme aux cheveux bleus. _‘C’est surréaliste’_. Mais même en méditation à des centaines de kilomètres d’elle, il l’imaginait dans son laboratoire et se demandait sur quoi elle travaillait et il avait surtout envie de la sentir et de la voir ? ‘ _Impossible’_.

Vegeta secoua la tête et se remit à penser sérieusement au fait que peut être il était sous l’emprise d’un sort ou d’un effet magique de cette planète sereine et que le moment ou il partirait le charme serait rompu. Surement. Quelle autre explication pouvait-il y avoir à son comportement ?

Après un certain nombre d’heure, Vegeta avait décidé qu’il était temps de rentrer et que cette méditation ne lui avait au final strictement rien apporté. Lui qui avait l’esprit si concis et qui prenait des décisions rapidement, n’arrivait toujours pas à mettre ses idées en place sur ce qui se passait ici. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et il décida de ne rien en faire pour l’instant, de laisser les événements se dérouler sans y réfléchir, il y verrait plus clair quand il décollerait pour Vegetasei dans quelques jours. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir si la femme était pour lui une menace ou… ou quoi ? Une alliée ?

Il était rentré tard dans la nuit et faisant un rapide scan de Ki dans la maison n’avait pas trouvé celui de la femme. Il s’était ensuite énervé longuement en lâchant des séries d’insultes sur le pourquoi il avait besoin de savoir ou elle se trouvait. Mais c’était plus fort que lui. Il s’était alors dirigé dans le jardin devant ce qui semblait être l’entrée vers les laboratoires et s’était concentré pour sentir le ki de la femme, presque imperceptible, en provenance du bâtiment. Il en conclu qu’elle devait se trouver loin sous terre et ce n’était pas surprenant sachant qu’elle travaillait dans son laboratoire. Avec elle se trouvait un autre KI très faible, surement celui de son père. Vegeta était affamé et n’ayant aucune envie de chercher ou même d’interagir avec la femme blonde, il s’était dirigé vers la cuisine en vue de piller ce qu’il trouverait de mangeable, mais avait été surpris de voir que la mère de Bulma lui avait laissé un certain nombre d’aliments froid sur la table. Vegeta entreprit de tout manger avec rapidité assis dans le noir avant d’errer un peu dans la maison, attendant involontairement la femme. Il alla finalement se coucher quand il réalisa qu’elle ne sortirai pas de son laboratoire.

L’intercom l’avait réveillé au petit matin, la voix stridente de la mère de Bulma lui annonçant le petit déjeuner dans la demi-heure. Son premier reflexe avait été de scanner encore une fois la maison et à sa grande surprise la femme était toujours absente, il ne ressentait que le ki de son compagnon dans la chambre voisine, seul. Et même s’il était ravi qu’elle ne soit pas avec lui, il devenait enragé qu’elle n’ait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez. Elle lui avait promis de lui faire visiter son laboratoire et la technologie terrienne était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle il se trouvait encore sur cette foutue planète. L’idée d’aller exploser la porte du labo et d’aller retrouver la femme pour la forcer à lui révéler les informations sur les avancées de la Terre lui transperça l’esprit, mais il se souvint de la crise de colère de la femme quand il avait presque détruit un des dômes dans le jardin et il se ravisa immédiatement.

Vegeta passa alors l’entièreté de la journée, entrecoupée de repas préparé par Panchy, à effectuer ses katas sur la propriété, alors que ses pensées était inondée par la femme. Celle-ci avait appelé sa mère sur l’intercom pendant un repas, lui indiquant que le projet sur lequel elle travaillait avec son père prenait plus de temps que prévu, et qu’elle ne sortirait surement pas aujourd’hui du laboratoire, ce qui avait irrité Vegeta au plus au point. Par tentative de se changer les idées il avait même effectué quelques échanges avec Krillin et s’était rendu en ville, constatant qu’aucunes odeurs des humains sur place ne lui faisait effet, à part le déranger. Au plus il attendait la femme, au plus il devenait enragé, et il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son énergie pour ne pas qu’il explose et rase toute la surface de la ville. Il se demandait s’il ne devenait pas complètement fou et s’il de devrait pas quitter la planète sur le champ. Il avait envie de sentir l’odeur de Bulma et il n’attendait qu’une chose, qu’elle sorte de son foutu laboratoire.

Tard dans la nuit et incapable de dormir, Vegeta descendit dans la cuisine dans l’idée d’inspecter le frigo et de gouter ce qui s’y trouvait. Après avoir testé un certain de nombre de produits, il était tombé sur des pommes vertes, en grande quantité, et satisfait de leur arome, il attrapa le sac entier en vue de toutes les manger.

C’est à ce moment la que le Ki de la femme refit surface et Vegeta se figea devant le frigo. Elle était enfin sortie du laboratoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j'ai du raccourcir parce que je me suis dit que si je décrivais complètement les jours ou Vegeta est tout seul, tout le monde allait s'endormir...? Ou pas? Je ne sais pas xD !
> 
> J'espère en tout cas que ça vous à plu...! N'hésitez pas à commenter!
> 
> Merci à vous pour la lecture :) <3 <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et en vitesse presque sans relire un deuxième chapitre le même jour ^^ !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous <3 !!
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Bulma était épuisée. Elle avait passé tellement de temps sur le projet avec son père, qui lui était encore dans le labo, qu’elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Quand elle mit les pieds hors du laboratoire, il faisait nuit, et elle se blâma encore une fois de ne pas porter une montre. Elle avait à peine dormi et mangé et ne rêvait que d’une chose, aller se coucher. Enfin une chose, disons qu’elle ne rêvait que de deux choses. Aller dormir ET voir le prince Vegeta. Même si elle avait bossé d’arrache pied dans son labo, elle n’avait pas réussi à le faire disparaitre une minute de son esprit. Elle pensait même à lui plus qu’à Yamcha. Incroyable. Après avoir retourné son cerveau sur la question, elle mit le blâme sur une simple attirance physique pour un total inconnu et rien de plus. De toute façon elle s’en foutait, l’homme partirait dans quelques jours et elle doutait qu’il ne revienne sur Terre dans le futur. Il serait vite oublié. ‘ _J’en suis certaine’_.

Bulma décida de faire un crochet vers la cuisine avant d’aller se doucher et se coucher, pour prendre un snack au passage. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine sombre et qu’elle alluma la lumière, Vegeta se tenait accroupi sur le comptoir de la cuisine, les coudes sur ses genoux, et il croquait dans une pomme d’une main et tenait un sac de pommes dans l’autre. Il était torse nu et portait un pantalon décontracté gris en coton doux. Il la fixait intensément avec un regard mauvais et elle se figea sur place dans l’entrée. Est-ce que c’était possible de devenir encore plus beau en seulement deux jours ? Le haut des pommettes de Bulma devint rouge.

« V-Vegeta ? Qu’est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il la regarda un moment avant de répondre, la confusion dans ses yeux quand à sa question.

« Tu m’as dit à plus tard femme. » dit-il à voix basse tout en croquant dans un autre morceau de pomme.

Bulma écarquilla les yeux la bouche ouverte.

« Que ? Tu m’as attendue ? » lâcha-t-elle surprise.

Vegeta se contenta d’hocher la tête, tout en continuant à manger. Il n’avait pas retiré son regard du sien et ne semblait même pas cligner des yeux. Sa queue tournoyait doucement derrière lui.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment… Le projet était plus compliqué que prévu et très important pour la compagnie, nous avions un délai et plusieurs contrats avec le gouvernement… » soupira-t-elle en plaçant sa main sur son front et en penchant la tête en avant. « Mais je suis sûre que tu comprends, gérer un royaume est tout aussi compliqué. » dit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

Vegeta resta immobile un moment. Combien de journée barbante qui n’en finissait plus avait-il passé enfermé avec ses conseillers, tentent de résoudre les problèmes du royaume ? Il ne les comptait même plus. A la tête de l’entreprise la plus développée sur Terre, la femme devait aussi sacrifier de son temps pour son bon fonctionnement. Vegeta se sentit alors plus compréhensif et un peu de sa colère se dissipa. Il englouti alors le reste de la pomme avant d’en piocher une autre dans le sac.

« Mais Vegeta, on ne mange pas le centre de la pomme ! » s’étonna Bulma en le voyant faire.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il l’air curieux.

« Parce que… » Mais elle s’arrêta de parler. Parce que quoi d’ailleurs ? Pourquoi ne mangeait-t-on pas le centre des pommes ? Elle reprit « Parce que ce n’est pas bon je suppose… » dit-elle en s’avançant dans la cuisine de quelques pas trop fatiguée pour continuer à réfléchir.

« Quel gaspillage. » grogna Vegeta.

« Et on ne se tient pas non plus accroupis sur le comptoir ! » dit-elle avec un petit sourire en le pointant du doigt.

Vegeta rétrécit ses yeux et pencha sa tête pour inspecter sa propre position avant de la relever et de questionner la femme du regard.

« Nous considérons que ce n’est pas hygiénique. » expliqua-t-elle.

Le visage renfrogné, Vegeta sauta du comptoir avec l’agilité d’une panthère silencieuse et atterrit en face de Bulma, offensé.

« Je suis propre femme, je me suis douché après le repas ! » dit-il sur un ton fâché.

Mais Vegeta n’avait pas réfléchi. Il avait délibérément pris cette position pour rester aussi éloigné de Bulma que possible, et il se trouvait maintenant juste en face d’elle, et l’odeur de la femme qu’il avait déjà ressentit depuis l’autre bout de la pièce pénétra encore plus profondément dans ses narines. Il tourna la tête, invoquant toute la force des dieux de l’univers pour s’empêcher de la plaquer contre le mur et de... et de quoi ? Il se força à rester aussi immobile qu’une statue, les poings serrés de chaque coté de son corps. Il essayait de se concentrer sur l’odeur d’huile mécanique qui venait d’elle plutôt que son odeur naturelle, mais bizarrement les deux allaient bien ensemble.

En retournant son regard vers elle, il constata qu’elle avait les yeux fermés et qu’elle s’était légèrement penchée en avant. Elle semblait avoir oublié qu’il était là, et malgré ses joues rouges, il aurait presque parié que la femme dormait debout.

« Femme ! » cria-t-il pour la faire bouger.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, choquée de son propre comportement. Elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de sentir l’odeur de Vegeta et de fermer les yeux, bercée par le doux parfum qui venait de lui. Elle se dit qu’elle devait être extrêmement fatiguée, au point d’en avoir les sens perturbés.

Elle le contourna et se dirigea vers une armoire pour en retirer un paquet de chips.

« Je-Je dois dormir, je suis épuisée, Yamcha doit m’attendre et.. »

« Ton mâle n’est pas là. » coupa-t-il d’une voix agressive.

Bulma se mit à rire doucement avant d’imiter Vegeta avec une voix grave : « Ton mâle n’est pas là ! ». Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire et il devint tout rouge.

« Qu’est ce qu’il y a de si drôle ? Ce n’est pas ton mâle ? » dit-il outré qu’elle se moque de lui.

Bulma rigola un peu plus à la deuxième mention du mot mâle : « Si, si, mais c’est le mot que tu utilises, nous ne nous désignons pas comme ça ici. ». dit-elle amusée. Ce terme était utilisé pour les animaux, mais il était trop tard pour qu’elle explique ce genre de chose maintenant.

« Tch… BREF, son Ki ne se trouve pas sur la propriété. » répondit Vegeta d’un ton agacé. Plutôt content que le compagnon de la femme soit absent à cet instant présent.

Bulma supposa qu’il devait être à son entrainement. Mais elle ne faisait que se voiler la face. Un entrainement au beau milieu de la nuit, mais bien sur. Elle espérait juste qu’il soit avec Krillin chez Master Hoshi. Elle se contenta alors de prendre un autre paquet de chips avant de fermer l’armoire et le lança vers Vegeta qui l’attrapa et inspecta l’emballage.

« Ce sont des chips, c’est délicieux. » dit-elle absente.

Il releva la tête vers elle.

« Ca ne te dérange pas femme ? Que ton ‘PETIT AMI’ ne soit pas ici ? » grogna-t-il soudainement.

Bulma se raidit quelques secondes mais ne répondit rien sur le sujet. Ca ne le regardait pas, et si c’était un problème et que Yamcha avait encore fait des conneries, se serai pour demain.

« Bonne nuit Vegeta. » dit-elle froidement avant de le laisser seul au milieu de la pièce et de se diriger vers le hall.

* * *

Vegeta attendait. Après avoir brièvement vu la femme et presque perdu tout ses moyens, il était monté dans le couloir des chambres et c’était assis contre le mur près de la porte de la chambre de Bulma. Il attendait qu’elle dorme. Les yeux fermés, il était uniquement concentré sur le Ki de cette femme. Il l’avait sentit bouger dans la pièce pendant un certain temps, elle était maintenant immobile et la fluctuation de son Ki commençait à diminuer doucement, signe qu’elle était en train de s’endormir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, la tête baissée, en se demandant si ce qu’il avait envie de faire était bien sérieux. Il se concentra momentanément sur les autres Ki dans la maison pour être sûr que personne ne le surprendrait. Le petit moine dormait bien dans une des chambres du fond et aucun autre Ki ne se trouvait à proximité dans cette aile de la maison. Il se focalisa à nouveau sur le Ki de Bulma, attendant un bon quart d’heure avant de confirmer qu’elle était profondément endormie. Quand il l’avait vue dans la cuisine, elle avait les traits un peu tirés, mais elle était encore plus belle. Tellement belle qu’il ne pourrait pas s’empêcher de faire ce qu’il avait en tête. La femme devait surement dormir d’un sommeil de plomb après autant de travail, et il décida qu’il ne risquait rien d’essayer, au pire, la femme se réveillerai et il s’éclipserait si vite qu’elle penserait surement qu’il s’agit d’un rêve.

Il se releva et se plaça en face de la porte de la femme. Essayant de laisser la raison reprendre le dessus sur la folie. Après quelques minutes infructueuses, il ouvrit doucement la porte et fixa le lit ou la femme se trouvait allongée parfaitement endormie. Et il entra dans la pièce.

‘ _Je suis complètement fou’._

Vegeta s’avança silencieusement, tel un prédateur traquant sa proie, vers le lit et s’arrêta près du bord. Il descendit alors sur ses genoux et observa la femme endormie du coté gauche en face de lui. Vegeta s’était complètement arrêter de respirer et la fixait intensément. La plupart de son petit corps était recouvert d’un drap, seulement ses épaules et ses bras nus se trouvait au dessus. La tête tournée vers la fenêtre, ses cheveux bleus ondulés étaient éparpillés en bataille autour d’elle. Le cœur de Vegeta tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu’il la regardait sans bouger. En dessous de ses cheveux bleus, Vegeta apercevait son cou, l’objet de toute son attention. Il se mit alors à respirer doucement par la bouche et puis par le nez, et les sensations qui s’ensuivirent furent encore pires que les autres fois. Après tout c’était la chambre de la femme et il était comme plongé dans un océan de son parfum irrésistible. La tête de Vegeta bascula en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, il retomba sur ses talons et dut fermer les yeux pour se concentrer, ou plutôt pour ne pas se noyer. Ses pupilles de dilatèrent considérablement et tout son corps se mit à trembler, même sa queue si calme derrière lui. Même endormie, cette femme avait de l’effet sur lui. Elle était juste trop magnifique.

Vegeta se releva sur ses genoux et fut incapable de s’arrêter quand il tendit lentement son bras pour aller toucher les cheveux de la femme étalés sur l’oreiller. Sans ses gants, il s’étonna de la douceur de ceux-ci, plus doux que de la soie. Il attrapa une masse de cheveux et la serra dans sa main, sans perturber la femme. Il ramena ensuite sa main vers son nez et inhala longuement les yeux fermés. L’odeur était encore plus forte.

‘ _Mais ce n’est pas assez’_.

Il se remit debout et se pencha en avant, conscient que si la femme se réveillait, elle hurlerait ou le jetterait hors de chez elle, à juste titre, mais il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter. Il place aussi délicatement que possible ses mains de part et d’autre de Bulma et s’abaissa lentement le plus possible, son nez à quelques centimètres de son cou. Il prit une grande inspiration et l’électricité qui se mit à le piquer agréablement et si fort sous chaque cellule de sa peau le fit presque tomber sur Bulma. Il était si près d’elle et elle était si calme, il pouvait voir sa poitrine se relever doucement avec chaque respiration et il sentait le cœur de la femme battre paisiblement.

‘ _Je dois sortir de cette chambre tout de suite’_.

Mais il ne bougea pas d’un millimètre et continua de respirer encore et encore, se risquant même à effleurer sa peau avec son nez et ensuite avec ses lèvres. Il avait tellement envie de goutter. Tellement envie. La peau était aussi douce que ses cheveux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais en une seconde se ravisa. Il avait déjà dépassé les bornes. Il ne pouvait pas faire ca. Pas quand la femme était endormie. Un sursaut de lucidité le parcouru, et après avoir inhalé une dernière fois, il se pencha vers l’oreille de la femme, murmurant « Bulma… », avant de s’enfuir de la chambre aussi vite que possible.

* * *

La journée suivante, et après ce qu’il avait fait pendant la nuit, Vegeta décida qu’il éviterai la femme le plus possible, et la chose fut facile, au petit déjeuner elle lui expliqua rapidement en attrapant à manger au passage qu’après vérification, elle avait encore une journée de travail au labo avec son père et elle s’excusa longuement en lui promettant que le lendemain elle lui montrerai les laboratoires. Il ne lui répondit pas, ne lui adressa même pas la parole, et elle s’en alla. Vegeta passa la journée à explorer la Terre en armure, chassant un énorme animal qu’il n’avait jamais vu pour le déjeuner, et ne rentra qu’en fin d’après midi à Capsule Corp pour le diner. Déjà dans le jardin, une bonne odeur de nourriture se dégageait par la fenêtre. En rentrant dans la cuisine, il s’arrêta en voyant Bulma et sa mère en train de discuter.

« Ah et vers quel heure vient-il te chercher ? » dit Panchy.

« Vers 20 heures, il m’emmène dans un resto, donc je ne mangerai pas avec vous ! » s’exclama Bulma avec un sourire.

Vegeta s’avança silencieusement et s’assit à la table, aucune des deux femmes ne le remarquant.

« Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée ma chérie ». dit Panchy les sourcils froncés, un trait rare sur son visage habituellement si joyeux.

« Je sais maman, je sais… Mais j’y vais quand même. Je vais me préparer, à plus tard ! » dit-elle en faisant un bisou à sa mère et en se ruant vers sa chambre.

Panchy continua un moment de préparer le repas en sifflotant et quand elle se retourna elle failli lâcher la casserole de sa main.

« Monsieur Vegeta ! Je ne t’avais pas vu ! » dit-elle avec un sourire, surprise. « Je ne prépare à manger que pour toi aujourd’hui, à moins que Krillin ne se joigne à nous, je ne sais pas si il est toujours ici ! » s’exclama Panchy un doigt sur le menton.

Vegeta se réjouit de manger seul et en silence, mais ne put s’abstenir de demander.

« Et votre fille ? » dit-il d’une voix grave.

« Mmh, elle à un rendez vous galant avec Yamcha. » répondit Panchy sur un ton moins enjoué que d’habitude.

« Galant ? » murmura Vegeta irrité, ne connaissant pas le mot mais comprenant parfaitement sa signification. Cela devait être un moyen de faire la cour à la femme. Encore un autre moyen pour le balafré de la baratiner à rester avec lui. Ce n’était pas son problème. Mais il frappa tout de même du poing sur la table.

« Monsieur Vegeta ! » s’écria Panchy en se retournant furieuse. « On ne tape pas du poing sur la table c’est impoli ! » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Vegeta la regarda confus. Pourquoi souriait-elle ? Était-elle fâchée ? Heureuse ? Décidément cette femme était impossible à décrypter.

« Ce Yamcha, il n’est pas bon pour ma petite fille. » marmonna Panchy entre ses dents.

Vegeta sourit en silence. Il n’était donc pas le seul à trouver la présence de Yamcha insupportable. La blonde venait de remonter dans son estime.

Après une bonne demi-heure de Panchy en mode monologue et de Vegeta en mode impatient, la nourriture commença à arriver sur la table et Vegeta avala tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Jusqu’au moment ou il sentit la femme redescendre, et quand elle entra dans la cuisine, il ne pu s’empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux.

Bulma portait une longue robe noire brillante qui lui collait parfaitement à la peau, dessinant ses courbes avec précision. La robe laissait entrevoir une de ses jambes, le tissu échancré jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle portait des talons aiguilles assortis et Vegeta se demanda comment la femme pouvait tenir sur des chaussures aussi fines. Le haut de la robe couvrait sa poitrine entièrement, mais le dos… Le dos était complètement nu. La couleur crème de sa peau contrastait avec la robe. L’ensemble ne tenant que par des fines lanières sur ses épaules. La peau de la femme ne comportait absolument aucune imperfection. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux et Vegeta avait une vue imprenable sur sa nuque.

En voyant la tête de Vegeta, Bulma rougit et baissa les yeux tout en rentrant dans la pièce.

« Ferme la bouche Vegeta… » dit-elle doucement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Il s’exécuta, inconscient de son hébétement, et montra des dents, avant de reprendre son expression impassible et de continuer à manger. Il râlait intérieurement que la femme ait vu sa surprise et sa queue fouettait rapidement derrière lui. Elle était à couper le souffle dans cette robe. Il n’avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle dans une robe si serrée. Ses courbes et son déhanché si féminin lui retournèrent l’estomac et il constata que pour la première fois, il avait envie de voir la femme nue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moi qui voulait les faire tenir longtemps sans contact physique, je vais jamais y arriver >_< !!!  
> Mais se serai trop rapide non? Je ne sais pas :O ! Aaaaaah !!!
> 
> Merci à tous d'avoir lu :) ! <3 <3  
> Possibilité d'une dernier chapitre pour le weekend demain, mais je ne promets rien xD!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et encore un dernier chapitre pour le weekend !!! :)
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez ! :O <3
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous :) ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

« B-Bulma ? » questionna Yamcha le combiné dans sa main.

« Yamcha ? Mais tu n’es pas en route ? » s’étonna Bulma.

Yamcha pressa le téléphone contre son torse en faisant signe à la femme nue qui gesticulait sur lui de s’écarter.

« Heu… Je suis désolé BB, je vais devoir annuler pour ce soir. » dit Yamcha hésitant. Quand aucune réponse ne vint, il continua. « Le coach nous à demander de venir, un entrainement imprévu… » balbutia-t-il.

« Et c’est maintenant, 5 minutes avant de devoir passer me prendre que tu me l’annonce ? » cria Bulma au bout du fil.

La femme s’était allongé sur Yamcha, continuant son va et vient, en lui embrassant silencieusement le visage. Il l’entoura d’un bras pour l’immobiliser.

« J-Je n’ai pas vu le temps passer, on a pas arrêter de s’entrainer et… Je t’emmènerai demain au restaurant, sans faute ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Je te vois en rentrant d’accord ? » dit-il sur un ton rassurant.

Mais Bulma raccrocha sans répondre.

Yamcha soupira et jeta le téléphone avant de s’énerver sur la blonde qui le chevauchait.

« C’est pas cool pour ta copine Yamcha ! » dit-elle essoufflée.

Il la regarda un instant avant d’agripper ses hanches. Elle cria doucement.

« Ça n’a plus d’importance, dans trois ans nous serons tous mort, autant en profiter. » chuchota-t-il la respiration irrégulière.

« Qu’est ce que tu dis ? » répondit la femme distraite.

« Rien, rien, je suis supposé rentrer dans quelques heures, sinon ça va être ma fête. » soupira-t-il déconcentré.

Si il devait mourir dans 3 ans, il avait bien l’intention d’en profiter un maximum.

* * *

Déconcertée, Bulma avait raccroché le combiné dans le hall d’entrée sans rien répondre à Yamacha. Elle fixait le sol, les yeux dans le vide. Putain de Yamcha. Encore une fois. A la dernière minute. Elle se sentit tout d’un coup ridicule dans sa belle robe et avait envie de la déchirer et d’enfiler un grand pyjama avant de disparaitre sous terre. Il l’avait encore une fois laissé tombée. Alors qu’il avait promis. Bulma se mit alors à rager de l’intérieur et furieuse, elle retira ses talons et les jeta contre la porte d’entrée. Tremblante et les épaules relevée, blessée, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre d’un pas vif et claqua violement la porte derrière elle.

Vegeta avait relevé la tête en mangeant, intrigué par le bruit près de la porte d’entrée et avait sentit la femme se déplacer vers l’étage rapidement avant d’entendre un claquement de porte. Il se tourna vers Panchy, la questionnant du regard, mais la femme se contenta de soupirer et retira son tablier pour monter elle aussi à l’étage. Les deux ki étaient maintenant très près l’un de l’autre et celui de Bulma fluctuait énormément, indiquant qu’elle était soit en détresse, soit en colère. Vegeta opta pour la deuxième option. Il finit son assiette et attendit, impatient, que la blonde, et possiblement Bulma, ne revienne. Il avait encore faim.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Panchy et Bulma apparurent dans la cuisine. Bulma s’était changée et avait relâché ses cheveux. Elle portait un t-shirt ample qui retombait sous une épaule nue avec un mini short et elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle s’assit à la table sans rien dire, et Panchy fit signe à Vegeta silencieusement d’éviter de parler. Bulma marmonnait une série d’insultes entre ses dents, la tête baissée, desquels Vegeta percevait de temps à autres quelques mots, Yamcha, connard, coureur de jupons, incapable,…

Cet imbécile n’était pas venu la chercher. Et intérieurement Vegeta n’arrivait pas à comprendre une seule seconde pourquoi. Et ça le rendait dingue de voir la réaction de la femme devant ses yeux. Elle était furieuse, une larme s’échappait de ses yeux de temps à autres, elle gesticulait dans tous les sens et tapait du poing sur la table. Elle souffrait, et de ce fait Vegeta souffrait presque lui aussi. Il avait resserré sa queue fermement autour de sa taille et il avait envie d’aller prendre la femme dans ses bras. Encore une pure nouveauté. Pourquoi ? Pour essayer de la consoler ? Cet acte amical que Vegeta avait déjà vu mais qu’il n’avait jamais effectué ? Cette femme semblait si forte, comment pouvait-elle se laisser traiter de la sorte par un abrutit ? Il espérait secrètement qu’elle rejette Yamcha définitivement.

* * *

Après avoir finit de manger en silence, et ne supportant plus de voir la femme dans cet état, Vegeta s’était éclipsé pour aller se doucher. Il enfila ensuite un pantalon léger noir, assez grand pour retomber sous ses hanches et traîna dans sa chambre avant de redescendre curieux dans la cuisine torse nu. La pièce était noire, vide et nettoyée, la seule source de bruit dans cette partie de la maison provenait d’un des salons adjacent.

Vegeta se dirigea vers la source de bruit (et la femme) et s’appuya d’une épaule sur le chambranle de la porte, les mains dans les poches. Bulma était assise dans le coin droit du grand fauteuil au milieu de la pièce à la lumière tamisée et fixait l’écran devant elle avec attention, une couverture étalée sur ses jambes et un paquet de biscuit dans ses mains. A coté d’elle sur une petite table, se trouvait une bouteille d’alcool entamée. Les humains sont vraiment des alcooliques, pensa Vegeta. La femme avait l’air plutôt calme et il se risqua à rester là un moment à l’observer.

Bulma changea de chaîne en déposant le paquet de biscuit près d’elle quand elle s’écria saisie en voyant l’ombre dans l’entrée.

« Bon sang Vegeta ! Tu fais toujours ça, surprendre les gens ? » s’écria-t-elle vers lui.

« Tu es juste complètement ignorante de ton environnement. » répondit-il à voix basse, stoïque.

« Vraiment désolée Môssieur le prince, nous n’avons pas tous la possibilité de sentir les autres autour de nous. » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils vers lui.

Un sourire en coin de dessina sur son visage, et il s’avança lentement vers elle, tout en fixant l’écran. Il s’arrêta et s’assit de l’autre coté du sofa, essayant de déterminer ce qu’il était en train de regarder et déjà l’odeur de la femme était intoxicante.

« C’est quoi ? » dit Vegeta froidement en pointant vers l’écran.

« C’est une télévision, nous l’utilisons pour… ».

« Je sais ce qu’est une télévision femme. » coupa-t-il durement. « Qu’est ce que tu regardes ? ».

Elle gronda.

« Arrête de me couper tout le temps ! » s’exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Vegeta fit les yeux ronds et grogna, bon sang quelle audace encore une fois, si ça n’avait pas été elle, il aurait déjà pulvérisé quiconque s’adresserait à lui de la sorte.

« C’est un film et c’est fait avec des acteurs, dans le but de divertir. » soupira-t-elle. Elle attrapa la bouteille près d’elle et en pris une gorgée. « Je vais changer de chaîne, ce film est ennuyant… » dit-elle en agrippant la télécommande. « Qu’est ce que vous regardez chez vous ? » questionna-elle en se tournant vers lui et en le fixant avec ses grands yeux bleus.

Vegeta ne savait pas s’il avait vraiment envie de discuter ou de rester assis en silence, mais la femme semblait tout de même un peu énervée et d’une certaine manière peut être que parler un peu lui changerai les idées et calmerai son tempérament et surtout ses questions.

« Des combats. » soupira-t-il d’une voix rauque.

« Juste des combats ? ».

« Oui femme. » dit-il sur un ton évident.

« Hé bien, vous devez vous emmerder ! » s’exclama-t-elle.

Vegeta se retourna agressivement vers elle, sa queue claquait derrière lui. Les Saiyans ne ‘s’emmerdait pas’. Ils étaient des guerriers et rien n’était plus divertissant que des combats, surtout ceux rediffusés en direct, mais Vegeta décida de ne pas répondre à la provocation et se replaça vers l’écran dans le fauteuil.

Il regarda avec étonnement alors que Bulma zappait rapidement entre les chaines, une multitude de programmes différents défilant à l’écran. Elle s’arrêta alors sur un film de Superman.

« Probablement le seul type qui doit se rapprocher des Saiyans. » rigola-t-elle en pointant l’écran. Elle lui tendit ensuite la boite de biscuit et Vegeta la regarda. Même en tendant le bras, et en se penchant en avant, il ne pouvait pas l’atteindre, il lança un regard irrité vers elle.

« Viens les chercher si tu les veux. » lança-t-elle vers lui avant de se re-concentrer sur l’écran.

_‘Ah c’est comme ça femme ?’_

Et Vegeta se leva pour aller se placer devant elle, lui bloquant la vue sur l’écran, jusqu'à ce qu’elle rouspète et il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le sofa juste à coté d’elle. Il lui arracha la boite de biscuit des mains et en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, avala tous les biscuits. Il tendit alors la boite vide vers Bulma qui le fusilla du regard.

« Mais ! Tu as tout mangé ! » s’écria-t-elle furieuse.

Vegeta ne dit rien et fixait l’écran devant lui impassible. Bulma grogna et se releva pour aller vers la cuisine. Elle ressorti quelques minutes après avec plusieurs boites des mêmes biscuits et les jeta sur les genoux de Vegeta.

« Foutus Saiyans, vous mangez trop. » siffla-t-elle en se rasseyant à coté de lui et en poussant la couverture. Elle replia ses jambes en dessous d’elle et entreprit d’ouvrir un autre paquet pour fourrer un gâteau dans sa bouche.

Vegeta regardait l’écran avec intérêt. Sur celui-ci, un homme apparemment fort était accouplé avec une femme faible. Même s’il ne pensait pas que Bulma ait pu choisir ce film pour ce sujet la, il ne put s’empêcher de faire la connexion.

« Tiens bois, mais doucement cette fois ! » ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant la bouteille.

Vegeta s’exécuta, pensant au fait qu’il allait déposer ses lèvres là ou elle avait posé les siennes. L’odeur de Bulma, la veille dans sa chambre et le jour d’avant, quand il l’avait plaqué sur le mur… Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il se dit que l’alcool le détendrait un peu. Il avala une grosse gorgée du liquide qui lui réchauffa l’intérieur et rendit la bouteille à Bulma. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il observait de temps à autre la femme du coin de l’œil. Il n’avait même pas à tendre le bras pour la toucher. Mis à part le film, le silence s’était installé et il tenta de se racler la gorge en silence.

Prétextant l’envie d’un biscuit dans la boîte qui se trouvait entre eux deux, Bulma se tourna vers Vegeta et tenta de regarder discrètement son torse. Musclé, tendu, il était si immobile qu’elle se demanda si il était bien là. Le pantalon de Vegeta était si bas sur ses hanches qu’elle voyait parfaitement les os proéminent qui dessinait son corps. Elle s’arrêta de regarder quand elle pensa qu’elle aimerait l’embrasser sur cette partie de sa peau. C’était beaucoup trop sexy.

Ils continuèrent de regarder l’écran pendant deux bonnes heures, tous les deux perturbés par la présence l’un de l’autre, attrapant de temps en temps un biscuit et se passant régulièrement la bouteille sans se regarder directement. Vegeta se pencha alors en avant, les avants bras sur ses genoux, et déposa sa queue sur le fauteuil entre eux. A la vue de l’appendice, Bulma eu envie de la toucher et elle avança ses doigts pour les glisser dans la fourrure. Vegeta agrippa alors immédiatement son poignet et le souleva en la fixant dangereusement. Bulma émit un cri de surprise.

« Ne fais pas ça. » prévient Vegeta. Il avait retiré sa queue de sa position et l’avait placée en sécurité entre ses jambes, hors de portée.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal… Je sais que vous êtes sensibles, Goku s’écroulait à chaque fois que quelqu’un touchait la sienne, je voulais juste toucher, ça à l’air si doux… » dit-elle calmement en baissant les yeux.

Elle se mit à rougir et Vegeta également. La femme ne savait probablement pas que ce genre de geste était plutôt intime. D’ailleurs Vegeta n’avait jamais montré ce genre d’affection avant d’être arrivé sur Terre.

« Ma queue n’est pas sensible de cette manière, nous nous entraînons pour que ce ne soit pas une faiblesse. Si Goku avait été élevé sur Vegetasei, il en aurait été de même pour lui. » grogna Vegeta.

« Oh » s’exclama Bulma avec un petit sourire. « Alors je peux ? ».

Vegeta souffla énervé. Devait-il lui dire ? Il lâcha le poignet de Bulma.

« Ce genre de… geste… c’est… c’est assez intime femme. » dit-il en la transperçant du regard.

Bulma rougit un peu plus, son corps bercé par l’alcool et l’envie.

« S’il te plait Vegeta, je suis vraiment curieuse, ce n’est pas comme si tu ne m’avais pas déjà touchée… » dit-elle hésitante. « Je ne le dirai à personne ! ».

Vegeta grommela les dents serrées dans un langage que Bulma ne comprenait pas mais qu’elle supposa être du Saiyan. Quelle femme pressante. Il souleva alors doucement sa queue, en examinant Bulma d’un regard noir et alla la déposer à plat sur ses jambes nues. Il se rassit ensuite dans le fond du fauteuil, son bras droit sur l’appuie-tête, sans quitter la femme du regard, attentif au moindre mouvement. Bulma commença alors à caresser doucement la queue et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au moment ou elle l’avait touché, Vegeta avait ressentit un poids sur son cœur et celui-ci s’était accéléré. Les mouvements de la femme sur son appendice étaient plus qu’agréables et il en ressentait des frissons dans tous le corps. Plus elle continuait et plus les sensations s’intensifiaient.

« Ooh c’est vraiment super doux, c’est dingue ! » murmura-t-elle ébahie et fascinée. Elle attrapa alors la queue et la souleva pour l’approcher de son visage. Elle effleura sa joue lentement de haut en bas en fermant les paupières.

Vegeta n’en croyait pas ses yeux et ses pupilles se dilatèrent en la regardant faire. Il entrouvrit la bouche. Elle commença également à caresser et à serrer doucement sa queue avec son autre main. Chaque pression de ses doigts dans la fourrure envoyait à Vegeta des décharges électriques dans le bas de son ventre qui se rependait en vague dans tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux un moment, appréciant les gestes et tenta de se focaliser sur autre chose. C’était trop agréable. TROP. Inconsciemment, il enroula sa queue autour d’un des poignets de la femme et le serra. Bulma haleta et le laissa faire tout en continuant de le caresser avec son autre main.

Le corps de Vegeta le brûlait en entier. Son cœur tambourinait et, comme depuis le début de son arrivée sur cette foutue planète, il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Et il avait fallu que se soit avec une alien. Dans l’immédiat il savait juste qu’il devait se contenir pour ne pas encore une fois se jeter sur la femme. La respiration saccadée, il avait atteint sa limite. L’odeur, les gestes doux de la femme, son corps ses cheveux bleus. Trop.

« Arrête femme… » lui dit Vegeta d’un coup, la voix enrayée.

« Pourquoi ? » répondit-elle doucement en levant les yeux vers lui. Mais elle remarqua alors que son regard dur était brulant sur elle, ses pupilles noires complètement dilatées. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le sofa et il respirait rapidement. Elle remarqua même une goutte de sueur descendre le long de sa tempe.

« Je te fais mal ? » demanda-t-elle en s’arrêtant mais en gardant sa main autour de sa queue.

Vegeta souffla longuement avant de répondre, essayant de se calmer.

« Non. »

« Alors si ça ne fait pas mal, pourquoi je ne peux pas continuer ? » questionna-t-elle confuse.

Vegeta tourna la tête pour éviter de la regarder. Cette femme ne comprenait-elle vraiment rien ?

« Pourquoi tu poses autant de questions femme ? » souffla-t-il, irrité.

« Mais je… »

« Tais-toi. » coupa-t-il.

Avant de comprendre ce qu’il était en train de faire, il tira Bulma avec sa queue autour de son poignet et elle atterrit collée à lui sur le coté de son torse. Alors que Bulma, surprise, tenta de s’exprimer sans y arriver, il passa son bras derrière le dos de la femme pour déposer sa main sur sa hanche et la colla encore plus contre lui. Il tourna ensuite la tête pour descendre son nez dans ses cheveux bleus et inhala profondément. Elle s’agitait vaguement dans son étreinte et il entendait qu’elle lui parlait, mais il n’écoutait pas ce qu’elle disait.

« Juste tais-toi. » répéta-il doucement en la serrant d’avantage.

Il était trop hypnotisé par le fait de l’avoir contre lui et il ferma les yeux tout en respirant son parfum. Il redéposa sa queue sur les jambes de Bulma et les caressa doucement, signe qu’il acceptait qu’elle recommence ce qu’elle faisait auparavant.

Quand Bulma compris que Vegeta n’en ferait pas plus, elle se calma immédiatement. Elle essaya de détendre son corps mais son cœur battait à mille à l’heure. Vegeta l’entourait fermement de son bras et il pressait de temps à autre sa main sur sa hanche. Et Bulma n’arrivait simplement plus à respirer. Vegeta était si chaud et sa joue reposait maintenant contre son torse ou elle entendait son cœur battre aussi vite que le sien et ou elle sentait cette odeur sucrée délicieuse. Bulma était aussi rouge qu’une fraise et n’osait pas lever la tête pour regarder le visage du Saiyan. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ses abdominaux qui se contractait à chaque fois qu’il respirait. La situation semblait beaucoup trop intense, elle n’avait jamais ressentit ça de toute sa vie. Même ses protestations n’avaient été qu’un réflexe, elle n’avait pas du tout envie de bouger. Elle avait même envie de le serrer d’avantage mais se contenta de reprendre la fourrure dans ses deux mains.

Vegeta trembla sous le choc et il glissa sa main de la hanche de Bulma pour aller la caler en haut de sa cuisse. Expérimentalement, Bulma serra un peu plus la queue du prince et un autre tremblement le prit. Elle recommença alors ses mouvements de caresse dans les bras de Vegeta, qui n’avait pas bougé son nez de ses cheveux. Elle le sentait respirer contre sa peau. De temps à autre, quand elle serrait d’avantage sa queue, Vegeta émettait un grognement sourd qui semblait provenir du fond de sa poitrine. Et le son fascinait Bulma. Ça l’attirait. Ses doigts chauds lui massait inconsciemment le haut de la cuisse et Bulma avait l’impression qu’elle allait exploser d’excitation. Elle déplia son autre jambe et la glissa au dessus de celle de Vegeta qui se figea momentanément en relevant la tête avant de remettre son nez dans ses cheveux et de continuer à respirer son parfum si incroyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui oui je sais j'ai craqué! >_< c'est peut-être trop tôt pour le contact physique entre eux, à peine quelques jours... Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher >_< voilà ce qui arrive quand on écrit tard dans la nuit... L'esprit devient fou O_o xD !
> 
> J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu tout de même !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu :) <3 !!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici donc le prochain chapitre :) !  
> Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour corriger, je le ferai plus tard, excusez moi >_< !
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira... !  
> Bonne lecture à vous <3
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta habiterait chez moi :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Le mur intérieur de Vegeta était brisé. Il avait éclaté en mille morceaux. Il avait envie de jeter l’humaine sur le fauteuil de lui arracher ses vêtements, de l’embrasser, de s’enfoncer en elle et de la faire gémir. En une seconde, quand il l’avait attirée contre lui son cerveau avait basculé de l’autre coté. La tenant fermement contre lui, son nez dans ses cheveux, il l’imaginait nue et en dessous de lui, les joues rouges, alors qu’elle criait son non nom. ‘ _Inimaginable’_. La femme était dans un état d’excitation qui le submergeait complètement. Il pouvait le sentir. Cette odeur bien particulière de désir venait se mêler à son odeur naturelle, et le mélange des deux était irrésistible.

De la même manière, Bulma eu l’envie soudaine de lui sauter dessus. De descendre le pantalon de Vegeta et de…

Elle s’immobilisa complètement en écarquillant les yeux. Qu’est ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Tout était absolument flou et la seule chose qui comptait dans l’immédiat c’était le contact physique avec Vegeta. Elle essayait de définir les causes de son comportement, et c’est la que Yamcha apparu vaguement dans son esprit, comme un souvenir lointain. Yamcha.

Dans le but de les faire redescendre de cette bulle de chaleur dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux elle tenta la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Vegeta… » dit-elle doucement.

« Mmh.. » il la serra d’avantage contre lui, pressant son nez dans ses cheveux.

« Je voulais… Je voulais te demander depuis le premier jour, ton tatouage… » dit-elle en lâchant sa queue d’une main et en pointant du doigt la marque sous son cœur.

Elle dégagea alors sa tête de son torse pour la souleva et planter son regard dans le sien. La connexion fut électrique. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux l’un de l’autre, pendant un moment qui sembla interminable, leurs cœurs battaient à l’unisson et la tension était à son maximum. Vegeta la regardait tendrement et elle se sentit fondre.

« Le symbole de la famille royale Saiyan… » dit-il à voix basse.

Il avait répondu à sa question et comme une évidence, elle sourit tout en replaçant sa tête contre lui et passa un bras autour de son torse pour le serrer en fermant les yeux. Le serrer très fort. Comme si il risquait de s’évaporer. C’était plus fort qu’elle. Il fallait qu’elle le touche.

Vegeta resta tendu quelques secondes. Avait-il jamais été serré par une femme ? Une femme aussi belle ? Avait-il déjà ressentit ce genre de sensations agréables qui en découlait ? Jamais. Encore une nouveauté. Il poussa alors Bulma avec son bras pour la faire atterrir dans la même position sur les fesses entre ses jambes. Elle n’avait pas arrêté de le serrer et elle ajusta simplement sa position en passant ses deux jambes au dessus des siennes et en collant son front dans le creux de son cou.

Vegeta ne bougeait plus du tout. Ses poings étaient serrés de chaque coté de son corps comme si il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le sentant perturbé, Bulma attrapa son bras pour le placer sur sa taille et il ne lui fallu pas plus d’une seconde pour qu’il fasse de même avec l’autre. Il serra la femme contre lui, si fort qu’elle en eu la respiration coupée. Sa queue alla d’elle-même encercler la taille de Bulma. Et puis il relâcha un peu son étreinte pour attraper ses doux cheveux bleus dans son poing.

Ils restèrent comme ça un certain temps les yeux fermés à s’enlacer, comme si ça les apaisait mutuellement. Pourtant l’attirance physique était extrême. Il ne suffisait que d’une étincelle.

Le petit corps si frêle et frais de la femme était maintenant tout chaud contre lui. Vegeta voulait voir la gorge de Bulma, il voulait la gouter. L’odeur le rendait fou. Il tira ses cheveux bleus doucement en arrière pour la décoller de lui quand ses sens à l’affut détectèrent une intrusion violente.

En une seconde Bulma se retrouva debout derrière Vegeta droit comme un i, sa queue la serrait fermement autour de sa taille. Il avait le bras tendu vers la porte ouverte du salon et une boule de Ki mauve apparu dans sa main. Désorientée, Bulma regarda la porte, cherchant la probable menace avec inquiétude.

« V-Vegeta ? » balbutia-t-elle derrière lui.

« BB, je suis rentré ! » cria soudain Yamcha du fond du hall.

Bulma comprit immédiatement. Alors que la boule de Ki s’intensifiait et que Yamacha apparu en face d’eux. Elle se jeta sur le bras de Vegeta.

« NON VEGETA ! » cria-t-elle en s’agrippant à lui et en le fixant abasourdie.

Vegeta ne détourna pas le regard de sa cible qui se tenait maintenant pétrifiée devant lui, mais il ne lança pas la boule de Ki sur Yamcha, se demandant pourquoi la femme lui demandait de l’épargner.

« Qu’est ce qui se passe ici ? » s’exclama Yamcha en voyant Vegeta le viser de son Ki avec un regard assassin et Bulma accrochée à son bras.

Après quelques secondes, Vegeta tourna son regard vers la femme et fit disparaitre la boule de Ki. Il avait vu de la colère et de l’inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus. Il la repoussa loin de lui et croisa les bras en grommelant.

« Pourquoi ? » grogna Vegeta vers Bulma. « Il est déloyal ! »

« Ca c’est à moins d’en décider ! » s’écria Bulma furieuse.

« Femme, tu n’as clairement aucune compétence dans ce domaine. » lâcha-t-il agressivement. Les humains n’avaient-ils aucun odorat ? Il le sentait d’ici, l’abrutit était complètement recouvert de l’odeur d’une autre femme de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous avez l’intention de me répondre ? C’est de moi que vous parlez ? » s’énerva Yamcha en s’avançant vers eux. Mais Vegeta gronda fortement vers lui en montrant des dents et il s’arrêta loin d’eux. « Bulma ? » dit Yamcha déconcerté.

« Yamcha, monte à l’étage. » répondit-elle sans le regarder.

« Mais pourquoi ? C’est quoi ce bordel ? Je ne vais pas te laisser… »

« Tu ne vois pas que ce n’est pas le moment ? MONTE ! » hurla-t-elle en se tournant vivement vers lui les yeux rageurs. Il fallait qu’elle l’éloigne de Vegeta.

Yamcha se gratta la tête et après un soupir il fit demi-tour pour se rendre à l’étage. Bulma entreprit de faire de même mais fut stoppée net par le bras de Vegeta autour de sa taille. Il se colla à son dos.

« Où est ce que tu crois partir ? » lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille.

« A l’étage, je dois lui parler. »

« Non. » ordonna-t-il.

« Si. J’ai besoin d’éclaircir certaines choses. » répondit-elle calmement.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il confus. Vegeta ne comprenait pas la réaction de la femme, qu’y avait-il à dire de plus à l’autre humain ? Pourquoi prendre la peine de lui parler ? Il ne voulait pas qu’elle parte. Il sentait qu’elle risquait de lui échapper. Et même si la sensation était tout à fait nouvelle, il voulait la posséder. Elle était juste dans ses bras quelques minutes auparavant et il voulait que ça reste comme ca. (Et possiblement tuer Yamcha).

Il passa son autre bras autour d’elle et plongea son visage dans son cou.

« S’il te plait, arrête… » chuchota-t-elle.

Il resserra son étreinte encore plus tout en collant sa tête à la sienne. « Pourquoi ? » dit-il doucement.

« Maintenant c’est toi qui pose plein de questions… » soupira-t-elle immobile.

« Explique-toi femme. » Le ton était dur. Vegeta sentait qu’il n’allait pas aimer ce qu’elle allait dire.

« Nous n’aurions pas du faire ça. Je suis avec Yamcha. Et tu vas te marier avec je ne sais qui. »

Vegeta se figea. Les mots de Bulma résonnaient dans sa tête. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle encore considérer cet humain pathétique comme son compagnon ? Il ne comprenait pas. ET il n’allait pas se marier. Ou du moins il ne voulait pas. Si seulement il pouvait lui expliquer. Il sentit la rage monter en lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle ne restait pas avec lui ? Il était le prince, il ne devrait pas avoir à s’expliquer.

« Je ne suis avec PERSONNE. » dit-il froidement.

« Et pour combien de temps ? ».

Pas de réponse. Vegeta ne pouvait pas répondre. Parce qu’il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait repousser son devoir royal. Que se soit avec Kressona ou une autre.

« C’est bien ce qui me semblait… » soupira Bulma en baissant la tête.

Vegeta la lâcha soudainement et la poussa vers la porte.

« Laisse-moi femme. Va donc rejoindre ton misérable humain. » grogna-t-il en la fixant méchamment.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et il sentit son cœur se déchirer quand il vit une larme couler sur la joue de la femme. Tout en l’essuyant elle se dirigea vers le hall. Elle se figea quant elle l’entendit parler.

« Tu… Tu étais incroyable dans ta robe... » souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Mais quand Bulma choquée se retourna, Vegeta avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Vegeta s’était éclipsé à la vitesse de la lumière par la véranda et s’était envolé vers le balcon de sa chambre. Dans le noir, dos au mur, il écouta alors que Bulma et Yamcha se criait dessus dans la chambre voisine, à sa grande surprise. Il avait cru que Bulma pardonnerait sans rien dire à l’abrutit, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Mais elle ne le rejetait pas complètement pour autant. Les femmes humaines étaient décidément bien compliquées. Il ricana silencieusement quand Bulma jeta Yamcha hors de sa chambre avec violence, lui suggérant de choisir une autre pièce pour dormir aussi loin que possible de la sienne et que Yamcha supplia. Excité par les cris de Bulma et la sachant seule, il décida d’aller dormir, une petite lueur d’espoir incompréhensible lui réchauffant l’intérieur.

Mais au milieu de la nuit, Yamcha était revenu. Vegeta s’était réveillé en sursaut et avait immédiatement perçu le Ki qui entrait dans la chambre de la femme et qui s’immobilisa près d’elle. Et Bulma ne l’avait pas chassé. Vegeta était dans un tel état de colère qu’il n’en dormit pas le reste de la nuit. Peut-être que la femme était au final aussi idiote que son compagnon.

A l’aube le Saiyan était hors de lui et il se mit à la recherche du Ki de Goku. Lorsqu’il le trouva, presque imperceptible, il enfila un t-shirt et un jeans et s’envola du balcon à grande vitesse dans sa direction.

Arrivé devant la petite maison et signalant sa présence par des vagues de Ki, Goku sortit dans un pyjama ridicule en baillant.

« Hey Vegeta ! » dit-il à voix basse une main devant la bouche. « Qu’est ce que tu… »

« Bats toi. » grogna Vegeta dans sa direction.

« Chuuuut, ne crie pas si fort, tu vas réveiller Chichi ! » chuchota Goku en gesticulant dans tous les sens vers la maison. « Je ne peux vraiment pas, elle va me tuer ! Chichi est toujours super fâchée sur moi ! » dit-il en suppliant.

Mais Vegeta n’en avait que faire, il avait perdu sa patience, il était énervé et il avait besoin de se défouler. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, le visage impassible, avant de fixer Goku dans les yeux.

« J’ai assez attendu. Si tu ne te bats pas, je vais détruire tout ce qui t’appartiens. » dit-il d’une voix grave en levant son bras tendu vers la petite maison où se trouvait encore Chichi et Gohan endormi.

La menace ne sembla pas perturber Goku pour autant, même si il savait que Vegeta disait vrai. Il se contenta de soupirer. Il sentait que Vegeta était énervé, et même agité, et peut-être qu’un peu d’entrainement lui permettrai de se calmer.

« Allons Vegeta, pas la peine d’être aussi dramatique ! C’est bon, c’est bon, laisse moi juste le temps de me changer ! » dit Goku avec un petit sourire. Il s’encourra vers la maison et ressorti peu après dans son Gi, suivi de Chichi qui hurlait. Vegeta n’avait pas bougé.

« Vraiment Chichi, c’est pas le moment, je t’expliquerai plus tard ! » suppliait Goku vers elle.

« GOKU, si tu t’en vas pour te battre au lieu de TRAVAILLER, ce n’est pas la peine de REVENIR ! » cria-t-elle en levant les poings.

« Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix, je te promets je t’expliquerai en revenant. »

Goku se mit à renifler comme un chien quand il s’avança vers Vegeta. Il sentait vaguement sur lui l’odeur de Bulma. Il se demanda si ses sens ne lui jouaient pas un tour, après tout, Vegeta habitait chez son amie.

« C’est bizarre, Vegeta je sens l’odeur de Bul… »

« Ferme-la ! » Rugit Vegeta dans sa direction. Goku se gratta derrière la tête, confus.

« Désolé, désolé ! Bon, suis-moi Vegeta, on va trouver un meilleur endroit. »

Et sans attendre, les deux s’envolèrent comme deux fusées, laissant derrière eux Chichi qui les insultait.

* * *

Bulma ouvrit les yeux dans son lit très tôt ce matin là, repensant immédiatement aux événements de la vieille. Et elle était toujours aussi furieuse. Elle le savait, elle n’arriverait plus à se rendormir, autant se lever et se préparer pour aller déjeuner, sinon elle allait juste continuer à ruminer. C’est là qu’elle sentit quelque chose bouger dans le lit et elle sursauta en hurlant. Yamcha qui dormait la bouche ouverte à coté d’elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui envoya un coup de pieds si violent qu’il bascula avec la couverture par terre.

« Putain YAMCHA, qu’est ce que tu fous ici ? Je t’avais dit de DEGAGER de MA chambre ! » cria-t-elle vers lui.

Désorienté et essayant de se relever il répondit d’une voix enrayée :

« B-Bulma, j’ai juste pensé que tu étais calmée et… »

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à ce qu’on te dit hein ? Je t’ai dit que j’avais besoin de réfléchir ! Je ne t’ai pas autorisé à revenir ! Maintenant sors d’ici ! » dit-elle en pointant la porte.

Il se contenta de s’exécuter et sorti de la chambre de Bulma, marchant dans le hall pour rejoindre une autre chambre. Il avait essayé un rapprochement, et ça n’avait pas marché. Il voulait juste se recoucher.

Il faisait déjà très chaud malgré le fait qu’il soit encore tôt et Bulma alla se doucher pour ensuite enfiler une petite robe d’été blanche, fluide et à volants avant de se diriger vers la cuisine ou sa mère venait d’arriver.

« Bonjour ma chérie, tu t’es levée très tôt ! Tu vas mieux ? » dit-elle en s’approchant de sa fille pour l’embrasser.

« Bonjour Maman, je ne sais pas, je suis toujours fâchée sur lui… » annonça-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Yamcha est rentré hier soir, il dort dans une chambre du fond… ».

Panchy se contenta de fixer sa fille sans répondre. Bulma avait des cernes sous ses yeux qui étaient rouge.

« Il n’y a rien de mieux pour commencer une bonne journée qu’un bon repas ! » s’exclama ensuite Panchy avec un grand sourire. Elle entreprit de commencer à cuisiner.

Bulma s’assit silencieuse à la table, incapable de penser à autre chose qu’a Yamcha, et par ci par la à Vegeta. Cela faisait des années qu’elle était avec Yamcha, probablement trop d’années. Il n’était plus le même homme timide qu’elle avait rencontré quand ils étaient jeunes. Son fameux prince charmant. Il avait même complètement changé. Et depuis qu’il était revenu d’entre les morts et qu’il avait commencé à devenir joueur professionnel de baseball, les choses s’étaient vraiment aggravées.

Bulma avait compris au début, il faut être honnête, Yamcha était mort et il avait été ressuscité. C’est le genre de chose qui marque non? Elle se disait qu’il finirait bien par redevenir comme avant, mais les jours avançaient et rien ne changeait. Et son fan club de femme n’aidait pas du tout. Elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas simplement se séparer de lui définitivement. Mais cette idée lui procurai à chaque fois un vide dans le cœur. Yamcha était la seule personne qui était restée aux côtés de Bulma pendant toutes ces années. Il n’avait jamais été intéressé par l’argent ou la gloire, du moins jusqu'à ce qu’il commence le baseball. Pendant leurs longues séparations, Bulma avait parfois tenté quelques relations avec d’autres hommes, encouragée par sa mère. Mais les hommes qu’elle avait rencontré n’avait jamais été intéressé que par sa célébrité, son argent ou son statut. Ils ne rêvaient tous que de la mettre dans leur lit et Bulma en était venue à la conclusion que le seul homme qui ne se comporterait probablement jamais comme ça serait Yamcha, son ami de toujours. Et même si le sentiment d’amour avait plutôt été remplacé par un sentiment d’habitude, Bulma s’était résignée à rester avec lui. Croyant dur comme fer qu’elle ne rencontrerait plus jamais quelqu’un d’autre. Pourtant, quand la plupart de ses sentiments pour Yamcha avait disparu, elle en avait rêvé, de l’homme qui viendrait l’enlever et l’emmènerait avec elle pour lui faire vivre l’histoire d’amour dont elle avait toujours voulu, il serait beau, intelligent et fort, et ferait l’amour comme un dieu. Mais cet homme là n’était jamais apparu. Alors Bulma se contentait de Yamcha. Son ami parfois infidèle, stupide et décevant en matière de sexe.

C’est la que sa pensée se dirigea vers Vegeta. La veille avait apporté tellement de tension sexuelle que son cœur avait failli exploser. Elle ne pensait pas avoir ressentit ça depuis de nombreuses années. Vegeta transpirait le sexe et ses joues devinrent rouges quand elle se dit qu’il devait surement baiser comme un dieu. Yamcha lui, ne se contentait que du minimum et n’en avait que faire si Bulma prenait du plaisir ou pas, c’était d’ailleurs pour cette raison que les dernières mois, leurs rapports intimes s’étaient fortement espacés. Bulma en ressortait toujours extrêmement frustrée et elle en avait marre. Elle était capable de mieux se satisfaire toute seule. Mais est-ce qu’elle se sentait prête à quitter Yamcha pour se retrouver définitivement seule ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Panchy commença à déposer des plats sur la table quand Krillin entra dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » s’exclama-t-il joyeux.

« Oh Bonjour Krillin ! » dit Bulma en levant la tête vers lui, ravie de le voir. Elle se releva de sa chaise pour aller lui faire la bise. « Je suis contente de te voir, tu arrives au bon moment ! Viens manger ! »

« Merci » dit-il timidement en faisant signe à Panchy.

« Prend place Krillin » s’exclama Panchy avec un grand sourire. Elle finit de déposer d’autres plats près d’eux avant de sortir de la cuisine, laissant les deux amis manger tranquillement. Panchy était une femme maligne, et Krillin et Bulma étaient très proches, elle se dit que sa fille aurait surement envie de quelques minutes d’intimité avec son ami pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Alors, quelle nouvelle Bulma ? On ne s’est plus parlé depuis que tu as bossé sur ton projet ! »

« Pfff, ne m’en parle pas, ça a été dur, mais nous avons réussi à clôturer ! Dans l’immédiat c’est l’autre andouille qui me donne des maux de têtes… » soupira-t-elle en se tartinant un toast.

« Yamcha ? Il a recommencé ? » s’étonna Krillin en mâchant et en grimaçant.

Elle hocha la tête en silence.

« Franchement Bulma, pourquoi tu restes avec lui ? Je sais ce que tu en penses mais à un moment il faut agir… C’est mon ami, mais dans le domaine des relations amoureuses, il craint… ».

« Je-Je n’y arrive pas… » balbutia-t-elle. « Tu connais toute l’histoire, tu sais ce que j’en pense, je n’arrive pas à me dire que je vais finir seule… ». souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Krillin se releva et alla la frotter gentiment dans le dos.

« Tu trouveras quelqu’un Bulma ! Quelqu’un qui te convient, quelqu’un qui t’aime pour toi. Il faut de la patience ! » dit-il sur un ton rassurant avant de retourner s’assoir.

« Tu es si gentil Krillin, tu dis ça alors que Maron te fait tourner en bourrique. »

« Haha oui tu as raison » rigola Krillin une main derrière la tête. « Mais je ne m’inquiète pas, j’ai un bon feeling pour l’avenir ! »

« J’aimerai être aussi positive que toi… Mais il y a des jours ou j’ai du mal… Enfin bon ! » Elle se redressa sur sa chaise en replaçant ses cheveux et en levant le poing. Bien décidée à penser à autre chose et à rendre la journée productive.

« Parlons d’autre chose ! Je réfléchirai à tout ça plus tard, je n’ai pas encore pris ma décision ! »

Et ils se remirent à parler de choses et d’autres, alors que Panchy retourna dans la cuisine pour continuer à préparer à manger. Panchy leur demanda ou Vegeta et Yamcha se trouvaient, mais Bulma signifia à sa mère qu’elle n’en avait rien à faire, et Panchy jamais étonnée de rien, continua à cuisiner, préparant de la nourriture en plus au cas ou le Saiyan arriverai.

Alors qu’ils avaient presque fini de manger, les cheveux de Bulma se dressèrent d’un seul coup sur sa tête, et Krillin, bien qu’inquiet ne pu s’empêcher de rigoler. L’électricité statique dans l’air grésillait doucement tout autour d’eux.

« Mais qu’est ce qui se passe ? » s’exclama Bulma en sautant de sa chaise.

Krillin n’eu pas besoin de se concentrer longuement pour comprendre, il se rua vers l’extérieur suivi de Bulma et s’arrêta dans le jardin. Il lévita de quelques mètres pour mieux observer.

« Alors ? » cria Bulma vers lui.

Au loin dans le ciel, des flashs de couleurs mauves et bleus apparaissaient ici et là, suivi de claquement assourdissant. Bulma tomba sur ses genoux quand un tremblement de terre se fit ressentir. Elle releva la tête vers Krillin interloquée.

« C’est Goku et Vegeta, ils sont en train de se battre ! Et il ne se retienne pas ! » s’exclama Krillin inquiet.

Bulma écarquilla les yeux choquée.

« Krillin, emmène moi, il faut les arrêter, ils vont détruire la Terre ! » s’écria-t-elle vers lui en levant les bras.

« Non Bulma, c’est impossible. Tu mourrais… Et moi aussi. Je n’ai même pas le niveau pour m’approcher d’un combat comme celui-là. » soupira-t-il en redescendant à coté d’elle. « La seule chose que l’on peut faire c’est attendre en croisant les doigts. »

« M-Mais tu es beaucoup plus fort que Yamcha. » dit-elle vers lui en l’agrippant par les épaules.

Il hocha la tête négativement. « Bulma. Ils sont en mode Super Saiyan. Je ne peux rien faire. »

Bulma, la bouche grande ouverte, se contenta de regarder vers le ciel en priant Kami que sa planète survive au choc, ne pouvant s’empêcher de repenser au triste sort qu’avait subit la planète Namek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu!!! <3 <3 <3 N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde! <3  
> Voici donc le prochain chapitre...
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous, merci pour vos chaleureux commentaires :) ! <3  
> Je serai bientôt en vacances, j'espère donc avoir le temps de corriger, encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe >_< !
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Bulma et Krillin tournaient déjà dans le jardin depuis une heure quand les flashs et les bruits commencèrent à diminuer rapidement. Bulma raccrocha son téléphone satellite en se tournant toujours inquiète vers Krillin

« Alors ? » lui dit-elle impatiente.

« C’est presque fini. Relax Bulma, si ils se battaient sérieusement, il y aurait déjà eu un mort depuis bien longtemps ». ‘ _Et possiblement plus de planète Terre’_ pensa-t-il.

Krillin avait rapidement compris que malgré le mode Super Saiyan, les deux guerriers ne faisaient que s’entrainer, un entrainement très intense certes, mais rien de menaçant.

« Je te jure, ces deux la, ils vont m’entendre ! Même si je dois passer par-dessus Chichi pour engueuler Goku ! » cria Bulma toute rouge.

Krillin rigola en imaginant la scène quand Piccolo, Vegeta et Goku, les deux doigts sur son front, apparurent dans le jardin en face d’eux. Piccolo avait la mine renfrognée mais semblait intact. Vegeta et Goku, les habits en lambeaux, étaient couverts de sang et complètement essoufflés. Goku tomba en avant sur ses genoux, les bras au sol, la tête en bas, avant de la relever vers Bulma.

« Hey Bulma ! Comment ça… »

Il fut coupé par la main de Bulma qui le gifla durement. Le Saiyan était vidé d’énergie et il ressentit la claque plus qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. Elle se tourna alors vers Vegeta et le gifla à son tour. Choqué, mais le visage impassible, il se contenta de la fixer immobile en croisant les bras.

« Ne refais jamais ca. » grogna Vegeta vers elle abasourdi.

« Ou quoi ?» hurla-t-elle. Il ne répondit rien mais continua de la transpercer de ses yeux onyx. Cette petite femme ose vraiment tout. Mais peut-être qu’il le méritait. Il l’avait senti venir mais l’avait laissé faire.

« Aïe aïe aïe, mais enfin Bulma ? » pleurnicha Goku.

« PUTAIN mais qu’est ce qui vous a prit ? Vous voulez détruire la planète ? Ca ne va pas la tête ? » hurla-t-elle à un mètre d’eux, complètement rouge les mains sur les hanches.

Les deux Saiyans eurent un reflexe de recul et couvrirent leurs oreilles en même temps. Cette femme avait de la voix et savait crier !

« Qu’est ce qui vous à pris de vous battre en Super Saiyan ? » continua-t-elle de rugir vers eux furieuse. Krillin s’avança pour attraper Bulma qui gesticulait et tremblait, essayant de la calmer. Mais elle se débattait.

« J’y peux rien moi, c’est Vegeta qui voulait se battre ! » répondit Goku en grimaçant comme un enfant.

Bulma tourna son regard enragé vers Vegeta, attendant une explication, mais il ne dit rien. Elle fixa alors de nouveau Goku.

« Et tu ne pouvais PAS ne PAS te battre avec lui ? »

« Mais il a dit qu’il allait détruire la maison avec Chichi et Gohan, j’avais pas trop le choix » fit-il tout de même avec un sourire, heureux d’avoir pu combattre.

« Et ça te fait rire ? dit plutôt que tu était content ! IDIOT ! » s’exclama-t-elle vers lui toujours aussi fâchée. Elle se tourna alors vers Vegeta.

« Vegeta, bon sang, on ne se comporte pas comme ça ici ! On ne peut pas tuer à tout bout de champ quand on ne peut pas faire ce que l’on veut ! C’est peut-être différent sur ta planète, mais pas ICI » hurla-t-elle. Elle s’avança alors vers lui pour le toucher ici et la, tentant d’évaluer l’étendue des dégâts sur son corps. Il écarquilla ses yeux quand il sentit les mains de Bulma sur lui mais resta immobile. « Vous êtes complètement couvert de sang ! » soupira-t-elle inquiète.

« Justement ! » dit Goku d’un ton joyeux. « Tu pourrais nous donner des senzus ? Ca m’éviterait de me faire tuer par Chihi ! Vegeta cogne dur ! » dit-il en montrant lui aussi ses blessures.

« Il n’y a PAS de senzu GOKU ! » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ils ne sont pas encore prêt pour la récolte ! Et ce n’est pas une raison pour vous battre à fond ! Vous savez combien de Généraux j’ai du appeler pour leur assurer qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une expérience de Capsule Corp et pas d’un bombardement? Votre combat à fait dérailler les installations électriques à plus de mille kilomètre à la ronde ! Même les satellites vous ont vu ! L’armée était prête à attaquer! Piccolo, tu ne pouvais pas les en empêcher ? »

Piccolo se contenta de retourner vers sa position préférée, en dessous des arbres du jardin sans dire un mot et Bulma marmonna une série d’insultes entre ses dents.

« Je vais mourir. Chichi va me tuer ! » s’écria Goku les mains sur son visage alors que Yamcha arrivait dans le jardin près de Krillin.

Vegeta le regarda du coin de l’œil, se demandant si il venait de la chambre de la femme. Mais Il n’avait plus trop envie de sauter sur l’abruti pour le massacrer. Se battre avec Goku l’avait… calmé ?

Krillin expliqua rapidement la situation à Yamcha qui venait de se lever, apparemment non perturbé dans son sommeil par le combat qui venait de se produire. Krillin se tourna ensuite vers les deux Saiyans.

« Je suis désolée Bulma, mais je dois demander… Alors QUI à gagné ? » s’exclama Krillin avec un grand sourire. Bulma gronda et se retourna vivement pour tenter de gifler Krillin à son tour, mais il avait encore toute son énergie et s’était déjà reculé pour éviter le coup.

« Je suis en forme moi Bulma ! Tu ne m’auras pas ! » ricana-t-il vers elle. Et Bulma ne pu s’empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire en coin sur son visage, après tout, elle était entourée de guerriers, et elle savait bien que chaque combat les excitait, et qu’il y avait toujours un vainqueur.

« Pfff pourquoi tu demandes alors que tu sais déjà ! » se plaint Goku. « Vegeta a gagné évidemment, il est beaucoup plus fort ! »

« Tu manques de discipline militaire. Tu bouges trop et tu ne surveilles jamais tes arrières. » grogna Vegeta vers lui.

« Ouai je dois m’entrainer pour te rattraper c’est clair, mais ça viendra ! » dit-il avec un sourire. Il tenta alors de se relever avec difficulté. « Tain, tu tapes fort Vegeta ! Bon je suppose que vais devoir rentrer me faire soigner par Chichi… » dit-il inquiet en inspectant son propre corps. « A plus tard les gars, merci Vegeta, on remet ça ! » Et après avoir placé ses deux doigts sur son front, il disparu.

Bulma qui était restée près de Vegeta lui attrapa la main et commença à le tirer vers la maison. Surpris, il la laissa faire en la suivant tranquillement.

« Qu’est ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Yamcha inquiet.

« Tu me demande toujours ce que je fais, ça ne se voit pas ? Je vais le soigner. » répondit-elle agressivement.

« Pourquoi ? Il n’a qu’a se débrouiller, ce n’est pas de ta faute si ils ont voulu se battre à mort. » s’exclama-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas t’avoir répondu ça une seule fois quand tu revenais dans un état pitoyable toi aussi. » Bulma ne se retourna même pas vers lui et continua d’attirer Vegeta vers la véranda. Il resserra momentanément sa main autour de la sienne, en la regardant devant lui. Elle avait l’air si pure dans sa robe blanche et si belle avec ses cheveux bleus qui reflétait la lumière avec ses jambes interminables. Il était hypnotisé. Il l’aurait suivie partout si ça voulait dire qu’il pourrait continuer à la voir marcher comme ça devant lui. Il secoua la tête en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Le combat avait dû être plus rude qu’il ne pensait, conclu Vegeta. Probablement un coup de trop sur la tête pour le faire penser comme ça. Il essayait de se souvenir pourquoi il était furieux contre elle. Elle l’avait rejeté dans le salon, et son idiot de compagnon l’avait rejoint dans sa chambre.

Elle l’emmena à l’étage vers l’infirmerie, une grande salle blanche dans laquelle se trouvait un lit médical, une douche, un bureau et de grandes armoires remplies de fournitures. Vegeta râla intérieurement quand elle lui lâcha la main. Il était toujours fâché sur elle et s’immobilisa au milieu de la pièce alors que Bulma s’affairait à chercher dans une des armoires des pansements, du désinfectant, du fil et une aiguille. Elle s’approcha ensuite de lui pour inspecter ses blessures une par une.

« Retire ton t-shirt s’il te plait. » souffla-t-elle concentrée. Celui-ci ne tenait plus que par une lanière de tissus sur son épaule et il arracha le vêtement et le jeta au sol. Elle examina attentivement les blessures sur son torse et son dos, certaines étaient profondes et nécessitaient des points de sutures. Il perdait encore du sang.

« Tu devrais probablement te doucher pour nettoyer toutes les plaies, sinon elles vont s’infecter, il y en a beaucoup. » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s’inquiétait. Comment les Saiyans pouvaient-ils apprécier de se battre au point de se blesser à ce point ? C’était quelque chose qu’elle n’avait jamais compris.

Vegeta l’observait faire en silence, nerveux par sa présence. Elle attrapa même sa queue pour voir s’il n’était pas blessé, ce qui le fit trembler, mais il la laissa faire. Il ressentait l’inquiétude de la femme et bizarrement cette sensation était plaisante. Parce qu’elle s’inquiétait pour LUI. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus qu’on se soit inquiété pour lui une seule fois. Il pouvait lire de l’agitation et de la colère sur le visage de Bulma.

« Je vais bien femme. » dit-il doucement en lui agrippant le poignet. Elle releva la tête vers lui les yeux humides.

« Douche toi. » répondit-elle à voix basse.

Quant il se dirigea vers la douche, elle sortit de la pièce. En vaguant dans la maison, elle repensa au fait qu’elle devait rester physiquement loin de lui. Et que se serai compliqué. Elle était incroyablement attirée par lui. En revenant avec des vêtements de rechange pour lui, Vegeta l’attendait appuyé sur le bureau, les bras croisé, une serviette autour de la taille. Ses cheveux goutaient sur son torse. La serviette était tachée ici et là de sang, signe que certaines de ses plaies étaient encore assez ouvertes. Elle déposa les vêtements pour lui sur le lit et lui demanda de s’assoir, ce qu’il fit sur le bureau, et il l’observa alors qu’elle étalait à coté de lui toutes les fournitures médicales. Sans un mot, elle entreprit de le recoudre, de le panser, sur chaque plaie qui demandait de l’attention. Vegeta était calme et se laissait faire, il respirait maintenant doucement, inhalant l’odeur délicieuse de la femme qui l’apaisait. Elle enroulait un bandage autour de son biceps quand elle demanda :

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » Elle releva la tête vers lui le questionnant des yeux, mais Vegeta se contenta de la fixer sans répondre. Sa queue s’agita derrière lui. Qu’est ce que la femme en avait à faire qu’il se batte ?

« Très bien ne me répond pas, mais s’il te plait ne recommence pas… Tu es blessé…» souffla-t-elle.

« Qu’est ce que ca peut te faire ? » répondit-il d’une voix grave. Et avant qu’elle n’ouvre la bouche : « Tu t’es bien amusée avec l’autre abruti cette nuit ? ». Il la fixait durement et il était fâché. Il n’avait même pas envie de savoir, il ne savait pas pourquoi il demandait, s’était sortit tout seul, il était juste toujours énervé contre elle.

Elle lâcha son bras et se planta devant lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Leurs respirations se mélangèrent et Vegeta sentit son cœur accélérer.

« Oh tu n’imagine même pas. Dès que tu es parti, je lui ai bondi dessus. C’était tellement bon que je me suis presque évanouie ! » siffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en fixant ses yeux noirs.

Vegeta se figea la bouche grande ouverte, en serrant les poings, avant de vite comprendre qu’elle se foutait de lui. Il l’attira alors contre lui avec une main sur sa taille et colla son front contre le sien, l’air furieux. Elle le fixait avec ses grands yeux bleus dans lesquels il pouvait voir de l’irritation. Son cœur s’emballa d’avantage. Les deux se mirent à haleter, les joues rouges. Une étrange sensation chaude se diffusa dans leurs deux corps en même temps.

« Ne dis pas ca. » grogna-t-il, la respiration saccadée.

« Alors ne dis pas de conneries ! » murmura-t-elle sans bouger. Bulma pensa au fait qu’elle devait se reculer, mais était juste incapable d’y arriver.

Déstabilisé par l’émotion et l’excitation, il décolla son front et la relâcha et après avoir reprit sa respiration, Bulma recommença rapidement à s’occuper de ses blessures. Involontairement, il enroula sa queue autour de la taille de Bulma et la serra. N’étant pas capable de le repousser, elle le laissa faire.

« Ca ne te regarde pas, mais pour l’information… Je ne savais même pas qu’il était revenu dans ma chambre avant de me réveiller… Je l’ai foutu dehors... ».

Vegeta sourit en fermant les yeux.

« Tu devrais te reposer, sinon les blessures vont se rouvrir, j’ai à peine pu arrêter le sang de couler pour certaines. »

Vegeta hocha la tête mecontent, mais il savait que la femme avait raison. Il n’avait pas juste fait un entrainement normal, les deux Saiyans s’étaient transformé et l’impact sur leurs corps était flagrant.

« Je pense que c’est bon, tu peux t’habiller, je t’ai apporté des vêtements. Je te changerai les pansements ce soir. » dit-elle en pointant vers le lit.

Il s’avança alors vers le lit, tout en retirant la serviette qui l’entourait pour la laisser tomber, et même si Bulma n’aperçu que son dos et ses fesses, elle devint toute rouge en lui tournant le dos.

« Ve-Vegeta sérieusement, je suis juste là ! » balbutia-t-elle.

« Et ? »

« T-Tu ne devrais pas juste te déshabiller comme ça devant quelqu’un que… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Bulma sursauta. Vegeta venait de murmurer près de son oreille.

Elle se retourna d’un coup pour le trouver près d’elle, habillé d’un t-shirt noir moulant parfaitement son torse et d’un pantalon décontracté gris. La paire de Boxer toujours sur le lit.

« T-Tu ne met pas le boxer ? » dit-elle sans réfléchir.

« Pas aujourd’hui, ma peau est sensible femme. » ricana-t-il. Il inspecta alors Bulma, sa robe si immaculée auparavant était tachée de son sang à certains endroits. Et bien que d’une certaine manière, ça l’excitait, il tenta de rester le plus stoïque possible. Il agrippa un pan de sa robe tachée dans sa main.

Bulma s’étonna avant d’annoncer : « Oh ce n’est rien, vraiment, je vais juste me changer. » Elle tira sur les volants du tissu en les inspectant, jugeant que cette petite robe finirait dans la poubelle, impossible de récupérer de telles taches. Aucune importance. Elle se figea sur place la respiration coupée quand Vegeta attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux qu’il serra entre ses doigts tout en la fixant dans les yeux, avant de les lâcher et de contourner Bulma pour sortir de la pièce en silence.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, avant de se déshabiller complètement et de se glisser à moitié sous le drap, une main sous la tête. Il fixait le plafond pensif. Son corps le faisait un peu souffrir ici et là, le combat avait été rude, mais il était satisfait. Satisfait d’avoir pu se battre à fond avec quelqu’un de son niveau, satisfait que la femme l’ait soigné, satisfait d’être un peu calmé, satisfait qu’elle n’ait pas volontairement accepté que Yamcha revienne dans sa chambre... En gros, beaucoup de satisfactions qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Vidé d’énergie, il commença à s’endormir doucement quand il sentit le Ki de Bulma s’approcher. Elle frappa à la porte et il la laissa rentrer en grognant. Elle poussait devant elle un chariot rempli de nourriture qu’elle approcha près de son lit. Ebahi et complètement affamé, il s’assit près du bord, le drap sur ses jambes repliées et commença à manger immédiatement alors que Bulma le regardait silencieuse avec un grand sourire. Il se mit à rougir et continua à manger, choqué par l’attention de la femme pour lui alors qu’elle sortit de la pièce en sautillant. Elle le trouvait adorable quand il rougissait.

Après avoir fini l’entièreté du chariot, Vegeta s’endormi involontairement rapidement avec le sentiment que quelque chose manquait près de lui.

* * *

Vegeta grogna quand il fut une fois de plus réveillé par l’intercom, ou plus précisément par la voix aigue de Panchy qui annonçait le repas du soir. Il allait devoir mettre ce boitier de communication en sourdine, mais sur le moment, il était encore une fois affamé et se réjouit de pouvoir manger. Le combat l’avait vidé, il était temps de refaire le plein d’énergie. Un peu courbaturé, il inspecta ses pansements et constata que quelques bleus étaient apparus sur son corps. Il s’habilla lentement avant de se rendre à la cuisine ou se trouvait déjà Krillin et s’installa à la table en silence. Il avait déjà constaté que le Ki de la femme ne se trouvait pas dans la maison et regretta qu’elle ne soit pas là. Il essaya ensuite de se convaincre qu’il n’en avait rien à faire, jusqu’au moment où il perçu le Ki de l’autre Saiyan apparaitre dans le fond de la pièce.

« Goku ? » s’exclama Krillin. « Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? ».

Goku s’avança vers la table en souriant, trop content de sentir l’odeur de la nourriture qui s’échappait des plats que Panchy cuisinait, avant de répondre à Krillin un peu confus.

« Chichi… Elle m’a fait des points de sutures et puis… Elle m’a foutu dehors… J’ai même du mettre mes pansements moi même ! » dit-il en pointant du doigts les bandages accrochés n’importe comment autour de ses membres. Il se retourna alors vers la mère de Bulma : « Madame Panchy, je peux m’incruster ? Chichi est plutôt fâchée… Mais c’est assez dur de dormir dehors avec des blessures. » dit-il un peu gêné en se frottant l’arrière de la tête.

« Ooh mais voyons mon petit Goku, tu es toujours le bienvenu ! » gloussa-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Deux Saiyan à ma table, je vais devoir sortir les réserves ! » Elle tapa dans ses mains joyeusement.

« Merci Madame Panchy ! » répondit Goku comme un enfant avant de s’assoir à table. « Où est Bulma ? »

« Ma petite chérie est occupée au labo, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ! » chantonna Panchy ravie de devoir cuisiner pour un invité supplémentaire.

Vegeta avait déjà senti que la femme se rapprochait de la cuisine. Sa queue tournoyait derrière lui. Quand elle entra dans la pièce il releva la tête vers elle. Elle était habillée avec une combinaison de travail, mains dans les poches, la tirette étant ouverte à mi-poitrine et il ne put s’empêcher de la fixer se demandant si elle était nue en dessous. Il serra ses poings en imaginant sa combinaison ouverte, glissant ses mains sur sa peau crème et senti le bas de son ventre se contracter. La femme avait le teint rouge et les cheveux en bataille accroché en chignon. Sa peau et ses cheveux étaient encrassés de produits et une tache d’huile de moteur noire était étalée sur une de ses joues. Bizarrement Vegeta ne la trouvait que plus belle. « _Bon sang, elle est trop sexy…_ »

« Je suis là maman… » soupira Bulma la tête baissée en s’avançant vers la table.

« He bien ma chérie, ça ne va pas ? » s’inquiéta Panchy en se tournant vers elle.

« Travail sur un des réacteurs… La température est absolument étouffante dans l’atelier, je suis vidée… » souffla-t-elle en contournant la table pour aller s’assoir à coté de Vegeta.

Il n’avait pas détourné son regard d’elle et une nouvelle sensation vint le frapper comme une claque. Il était… attendrit par la femme. Depuis qu’elle s’était occupée de lui ce matin là, il avait d’une certaine manière envie de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Mais il n’avait aucune idée du comment.

Bulma avait l’air fatiguée et ferma les yeux appuyée sur le dossier de sa chaise. Alors qu’elle écoutait vaguement Goku raconter sa dispute avec Chichi, Vegeta se leva et se pencha vers elle pour placer une main sur son visage et passa son pouce sur l’huile pour la retirer de sa joue. Bulma ouvrit les yeux en sursaut sans bouger quand elle sentit la main extrêmement chaude sur sa peau et le haut de ses pommettes redevinrent complètement rouge. Elle s’arrêta de respirer en laissant Vegeta faire en silence. Il retira ensuite sa main pour lui montrer son pouce couvert d’huile qu’il frotta sur la manche de sa combinaison avant de se rassoir comme si de rien n’était. Bulma le fixait les yeux écarquillé, la bouche grande ouverte, jusqu’au moment ou elle réalisa qu’elle avait arrêté de respirer, profitant de la sensation agréable dans son corps qu’avait provoqué la main de Vegeta sur sa joue. Elle avait même complètement arrêté d’écouter Goku qui se plaignait toujours.

Vegeta essayait de rester inexpressif, mais il l’avait de nouveau ressenti. A chaque fois qu’il touchait la femme, une sorte d’étrange connexion entre leur corps le prenait aux trippes. Et il devait à chaque fois se forcer à couper le contact physique avec difficulté.

Ni lui ni Bulma ne comprenait cette réaction de leurs corps et de leurs esprits. Chacun se demandant si l’autre ressentait la même chose. Bulma se demandait si à chaque qu’ils allaient se croiser, ils allaient se toucher.

Bulma se pencha vers Vegeta et lui serra l’avant bras. Il la regarda du coin de l’œil.

« Merci… » chuchota-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Goku qui continuait à ruminer.

« Et tu vois Chichi elle… »

« Silence Kakarot, ta femme te laissera revenir bien assez vite. » grogna Vegeta ennuyé dans sa direction.

Krillin et Bulma se regardèrent confus.

« Kakarot ? » questionna Krillin vers Vegeta, mais celui-ci ne donna pas d’explications.

« Mais ouiii, vous vous souvenez quand j’ai battu mon frère Raditz qui avait dit que mon vrai nom était Kakarot… » Bulma et Krillin hochèrent la tête simultanément. « J’ai raconté l’évènement à Vegeta. He bien apparemment il m’appellera comme ça maintenant. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Tu devrais être fier d’être un Saiyan Kakarot. Ton nom terrien est ridicule. » lâcha Vegeta comme une évidence.

« Aah pas besoin d’être méchant Vegeta, je t’ai dit que tu pouvais m’appeler comme tu voulais ! » rigola Goku.

« Tch. Clown. » répondit Vegeta un sourire en coin.

Goku protesta à peine et Panchy ayant fini ses préparations, ils se mirent tous à manger. Vegeta ne lâcha presque pas Bulma du regard et elle le voyait, se sentant parfois flattée et parfois inconfortable. Elle tournait de temps à autre son regard vers lui, essayant de comprendre son comportement. Il avait l’air plutôt calme même si il ne disait pas un mot. Un sourire presque imperceptible se lisait parfois sur son visage quand elle le regardait. A ces moments précis, ils étaient comme enfermés dans une bulle coupée du monde, et Bulma se demanda si elle n’était pas juste en train de rêver, épuisée et déshydratée.

A la fin du repas, Vegeta sentit le Ki de Yamcha se rapprocher de la propriété. Il était déjà satisfait que le balafré n’ai pas été là pendant qu’il mangeait près de la femme et se tourna vivement vers elle.

« Ton laboratoire femme. » dit-il vers elle d’une voix grave.

« Heu… Oui ? » répondit-elle hésitante.

« Montre-moi ton laboratoire. Maintenant. » ordonna-t-il.

« Oh, heu… Okay, allons-y ! ». Elle se leva de sa chaise avec un sourire et s’empressa d’aller faire une bise à sa mère avant de dire à Goku et Krillin qu’elle les verrait plus tard. Vegeta l’attendait à la porte et quand elle s’approcha de lui, il enlaça le poignet de Bulma avec sa queue et la tira derrière lui. Quand il la voyait avec un sourire et les yeux enflammés, elle le faisait craquer, il avait envie de la manger. Il se maudit encore une fois de ressentir ce genre de chose.

« V-Vegeta ! » dit Bulma surprise. Mais il serra d’avantage son poignet et avec la même main elle agrippa doucement sa queue entre ses doigts. Il grogna doucement en tournant la tête vers elle avant de continuer à marcher vers le jardin. C’était raté pour le fait de ne pas le toucher.

Au même instant, Yamcha se posa sur le chemin près d’eux. Vegeta le fusilla du regard sans s’arrêter et tira Bulma plus près de lui avec sa queue. Elle fit un signe de main à Yamcha qui la regardait abasourdi, tout en continuant de suivre le dos de Vegeta, les joues rouge et le sourire aux lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui oui je sais c'est long... Mais en soit, je ne fais que décrire quelques jours, alors ça prend du temps! Se ne sera pas toujours le cas ;) ! Les chapitres sont plutôt courts alors patience, patience...  
> J'espère tout de même que vous ne vous ennuyez pas!
> 
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! <3 <3  
> N’hésitez pas à donner votre avis!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le nouveau chapitre :) !!
> 
> J'ai déjà envie de vous souhaiter à tous des excellentes fêtes de fin d'année!
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous, en esperant que vous aimez toujours :) ! <3
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Arrivée à l’entrée d’un énorme hangar de couleur métallisé, Bulma s’approcha d’un boitier encastré dans le mur, et plaça sa main à plat sur un écran qui s’alluma. Elle pencha alors sa tête en avant vers une ouverture, quelques clics se firent entendre et elle prononça ensuite clairement « Bulma Brief plus un. » ce qui provoqua un bruit sourd et la grande porte blindée du labo s’ouvrit. Vegeta observait attentivement.

« Triple scanner, empreintes, rétine et vocal. On a eu trop de tentatives de vol par le passé. » dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l’ouvrir, l’invitant à la suivre d’un signe de main. Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, elle se retourna vers un autre boitier et tapa un code sur celui-ci, ce qui provoqua le verrouillage de la porte. Vegeta percevait quelques Ki dans le bâtiment, mais aucun ne se trouvait à proximité. La surface du laboratoire s’étalait visiblement sur plusieurs étages. Elle se retrouvait donc complètement seule avec lui. Il s’avança alors derrière Bulma, incapable de savoir pourquoi, et s’arrêta à un moins d’un mètre d’elle. Il se posait des questions.

« N’as-tu jamais peur de rien femme ? Tu es si faible. » dit-il d’une voix grave.

Elle le sentait dans son dos, mais ne se retourna pas.

«Vous êtes une race de guerriers, techniquement tout le monde est plus faible que vous. Je devrais avoir peur de quoi ? De toi ? » dit-elle calmement mais confuse.

« Je ne sais pas… » murmura-t-il en s’approchant encore d’elle. Elle sentait la chaleur de Vegeta l’envahir mais il ne la touchait pas. Bulma ne fit aucun mouvement, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Qu’est ce qui se passe Vegeta ? Pourquoi tu dis tout ça ? Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal. » répondit-elle sure de ce qu’elle avançait.

Vegeta grimaça, elle avait probablement raison. Et cette idée le perturbait grandement. Il essayait de se persuader depuis plusieurs jours déjà que cette femme ne signifiait rien pour lui. Même si toutes ses actions démontraient le contraire. Il se pencha alors en avant, sa bouche près de son oreille et ferma les yeux alors que son odeur irrésistible qu’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de respirer, lui procurait presque du plaisir.

« Et qu’est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » murmura-t-il après quelques secondes.

Elle se retourna alors vivement vers lui et plongea son regard dans celui du Saiyan en avançant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Je le sais c’est tout ! » souffla-t-elle vers lui. Ses joues devinrent rouges et elle serrait les poings en haussant les épaules.

Vegeta se recula alors de quelques pas, tentant de garder son visage inexpressif et la fixa un court instant avant de se retourner et d’avancer dans le hall.

« Femme, tu divagues complètement. » dit-il platement d’une voix rauque. Oh il essayait bien de se convaincre qu’il pouvait la tuer avec son petit doigt, mais ça ne marchait pas.

Bulma fronca les sourcils. Elle était pourtant sure d’elle. C’était la seule déduction possible.

Alors qu’il s’éloignait elle chuchota :

«Je le sais parce que… Quand on se touche, c’est comme une évidence… » dit-elle timidement.

Il s’immobilisa instantanément. Avait-il bien entendu ? Non, ce n’était que des légendes stupides. A moins que ? Un lien sacré avec cette humaine ? Impossible. Il chassa l’idée de son esprit. Il se retourna alors pour la fixer, le regard enragé, mais elle marchait déjà l’air de rien et se contenta de le dépasser pour se diriger vers une porte dans le fond du hall. C’était absolument impossible et inconcevable.

* * *

Bulma fit visiter un certains nombres de laboratoires à Vegeta, ne choisissant que ceux qui pourrait l’intéresser et ne voulant pas exagérer en accaparant le reste de sa soirée alors qu’il devait se reposer. Pourtant, à chaque nouveau laboratoire qui ouvrait ses portes sur eux, Vegeta semblait intrigué, presque captivé, posait des questions, intervenait avec certaines idées d’améliorations et cela ne rendait Bulma que plus excitée. Leur conversation était ininterrompue.

Elle l’emmena dans le labo des capsules, lui expliquant en long et en large leur fonctionnement, leur utilisation, leur stockage à peu près infini. Le labo des robots, tout en passant par celui qui contenait les robots de combats. Elle l’emmena dans un autre labo sur les engins à grande vitesse, ou Vegeta fut surpris d’apprendre que c’était Bulma qui effectuait elle-même tous les tests. Ils passèrent également vers le labo des systèmes de sécurités, celui ou elle travaillerait si la puce de crédit s’avérait intéressante, mais elle n’aurait probablement pas le temps. Elle lui fit part de tout un tas d’autres recherches et projets en cours. Ils avaient à chaque fois prit l’ascenseur pour se déplacer de niveau en niveau, la plupart souterrains et elle ne lui avait pas encore tout montré. Elle s’arrêta vers un labo dédié aux gadgets, pour lui montrer un bracelet électronique sur lequel elle avait travaillé après avoir pu analyser le scouteur qu’elle avait obtenu d’un des Saiyan qui avait envahit la terre. Elle avait répliqué la technologie et l’avait bien sur améliorée, ajoutant un écran holographique permettant de communiquer par vidéo et audio avec son interlocuteur, sur une plus longue distance, les données transmises seraient complètement cryptées. Elle était en phase finale du projet et les premiers à le tester seraient la Z team. Vegeta était complètement abasourdi par tout ce qu’elle lui disait et n’en croyais pas ses yeux. Cette femme était un génie. Il la suivait tranquillement les bras croisés partout ou elle l’emmenait sans rechigner et écoutait attentivement tout ce qu’elle disait. Il adorait la voir s’exciter sur tout ce qu’elle lui présentait et il devait parfois se retenir pour ne pas sourire.

Avant d’emmener Vegeta dans le labo qui l’intéresserait le plus, celui des hangars à vaisseaux, elle décida de faire un crochet vers un des ateliers communs qu’elle avait avec son père au niveau -10. Cet étage n’était réservé qu’à eux et à un nombre extrêmement limité d’employés de confiance. Lorsqu’ils entrèrent encore une fois dans l’ascenseur et qu’elle inséra le code pour descendre jusqu’au -10, l’ordinateur n’en donna pas l’autorisation, spécifiant que Bulma ne se trouvait pas en présence d’une personne ayant l’accès à ce niveau. Elle le savait et elle soupira.

Vegeta la regardait curieusement. Quel incroyable système de sécurité mit en place. Même si quelqu’un parvenait à voler quelque chose ici, il aurait bien du mal à en sortir.

« Donne-moi ta main Vegeta. » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui et en lui tendant la sienne.

Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement, l’air suspicieux. Il était toujours sur ses gardes. Elle soupira en le fixant et attrapa alors vivement son poignet pour placer sa main à plat sur l’écran qui se trouvait encastré dans la paroi de l’ascenseur. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Involontairement il l’avait encore laissé faire. Ou alors cette femme était une sorcière. En même temps ce n’est pas comme si elle pouvait lui faire de mal. Il sentit la peau fraiche de la femme presser contre la sienne il avait l’impression que sa peau s’électrisait.

Après quelques secondes, Bulma retira la main de Vegeta et la lâcha et il regarda sa main comme si quelque chose le dérangeait. Elle tapota encore sur le clavier avant de placer sa main au même endroit.

« Autorisation provisoire pour Vegeta, activation de la reconnaissance vocale. Autorisation agrée par Bulma Brief. »

Elle se tourna alors vers lui et lui demanda de répéter son nom pour l’activation.

« Vegeta. » grogna-t-il.

Auquel l’ordinateur répondit que l’autorisation provisoire pour le nouveau membre Vegeta était accordée. Elle lui fit alors signe de placer son œil en face d’une petite ouverture qui scanna sa rétine.

Il effectua tout ce qu’elle lui demanda machinalement, complètement hébété. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment et elle lui donnait accès à l’entièreté de son labo et de leurs secrets sans même lui poser de question. Lui un alien de l’espace. Il était en état de choc complet que quelqu’un d’une certaine manière lui fasse confiance sans rien savoir de lui et il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir de la méfiance. Elle lui expliqua que l’entrée et son accès aux laboratoires secondaires resteraient permanent mais que l’accès à certain labo comme celui du -10 ne durerait qu’un certain temps, les autorisations devant être renouvelées par elle ou par son père à chaque changement de code aléatoire. Son père ? Il ne l’avait pas encore vu. Mais dans l’immédiat, d’autres questions lui tourmentaient l’esprit.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça femme ? » dit-il en lui agrippant le bras et en la tournant vers lui.

Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus et tapota son torse du bout des doigts avant de sourire.

« Mais parce que la technologie terrienne t’intéresse ! » répondit-elle comme si c’était évident.

Il approcha son visage du sien en l’inspectant.

« Mais... » lâcha Vegeta sur un ton surpris avant de s’arrêter.

« Si tu avais eu envie de nous voler notre technologie, se serai déjà fait, ce n’est pas un système de sécurité comme celui-ci qui peu arrêter un Super Saiyan. » dit-elle en rigolant. « Et je ne sais pas, j’ai envie de te faire confiance et de partager ma technologie avec toi, je SENS que je peux le faire, c’est mal ? » questionna-t-elle avec hésitation en baissant la tête.

Il la lâcha interloqué et recula d’un pas alors que la voix métallique annonçait l’arrivée au niveau -10 et que les portes s’ouvrèrent.

* * *

L’ascenseur s’ouvrit sur un petit hall et Bulma se dirigea vers la porte du fond, rentrant encore une fois un code dans le boitier avant que la porte ne se débloque. Vegeta la suivait de près, toujours aussi perturbé, et cette fois ci par tout ce que cette femme représentait.

En poussant la porte, Vegeta vit un vieil homme aux cheveux gris-lilas, fumant une cigarette et fagoté d’une vieille veste de laboratoire qui avait sincèrement vu trop d’année pour être encore portée.

« Papa !! » S’écria Bulma en se ruant vers lui.

Le docteur Brief releva la tête vers sa fille, les traits tirés et esquissa un sourire.

« Tu devrais remonter prendre l’air, maman va encore être triste ! » lui dit-elle fâchée.

« Mmh, pas le temps…» dit-il en pointant du doigt les plans qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Bulma s’avança vers lui et lui fit la bise avant de continuer à parler avec lui.

Vegeta observait la discussion depuis la porte, immobile, lorsqu’il gronda pour rappeler à la femme qu’il se trouvait là.

« Ah oui, Papa, je voulais te présenter Vegeta, tu sais le Saiyan dont je t’ai parlé, c’est le prince de la planète Vegetasei ! » dit-elle en tendant une main vers lui.

Le docteur regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et exclama au Saiyan ses vœux de bienvenue, auquel Vegeta se contenta de répondre par un hochement de tête silencieux en croisant les bras. Maintenant il comprenait d’où venait l’intelligence de la femme, forcement du coté paternel puisque la blonde n’avait absolument aucun neurone dans le cerveau. Et c’était bien la première qu’une personne voulait volontairement le présenter à quelqu’un. Bulma et son père se mirent à parler du projet pendant quelques minutes, effectuant parfois de courtes pauses avant de pointer du doigt une autre partie du plan. Il examinait la femme intensément alors que son esprit semblait fuser à mille à l’heure, elle avait la main sur son menton et le regard sérieux.

Après quelques minutes Bulma se retourna vers Vegeta et s’avança vers lui.

« Je vais te montrer un dernier labo, ensuite tu pourras sortir, tu connais le chemin, je vais devoir revenir ici pour aider mon père une petite demi-heure. » dit-elle.

Bizarrement l’idée ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Mais il écarta encore cette pensée de sa tête, se disant qu’il pourrait s’entrainer dans un de leurs jardins pour évaluer ses blessures avant d’aller se coucher, il devait se reposer et c’était très bien comme ça.

* * *

Bulma emmena alors Vegeta vers le hangar des Vaisseaux situé au dernier niveau mais dont la dimension couvrait tous les étages. Au plafond se trouvait un accès vers la surface. Un certain nombre de vaisseaux s’y trouvaient, tous de tailles et de formes différentes, et Bulma entraina Vegeta vers le fond du hangar pour lui présenter le dernier prototype sur lequel elle travaillait. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de pilotage et elle alluma le tableau de bord.

« J’ai gardé une structure du programme très similaire au vaisseau Saiyan. » dit-elle en pointant vers les données qui s’affichaient sur l’écran.

Vegeta fronça les sourcils. La langue terrienne écrite lui était encore difficile à comprendre. Il avait réussi à apprendre le terrien pendant ses 4 mois de voyages vers la Terre, en recevant des postes militaires un certains nombres d’enregistrements audio provenant de la planète qu’ils avaient pu insérer dans son traducteur, mes les caractères qui s’affichaient sur l’écran étaient plus compliqués pour lui à déchiffrer. Il n’avait reçu qu’un nombre très limité de messages écrits.

« Ah, attends ! » fit Bulma en le fixant et en comprenant, avant de tapoter sur un clavier et de faire apparaitre les caractères si géométriques de l’écriture Saiyan à la place des caractères terriens.

Vegeta ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un « oh » de surprise et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. ‘ _Quelle petite maligne.’_ Il s’assit alors à la place du pilote et commença à faire glisser ses doigts sur l’écran tactile, examinant et analysant les propriétés du vaisseau. Bulma, très fière, affichait un grand sourire à coté de lui, et l’observait alors que pour une fois, Vegeta n’avait pas son visage si inexpressif. Il se tourna alors vers elle l’air très sérieux.

« Femme, tu parles le Saiyan ? » questionna-t-il avec une touche d’espoir dans sa voix.

Elle afficha alors un regard déçu : « Non, malheureusement, en fait je n’ai jamais entendu personne le parler. La seule chose que je sais faire c’est comprendre un certain nombre de mots écrits. » dit-elle en soupirant. « Les seules données que j’avais étaient écrites et venaient des petits vaisseaux et du scouteur… J’ai tout de même traduit la programmation du vaisseau dans les deux langues, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi… » finit-elle par dire.

Très impressionnant pensa Vegeta, décidément ce vaisseau était fait pour lui.

« Viens je vais te montrer la chambre à coucher et la cuisine en bas ! » dit-elle joyeusement.

Elle ouvrit une trappe et descendit l’échelle vers un autre niveau, celui de la salle de gravité. Ne pensant pas que cela pouvait intéresser Vegeta, elle ouvra alors la seconde trappe pour entreprendre de descendre un étage en dessous, quand Vegeta demanda :

« Quelle est cette pièce ? » dit-il en l’inspectant curieusement.

« Oh, c’est une salle de gravité, elle reproduit des gravités beaucoup plus élevées que celle de la Terre, c’était une invention pour Goku avant qu’il n’arrive sur Namek, c’était pour son entrainement. » Dit-elle avant de s’avancer vers la colonne centrale contenant le tableau de commande.

Vegeta ouvrit la bouche et fixa Bulma encore plus ébahi, si c’était seulement possible. Voyant sa réaction elle continua son explication.

« Il s’est entrainé sur la planète du Kai qui était à une gravité 10 fois supérieure à la terre, alors nous avons eu l’idée de cette salle, qui peut atteindre pour l’instant 200G, mais je n’ai plus vraiment travaillé dessus pour l’améliorer, Goku avait disparu et je ne pense pas qu’il compte un jour la réutiliser. Il faudrait que je remplace cette pièce par autre chose mais… »

« Femme, je vais m’entrainer dans cette salle. » coupa-t-il d’une voix grave. Vegeta n’arrivait pas à croire à quel point son niveau d’adrénaline venait d’exploser. Une salle de gravité artificielle. Jusqu’à 200G. La planète sur laquelle il s’était caché avait une gravité fluctuante et il lui arrivait de s’entrainer sous l’intensité de 100G. Un entrainement extrêmement bénéfique. Imaginer qu’il puisse s’entrainer jusqu'à 200G lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps, il en tremblait presque.

Bulma le fixa un moment sans répondre. La queue de Vegeta fouettait derrière lui et il avait l’air excité.

« Ecoute Vegeta, je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée, les 200G n’ont jamais été testé, je pense que je dois retravailler sur le stabilisateur avant que qui que se soit ne puisse utiliser cette pièce… » dit-elle sur un ton très sérieux.

« Je veux que cette salle soit prête au plus VITE. Au plus tard pour mon départ. » grogna-t-il surexcité. Il sentait presque du bout des doigts le pouvoir qu’il pourrait acquérir en s’entrainant ici, et le fait de surpasser les deux autres Saiyans de loin le remplissait de joie.

« Je ne t’ai même pas encore dit si j’allais te donner mon vaisseau ! » s’exclama Bulma en grimaçant. Mais l’idée qu’une de ses inventions serai utile à quelqu’un lui réchauffait le cœur. C’est idiot, pensa-t-elle.

Vegeta lui répondit par un sourire diabolique, et Bulma savait qu’il savait qu’elle lui donnerait. Elle aurait juste un peu plus de travail le lendemain pour les dernières améliorations et vérifications, en plus des autres projets, et elle n’avait bizarrement pas envie de passer le dernier jour ou Vegeta serait là enfermée dans son labo. Mais elle ne se voyait pas lui résister.

« Je ferai ce que je peux… » soupira-t-elle vaincue.

Vegeta s’approcha d’elle, voulant encore une fois la toucher, impressionné par la femme si faible physiquement qui se trouvait devant lui. Son esprit de génie compensait plus que largement. Cette femme magnifique avait un cerveau hors normes.

« Femme, tu es impressionnante… » murmura-t-il en se penchant en avant, ses yeux onyx dans les siens.

Bulma devint toute rouge et sa respiration s’arrêta. Elle sentait l’odeur de Vegeta, encore une fois. Qu’est ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle le fixa pétrifiée pendant un court instant. Il était trop beau, et il venait de la complimenter sur son génie. ET il sentait trop bon ! Pourquoi ? Avait-elle envie de se jeter sur lui ? _Non_! Elle se répéta alors plusieurs fois le nom de son supposé petit ami. SI c’était encore le cas. Yamcha, Yamcha, Yamcha, et elle se rua vers la sortie, sans même avoir montré à Vegeta le dernier étage du vaisseau. Il la suivit rapidement, amusé, et tout deux retournèrent en silence côte à côte vers l’ascenseur, s’observant mutuellement du coin de l’œil. Vegeta replaça sa queue autour de sa taille et Bulma ne lutta pas pour se dégager. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle adorait quand il l’enlaçait avec sa queue. Elle se sentait d’une certaine manière protégée, il était si fort !

Dans l’ascenseur Vegeta encore trop impatient, se perdit dans ses pensées sur la chambre gravitationnelle, imaginant un certains nombre d’entrainements qu’il pourrait reprendre. En approchant du niveau -10 ou Bulma devait retrouver son père il avait fermé les yeux et n’avait pas remarqué qu’elle s’était approchée de lui. Elle se pencha alors en avant et quand il sentit son odeur aussi près de lui et qu’il ouvrit les yeux, Bulma déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de sortir de l’ascenseur rapidement. Vegeta abasourdi plaça sa main là ou les lèvres de Bulma l’avaient effleuré, ses pommettes devinrent rouges, et il l’observa alors qu’elle était sortie de l’ascenseur et qu’elle marchait dans le hall en direction de l’atelier. La respiration saccadée, il entrouvrit la bouche pour essayer de faire passer de l’air. Il était furieux d’avoir été pris au dépourvu et ne pu empêcher l’expression de son visage fâché. Elle se retourna alors, ses cheveux bleus ondulés flottant comme une cascade.

« Merci Vegeta, c’était super ce tour du labo avec toi ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire et un signe de main. Et les portes de l’ascenseur se refermèrent. Elle était vraiment belle. Vegeta serra les poings en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

‘ _Je suis foutu’_.

* * *

Vegeta était enragé. Après sa sortie du laboratoire, il s’était envolé à toute vitesse et avait parcouru le ciel pendant plusieurs heures, essayant de se calmer, avant de revenir vers le Balcon de sa chambre. Il n’avait pensé qu’à la femme à chaque seconde et ça le rendait malade. Comment était-ce possible ? Il repensait à ce qu’elle lui avait dit, que quand ils se touchaient, c’était comme une évidence. De ce qu’il avait comprit, les humains ne formaient pas de liens entre eux. Même les Saiyans ne formaient plus de vrais liens entre eux, sauf rare exception, leur mariage étant principalement arrangé. Vegeta n’y croyait même pas, l’ayant relayé au stade de légende. Les obligations politiques ou les intérêts communs les avait fait abandonner le choix du cœur. Il n’y avait plus que l’accouplement. Mais ce qu’il ressentait, il n’avait jamais connu ça. Il était incapable de le décrire. Il se sentait attiré vers elle comme un aimant et ça semblait naturel. Il avait pensé être sous le coup d’un genre d’enchantement, mais la femme venait d’une certaine manière de lui confirmer dans le labo qu’elle ressentait la même chose. Mais à sa connaissance, les Saiyans ne pouvaient pas former de liens avec d’autres races. C’était absolument impossible. Avec l’évolution de Vegetasei, les liens sacrés avaient été plus ou moins abandonné, sauf pour les rares qui s’y adonnaient encore aujourd’hui, l’univers s’organisait pour que les Saiyans trouve le parfait compagnon pour eux, de corps, de caractère et de cœur pour pouvoir donner naissance à une descendance puissante. Surtout pour les membres de sang royal. Mais plus personne ne le faisait. SI c’est ce qui était en train de se passer avec la femme et seulement SI, est ce que cela signifiait que parmi les centaines de milliers de femme Saiyans sur Vegetasei, aucune n’était digne de lui ? Ou assez puissante pour lui? C’était absolument inconcevable et ridicule, comment une femme aussi faible pouvait-elle donner naissance à un individu puissant ? Elle n’était même pas Saiyan elle-même ! Comment pouvait-il créer un lien avec elle ? Oui les humains ressemblaient de près aux Saiyans, mais il s’agissait de biologie aussi. L’idée d’avoir des enfants qui ne seraient pas de sang pur le perturbait. Vegeta se stupéfait en secouant la tête. ‘ _Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ca ?_ ’. Il ne voulait même pas d’enfants. Jamais. Trop de pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Son esprit sautait d’un argument à un autre sans même avoir le temps de réfléchir à l’un d’entre eux correctement. ‘ _Je deviens complètement fou. C’est forcement la femme qui fait ça_ ’. Et ça ne l’empêchait même pas d’avoir encore envie de la toucher. Il se maudit. Peut-être que si il la tuait, tout s’arrêterait et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais à chaque fois qu’il pensait à la tuer, son cerveau le faisait souffrir et il sentait que c’était complètement contre nature. Il voulait appeler Nappa, lui poser des questions, avoir des réponses immédiatement, mais ils utilisaient encore les scouteur, technologie qu’ils avaient prévu d’abandonner après la mort du lézard parce que les transmissions étaient non cryptées. Freezer prenait un malin plaisir à espionner l’entièreté de son armée constamment. Et pour éviter les suspicions les Saiyans avaient décidé de continuer à utiliser les scouters jusqu’au ce que le tyran soit vaincu. Vegeta ne pouvait simplement pas s’étaler sur un tel sujet avec un scouteur. Si quelqu’un espionnait d’une manière ou d’une autre leur conversation et divulguait des informations, il aurait des problèmes. Insinuer d’une certaines manière qu’il était attiré par une femme d’une autre race ? Faible qui plus est ? Impossible. S’amuser était une chose. Avoir de l’attirance en était une autre. Il devrait discuter de ça en privé avec Nappa, lui au moins, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il devrait donc attendre d’être de retour sur Vegetasei pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Vegeta souffla et se dirigea vers l’intérieur de sa chambre par la porte vitrée. La femme était réveillée dans sa chambre, il le sentait. Des qu’elle lui apporterait le vaisseau il partirait, et il en était sur, tout redeviendrai comme avant. Pas de toute la dessus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous d'avoir lu!!! <3 <3
> 
> J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement !!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde! <3  
> Voici le prochain chapitre :) ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise !!
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous <3 !
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

En revenant du laboratoire, Bulma s’était rendu à la chambre de Vegeta pour pouvoir s’occuper de ses blessures et éventuellement changer ses pansements, mais il n’était pas la, et d’une certaine manière elle savait qu’il n’était pas dans la maison. Elle avait vaqué à ses occupations ici et la, l’avait presque involontairement attendu dans le salon avant de finir par se rendre dans sa chambre pour dormir après une douche et de se mettre au lit complètement nue.

Elle était beaucoup beaucoup trop excitée.

Elle n’avait pas arrêté de penser à Vegeta constamment et depuis qu’elle l’avait elle-même embrassé sur la joue, son esprit était inondé d’image d’eux, leurs corps nus se frottant l’un contre l’autre. Elle avait besoin de se libérer de cette tension. Incapable de se retenir, elle laissa ses doigts glisser vers son centre sans attendre, les yeux fermés, impatiente de pouvoir se satisfaire et vider son esprit pour pouvoir dormir. Elle était épuisée. Elle commença à appuyer doucement entre ses jambes et à faire des cercles lents alors que son cœur s’accélérait, tout en concentrant toutes ses pensées sur Vegeta qui lui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre. Yamcha avait complètement disparu de son esprit.

Vegeta se jeta sur son lit quand il fut prit d’assaut par une vague de chaleur et de plaisir qui lui perturba les sens. Il ressentit d’un seul coup le Ki de la femme fluctuer rapidement et des pincements au cœur agréable vinrent le chatouiller. Il sentait son corps se contracter et des douces vagues de désir le parcourir. Sa respiration s’accéléra, en même temps que sa confusion augmenta quant à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se sentit devenir dur et releva la tête pour s’inspecter et le constater, quand soudainement il cru entendre la voix de la femme prononcer son nom doucement. Il haleta la bouche entre ouverte en essayant d’inspecter la pièce, mais il se trouvait bien seul et n’y avait aucun bruit. Avait-il rêvé ? Il tenta de se concentrer mais un nouveau flot de sensation vint le parcourir.

_‘Putain qu’est ce qui se passe encore ?’_

Il la sentait presque le toucher. Et quand elle gémit son nom cette fois, Vegeta perdu presque toute lucidité. Sa voix était incroyable, elle le suppliait presque. Il avait la respiration saccadée et son cœur tambourinait. Les yeux fermés, il essayait de se concentrer sur n’importe quoi d’autre que la femme. Mais quand il entendit encore le son de sa voix, beaucoup plus vivement cette fois, il grogna en posant sa main sur ton pantalon. Son corps était complètement tendu et il expira longuement avec difficulté. Il ressentait le besoin de se soulager de cette tension. Qu’est ce qui était en train de se passer ? Est-ce qu’il devenait fou ou est-ce qu’il l’entendait vraiment dans sa tête ? Est-ce qu’il avait commencé à se lier avec la femme ? Est ce qu’elle se faisait plaisir à l’instant ? Il n’avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de connexion avant. Avec toute la maitrise du monde il se releva, bien décidé à en avoir le cœur net.

* * *

Bulma avait chaud et se tordait sur le lit, toujours occupée à se faire plaisir en se sentant proche de l’orgasme. A certain moment elle avait comme ressentit des mains invisibles sur elle et était sure d’avoir entendu la voix de Vegeta, et elle se battait maintenant pour respirer alors que son corps entier allait exploser.

« BAM BAM BAM »

Bulma se figea dans ses mouvements, à moitié gênée en entendant les bruits sourds sur sa porte, se disant que si elle ne respirait plus et ne répondait pas, la personne s’en irait probablement. Il était tard dans la nuit, qui pouvait bien être à sa porte ? Elle s’imagina alors Yamcha, probablement bourré, et se dit que c’était la dernière des bonnes idées de lui ouvrir.

« BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM»

Bulma se releva en vitesse en râlant pour attraper un t-shirt large et l’enfiler avant de se diriger en silence vers la porte. Elle tendit l’oreille pour écouter.

« Ouvre la porte femme, je sais que tu es là. » ordonna une voix grave.

Bulma sursauta en arrière. Vegeta ? ‘ _Meeerde_ ’. Elle était rouge et vaguement transpirante, juste en train de se toucher en pensant à lui, et était sure de l’avoir entendu dans sa tête, et voilà qu’il apparaissait à sa porte. Tu parles d’une coïncidence, était-il un médium ? Elle se figea complètement.

« Femme ! Ouvre. Cette. PORTE. » dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

Elle expira lentement avant d’attraper la poignée et d’ouvrir la porte. Il faisait tout à fait noir mais elle voyait assez Vegeta avec la lumière tamisée du hall, il avait l’air irrité, les poings serrés, et tout comme elle il était rouge et avait la respiration saccadée. Il la transperçait du regard et elle fit de même. Il ne portait qu’un pantalon, ses muscles étaient tendus et la plupart des pansements qu’elle lui avait fait avait disparu.

L’odeur de frustration, de désir et d’excitation de Bulma était si épaisse dans l’air que Vegeta pouvait presque le gouter sur sa langue. L’effet lui envoya des palpitions dans le bas de son ventre toujours dur et il espérait que la femme ne verrai rien dans le noir. Elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Il en était sur. Cette pensée le rendait dingue et sa queue était très agitée derrière lui.

« Q-Quoi ? » balbutia-t-elle. « Il est tard Vegeta, je… »

« Qu’est ce que tu es en train de me faire ? » coupa-t-il d’une voix rauque.

« Ne parle pas si fort Vegeta, tu vas réveiller tout l’étage ! » souffla Bulma en regardant derrière lui dans le hall.

« Répond femme ! ». Même si il n’aimait habituellement pas qu’on se mêle de ses affaires, dans l’immédiat, il n’en avait rien à faire, il était furieux.

« Vegeta ! » dit-elle à voix basse énervée avant de lui agripper le bras et de le tirer vivement dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Génial. Enfermée dans sa chambre avec l’objet de son fantasme. Quelle idée brillante.

Appuyée contre la porte fermée, elle l’observa un moment confuse. Il inspectait la pièce les bras croisés et la regardait du coin de l’œil.

« Qu’est ce tu me fais ? » questionna Vegeta encore une fois en se tournant vers elle. ‘ _Et_ q _u’est ce que je fous dans sa chambre ?_ ’ Après réflexion, c’était une très mauvaise idée.

« Non ! Qu’est ce que TOI tu me fais ? » rétorqua-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. « Pourquoi tu es là maintenant ? Je t’ai juste entendu dans ma tête… Et… » dit-elle en gesticulant nerveusement.

Vegeta se figea. ‘ _Et merde’_. Ils commençaient vraiment à créer un lien. Et il n’avait aucune idée du fonctionnement. Encore moins avec une autre race. Si c’était seulement possible. Il n’avait entendu que des anecdotes ici et là, mais c’était tout. Et ce qu’il avait entendu ne concernait que les Saiyans entre eux. Si la femme n’avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qui se passait, il valait mieux qu’il sorte de sa chambre directement. Qu’ils ne se lient pas d’avantage si c’était le cas. Il réfléchi un moment.

« Qu’est ce qui m’arrive ? Tu ressens la même chose ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il plaça ses mains dans ses poches. Mon dieu. Il avait du mal à se concentrer dans cette odeur irrésistible. Il la regarda, elle était si parfaite. Il pouvait voir ses courbes féminines en dessous du t-shirt large qu’elle portait. Ses cheveux à moitié défait dans son chignon tombaient sur son visage et son cou si fin. Il voulait la déshabiller pour voir ce corps et la coller à lui. Mais il resta silencieux.

« Vegeta, j’ai le droit de savoir ! » s’énerva-t-elle. « Qu’est ce qui se passe ? C’est pareil pour toi ? ».

Elle se décolla de la porte pour s’approcher de lui. Mais il l’empêcha d’avancer trop près en faisant barrage avec sa queue qu’il plaça devant lui rigidement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas m’empêcher de m’approcher de toi ? » dit-elle en râlant.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, c’est toi qui ne voulait pas que je m’approche femme… » dit-il furieusement.

Elle le fixa rageusement avant de lui agripper la queue et de la serrer. Il se mit à trembler en ouvrant la bouche choqué avant de la retirer de sa main et de la replacer derrière lui.

« Nous ne devrions pas nous toucher. » finit-il par dire à voix basse le regard dur.

Bulma prit le temps d’enregistrer ce qu’il venait de dire. Elle pensait la même chose. Elle l’avait pensé toute la journée. Elle l’avait pensé depuis qu’il l’avait serrée. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre qui était en train de se passer, définitivement. Mais tout son être la poussait quand même à se jeter sur lui.

Voyant la confusion et le désir dans ses yeux, Vegeta décida de vaguement lui expliquer, peut-être que ça les freinerait tous les deux. Il avait légèrement abordé le sujet avec le petit moine, mais il n’en connaissait pas lui-même tous les détails. Déjà parce que c’était ancien, mais aussi parce que ça ne l’avait jamais intéressé.

« Je pense… Je pense que nous sommes en train de nous lier. » dit-il tout en réfléchissant aux mots qu’il devait utiliser.

Bulma le regardait toujours aussi interloquée alors Vegeta continua.

« C’est vraiment dur à expliquer, moi-même je ne suis pas sur de ce que j’avance. » dit Vegeta hésitant en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il fixait le sol en essayant d’organiser ses pensées.

« Avant que les mariages ne soient arrangés, les Saiyans ne faisait pas que s’accoupler, ils formaient aussi un lien sacré. Nous pouvons nous accoupler avec n’importe qui, mais nous naissons avec une moitié d’âme connectée à un autre être et formons un tout avec ce partenaire. Un être qui nous convient parfaitement. Quand les deux se rencontrent, l’attraction est presque immédiate. Mais ce n’est supposé concerner que les Saiyans entre eux. Et ce genre de liens n’existe presque plus. » lâcha-t-il.

Bulma écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche. Est-ce que le guerrier Saiyan et prince, venait de lui expliquer que les Saiyans pouvaient avoir un genre de relation âme-sœur ? Venait-il aussi d’avouer qu’il était attiré par elle ? Parlait-il d’eux ?

« C’est pour ça que j’ai constamment envie d’être proche de toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il releva la tête vers elle les yeux ronds, choqué de ce qu’il venait d’entendre. La situation était encore pire qu’il ne pensait.

« Je suppose. Je vais devoir enquêter. Je ne pense pas que se soit possible avec d’autres races. Si ce n’est pas ça, alors je n’en ai aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer. » dit-il de sa voix rauque en la fixant. « Je ne sais même pas comment arrêter le processus. Il vaudrait mieux nous éviter en attendant. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela continuer. » annonça-t-il durement.

« Oui tu as raison. Tu vas te marier et ‘t’accoupler’sur ta planète de toue façon. » lâcha-t-elle en tournant la tête.

Le corps de Vegeta se contracta, il se sentit presque blessé de ce qu’elle venait de dire. Comme si peu importe ce qui se passerait, elle le rejetterait de toute manière. Il la regarda méchamment tout en grognant.

« Inutile de grogner. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me lierai avec un alien de l’espace qui rentre chez lui pour toujours dans moins de deux jours et qui va bientôt prendre une épouse. » souffla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse, les sourcils froncés.

« Femme, je t’ai déjà dit que je n’avais pas le choix. » soupira-t-il en la fixant. « Et je ne sais pas comment ‘CA’ marche. » dit-il en faisant signe de main entre eux deux. Il était furieux de tout ce qui était en train de se produire.

Les mains derrière le dos, Bulma le regarda un moment. Elle s’avança alors tout doucement vers lui. Incapable de s’en empêcher encore une fois, elle voulait se rapprocher, ressentir sa chaleur et son odeur. Il l’avait interrompue au pire moment qui soit en frappant à sa porte, ajoutant à l’ensemble une dose de frustration insurmontable.

« Donc… Tu voudrais me toucher ? » murmura-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Vegeta serra les poings la respiration coupée. Il resta immobile, le visage impassible en la voyant s’avancer. ‘ _Bon sang femme, tu n’as même pas idée_ …’

« Femme vulgaire. Se serai imprudent. » dit-il à voix basse en détournant le regard.

« Alors pourquoi tu es toujours là ? Tu peux t’en aller.»

Elle avait raison. Elle était maintenant très très proche de lui. Beaucoup trop. Il enroula sa queue autour de la taille de Bulma pour l’empêcher d’avancer et la serra fort. Un petit cri étouffé s’échappa de sa gorge provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps de Vegeta et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

‘ _J’ai tellement envie de la faire crier’_.

Elle tendit le bras pour attraper sa main mais il agrippa son poignet pour l’immobiliser. Ils sentirent immédiatement la connexion se faire par leurs peaux qui étaient en contact. Leurs rythmes cardiaques s’accélérèrent soudainement alors qu’ils se fixaient tous les deux le regard furieux.

Vegeta était figé il ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Il essayait aussi de ne plus sentir cette odeur qui le suffoquait. Bulma tendit alors son autre bras pour attraper l’autre main de Vegeta qu’elle plaça sur sa joue et il la laissa faire, essayant de ne pas trembler. Quand sa main toucha la joue de Bulma, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. La peau de la femme était fraiche et douce comme de la soie.

De lui-même il descendit sa main pour passer son pouce sur les lèvres de Bulma et elle gémit légèrement. Vegeta se sentit redevenir complètement dur presque instantanément. ‘ _Bon sang’._ Il était complètement abasourdi. Cette petite femme l’excitait beaucoup trop. Chaque geste qu’elle effectuait était une torture physique et mentale. Il voulait tellement la toucher que ça le faisait presque souffrir. Et Il savait que la femme devait ressentir la même chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser quoi que se soit se passer entre eux. De ça il était sur, l’acte forçait toujours le lien dramatiquement. Mais peut-être que juste un peu ? Sans l’acte en soit ? Son esprit était brouillé et ses sens en explosion alors que son instinct lui criai de se rapprocher d’elle.

Bulma avait la respiration saccadée et se tordait sur place. Elle avait besoin de plus. Au même moment Vegeta la tira contre lui avec sa queue. Sa poitrine s’écrasa contre son torse. Yeux dans les yeux, ils respiraient de manière irrégulière, comme si la situation entière leur demandait un effort physique extrême.

Alors que les bras de Vegeta ne la touchaient plus, Bulma enlaça les siens autour de son cou. Elle pencha délibérément la tête sur le coté pour l’inviter dans son cou. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, s’était trop risqué. Et si jamais il la marquait? Se serai un désastre.

« Je… Je ne peux pas… » murmura-t-il essoufflé presque douloureusement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse, les yeux mi-clos.

« C’est là que nous rendons l’accouplement et le lien officiel... »

« Oh… » dit-elle simplement. Ne voulant pas en savoir plus, elle colla alors son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux et expira profondément. « Comment tout cela est-il possible ? » souffla-t-elle comme si elle se parlait à elle-même perdue dans une sorte de transe. La tension était si forte, elle avait des palpitations d’envie dans tout le corps. Les deux étaient surexcités.

« Je ne sais pas… » soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux à son tour.

« S’il te plait, touche-moi Vegeta… » chuchota-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de son cou.

Putain. Il ne pouvait presque plus respirer. La maîtrise de sois que demandait le fait de rester parfaitement immobile était sur le point de disparaître.

« Juste un peu… Un tout petit peu… » supplia-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Sa voix si douce le rendait dingue. Il allait craquer. Elle le suppliait ! Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas complètement. Mais il voulait la goûter, tellement la goûter. Sa bouche, sa peau, son cou, ses seins, son entre-jambe, tout. Elle respirait si fortement contre lui. Il était si tendu qu’il se dit que son cerveau allait imploser.

Elle desserra alors son étreinte autour de son cou pour descendre ses mains le long de ses épaules, son torse et ses abdominaux si parfaits ou elle s’arrêta. Il en eu des frissons dans tout le corps. Il était si chaud, Bulma voulait juste retirer son propre t-shirt et coller son corps contre le sien pour sentir ses muscles contre elle. Elle le sentait clairement dur contre son centre et elle se savait nue contre lui, mais bizarrement ça ne la gênait pas.

Mais il ne la touchait toujours pas. Elle commença alors à se frotter contre lui, contre son sexe, qu’elle sentait définitivement trop serré dans son pantalon, tout en replaçant ses mains autour de son cou.

C’était beaucoup trop. Vegeta voulait juste descendre son pantalon et se glisser en elle. Mais il ne devait pas. Elle se frottait à lui et il était parcouru de tellement de spasme, l’odeur de désir de la femme pour lui lui inondait le cerveau. Il décida enfin qu’il devait y remédier d’une manière ou d’une autre et plaça ses bras autour de la femme en la serrant fortement. Il aimait à quel point elle était petite dans ses bras. Elle déposa sa tête dans son cou tout en gémissant doucement. Ce fut le déclic. Ou il sortait de la chambre ou il restait, dans tous les cas, il devait agir. Et c’était tout décidé.

Il glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Bulma tout en grognant de plaisir quand il réalisa qu’effectivement elle ne portait pas de sous vêtements. ‘ _Mon dieu’_. Elle respirait bruyamment en marmonnant son nom dans son cou.

Juste un petit peu de contact ne leur ferait pas de mal, surement…?

Il la souleva alors pour la déposer assise sur le bord du lit. Il allait la gouter. Même si elle ne voulait pas, il ne pourrait probablement pas s’arrêter. Et de toute façon il sentait bien qu’elle ne le stopperait pas. Elle était beaucoup trop excitée.

Il entoura sa queue autour du cou de la femme tout doucement pour la faire s’allonger sur le dos et avec ses mains il écarta ses jambes tout en la fixant dans les yeux. Bulma gémit en plaçant ses deux mains sur sa queue qui enlaçait son cou et qu’elle commença à caresser. Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas déjà, il ressentit le plaisir monter en lui. Il souleva ensuite le t-shirt de Bulma légèrement, revelant son sexe et son ventre, mais décida de ne pas le monter d’avantage. Les pupilles de Vegeta se dilatèrent à la vue de sa peau crème. S’il voyait son corps nu en entier, il ne pourrait pas s’arrêter du tout. Elle se tordait sur le lit en haletant et voulait remonter vers lui, mais il l’empêchait avec sa queue autour de son cou. Complètement penché sur Bulma sans la toucher, un bras de chaque coté de sa tête, il plaça son front contre le sien en la fixant longuement dans les yeux alors que leurs cœurs battaient à mille à l’heure avant de soudainement descendre entre ses jambes et de se laisser tomber les genoux au sol pour immédiatement commencer à la lécher.

Bulma monta ses hanches en avant quand elle sentit la langue chaude de Vegeta sur son centre. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais arrêta de respirer. Trop de sensations. Elle ne s’y attendait pas. Il avait relâché son cou avec sa queue pour venir la serrer autour de sa taille et l’immobiliser alors qu’elle s’agitait sous ses gestes et il agrippa fermement son bassin avec ses deux mains. Elle se courba en avant pour le regarder, il la fixait en même temps et elle attrapa ses cheveux noirs qu’elle sera dans ses mains, le faisant gronder doucement. Elle adorait ce bruit et les douces vibrations qui en découlaient.

« V-Vegeta… aah… » murmura-t-elle difficilement. C’était tellement bon qu’elle avait du mal à articuler.

Son gout était encore mieux que tout ce que Vegeta avait imaginé. Il pouvait littéralement gouter son excitation. Et elle était tellement mouillée. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point se serrai bon de la pénétrer. Il glissait sa langue chaude sur le sexe de la femme, s’arrêtant parfois pour presser son point sensible, observant et étudiant chacune de ses réactions. Il voyait que sa respiration s’accélérait et qu’elle appréciait ce qu’il faisait.

Puisqu’il avait décidé qu’il n’irait pas plus loin, sans arrêter de la lécher, il lâcha le bassin de Bulma d’une main pour aller descendre son pantalon et empoigner son membre qu’il commença à caresser. La femme gémissait de plus en plus et à ce rythme, les deux ne tiendraient pas très longtemps. L’entendre gémir à cause de lui lui procurait trop de plaisir.

Après un moment, Vegeta détacha sa langue et sa main de Bulma tout en l’observant et elle émit un petit cri de mécontentement tout en relevant la tête vers lui. Il frotta sa bouche sur le dos d’une de ses mains.

« S’il te plait, ne t’arrêtes pas… » souffla-t-elle vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

Il rigola doucement en voyant Bulma toute rouge et choquée sur le lit. Alors qu’il se masturbait toujours, il plaça deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche avant de les approcher du sexe de Bulma et de les introduire lentement dans son intérieur. Vegeta grogna la bouche entre ouverte en voyant Bulma se cambrer la tête en arrière en criant son nom, écartant les jambes un peu plus devant lui. Il sentait les parois de Bulma résister doucement à ses doigts et encore une fois dut se ressaisir pour ne pas trop penser à l’effet que cela procurerait si ce n’était pas ses doigts qu’il glissait en elle. Il accéléra le va et vient de ses deux mains lentement, les synchronisant parfaitement en pressant son pouce contre son point sensible.

Les vagues de plaisir qui parcouraient leurs corps devenaient de plus en plus intenses et Bulma ne voulait qu’une chose, sentir Vegeta à l’intérieur d’elle, il n’y avait plus de pensée rationnelle dans son cerveau.

« V-Vegeta, prend moi… » gémit-elle. Elle suffoquait d’envie.

Il s’arrêta de la toucher et se releva tout en se penchant au dessus d’elle sans arrêter de se caresser. Il la repoussa plus loin sur le lit pour se placer sur ses genoux écartés en faisant passer les jambes de Bulma par-dessus ses cuisses.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça femme… » dit-il essoufflé les joues rouges. Il devait se dominer pour ne pas lui céder.

Elle soupira de colère et tendit les mains en avant pour essayer d’attraper son sexe, mais il l’empêcha avec ses deux mains sur ses poignets. Il la relâcha ensuite pour passer une main sous le bassin de Bulma qu’il souleva sur ses cuisses pour coller leur sexe l’un contre l’autre. Au contact chaud et humide, les deux gémirent de plaisir. Vegeta recommença alors à se masturber tout en collant le bout de son pénis contre le point sensible de la femme, effectuant des pressions accélérée qui la firent se courber sur le lit. C’était juste beaucoup trop bon et beaucoup trop risqué, et il lui suffisait de se pencher un peu pour la pénétrer, mais il devait se retenir. La sentir si mouillée contre son sexe était une torture.

A chaque fois qu’elle essayait de le toucher avec ses mains, Vegeta s’écartait et Bulma râlait de mécontentement. Frustrée, elle laissa alors ses mains retomber sur le lit. Elle sentait la pression de son pénis chaud contre son point sensible, et elle savait qu’elle allait bientôt jouir. Les vagues de plaisir s’écrasaient contre le pond intérieur qui était en train de se construire et bientôt il exploserait en laissant l’orgasme se déverser en elle. Et Bulma n’avait pas l’intention de se retenir. Elle commença alors à bouger doucement en avant pour accentuer la pression de son clitoris contre son membre, ce qui fit grogner Vegeta. Il avait penché sa tête en avant et la regardait intensément. Voir Vegeta comme ça rouge et la bouche ouverte ne lui apporta que des sensations encore plus fortes. Elle avait atteint sa limite.

« V-Vegeta… Je vais… » s’étouffa-t-elle en serrant les draps entre ses doigts.

« Jouis pour moi… » murmura Vegeta qui avait encore rapproché son visage du sien tout en introduisant un doigt en elle.

Elle s’immobilisa complètement sur le lit en se courbant en arrière violement remplie de spasmes, alors qu’elle sentit le plaisir la parcourir plusieurs fois de son sexe jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et un cri étranglé s’échappa de sa gorge. Elle n’avait jamais ressentit ça. Au même moment, en la voyant jouir, et en la sentent se contracter autour de son doigt, Vegeta gémit et se rependit contre elle, pressant toujours le haut de son sexe contre son clitoris. Il pencha la tête en arrière en grondant profondément et en resserrant sa queue autour de la taille de Bulma, ne croyant pas ce qu’il était en train de ressentir alors que les dernières vagues d’orgasme le parcourait. Bulma gémit quand elle sentit le liquide chaud couler sur son centre. Il se pencha en avant sur elle, ses avants bras sur le lit de chaque coté de sa tête et se risqua à inhaler longuement dans le cou de la femme. Il aurait voulu la mordre. Alors qu’ils convulsaient encore vaguement sur le lit, il frotta son sexe encore dur entre les jambes de Bulma tout en continuant à la sentir, étalant sa semence sur chaque centimètre de sa peau et de la sienne sans y réfléchir, avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos à coté d’elle.

Les yeux mi-clos, stabilisant leur souffle, ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Il la tira dans ses bras avec sa queue. Elle plaça sa tête sur son torse tout en fermant les yeux et il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux. Qu’est ce qui venait de se passer ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ce genre de thème, c'est probablement ce qu'il y a de plus difficile à écrire! >_<  
> Je peux le relire 25 fois et le corriger ou le changer 25 fois, alors j'ai décidé de m’arrêter, de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de le poster! Peut-être que dans le futur j'y apporterai des modifications qui sait..  
> J'espère que c'est compréhensible! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!
> 
> Merci à vous d'avoir lu :) ! Le prochain chapitre devrait suivre rapidement! <3 <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tout le monde! <3  
> Voici le prochain chapitre!
> 
> (J'espère vraiment que le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas choqué >_< si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée!)
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :) J'espère que vous aimerez!
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta habiterait chez moi :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes. Un grondement doux et profond provenait de du torse de Vegeta, comme un ronronnement et Bulma sourit les yeux fermés. Leurs esprits étaient momentanément vidés, toujours en train d’apprécier la sérénité qu’avait provoqué l’orgasme.

Soudainement Vegeta repoussa doucement Bulma et retira sa queue de sa taille. Il s’assit sur le bord du lit et réajusta son pantalon tout en se relevant et se dirigea vers la porte. La réalité venait de le frapper de plein fouet sur ce qu’ils venaient de faire et il voulait sortir de la chambre de la femme au plus vite.

« Tu t’en vas ? » souffla Bulma qui s’était assise en tailleur en le fixant.

Il s’arrêta et tourna sa tête vers elle, hochant dans sa direction.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-elle la mine renfrognée.

« Tu sais pourquoi. » répondit Vegeta sur un ton dur.

« Reste cette nuit. » demanda-t-elle en s’avançant à quartes pattes sur le lit.

« Trop risqué femme. » Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et détourna son regard, tentant d’évaluer la situation. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait vraiment pas sortir de cette chambre et la laisser.

« Je sais, mais nous pouvons juste dormir… » suggéra-t-elle.

« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire narquois en relevant un sourcil.

Elle prit un moment avant de répondre, le regard dans le vide.

« Je suis épuisée et tu dois te reposer pour guérir tes plaies… »

Vegeta tourna son regard vers elle, ennuyé.

« Je vais très bien. » Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, il devait encore dormir pour laisser le temps à son corps de soigner les blessures plus profondes, mais son but était de sortir de cette chambre.

Bulma soupira en tirant les draps sur elle. Elle comprenait l’importance de ce que Vegeta lui avait relevé plus tôt, mais elle ne put empêcher de se sentir un peu rejetée. Même si elle avait envie de lui, sa proposition de juste dormir était bien réelle. Elle était trop fatiguée pour continuer à argumenter.

« Ok peu importe Vegeta… Bonne nuit. » souffla-t-elle sur un ton froid.

Vegeta se figea quelques secondes en regardant la femme se rallonger et se tourner vers la fenêtre. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la chambre.

Il s’arrêta quelques mètres plus loin dans le hall en frottant son visage. Il était recouvert de l’odeur de Bulma. Il pouvait toujours la gouter sur sa langue. Il essayait de penser à ce qu’il venait de faire avec elle et se maudissait en même temps. Il voulait juste retourner dans son lit et la tirer contre lui. Mais pourquoi prendre le risque ? Il dut se retenir pour ne pas frapper son poing sur le mur. Il avait pensé à tout sauf à ça avant d’arriver sur cette foutue planète. Rien de tout ceci n’était prévu.

Il avait soif et décida de descendre à la cuisine pour boire. Arrivé au frigo, il s’enfila un litre de jus d’orange et s’étrangla presque quand il remarqua une barquette de fraises. Il rit jaune en refermant la porte du frigo. ‘L’univers est contre moi.’

Il remonta rapidement à l’étage vers la chambre de Bulma et ouvrit silencieusement la porte tout en fixant Bulma qui était toujours allongée sur le coté. Elle commençait à s’endormir. Il décida de ne plus se poser de questions pour l’instant. Il ferma alors la porte derrière lui et s’avança lentement vers le lit, ne voulant pas la réveiller, et souleva doucement le drap pour se glisser derrière elle. Elle n’avait pas bougé, n’ayant pas remarqué sa présence alors qu’elle commençait à somnoler. Vegeta tira le t-shirt de Bulma le plus bas possible, essayant de cacher ses fesses toujours nues. Il passa son bras et sa queue autour de sa taille et la tira contre lui dans ses bras, écrasant son petit corps contre le sien. Et soudainement il se sentait bien. Il se sentait à sa place.

Vegeta plaça son nez dans ses cheveux bleus et ne put s’empêcher de mordiller quelques fois la nuque de Bulma. Il avait toujours terriblement envie d’elle, de la déshabiller, de la mordre, mais la serrer contre lui était déjà bien assez. Il dut tout de même se retenir pour ne pas lui lécher la nuque.

« Vegeta ? » fit la voix ensommeillée de Bulma. Il la sentit se tendre dans ses bras.

« Dors femme. » murmura-t-il doucement près de son oreille.

Elle attrapa le bras de Vegeta et le serra contre elle, poussant encore un peu plus son petit corps contre le sien.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là… » chuchota-t-elle avant de s’endormir profondément.

Vegeta continua de la serrer, de la mordiller et de glisser son nez sur la peau de sa nuque pendant un moment, ne voulant penser à rien d’autre, hypnotisé par son odeur apaisante. Epuisé lui aussi, il finit par poser sa tête contre celle de Bulma et s’endormit à son tour.

* * *

Bulma se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres en fin de matinée. Des bruits venaient de l’extérieur dans le jardin. Vegeta n’était plus la, elle l’avait sentit s’éclipser plus tôt dans la matinée. Il l’avait serrée contre lui encore une fois avant de lui mordiller la nuque un peu plus fort et de disparaitre. En se réveillant parfois pendant la nuit, elle l’avait sentit dur contre elle, mais il n’avait rien fait. Et maintenant il s’entrainait probablement. Au vu des sons qui provenait de l’extérieur elle avait raison. Bulma se demanda si il ne risquait pas de lui avoir laissé des marques en la mordillant autant dans la nuque, il faudrait qu’elle s’inspecte dans le miroir plus tard. Elle se leva et enfila un pantalon de pyjama sous son t-shirt avant de se diriger sur son balcon. Dans le jardin un niveau en dessous, Vegeta et Goku s’entrainaient et se déplaçaient à une vitesse inhumaine, elle ne les voyait apparaitre qu’une seconde ici et là dans différents endroits du jardin. Complètement inconsciente de la force de leurs échanges, Panchy vaguait dans le jardin avec un arrosoir à la main, nourrissant ses fleurs et exclamant des « ooh » quand un de deux Saiyans la frôlait assez pour faire bouger ses cheveux ou ses vêtements comme si elle se trouvait au milieu d’une tornade. Bulma s’appuya sur la rambarde amusée et les regarda un moment jusqu’à ce que Goku s’immobilise au milieu du jardin.

« Hey Bulma ! » lui lança-t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main et un grand sourire.

Bulma n’eu pas le temps de réciproquer que Vegeta écrasa son poing contre le visage de Goku qui valsa quelques mètres en arrière.

« Reste concentré Kakarot ! » grogna-t-il en reprenant sa position.

Bulma plaça sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire en voyant Goku surpris.

« Vegeta, c’est pas du jeu ! » s’exclama-t-il en se frottant la joue.

« Tu es trop distrait ! » soupira Vegeta en croisant les bras.

Bulma rigola un peu et retourna dans sa chambre pour se doucher. Elle était de bonne humeur. Elle s’en foutait presque de ce qui avait été dit cette nuit, elle avait bien dormi enlacée dans les bras de Vegeta. Elle décida de s’habiller avec une salopette de travail et un t-shirt court noir et léger qui laissait entrevoir sa peau sur les cotés. Elle allait probablement passer une partie de la journée au labo à bosser sur le vaisseau pour Vegeta. Elle accrocha rapidement ses cheveux en chignon.

En descendant pour rejoindre l’extérieur, elle s’arrêta à la cuisine pour prendre la barquette de fraise dans le frigo avant de se diriger vers la terrasse. Elle s’assit sur une chaise, jetant ses pieds sur la table et entreprit de manger les fraises tranquillement, observant toujours Vegeta et Goku en train de s’entrainer.

« On fait une pause Vegeta ! » s’écria Goku en s’avançant vers Bulma et en la saluant de nouveau.

« Hey Goku, déjà repris l’entrainement ? Chihi est toujours fâchée ? » dit-elle vers son ami avec un grand sourire. Vegeta s’approcha doucement d’eux, cherchant des yeux Panchy qui avait disparu du jardin. Bulma fut surprise de voir que Vegeta portait encore des vêtements terrestres, un t-shirt noir et un jeans. Il était trop beau.

« Ouai… Je suis passé ce matin voir Gohan, mais elle m’a de nouveau foutu dehors… Si c’est ok pour toi, je vais surement rester ici encore un peu ! » dit-il hésitant.

« Fais comme chez toi ! » rigola-t-elle en continuant de manger ses fraises.

« Vas-tu travailler sur mon vaisseau femme ? » grogna d’un coup Vegeta. Il se tenait en retrait les mains dans les poches et ne la regardait pas.

« Ah, BONJOUR Vegeta ! » s’exclama Bulma un peu offusquée. « Dès que j’ai finis mes FRAISES je m’y rend ! ».

Elle l’observa un moment, il avait l’air de mauvaise humeur et il semblait éviter son regard. Goku ne manqua pas de remarquer que Vegeta et Bulma portait la même odeur, bien que faible. Comme un mélange harmonieux de leurs deux odeurs respectives. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que leur rapprochement se ferait aussi vite. Il décida de leur laisser un moment.

« Je vais voir si Chichi est toujours fâchée, je reviens ! » Il plaça ses deux doigts sur son front en souriant.

« Mais Goku c’est trop tot, Chichi va… » s’exclama Bulma en se redressant, mais Goku avait déjà disparu.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers Vegeta et le fixa. Il n’avait pas bougé.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux remplis d’étincelles.

« Mmh… ». Vegeta haussa les épaules mais ne montra aucune expression.

« Moi j’ai SUPER bien dormi ! » s’exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Je vois, et tu te lève tard. » répondit-il en lui lançant un regard méchant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse, et lui demanda la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Qu’est ce qu’il y a Vegeta? Tu regrettes d’être resté dans ma chambre? »

Vegeta resta silencieux quelques minutes alors qu’elle attendait sa réponse. Quand il s’était réveillé, la réalité l’avait encore une fois frappé comme un éclair. Ils n’auraient jamais du faire ça. C’était complètement inconscient. Il s’en voulait d’avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Il était même enragé. C’est pourquoi il avait réveillé Goku pour s’entrainer avec lui, dans le but d’essayer de se calmer et de se changer les idées. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à Bulma. Il avait toujours aussi fortement envie d’elle.

« C’était une erreur. » dit Vegeta froidement en levant son regard vers Bulma qui écarquilla les yeux.

Elle répéta machinalement : « Une erreur ? ».

Vegeta hocha la tête dans sa direction en examinant sa réaction. Il voyait qu’il la blessait en disant cela. Il ressentait une pointe de culpabilité lui prendre les trippes. Mais c’était peut-être mieux comme ça. Au moins elle ne s’approcherait plus de lui.

« Stupide et imprudent. » rajouta-t-il froidement.

« Donc tu regrettes. » affirma Bulma.

« Ce qui est fait est fait femme. Mais ça n’arrivera plus. » souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Bulma ressentit un pincement au cœur. C’était juste une erreur, stupide et imprudente. Elle réfléchit encore une fois au fait qu’elle ne le connaissait pas. Même si elle en avait l’impression. C’était juste un étranger de l’espace. Et il la regardait si froidement dans l’immédiat. Bulma ne put s’empêcher de sourire nerveusement en secouant la tête vers le bas.

En relevant son regard elle vit que Vegeta la fixait intensément.

« A quoi est ce que je pensais n’est ce pas ? » dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

Vegeta se crispa en regrettant presque instantanément ce qu’il venait de dire, mais il resta silencieux et immobile, le visage inexpressif. Il ressentit une légère vague de tristesse le parcourir. Ca venait d’elle.

Bulma oublia complètement le reste des fraises sur la table et se releva pour se diriger vers le labo en laissant Vegeta.

« J’aurai surement finis de bosser sur le vaisseau en fin de journée. Tu pourras partir demain matin, j’ai demandé à ma mère de te préparer quelques repas frais pour que tu manges mieux, il faut juste le temps de les surgeler et des les encapsuler… » soupira-t-elle sans se retourner.

Vegeta la regarda abasourdi alors qu’elle s’éloignait de dos. Il pensait vraiment qu’elle s’énerverait sur lui, qu’elle lui crierait dessus. Mais elle n’en fit rien. Si il ne revenait plus sur cette planète il ne la verrait plus jamais. Il fixa sa nuque qu’il avait mordillé temps de fois pendant la nuit jusqu’au petit matin. Il du se battre avec lui-même pour ne pas aller la serrer dans ses bras quand Goku réapparu dans le jardin devant lui avec un grand sourire.

« On s’y remet Vegeta ? »

Sans même lui répondre, Vegeta lui sauta dessus.

* * *

Bulma décida qu’elle resterait toute la journée dans le labo des vaisseaux, elle était la seule qui travaillait pour l’instant dans le hangar et elle ne croiserait personne. Elle travailla dur pour essayer de ne pas laisser à son esprit une seule minute de répit pour penser à Vegeta. Mais Bulma était une personne qui pensait beaucoup trop pour être capable d’y arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Vegeta devait se marier et visiblement ça ne l’enchantait pas des masses. Son cœur accélérait à chaque fois qu’elle repensait à ce qui s’était passé dans le lit. Il l’avait léchée sans hésiter et il l’avait fait jouir si fort, elle n’avait pas ressentit des sensations pareilles depuis des années. Et ils n’avaient même pas couché ensemble. ‘ _Il est vraiment bon_ !’ se dit-elle en souriant les joues rouges, essayant de chasser de son esprit les performances pathétiques de Yamcha.

Bulma se sentait juste triste et blessée d’avoir été reléguée au rang d’erreur, après tout ce qu’ils s’étaient dit. Ce n’était visiblement pas une simple attirance anodine. Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Elle finirait de bosser sur le vaisseau, le donnerait encapsulé à Vegeta et l’éviterait jusqu’à son départ. C’était décidé. Ou du moins, c’était le plan. Se trouvant toujours déstabilisée en sa présence, elle espérait qu’elle arrivait à s’y tenir. Après avoir vérifié la sécurité de la chambre de gravité, elle rouspéta en réalisant qu’elle devrait au moins expliquer à Vegeta son fonctionnement, à moins qu’elle n’arrive à convaincre Goku de s’en occuper.

Arrivé en fin de journée et ayant finit de bosser sur le vaisseau qui était en excellent état, elle l’encapsula et se rendit à l’extérieur furtivement pour éviter tout le monde et décapsula rapidement le vaisseau avant de sauter dedans pour effectuer quelques vérifications. Elle s’envola à grande vitesse haut dans le ciel au dessus de la ville et ses alentours, testant ici et là un certains nombres d’options avant de revenir vers Capsule Corps et d’atterrir dans le jardin. Tout fonctionnait parfaitement. En sortant et en capsulant le vaisseau, Krillin arriva vers elle en courant et la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne l’avait pas vu et s’écria de surprise.

« Krillin ? Mais qu’est ce que ? »

« Bulma ! Bon anniversaire ! » lança-t-il joyeusement avec un grand sourire.

Il la relâcha et elle le regarda interloquée. Ce n’était pas possible que se soit son anniversaire. Elle n’oubliait jamais ! Premièrement parce qu’elle organisait toujours des soirées du tonnerre. Et deuxièmement elle allait avoir 30 ans ! Mais il est vrai que dernièrement, elle était tellement submergée de travail qu’elle en perdait parfois le fil des jours, surtout quand elle passait de longue périodes dans son laboratoire.

« Tu-Tu es sur Krillin ? » questionna-t-elle confuse en rétrécissant son regard, essayant de se remémorer les derniers jours.

« Mais oui enfin ! Tu me l’as assez répété ! » s’exclama Krillin en levant les bras en l’air.

« J’ai vraiment perdu le fil ! Merci Krillin, tu es adorable de t’en être souvenu ! » dit-elle en se penchant en avant pour déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

« On va célébrer ça ce soir ! J’inviterai Maron ! J’ai déjà prévenu les autres ! » s’écria-t-il en sautillant sur place tout excité.

Bulma n’arrivait pas à sauter de joie comme lui, elle se sentait toujours bizarre de ce qui s’était passé avec Vegeta. Mais au moins ça lui changerai les idées. Et c’était probablement mieux que de rester à la maison à ruminer !

« Ca marche ! 30 ans ça se fête ! » lâcha-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà... Bon ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais je ne me voyais pas couper dans ce qui suit dans le prochain! >_<
> 
> J'espère que vous trouvez toujours l'histoire intéressante, dès que j'ai moins de réactions je finis par me poser des questions en me demandant si ça vaut la peine d’être écrit O_o !
> 
> Je vous remercie d'avoir lu! <3 <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde!  
> Je vous souhaite à tous déjà une très bonne année :) !
> 
> J'espère que l'histoire n'est pas trop ennuyante?  
> Bonne lecture à vous :) <3 !!
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

En marchant vers la maison avec Krillin, Bulma aperçu Vegeta assit à la terrasse les bras croisés. Il la fixait intensément avec un regard dur et impassible. Elle essaya de chasser les fourmillements dans son ventre et décida de l’ignorer au maximum tout en continuant à avancer. Krillin lui proposait un certains nombre d’endroits pour faire la fête, mais il savait qu’au final la décision reviendrait à Bulma. Même si elle avait encore plus fait profil bas cette dernière année, sortir dans des endroits publics n’était pas toujours facile pour elle. Comme héritière de la fameuse compagnie Capsule Corp, les médias avaient tendances à la suivre dès qu’elle quittait la propriété.

« Je vais passer quelques coup de fil pour choisir un club Krillin, j’ai envie d’être… tranquille ce soir. » dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Oui oui je comprends, pas de soucis ! » répondit Krillin avec un grand sourire.

« Fais-moi plaisir et porte autre chose que ton Gi ce soir d’accord ? » lança Bulma en rigolant.

Krillin s’exclama que s’était évident, qu’il devait avoir la classe si il emmenait Maron ce soir. Quand ils approchèrent de Vegeta qui était resté parfaitement immobile les yeux toujours rivé sur Bulma, celle-ci lui lança la capsule sans même le regarder, et il l’attrapa facilement au vol.

« Ton vaisseau, MAJESTE. » dit Bulma sur un ton froid.

Il inspecta la petite capsule dans sa main, toujours abasourdi intérieurement par le fait que ce minuscule objet pouvait contenir un vaisseau.

« Et la chambre de gravité femme ? Vas-tu m’expliquer son fonctionnement? » dit-il en relevant la tête vers elle.

« Demande à Goku. » fit-elle en faisant signe de main vers lui.

« Cet imbécile ? Tu ne peux… »

« Demande. A. GOKU. » coupa-t-elle énervée en se tournant vivement vers lui. Le haut de ses joues était rouge.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se releva en la fixant avant de reprendre sa mine renfrognée. Cette femme était trop belle quand elle était énervée. Il était à la fois excité et indigné qu’elle lui réponde comme ça. Elle gesticulait et respirait rapidement.

« TU vas m’expliquer femme, pas cette idiot ! » grogna-t-il.

« Non ! »

« Si. » dit Vegeta platement en la transperçant des yeux, comme si il n’y avait aucune autre alternative.

Elle souffla en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« TRES BIEN ! » s’écria-t-elle en s’approchant vers lui. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient remplis de flammes.

Derrière eux, Krillin observait la scène un peu interloqué. Arrivée devant Vegeta, Bulma arracha la capsule de ses mains et la lança au loin devant la terrasse. Le vaisseau apparu dans un ‘pouf’ de fumée et elle avança rapidement vers l’entrée. Vegeta n’avait pas bougé et regardait le vaisseau ahuri.

« Alors tu viens ? » grogna-t-elle vers Vegeta en se retournant vers lui sans s’arrêter de marcher.

Il plia légèrement les jambes et bondit pour atterrir près de Bulma qui ne sursauta même pas. Il fut une nouvelle fois étonné, d’une certaine manière il aimait vraiment bien qu’elle n’ait pas peur de lui.

« Ta main. » dit-elle une fois arrivée près de l’entrée en faisant signe vers un boitier qui contenait un scanner identique à ceux du labo.

Il s’exécuta et la passerelle s’abaissa. Bulma s’empressa de rentrer sans un mot avant de se rendre vers la salle de gravité. Il sentait qu’elle était furieuse et décida de ne pas tenter le diable en restant silencieux et en la suivant les bras croisés.

« Le panneau de contrôle est au centre, si tu as un problème avec la chambre, éteint le système et rend toi vers le tableau de bord du cockpit si tu ne veux pas finir comme une crêpe. De toute façon, il y a une sécurité automatique… » soupira-t-elle.

Bulma commença à taper un certains nombres de commandes sur le panneau de contrôle alors que Vegeta s’avançait doucement derrière elle en l’observant. Elle gesticulait et rouspétait, en même temps qu’elle soupirait en lui donnant des explications précises auxquelles Vegeta écoutait très attentivement. Son regard était fixé sur sa nuque et avant qu’il ne s’en rendre compte, il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de Bulma, inhalant profondément. Elle se figea quand elle sentit la respiration chaude de Vegeta dans son cou.

Avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de bouger, Vegeta plaça ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra fortement contre lui en plaçant son nez à la base de ses cheveux. Bulma sentit la chaleur l’envahir et elle s’immobilisa quelques secondes en fermant les yeux avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se dégager de son étreinte en se tournant vers lui. Il gronda en la transperçant des yeux.

« Ne me touche pas. » s’écria-t-elle alors qu’elle rougissait.

Vegeta ne répondit rien et s’avança vers elle, la faisant reculer contre le panneau de contrôle. Elle fixait ses yeux onyx et il avait l’air très irrité, se rapprochant doucement et silencieusement comme un prédateur vers sa proie. Sa queue tournoyait lentement derrière lui. Bulma l’arrêta en plaçant une main sur son torse. Immédiatement ils furent parcourus par une sensation agréable, la tension sexuelle entre eux semblait encore plus forte que la veille.

« Oh non Môssieur, si tu crois que je vais te laisser t’approcher après ton comportement de ce matin, tu te fourres le doigt dans l’œil, je ne suis PAS ton jouet ! » cria-t-elle en essayant de garder les sourcils froncé alors qu’elle essayait de cacher qu’elle était perturbée par la proximité de Vegeta.

Vegeta attrapa la main de Bulma qui reposait sur son torse et la plaça sur sa joue. Il frotta doucement son visage dans la paume de sa main et sur son poignet tout en fermant les yeux. Bulma l’inspectait faire interloquée alors que son visage avait l’air de s’apaiser. Il enroula sa queue autour de la taille de Bulma.

« Qu’est ce que… Lâche-moi. » tenta-t-elle de s’exclamer alors que des frissons lui parcouraient tout le corps.

« Mmmh.» Vegeta continua de frotter son visage tout en grondant doucement avant de mordiller gentiment son poignet. Bulma essaya de dire quelque chose, mais seulement un son étouffé sortit de sa bouche. Son cœur s’était accéléré sous les gestes de Vegeta et elle avait une boule dans la gorge et la respiration saccadée. Il rouvrit alors doucement les yeux et l’attira vers lui avec sa queue tout en la fixant. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

Bulma arriva contre lui, pétrifiée et il l’entoura de ses bras pour la serrer tendrement tout en plaçant son nez contre la peau de son cou pour inhaler. Elle commença à gigoter dans son étreinte.

« Lâche moi Vegeta ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! » répéta-t-elle agressivement.

Il gronda mais la laissa se dégager et elle s’éloigna de lui tout en reprenant sa respiration. Bulma constata qu’il avait de nouveau l’air furieux.

« Je n’ai jamais pensé ça femme. » dit-il d’une voix rauque en serrant les poings. Vegeta avait pensé à elle absolument chaque seconde de cette journée. Sans interruption. A elle, à son corps, à ce qu’ils avaient fait, à l’état d’excitation dans lequel elle le mettait. Il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi il avait été si dur avec elle ce matin là. La voir partir vers son labo la mine vaincue lui avait retourné le cerveau. Son instinct le poussait à chercher son pardon. Elle le sorti de ses pensée en s’exclamant :

« Tu veux tes explications oui ou non ? Je peux toujours appeler Goku ! »

« Tch… Arrête de crier.»

« Alors comporte-toi correctement. » soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre ses explications sur la chambre de gravité.

Vegeta resta parfaitement immobile et décida de ne plus parler alors qu’elle lui expliquait, jusqu’à ce qu’elle l’invite à remonter vers le cockpit. Elle lui montra quelques options supplémentaires ajoutées dans la journée sur le tableau de bord avant de se diriger vers un compartiment et d’en sortir un bracelet électronique.

« Le système de communication cryptée et de mappage dont je t’ai parlé. » dit Bulma en lui tendant le bracelet.

Vegeta l’attrapa et l’inspecta en détails. L’objet en métal noir ne possédait bizarrement que quelques boutons. Le bracelet avait l’air très simpliste.

« C’est le bracelet que je t’ai montré dans le labo, excepté que celui-ci ne dispose pas encore du système d’appel avec vidéo. Par contre c’est entièrement holographique. » Bulma reprit le bracelet de ses mains et pressa deux boutons sur le coté simultanément ce qui fit apparaitre un menu en hologramme sur lequel elle commença à glisser ses doigts pour faire apparaitre les différentes sections. Vegeta regardait le menu stupéfait, cette femme était juste si intelligente, il la trouvait fascinante. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de créer des hologrammes bien plus facile à manipuler en comparaison aux écrans et claviers miniatures des scouteurs originaux de Freezer.

« Ca c’est moi. » dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers une série de chiffre et de nombres. « Tu peux m’appeler si tu as un problème avec le vaisseau ou la chambre de gravité. Il y a aussi un système de communication avec vidéo dans le cockpit, mais il n’est pas fiable à 100%, la dernière fois qu’il y a eu des turbulences dans l’espace nous avions des coupures. » se remémora-t-elle en plaçant un doigt sur son menton. « Celui-ci devrait fonctionner sans problème en toute circonstance et je ne suis jamais loin du mien. » Elle sortit alors son propre bracelet de sa poche pour lui montrer avant de le replacer dans sa salopette. « Il peut tenir sous les 200G. »

Vegeta regarda l’objet alors qu’elle le redéposa dans sa main. Lui qui s’était dit qu’il oublierait tout de la femme une fois qu’il aurait quitté la planète encore ce matin là, se trouvait maintenant en possession d’une technologie de communication exclusive pour pouvoir la contacter et elle l’aiderait si il était en détresse avec le vaisseau. Cette femme était d’une incroyable générosité. Elle l’avait accueilli, logé, nourrit, elle lui fournissait un vaisseau de qualité supérieur, de la nourriture fraiche, d’autres technologie. Vegeta ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il ne se trouvait jamais dans se genre de situation. Et elle ne demandait rien en retour.

Bulma le regardait alors qu’il avait l’air perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur son bracelet. Elle passa sa main devant le visage de Vegeta en se penchant en avant.

« Ohé, Vegeta tu es encore là ? » dit-elle en souriant timidement.

Il releva les yeux vers elle d’un seul coup et l’enlaça dans ses bras, vidant l’air des poumons de Bulma qui n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Les bras tendus le long de son corps, elle ne dit rien pendant un moment alors qu’il frottait sa tête contre la sienne doucement.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? Je suppose que c’est ta manière de dire merci ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Mmmh ». Il gronda doucement en la serrant d’avantage et Bulma sentit les vibrations traverser son corps agréablement.

Elle essaya de se dégager. « Laisse moi partir maintenant, j’ai fini et j’ai des choses à faire. » dit-elle doucement. Il la relâcha et la regarda d’un air curieux alors qu’elle sortit du vaisseau sans attendre. Il le sentait, elle était toujours fâchée sur lui. Mais il était enragé et nerveux à chaque fois qu’elle s’éloignait de lui.

* * *

Vegeta tournait dans sa chambre une serviette autour de la taille après s’être douché se demandant le genre de vêtements qu’il devrait porter. Le petit chauve lui avait annoncé un peu plus tôt qu’aujourd’hui c’était le jour de Bulma et qu’ils allaient célébrer l’événement dans un club. Il n’avait pas envie d’aller ou que se soit ce soir, mais rien que de penser au fait qu’il partait le lendemain et qu’il risquait de ne plus jamais voir la femme aux cheveux bleus lui tiraillait l’intérieur. En repensant à cette semaine, il avait semblé se sentir comme vacances, bien que le terme lui était inconnu. Pas d’obligations, pas de protocoles, de la bonne nourriture, un bon lit, s’entrainer avec un Saiyan de son niveau et surtout, tuer Freezer. Tout en réfléchissant, il décida d’opter pour un ensemble noir, incluant une chemise dont les coutures et les détails semblaient plus important, il conclu que c’était surement un vêtement plus habillé qu’un t-shirt.

Heureusement pour lui, Krillin n’avait pas manqué de lui expliquer ou se trouvait le club au centre de la ville, un bâtiment haut et rouge avec un insigne rose lumineux que Vegeta devrait pouvoir observer du ciel. Et si ce n’était pas le cas, il n’avait qu’a traquer le Ki du petit moine et augmenter le sien pour s’annoncer, Krillin viendrait alors le chercher. Apparemment l’établissement ne laissait rentrer qu’une certaine classe de terriens et il s’indigna de devoir recourir à l’aide du moine plutôt que de rentrer et d’exterminer tout ceux qui l’en empêcherait. Après tout, il était le prince connu d’une autre planète. Mais pas sur Terre.

Il s’allongea sur son lit repensant à cette fameuse semaine sur la planète terre et à son obsession évidente pour la femme. Il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Il était tellement attiré par elle que ça lui rongeait l’intérieur. Il se demanda même ce qui aurait pu se passer ou ce qui se serait passé si elle avait été une Saiyan. Mais elle ne l’était pas. Mais elle aurait pu. Elle était si vive, fougueuse, il adorait se quereller avec elle. Et à chaque fois qu’il repensait à la vieille quand elle avait gémit en dessous de lui, il devait se concentrer pour ne pas devenir dur. Est-ce qu’il ne devrait pas plutôt l’éviter jusqu’au lendemain matin ou repartir sur Vegetasei directement ? Il pesa le pour et le contre. Mais malgré une liste de contre assez importante, une demi-heure après avoir senti les Ki de Krillin et Bulma quitter la propriété, Vegeta s’envola par le balcon de sa chambre. Suivant le Ki de Krillin, il arriva rapidement dans la rue du club. Il se laissa descendre lentement vers le sol, observant les environs, avant de marcher les bras croisés vers l’entrée ou se trouvait le petit moine qui attendait. Deux individus en costume noir et lunettes se tenaient les bras croisé derrière le dos devant la porte rouge et devant eux, une file monstre d’humains gesticulant et parlant fortement.

En voyant Vegeta, Krillin s’avança vers lui en faisant signe de main.

« Hey Vegeta, cool que tu ai pu venir ! Bulma va être contente ! » sourit Krillin vers lui.

Vegeta hocha la tête vers lui sans lui donner de réponse. Krillin se tourna alors vers les deux hommes près de l’entrée.

« Vous pouvez le laisser rentrer, c’est un invité de Bulma Brief. » annonça Krillin.

Les deux hommes jaugèrent Vegeta de haut en bas avant d’ouvrir la porte pour le laisser passer. Vegeta ricana de leur innocence quand à la dangerosité qu’il représentait. Ces humains n’avaient aucune idée. Derrière lui, Krillin s’exclama :

« Bulma est assise dans le fond, dès que les autres arrivent on vous rejoint ! »

Au plus Vegeta avançait dans le hall, au plus l’odeur des être humains s’intensifiait. Les basses de la musique éléctronique étaient fortes et rapide. En s’introduisant par la deuxième porte, il fut envahi par un certain nombre d’odeurs, les humains, l’alcool, la transpiration, l’excitation. Envahissant mais moins dérangeant que ce qu’il avait pu sentir dans certains bars dans lesquels il s’était rendu pendant ses missions. Il ressentit le besoin urgent de trouver Bulma pour que son odeur délicieuse couvre toutes les autres. A cette distance et entouré par plusieurs centaines de personnes, il était difficile pour lui de déterminer la position exacte de la femme, la seule chose qu’il savait c’est qu’elle se trouvait effectivement dans le fond de la salle. Ce qui ne manqua pas de lui échapper fut le fait que son abruti de compagnon ou ex compagnon se trouvait également dans la salle. Il inspecta les lieux tout en marchant droit devant lui. Les lumières étaient tamisées et au milieu se trouvait une piste de danse ou les humains dansaient déjà en grand nombre serrés comme des sardines. Sur la droite et en forme de L, trônait un énorme bar en métal et en bois ou un nombre incalculables de boissons terriennes de toutes les couleurs étaient exposées devant de grands miroirs, donnant l’illusion d’une salle encore plus grande qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Vegeta se déplaça comme un félin dans la foule, évitant d’être touché, même par les mouvements imprévisibles des humains déjà bien éméchés.

Arrivé dans le fond de la salle ou se trouvaient des tables entourée de banquettes et de cloisons les séparant des unes des autres, Vegeta aperçu Bulma de loin qui se dirigeait vers le bar en dansant avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il se figea en la regardant, imprimant dans son cerveau la façon si légère et féminine qu’elle avait de se déplacer. Elle était habillée avec un pantalon serrant en cuir, un débardeur et des bottes plates noires et ses cheveux étaient attachés en bataille sur le coté. Et elle était seule. Il pensa au fait qu’elle n’allait pas tenir longtemps sans qu’un humain ne vienne l’aborder, il la trouvait juste trop irrésistible même dans de simples vêtements.

Après un moment alors qu’elle parlait au serveur, Vegeta se dirigea vers une des colonnes dans l’ombre de la salle où il s’appuya les bras croisé avec une jambe pliée pour observer Bulma qui ne l’avait pas encore vu. Soudainement, il la vit s’agiter toute seule et il ricana en se demandant encore une fois pourquoi elle s’énervait et il décida de la regarder encore un moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! <3  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous :) Voici donc le prochain chapitre!! <3
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira!! Bonne lecture à tous! :) <3 <3

Bulma s’approcha du bar pour faire sa commande tout en se dandinant sur la musique. Elle fit signe de main au barman qu’elle connaissait vaguement pour être déjà venue plusieurs fois dans cet établissement et il s’approcha d’elle joyeusement. Bulma était une invitée de marque dans chaque lieu ou elle se rendait.

« Bonsoir Miss Brief ! Ravi de vous voir ici ! Qu’est ce que je peux vous servir ? J’ai déjà préparé votre note pour votre petit ami ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Bulma cru ne pas avoir bien entendu et se pencha en avant vers lui pour parler plus fort.

« Mon petit ami ? » questionna-t-elle sûre d’avoir mal compris.

« Oui votre petit ami ! Son nom m’échappe, le joueur de baseball ! Il est ici et il à déjà commandé quelques boissons en votre nom ! » dit le serveur tout en continuant à préparer un cocktail.

Bulma écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, surprise. Yamcha avait tendance à oublier son anniversaire et ils n’étaient pas exactement en bon terme dans l’immédiat, mais Krillin lui avait affirmé qu’il n’avait pas invité Yamcha. Ca voulait dire qu’il était surement venu faire la fête de lui-même ici et qu’il avait en plus le culot de lui laisser la facture. Elle avait des comptes dans plusieurs établissements de renommée comme celui-ci et elle n’avait jamais à sortir sa carte de crédit. Invitant souvent ses amis en groupe pour faire la fête, ils s’occupaient des facturations ultérieurement avec un de ses assistants. Bulma était furieuse d’apprendre ça. Elle marmonna dans ses dents alors que le serveur la fixait avec un regard confus.

« Tout va bien Miss Brief ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce n’est plus mon petit ami. » lâcha-t-elle énervée sans réfléchir avant de se rendre compte de ce qu’elle venait de dire. Elle s’immobilisa un moment en analysant les paroles qui étaient sorties de sa bouche. Elle supposa que la décision était maintenant prise. Elle ne voulait plus être avec Yamcha. Ce genre de comportement était la goutte d’eau qui faisait déborder le vase. En plus de ça, maintenant qu’il était joueur de baseball, il ne roulait pas sur l’or, mais il pouvait se débrouiller financièrement. L’imaginer jeter son nom à tout bout de champs pour qu’on lui déroule le tapis rouge partout la mettait hors d’elle.

« Je me disais bien… » dit le serveur en tapant sa main sur son front. « J’ai trouvé ça bizarre, il était avec deux autres filles et il leur à même commandé à boire en votre nom. »

Bulma tapa son poing sur le bar irritée tout en fixant dans le vide. Quelle honte ! Elle se retourna pour regarder rapidement autour d’elle pour voir si elle apercevait Yamcha, mais le club était grand et bondé de monde. Elle se retourna ensuite vers le serveur.

« Vous seriez gentil de séparer ma note de la sienne. Indéfiniment. Pourriez-vous également avoir l’amabilité de transmettre l’information à mon assistant? » dit-elle calmement, ne voulant pas montrer encore plus son embarras.

« Bien sur Miss Brief, se sera fait sans faute, je passerai le message. » dit-il en hochant la tête d’une manière compréhensive.

Elle le remercia pour sa discrétion et passa sa commande en s’asseyant sur une des chaises hautes du bar. Elle s’appuya sur ses coudes en soupirant, toujours exaspérée et furieuse par l’attitude de Yamcha. Elle ne remarqua pas qu’un grand homme blond s’assit à coté d’elle en la fixant.

« Votre tête me dit quelque chose ! Je suis sure de vous connaitre ! » lança-t-il vers elle avec un grand sourire ravageur.

Bulma tourna la tête pour l’observer sans vraiment le voir. Ca commençait déjà. Ou l’homme la connaissait parce qu’elle était célèbre, ou il sortait ce genre de répliques mielleuses à toutes les femmes qu’il essayait de draguer s’était évident. Il avait l’air d’une poupée figée tout droit sortit d’un magazine de mode.

« Je ne pense pas. » souffla-t-elle sans intérêt.

« Laissez-moi vous offrir un verre ! » dit-il en se penchant vers elle, son sourire toujours scotché sur son visage.

Bulma recula sur sa chaise tout en soupirant. L’homme allait être insistant, elle le sentait déjà, elle devait couper court à son petit manège. Elle n’était vraiment pas d’humeur.

« Je suis avec mon petit ami, désolée. »

Elle se releva pour se diriger vers sa table tranquillement, le serveur apporterait sa commande, mais l’homme l’agrippa par le bras.

« C’est faux, je vous ai entendu plus tôt, vous n’êtes plus avec votre petit ami ! » sourit-il avec un air malicieux en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Bulma essaya de se dégager et commença à balbutier quand elle sentit un bras se glisser autour de sa taille et la serrer contre ce qui sembla être un mur de brique. Mais un mur de brique chaud. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en tournant la tête sur le coté effrayée avant de se calmer quand elle vit le visage de Vegeta juste à coté du sien. Il la serrait contre son torse tout en fixant l’homme blond. Il portait une chemise noire légèrement ouverte dont les manches étaient repliées sous ses coudes.

« Qu’est ce que tu fais l’humain? » dit Vegeta de sa voix rauque.

L’homme blond lâcha Bulma en fronçant les sourcils et en inspectant Vegeta qui la serait contre lui.

« Et vous êtes ? » dit le blond sur un ton hautain tout en pointant vers Vegeta.

« Non. Qui es-tu? Qu’est ce que tu veux à MA femme? » rétorqua Vegeta calmement en le fusillant du regard.

Bulma n’arrivait pas à définir comment elle se sentait à ce moment précis. Elle avait arrêté de respirer et se sentait bien, enlacée par le bras de Vegeta. Elle avait le visage tourné vers lui, littéralement à un centimètre de distance et le fixait les yeux grands ouvert. Elle aurait pu se tirer toute seule de cette situation avec le blond, mais elle était contente qu’il soit la, se serai en principe plus facile. Elle se mit à rougir en pensant au fait qu’il l’avait appelé sa femme.

Vegeta était plus qu’énervé d’avoir vu le blond toucher Bulma, mais il garda son calme et plaça son autre bras autour de Bulma pour la serrer un peu plus. Il la regardait parfois du coin de l’œil, elle était super sexy habillée en noir avec ses joues rouges.

« Votre femme ? Je viens juste d’entendre qu’elle n’était plus avec son petit ami. »

« Cela signifie-t-il qu’elle ne peut plus chercher la compagnie d’autres males ? » siffla Vegeta en frottant doucement sa tête contre celle de Bulma qui avait tourné son regard vers le blond.

L’homme blond s’adressa alors directement à Bulma : « C’est ce genre de gars que tu choisis ? Prend moi, je suis beaucoup plus grand, beau, j’ai de l’argent, tu aurais l’air bien à mon bras. »

Bulma fronça les sourcils et s’apprêtait à répondre, mais Vegeta fut plus rapide.

« Ta taille est complètement inadéquate humain. » gronda Vegeta.

« Et pourquoi ? » ricana le blond.

« C’est évident. » soupira Vegeta. « Partout ou je regarde droit devant moi, je peux toujours voir son visage et elle peut toujours voir le mien. Je ne peux jamais la perdre de vue. »

Bulma ressentit des picotements agréable dans son cœur qui se rependirent dans son tout son corps, pas sure de comprendre ce que Vegeta était en train de dire, mais visiblement il était sérieux dans ses propos.

« Ca ne veut rien dire ! » s’indigna le blond. « Je suis sur que tu n’es pas avec ce type ! » insista-t-il encore avec un grand sourire.

Bulma avait le souffle coupé et ne répondit rien, trop absorbée par le fait que Vegeta la serrait contre lui. Vegeta rigola à plein poumons et commença à mordiller l’épaule nue de Bulma en remontant ses lèvres dans son cou. En même temps il glissa ses mains de ses hanches jusqu’en dessous de ses seins. Il pressa plusieurs fois ses côtes dans ses mains avant de relever la tête vers le blond.

« Est-ce qu’elle me laisserait faire ça si elle n’était pas à moi ? » dit Vegeta avec un sourire narquois.

L’homme se remit à rouspéter alors que Bulma pencha sa tête en arrière sur l’épaule de Vegeta en fermant les yeux. Elle s’était détachée de la situation et se sentait bercée dans ses bras. Quelle attraction physique incroyable entre eux, pensa-t-elle. Vegeta la serra d’avantage en grondant doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux en choc et releva la tête quand Vegeta murmura à son oreille.

« Bulma… » dit-il doucement. Il frotta sa joue tendrement contre celle de Bulma. Il était si chaud ! Elle sentit des frissons la parcourir dans tous le corps. C’était la première fois qu’il l’appelait par son prénom. Sa voix grave était déjà si sexy, elle cru fondre sur place quand il prononça son nom.

« V-Vegeta ? » souffla-t-elle doucement abasourdie en tournant sa tête vers lui pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Son cœur battait à mille à l’heure.

« Je peux le tuer s’il te plait... » demanda Vegeta tout en pressant son front contre sa tempe en inhalant profondément les yeux fermés. « Il m’ennuie, j’en ai marre de me justifier. » finit-il par dire en tournant la tête pour transpercer le blond de ses yeux noirs.

Bulma était complètement fascinée par les gestes tendres de Vegeta, malgré ce qu’il venait de dire. Elle rigola doucement en le voyant si énervé contre l’homme en face d’eux et plaça ses lèvres sur le visage de Vegeta qui trembla imperceptiblement. Sans savoir pourquoi elle lui lécha le coin de la bouche.

Vegeta se retourna vers elle en choc, pétrifié et les yeux écarquillés alors que Bulma affichait un grand sourire. Il rougit en fronçant les sourcils et elle plaça sa main sur sa joue pour le lécher de nouveau au même endroit. Il en eut des frissons dans tous le corps et sa bouche s’entrouvrit. Le haut de ses pommettes devint rouge.

« Mmh… Pas aujourd’hui Vegeta, sois gentil d’accord ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers le blond qui n’avait pas perdu une seule miette de ce qui était en train de se passer. Vegeta grogna doucement, vaguement apaisé et à la fois excité. Le geste qu’elle avait fait était très Saiyan, comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Est-ce que les humains faisaient la même chose ? Il voulait la serrer avec sa queue mais il dut se retenir. Le petit moine l’avait prévenu que comme les humains n’avaient pas de queue ils seraient surement choqués de la voir si il ne la cachait pas. Il se pencha alors en avant vers le blond.

« Tu as entendu ma femme ? C’est ton jour de chance. DEGAGE. » grogna-t-il agressivement. L’homme blond déguerpi immédiatement, effrayé par l’attitude si confidente du Saiyan. Il n’avait pas manqué de remarquer à quel point Vegeta était musclé. Il n’avait pas dans l’idée de commencer à se battre pour être chassé de cet établissement et décida de prendre la fuite.

* * *

« Tch. Quel misérable insecte. » grogna Vegeta tout en regardant toujours le blond s’enfuir.

Il tenait toujours Bulma dans ses bras et ne semblait pas avoir l’intention de la lâcher. Il était si choqué du geste qu’elle avait eu, il se sentit d’un seul coup extrêmement possessif d’elle.

Bulma se retourna vers lui dans son étreinte et sa poitrine se pressa contre son torse de pierre.

« Merci Vegeta, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

‘ _Bon sang’_. Elle était toujours énervée contre lui, il le voyait sur son visage.

« Es-tu toujours fâchée sur moi femme ? » demanda Vegeta doucement en frottant son nez contre sa joue. Il la serra d’avantage contre lui.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit ce matin ? » répondit Bulma agressivement tout en essayant de reculer.

Il se figea un moment avant de répondre dans son cou :

« Je… Je ne le pensais pas. » murmura-t-il avec difficulté. Il du vraiment se forcer pour le lui avouer.

« C’est blessant tu sais. » soupira Bulma en tournant la tête sur le coté.

« Je sais… »

« Alors pourquoi le dire ? » elle insista en essayant de se dégager de nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas femme, veux-tu arrêter avec tes questions ? » grogna Vegeta en resserrant ses bras musclé autour d’elle, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Il n’était pas capable de lui admettre quoi que se soit d’autre sur ce qui s’était passé ce matin là.

« Je n’aime pas ce genre de comportement. » dit Bulma fermement en levant le menton.

« Je sais. »

« Si tu refais ca encore une fois je… »

« Je SAIS femme ! » coupa-t-il en grognant en relevant le visage vers elle. Il posa son front contre le sien et la fixa dans ses grands yeux bleus avant d’expirer longuement. Il avait vraiment envie de l’embrasser. Il glissa alors sa main à la base de la nuque de Bulma pour la masser doucement. Elle rétrécit ses yeux en l’observant, pensive.

« Tu ne manifeste jamais verbalement que tu es désolé hein ? » dit-elle calmement en analysant son visage. Tout les gestes tendres qu’il avait eu depuis la fin de l’après midi semblait lui demander pardon. Et elle aimait ca.

« Non. » lâcha Vegeta.

« Pourquoi ? »

Mais il ne répondit rien et se contenta de la lécher à son tour sur le coin de ses lèvres et de laisser une série de petits bisous le long de sa mâchoire. Bulma trembla et sentit son corps se réchauffer alors qu’elle rougissait. Il essayait définitivement de la calmer et sa fonctionnait.

« Ce n’est pas juste. » haleta-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en profitant de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

« Mmmh… Rien ne l’est. » répondit Vegeta doucement en glissant toujours ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il n’arrivait pas à arrêter de la toucher.

« Je-je ne suis toujours pas contente… » parvint-elle à dire alors qu’elle glissa ses bras autour de Vegeta pour le serrer également.

« Oh je sais… » dit Vegeta avec un demi sourire quand il la sentit le serrer. Elle le touchait, enfin une petite victoire. Il trembla imperceptiblement sous la sensation.

Le cerveau de Bulma allait exploser : « Allons-nous assoir. » dit-elle soudainement pour tenter de casser le contact physique entre eux. Si aucun des deux ne s’arrêtaient, ils finiraient par se rouler sur le sol au milieu du club.

Vegeta relâcha son étreinte en la regardant intensément avant de lui prendre la main et de la tirer vers une des tables dans un des coins les plus sombres de la salle. Il se glissa sur le fond de la banquette et quand Bulma alla s’assoir en face de lui, il se mit à gronder en fronçant les sourcils.

« Femme, tu viens ici. » dit Vegeta d’une voix autoritaire et grave en tapotant sur la banquette à coté de lui.

Bulma releva la tête vers lui, surprise et se remit à rougir.

« C’est bon Vegeta, plus personne ne va m’ennuyer alors qu’on est assit tu sais ! » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Tu viens ici. » se contenta-t-il de répéter en soupirant et en la fixant avec un regard enflammé. Il la voulait près d’elle et il ne changerait pas d’avis.

« Ok, ok… » souffla Bulma en se relevant et en se glissant sur la banquette à coté de lui.

Il avait l’air satisfait et un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Avant que Bulma ne s’en rende compte, il glissa son bras autour de sa taille et la tira sur ses genoux. Bulma sursauta de surprise alors qu’il la tenait sur la hanche d’une main et qu’il laissa retomber son autre avant bras sur ses cuisses.

« Vegeta ! » s’exclama-t-elle avec le visage tout rouge.

Il lui mordilla l’épaule tendrement en fermant les yeux.

« C’est mieux comme ca. » dit-il d’une voix rauque en relevant la tête vers elle. Bulma le regardait avec un air surpris et Vegeta se mit à rire doucement.

A ce moment la, Krillin, Maron, Tien et deux autres filles arrivèrent près de la table en criant joyeux anniversaire à Bulma. Vegeta grogna bruyamment alors que Bulma se releva pour dire bonjour à tout le monde et les remercier.

Vegeta ne bougea pas de sa place, fixant les humains qui venaient d’arriver. Le petit moine était accompagné d’une femme aux cheveux bleus mais tirant plus vers le vert, mais son physique était si différent de celui de Bulma, elle ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville, pensa-t-il. Il ne remarqua même pas vraiment les deux autres femmes, notant seulement qu’une était blonde et l’autre brune, alors que son regard était rivé sur Bulma qui parlait maintenant à Krillin.

« Bulma ? J’ai rêvé ou tu étais sur les genoux de Vegeta ? » s’exclama Krillin avec un grand sourire malicieux.

« Oh, il m’a juste aidée… » répondit-elle hésitante. « Je me suis déjà fait emmerdée au bar. » soupira-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Sérieux ? » lacha Krillin en écarquillant les yeux. « Mais on vient d’arriver ! »

« Pas croyable… Et le mec était insistant en plus ! » dit-elle en roulant ses yeux vers le ciel.

« Ah je suis désolé Bulma, mais avec Vegeta tu devrais être tranquille ! Il ferait peur au pire prédateur ! » rigola Krillin en lui tapant sur l’épaule.

Bulma se contenta de sourire en réponse et le barman arriva avec toute une série de coupe de champagne et une bouteille qu’il déposa sur la table. Ils trinquèrent ensemble alors que Vegeta avait son nez dans la coupe pour sentir le liquide et tenter de déterminer son gout. En buvant il fut surprit de sentir les bulles dans sa bouche et il constata que le gout n’était pas mauvais.

Tout le monde se mit à parler ensemble et l’amie brune de Bulma la tira par la main sur le coté pour la questionner de but en blanc.

« Dis, le mec là, tu es avec lui ? Tu étais assise sur ses genoux quand on est arrivé ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Oh heu… non ! » répondit Bulma en se tournant vers Vegeta qui la fixait toujours tout en buvant.

« Aah super ! Je peux tenter ma chance alors, il est trop beau ! » s’excita-t-elle en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

« Écoute je… »

Mais Bulma fut coupée par Krillin et Maron qui voulait l’emmener danser. Elle leur fit signe qu’elle les rejoindrait et alla déposer son verre. Elle se pencha alors sur la table vers Vegeta :

« On va danser un peu, tu viens ? » dit Bulma vers lui avec un sourire timide.

Vegeta gronda en la fixant intensément dans les yeux et en essayent de ne pas descendre son regard vers son décolleté qui était bien en vue.

« Non. » grogna-t-il.

« Ok monsieur le prince qui n’aime pas s’amuser ! » rigola-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

« Tch… »

Elle enfila son verre de champagne et se dirigea en se déhanchant vers un coin de la piste de danse ou ses amis bougeaient déjà en rythme. Vegeta la regarda s’en aller en fixant ses hanches et il se sentit excité. Il avala à son tour sa coupe et se leva doucement, suivant Bulma de loin, avant de s’arrêter près d’une des autres colonnes de la salle ou il s’appuya avec son épaule. Il observa Bulma sans la lâcher des yeux alors qu’elle dansait sur le rythme rapide de la musique tout en rigolant et en parlant avec ses amis. Il était hypnotisé par ses mouvements naturels et son déhanché féminin, ses courbes, le sourire qu’elle affichait, elle était définitivement la plus belle femme dans cette salle. Il fixait son cou qu’il avait envie de lécher plus que tout, il avait pourtant réussi à se retenir jusqu’à maintenant et s’était contenté de la mordiller, mais l’envie grandissait en lui de plus en plus. Tout ce qu’il avait pu penser pendant cette journée avait disparu de son esprit et la seule chose qu’il désirait était de passer le plus de temps possible avec cette humaine avant son départ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça n'a pas été super facile d'écrire ce chapitre, j'avais une idée bien en tête mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu ^^ !  
> Quand ils ne peuvent pas rester physiquement loin l'un de l'autre moi j'adore hihi :p
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé !! <3 <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tout le monde! <3
> 
> Désolée pour l'attente mais les vacances sont finies et je suis plutôt chargée en boulot! >_<
> 
> J'espère que vous aimez toujours l'histoire!  
> Bonne lecture à vous! <3 <3
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que Vegeta observait Bulma sur la piste de danse quand l’amie brune de Bulma s’approcha de lui. Il ne l’avait même pas calculée alors qu’elle lui parlait et ne remarqua sa présence que quand son odeur un peu désagréable vint lui piquer le nez. Qu’est ce que cette humaine lui voulait ? Il ne détourna pas son regard de Bulma alors que la brune s’approchait de plus en plus de lui. Lorsqu’elle tendit le bras pour toucher Vegeta, il se décala à la vitesse de la lumière et se tourna vers elle en la regardant furieusement comme si elle était complètement folle d’essayer de le toucher. La brune continua à parler mais il n’en avait rien à faire et n’écouta pas un seul mot. Vegeta contourna simplement la colonne en la niant pour aller s’appuyer de l’autre coté en croisant les bras et releva son regard vers Bulma qui avait arrêté de danser et qui le fixait à son tour. Ils se regardèrent en restant parfaitement immobile pendant un instant jusqu’au moment ou la brune vint les interrompre en se plaçant devant Vegeta.

« Bouge. » lui lança Vegeta sur un ton glacial en la fusillant du regard.

« Est-ce que tu écoutes au moins ce que je dis ? » lança la brune vers Vegeta en souriant.

« Je n’en ai rien à faire, dégage de ma vue. » dit-il avec un regard méchant.

Vegeta se tendit d’un seul coup quand il sentit le Ki du balafré s’approcher de Bulma. Il écarta la brune avec son bras et elle vacilla sur ses jambes non loin de lui alors qu’il observait la scène avec intérêt. Sur la piste de danse, Yamcha et Bulma étaient clairement en train d’argumenter violement, levant les bras, se pointant du doigt, les gens commençaient à s’écarter autour d’eux en arrêtant de danser. Vegeta sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines alors qu’il observait Bulma les joues rouges et apparemment furieuse gesticuler frénétiquement devant Yamcha. Il était clair qu’elle était maintenant en train de crier et Yamcha reculait d’un pas à chaque fois qu’elle avançait vers lui.

Vegeta était figé sur place, ne pouvant pas entendre ce qu’ils disaient, voulant de nouveau étriper le balafré, et la brune ennuyante continuait en plus à lui parler. Mais d’un seul coup, Krillin se lança entre Bulma et Yamcha, levant les mains vers le haut pour tenter de les calmer, et Bulma s’immobilisa en baissant la tête, le visage dans ses mains. Elle avait l’air exaspérée en relevant la tête. Vegeta se mit à ricaner diaboliquement quand il la vit lever le bras et gifler Yamcha avec force avant de se retourner et de parler à ses amis.

« Tu pourrais être plus sympa ! » s’exclama alors la brune qui tournoyait toujours autour de Vegeta comme une mouche.

« Je n’en ai pas l’intention, et pourtant tu es toujours là. » soupira Vegeta en plaçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Il esquissa un demi-sourire quand il remarqua que Bulma s’approchait à grande vitesse derrière la brune.

« Mmmh… Elle n’est pas contente ! » sourit Vegeta vers la brune.

« Qui n’est pas co… ».

Mais la brune n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’elle se sentit valser en arrière alors que Bulma l’avait agrippée par l’épaule pour la tourner vers elle violement. Bulma fixa son amie avec un air furieux et la brune écarquilla les yeux déboussolée.

« Bulma ? Mais enfin ? » lança la brune en replaçant ses cheveux.

« Nous partons. » dit-elle agressivement.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » rechigna la brune. « J’adore ce club ! »

Vegeta examinait Bulma avec précaution, en restant stoique. Ce n’était clairement pas le moment pour argumenter avec elle, et de toute façon, qu’ils soient dans cet établissement ou ailleurs, il n’en avait strictement rien à faire.

En réponse à la brune, Bulma soupira et pointa alors du doigt vers Yamcha qui discutait avec Krillin et Tien sur la piste de danse.

« On rentre à la maison, est-ce que vous venez ? » elle fixa alors son regard dur sur Vegeta. Il ne répondit rien, mais quand elle se retourna en grommelant, il se contenta de la suivre tranquillement, niant la brune qui s’adressait à lui.

Bulma se dirigea droit vers ses amis sur la piste de danse et tous marchèrent vers la sortie, excepté Yamcha le visage agité, qui les regarda s’en aller les poings serrés. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Vegeta le fixa du coin de l’œil avec dédain mais ne fit rien et continua de se diriger vers la sortie.

Dans le hall d’entrée le groupe s’arrêta, Vegeta toujours en retrait, alors qu’ils commençaient à organiser les trajets pour le retour vers Capsule Corp. Bulma fumait sur le coté et elle poussa agressivement la porte vers la sortie. Une fois tout le groupe dehors, Bulma sorti une capsule de sa poche qu’elle lança sur le sol et une énorme moto noir métallisée au design moderne apparu. Elle leur annonça qu’elle les verrait à la maison et enjamba la moto dans le but de la démarrer.

« Femme. » l’interpela Vegeta avant qu’elle ne démarre. Il la fixait avec un regard sérieux.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-elle sur un ton exaspéré. Krillin s’était approché de Vegeta pour écouter la discussion.

« C’est imprudent de conduire dans ton état. » dit-il d’une voix grave sans laisser transparaitre son inquiétude.

« Je suis la meilleur pilote de cette planète. Je gère ! » dit-elle sur un ton sur en levant ses yeux vers le ciel

Et sous ses mots elle démarra sa moto et s’envola à toute vitesse dans les airs. Vegeta fut surpris, pensant que l’engin était terrestre. Involontairement il s’inquiéta pour elle et se crispa en la regardant disparaitre dans le ciel noir. Il ne devrait pas s’en préoccuper, il ne devrait même pas y penser. Il détestait de ressentir ce genre de chose. Si l’humaine voulait prendre des risques c’était son problème. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de vouloir la suivre.

« Laisse… » soupira Krillin en levant les bras en guise de défaite. « Elle a besoin d’un peu de temps, on aurait quand même pas pu la stopper. »

Vegeta se contenta de répondre un « Tch » avant de plier les jambes et de bondir dans le ciel, la force de son décollage craquant le sol sous ses pieds et Krillin le suivit des yeux avant qu’il ne disparu, sachant d’une certaine manière que Vegeta ferait attention à elle.

Vegeta ne mit pas longtemps avant de rattraper Bulma, tout de même surpris par la vitesse à laquelle elle avançait, il la suivit du regard en volant loin au dessus d’elle, sentant son cœur se serrer lorsqu’elle plongeait occasionnellement rapidement avec son engin pour remonter ensuite à toute vitesse à la même hauteur. Comment un être aussi faible physiquement pouvait-il prendre autant de risque en volant aussi vite. Elle ne portait même pas d’armure de protection. Si elle avait un accident, il ne resterait rien d’elle. Mais Bulma arriva rapidement sur le complexe, atterrissant doucement dans le jardin alors que Vegeta s’était immobilisé et flottait loin au dessus d’elle en la fixant. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Beaucoup de mèches de ses cheveux bleus s’étaient détaché de la coiffure de Bulma sous la pression du vent et alors qu’elle encapsula sa moto, Vegeta ne put s’empêcher de se sentir impressionné par cette petite humaine si aventurière. Il aimait vraiment ca.

Alors qu’elle marchait vers la maison, il bloqua son passage en atterrissant devant elle. Elle s’arrêta alors qu’il la fixait durement.

« Tu es inconsciente femme. » dit-il froidement sans pouvoir s’en empêcher alors que la pluie s’intensifiait. Il faisait chaud et le jardin sentait bon. Et son odeur était encore meilleure.

« Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas… » soupira Bulma en baissant la tête et en le contournant pour rentrer dans la maison.

« Tch. »

Il voulait la stopper pour qu’elle comprenne, lui crier dessus qu’elle était imprudente, mais il ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de comportement et il se retint. Il la suivit silencieusement alors qu’elle se dirigea vers un des grands salons et Vegeta alla s’adosser au mur en la regardant alors qu’elle alluma une stéréo pour mettre de la musique. Le salon était simple et moderne comme le reste de la maison, des fauteuils, quelques petites tables et chaises, et comme la plupart du reste de la maison, une grande porte vitrée coulissante qui donnait sur le jardin. Bulma alla l’ouvrir pour laisser l’odeur de la pluie et des fleurs rentrer dans la pièce. Peu de temps après la sonnerie de la porte principale retentit et Bulma s’empressa d’aller ouvrir à ses amis.

* * *

La soirée était plutôt bien avancée, mais le groupe n’était pas du tout dans le même état qu’ils l’avaient été une semaine auparavant, ou du moins pas encore. Bulma avait commandé des pizzas pour tout le monde, forçant la pizzeria à les servir exclusivement en envoyant ses livreurs plusieurs fois d’affilées les bras remplis de pizza alors que Goku qui dormait à l’étage au dessus les avait rejoint, attiré par l’odeur. Nourrir deux Saiyans en une fois n’était pas chose facile, mais tous le savaient excepté les amies blonde et brune de Bulma qui regardaient la bouche grande ouverte alors que Goku et Vegeta avalaient les pizzas à une vitesse inhumaine. Bulma s’était relaxée et s’amusait avec ses amis, le groupe entier prenait du bon temps, excepté Vegeta qui après avoir finit de manger retourna s’assoir dans un coin, s’isolant encore une fois du groupe. Un bras sur le dossier de la chaise et parfaitement stoïque, il laissait son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, sans jamais vraiment quitter Bulma des yeux. Il buvait tranquillement un verre de rhum alors que son esprit était rongé de questions sur la femme et le balafré. Il brulait d’envie de lui demander et surtout de la toucher, mais il pensait ne plus avoir de raison de le faire. Il ne se trouvait plus dans le club, et elle ne serrait plus ennuyée par d’autres hommes. Et se serait comme ça jusqu’à ce qu’il parte. Probablement.

Bulma regardait de temps en temps vers Vegeta qui trônait sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Même si elle avait été énervée pendant deux bonnes heures sur Yamcha, elle était maintenant beaucoup plus calme et se demandait pourquoi il restait dans son coin au lieu de se joindre au groupe. Ca l’ennuyait. Elle voulait qu’il profite avec eux, surtout si c’était son dernier jour, mais il semblait malheureusement ne pas vouloir prendre part aux festivités. C’était une nuit chaude et Bulma ne pouvait parfois s’empêcher de fixer le torse de Vegeta qui avait ouvert sa chemise, elle avait beau avoir vu des hommes musclés toute sa vie, elle le trouvait hors catégorie. Même détendu sur sa chaise, il était si beau qu’il ressemblait à la statue d’un dieu. Un dieu qui la dévisageait. Elle sentait qu’il était tendu, sa queue était toujours bien serrée autour de sa taille. Pourtant elle voulait communiquer avec lui et lui demander un maximum de chose avant qu’il ne quitte cette planète.

Bulma se releva alors du sol sur lequel elle était assise et marcha vers Vegeta les mains derrière le dos. Elle s’arrêta en face de lui et se pencha en avant en souriant quand elle vit le haut de ses pommettes devenir rouge.

« Qu’est ce que tu veux ? » grogna Vegeta agressivement vers elle en la fixant dans les yeux. Un peu interloqué qu’elle s’approche aussi près de lui.

« Allez grincheux ! Viens te joindre à nous ! » répondit Bulma en souriant d’avantage.

« Tch. Vos discussions futiles n’ont aucun intérêt pour moi. »

Bulma aurait pu le prendre comme une pique mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour la déstabiliser.

« Alors viens nous parler de toi, on ne sait encore rien de ta planète ou de ta culture ! » rétorqua Bulma en le pointant du doigt.

Vegeta avait le regard levé vers elle et se crispa sur sa chaise lorsqu’il fixa son cou, un peu submergé par son odeur incroyable alors qu’elle se tenait aussi près de lui. Il finit lentement son verre qu’il tenait dans ses mains avant de le claquer sur la table et de se pencher vers elle.

« Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? » lâcha-t-il de sa voix grave.

« Parce que je te le demande ! » s’exclama Bulma en se redressant et en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle n’allait pas bouger et Vegeta le savait. Il soupira en penchant sa tête en arrière agacé, mais en même temps satisfait d’une certaine manière qu’elle se trouve devant lui.

« Allez Vegeta, fais un effort ! » insista Bulma en rétrécissant ses yeux vers lui. Mais il ne bougea pas et elle souffla d’exaspération avant de se retourner quand Vegeta lui agrippa le poignet.

« Ok femme. Je t’autorise trois questions. » lâcha-t-il platement en se relevant.

Bulma se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire. C’était un bon début, et elle était sure de pouvoir le faire parler un peu plus que trois questions ! Vegeta rougit quand elle lui attrapa l’avant bras pour le tirer vers un grand sofa un peu éloigné du groupe, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l’aise. Elle voulait aussi le garder pour lui. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le sofa, tournée sur le coté avant de placer ses jambes en tailleur et de lui faire signe de tête de s’assoir en face d’elle. Il s’exécuta et s’installa lentement un bras sur l’accoudoir et reposa son visage sur son poing fermé tout en la regardant intensément dans ses grands yeux bleus. Elle avait la main sur son menton et fixait le plafond, réfléchissant à ce qu’elle allait lui demander.

« Quel âge as-tu ? » s’enthousiasma Bulma en écarquillant les yeux et en se penchant vers lui.

‘ _Quoi c’est tout ?_ ’ Elle voulait savoir son âge ? Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Vegeta.

« Combien de jours forment une année sur votre planète ? » questionna-t-il.

« 365 jours ! » répondit Bulma sur un ton amusé

« Alors j’ai aux alentours de 32 ans. » soupira Vegeta.

« Oh c’est proche! » s’exclama Bulma avec un sourire. « Tu as peut-être entendu mais j’ai 30 ans aujourd’hui ! »

Il ne répondit pas, fixant toujours Bulma et elle faisait de même.

« Et combien de jours forment un an sur Vegetasei ? » demanda Bulma plein d’excitation dans les yeux.

« 391. Et ça fait deux questions femme. » ricana Vegeta.

« Oh ne commence pas Vegeta ! » s’énerva-t-elle. « C’est le même contexte, c’est une question ! » affirma Bulma en pointant un doigt vers lui et en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Vegeta la coupa en levant la main.

« C’est mon tour. J’ai aussi droit à trois questions. » siffla-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Pfff ok, ok… » soupira Bulma en faisant signe de main vers lui.

Vegeta prit alors un regard très sérieux qui glaça presque le sang de Bulma, elle se sentie tout d’un coup transpercée par son regard noir alors qu’il se pencha vers elle.

« Est-ce complètement fini avec ton imbécile d’humain ? » dit-il d’une voix grave.

« P-Pardon ? » Bulma balbutia en reculant sa tête et ses épaules, surprise par la question.

« Tu m’as entendu. » dit Vegeta en la fixant sans cligner des yeux.

« M-Mais… Ce n’est pas une question sur… »

« Trois questions. Tu n’as pas précisé le sujet femme. » coupa-t-il sur un ton dur.

Bulma rouspéta avec une mine renfrognée alors que Vegeta la fixait toujours, appréhendant sans le vouloir la réponse que la femme allait lui donner. Il n’avait pas prévu de tourner la conversation la dessus, mais il fallait qu’il demande, la question le perturbait depuis l’autre nuit, encore plus depuis l’altercation qu’elle avait eu avec l’autre imbécile. Inconsciemment il avait arrêté de respirer, attendant que la femme lui réponde. Elle souffla en devenant rouge avant de se pencher vers lui.

« Tu veux jouer à ca ? Très bien ! » dit-elle alors qu’une lueur apparu dans ses yeux qui inquiéta vaguement le Saiyan. « J’ai toujours deux questions je te préviens ! » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Répond femme. » grogna Vegeta qui commençait à s’énerver et s’impatienter

« Ok ! NON je ne suis plus avec lui, c’est terminé ! » soupira-t-elle en fixant le sofa et en touchant nerveusement ses cheveux. « Tu es satisfait ? » Elle releva la tête vers lui. Il se contenta de sourire en coin et d’expirer doucement.

« Maintenant c’est mon tour ! » s’exclama Bulma avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Elle se redressa et ferma les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Comment s’appelle-t-elle ? » articula Bulma avec un regard dur.

Vegeta se figea en écoutant sa question. Il savait très bien de qui elle parlait, il le savait parfaitement. Il n’avait pas du tout imaginé que Bulma oserait poser ce genre de questions. Quelle audace ! Il était à la fois ennuyé qu’elle lui demande et excité qu’elle ose. Il se contenta d’abord de répondre comme s’il n’avait pas comprit alors qu’il savait que ça ne marcherai pas.

« De qui tu parles ? » dit-il le visage impassible.

« Comment. S’appelle. -t-elle. » répéta Bulma. « Tu sais très bien de qui je parle Vegeta ! » s’impatienta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Vegeta souffla en fermant les yeux et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ça ? » grogna Vegeta irrité.

« Qu’est ce que ça peut te faire ? Maintenant répond ! » ordonna-t-elle en levant la voix.

Vegeta surpris, la fixa un moment avec un regard enragé avant d’ouvrir la bouche.

« Kressona… » soupira-t-il en ressentant presque de la gène. Repenser au fait qu’il finirait peut-être avec Kressona le mettait hors de lui.

« Kressona… » répéta Bulma pensive en fermant les yeux. Vegeta essayait de décrypter le visage de Bulma mais il n’y parvint pas. Il sentit son corps entier se contracter.

« Donc c’est plutôt précis si tu connais déjà son nom… A ton tour. » dit-elle froidement en faisant signe de main vers lui. Mais Vegeta était irrité et il n’avait aucune autre question à lui demander, la seule chose qu’il avait voulu savoir concernait le balafré et il avait eu sa réponse. Et il s’était sentit soulagé jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui pose sa question. Après un long silence et se sentant un rien pompette des quelques boissons qu’elle avait eu, Bulma tapa alors sa main sur sa cuisse pour s’exprimer.

« Très bien, si tu ne veux pas poser d’autres questions, je vais poser MA dernière. » lâcha-t-elle sure d’elle.

Vegeta releva la tête vers Bulma en se sentant nerveux, qu’est ce que cette femme voulait maintenant savoir d’autre ? De toute façon, il n’était pas obligé de lui répondre. Ils se regardaient tous les deux avec un air furieux.

« Donc… Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec elle ? » dit Bulma en le fixant dans les yeux.

Un air confus se dessina sur le visage de Vegeta qui ne comprenait pas l’expression, et Bulma reformula sa question.

« En d’autre terme est ce que tu t’es déjà accouplé avec elle ? » lâcha Bulma sans arrêter de le fixer.

Vegeta choqué écarquilla les yeux en grand. Celle la, il ne l’avait pas vu venir. Il fixa Bulma méchamment en grognant et il serra ses poings et sa queue autour de sa taille. Il ne voulait vraiment pas répondre. Mais il ne pouvait pas juste s’encourir ou mentir. A quoi bon. Mais il savait ce que la femme penserait. Elle ne comprendrait pas.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. » grogna Vegeta en passant une main sur son visage.

« Donc ça veut dire oui. » dit Bulma doucement.

Bulma s’immobilisa en laissant l’information lui pénétrer le cerveau. Il y avait une grande différence entre être promit à quelqu’un et avoir déjà eu une relation avec la personne. Elle s’enfonça dans le fond du fauteuil en riant jaune. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu’elle soit aussi curieuse ? Vegeta la fixait avec un regard inquiet et confus encore une fois, ne sachant pas comment définir cette réaction.

« Donc c’est sérieux entre vous je vois. » souffla Bulma en haussant les épaules.

« Femme… » grogna Vegeta sur un ton menaçant.

« QUOI ? » rétorqua-t-elle vers lui alors que son visage sérieux venait de changer vers l’irritation. Bulma ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Était-elle juste le jouet du prince pendant son voyage sur Terre alors qu’il avait une femme qui l’attendait sur sa planète ? Elle y avait pensé et elle savait que c’était une possibilité, mais de l’entendre était autre chose. Tout ça ne mènerait à rien. A rien du tout. Mais quand ils se touchaient, elle avait envie d’espérer qu’il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de spécial. Est-ce qu’elle se trompait ? Est-ce qu’il était comme tous les autres hommes de cette foutue planète ? Comme Yamcha ? Elle pensait vraiment qu’il était différent. Elle ferma les yeux en respirant profondément, il fallait qu’elle se calme. Elle était Bulma Brief et n’allait pas se laisser démonter par ce genre de situation. Elle savait qu’il partirait de toute façon, savait qu’il était promit à quelqu’un d’autre. Elle savait TOUT CA dès le premier jour. Et elle était fâchée sur elle-même pour ne pas avoir gardé ses distances.

« FEMME. » cria Vegeta pour la sortir de ses pensées.

Krillin et Goku tournèrent vivement leurs têtes vers Vegeta en l’entendant crier, mais ne percevant aucune menace ils retournèrent à leur discussion.

« QUOI ? » répondit agressivement Bulma encore une fois en tournant son visage pour ne plus le voir agacée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si enragée.

« Arrête ca. » lui lança Vegeta qui essayait de rester plus ou moins calme alors que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

Vegeta tapa son poing doucement sur l’accoudoir, mais cela n’empêcha pas celui-ci de craquer sous le choc et un cercle s’affaissa sous son poing. Bulma sursauta en fixant Vegeta et il lui rendit son regard. Ils étaient tous les deux énervés et respiraient bruyamment.

« Je n’en ai rien à foutre d’elle. » dit-il agressivement en serrant les dents. Vegeta tremblait de rage.

Bulma se releva d’un seul cou en levant les bras vers le ciel. Peut-être qu’elle aurait du se taire. Ou peut-être que c’était mieux comme ca.

« Oui je vois ! Tellement rien à faire que tu l’as prise dans ton lit ! Sois honnête avec toi-même ! » dit-elle vers lui alors que son visage devenait rouge. Elle se rua alors vers l’extérieur par la baie vitrée. Ca ne la regardait pas, elle ne devrait pas réagir comme ca. Elle avait besoin d’air. La pluie avait cessé et elle s’avança rapidement dans le jardin noir en soupirant.

Vegeta se releva à son tour pour la suivre. Goku les épiait discrètement du coin de l’œil.

Vegeta n’avait jamais été dans ce genre de situation avant, il ne savait pas comment s’exprimer, comme s’expliquer. Il apparu devant Bulma qui se figea la mine renfrognée.

« C’est… C’est différent. » grogna Vegeta en approchant son visage de celui de Bulma, si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

« Pourquoi ? » s’exclama Bulma en le regardant intensément, comme si la réponse qu’il allait donner pouvait tout changer.

Vegeta se figea alors que leurs respirations se mélangeaient. Oui pourquoi ? Parce qu’il n’avait jamais ressentit ce genre de chose avant ? Il était incapable de l’admettre. Il ne savait même pas ce qui était en train de se produire. Tout était nouveau pour lui.

« Parce que je… »

Mais Vegeta fit une pause en fermant les yeux, inhalant profondément l’odeur de Bulma pendant quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Il avait déroulé sa queue et l’avait serrée autour de la taille de Bulma. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la calmer, lui faire comprendre, mais il n’avait aucune idée du comment et dans le fond de son esprit, une petite voix lui disait qu’il ne devrait pas, mais c’était plus fort que lui. En une seconde, il attrapa le visage de Bulma dans ses mains et pressa son front contre le sien pendant quelques secondes. Vegeta n’était pas doué pour les mots. Il pencha ensuite sa tête légèrement sur le coté pour effleurer les lèvres de Bulma doucement avec les siennes. Bulma se figea en se sentant rougir encore plus et en sentant son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle sentait la respiration chaude de Vegeta sur ses lèvres. Il glissa ensuite ses lèvres sur son menton et sa gorge.

Mais d’un seul coup, Vegeta lâcha le visage de Bulma, tourna son regard vers le ciel et se mit à gronder avec irritation tout en marmonnant une série d’insultes. Confuse, elle suivit son regard pour voir arriver Yamcha dans les airs qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Est-ce que les dieux de l’univers s’amusaient avec lui pour faire toujours apparaître ce stupide humain quand il ne fallait pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir luuuu <3 <3
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!!!! <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tout le monde! <3  
> J'ai mis du temps à poster le nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse, j'ai beaucoup trop de boulot en ce moment :( !
> 
> ==> ATTENTION pour ce chapitre, petite précision, le dialogue en GRAS est du SAIYAN ^^.
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous :) !
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

**== > AVERTISSEMENT : le dialogue en GRAS est du langage SAIYAN.**

« Dégage le faible, ce n’est vraiment pas le moment. » lança Vegeta vers Yamcha sur un ton glacial en le transperçant du regard.

Mais Yamcha atterrit dans le jardin non loin d’eux et s’avança tout en parlant.

« Je VIS ici je te signale, et je dois parler à Bulma. » répondit Yamcha en se tournant vers Bulma. Elle redressa ses épaules et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Oh ! Certainement pas ! » cria-t-elle avant de se ruer en courant vers l’intérieur de la maison.

Vegeta et Yamcha se fixaient immobile, attendant que l’autre fasse le premier geste quand ils entendirent un bruit provenir de l’étage. Ayant vu passer Bulma dans le salon en colère, les autres sortirent à l’extérieur pour comprendre, et Krillin roula ses yeux quand il aperçu Yamcha.

« Mais enfin Yamcha, qu’est ce que tu fous là ? » s’exclama-t-il en levant les bras vers le ciel.

« Sérieusement, toi aussi tu t’y met Krillin ? » s’énerva Yamcha vers lui.

Ils entendirent encore du tapage et se dirigèrent en direction du bruit, arrivant sous le balcon de Bulma. La lumière filtrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre et d’un seul coup ils la virent apparaitre sur le balcon, les bras plein de ce qui semblait être des vêtements qu’elle jeta au dessus de la rambarde. Elle effectua le manège plusieurs fois et Yamcha regardait avec stupéfaction ses vêtements tomber dans le jardin devant eux. Les filles et Goku se mirent à glousser doucement en cachant leur visage dans leur main et Krillin tapa son front en baissant la tête et en soupirant.

Vegeta ricanait sur le coté en retrait et Yamcha furieux se retourna vivement vers lui.

« C’est de ta faute, j’en étais sur ! » s’écria-t-il vers le Saiyan en levant les poings.

« Tu es sérieux ? » dit Vegeta en écarquillant les yeux. Il se mit ensuite à rire diaboliquement en penchant sa tête en arrière avant de redevenir stoïque. « Elle n’a pas besoin de moi pour se rendre compte que tu es un idiot pathétique. » dit-t-il entre ses dents froidement en croisant les bras et en fusillant Yamcha du regard.

Yamcha ne tenait plus, se sentant humilié, il grommela avant de se jeter sur Vegeta. Il tenta de lui assainir des coups, mais Vegeta esquiva l’ensemble avec l’agilité d’une panthère sans même décroiser ses bras et avec un minimum de mouvement. L’humain était tellement lent que ça en était ridicule. Yamcha ne faisait que brasser de l’air devant lui.

« Tellement faible. » ricana Vegeta d’une voix grave. « Tu t’essouffle tout seul. »

Pendant les pathétiques tentatives d’attaque de Yamcha sur Vegeta, Bulma avait finit de jeter les affaires dans le jardin et était redescendue, elle se tenait maintenant à coté de Goku et avait l’air furieuse. Vegeta tourna le visage vers elle pour la fixer tout en continuant à éviter les coups désespéré de Yamcha comme si de rien n’était. Le balafré était chanceux, pensa Vegeta, si il l’avait rencontré quelques années auparavant, il n’aurait pas été aussi magnanime.

« Yamcha, dégage de chez moi. » s’écria Bulma qui observait les deux hommes en pleine action.

Mais Yamcha continua d’essayer de frapper le Saiyan.

« YAMCHA. » hurla alors Bulma vers lui et Goku s’éloigna d’elle en grimaçant et en couvrant ses oreilles.

Vegeta commençait à se lasser et comme Yamcha n’écoutait pas, il s’accroupit et lança sa jambe tendue sur les tibias de Yamcha qui tomba à genoux en criant. A la vitesse de l’éclair Vegeta se redressa derrière lui, une main serrée sur sa nuque. Yamcha commença à s’étrangler et Vegeta se pencha alors près de sa tête.

« Faible humain. Tu devrais écouter la femme. Tu n’as pas l’air de comprendre. » dit-il de sa voix rauque en tordant la nuque de Yamcha pour le forcer à regarder Bulma.

Le groupe était tendu et silencieux en observant la scène et Bulma s’avança alors en soupirant vers Yamcha et le fixa un moment avant de s’exprimer alors qu’il avait du mal à respirer.

« Prend tes affaires et va-t-en. Je ne veux plus te voir. » lui dit-elle sur un ton glacial, le regardant de haut.

Vegeta serra alors un peu plus la nuque de Yamcha avant de le lâcher en le poussant en avant. Il posa son regard sur Bulma et se dirigea ensuite vers la maison. Il avait besoin d’un verre. Mais il était absolument satisfait par la situation. Yamcha toussotait les mains autour de sa gorge.

Alors qu’il s’approchait de la porte vitrée, Vegeta sentit une boule de Ki s’approcher lentement de son dos. Avant même qu’elle ne le touche, il s’était transformé en Super Saiyan et le jardin plongé dans le noir s’illumina d’un seul coup sous l’effet de son aura dorée. Il n’essaya même pas d’éviter la faible boule de Ki qui se dissipa comme si de rien n’était quand elle rentra en contact avec la spirale d’électricité qui tournoyait autour de lui.

Le balafré venait de le viser.

Et lâchement en plus, dans son dos. Vegeta n’en croyait pas ses sens. Il sentit la rage le traverser et involontairement relâcha encore plus de pouvoir, aplatissant l’herbe et la terre du jardin autour de lui. Mais il se contenu quand l’image de Bulma apparu dans son esprit, sachant que s’il laissait plus de son pouvoir émaner de lui, il risquait de la blesser. Il tourna alors lentement sa tête vers Yamcha en craquant son cou. Ses yeux bleus électriques grand ouverts et remplis de haine perçait l’humain qui tremblait maintenant de peur alors que les amies de Bulma s’étaient mises à crier.

« Tu as osé… » grogna lentement Vegeta vers Yamcha qui tomba presque à la renverse.

Il commença à se tourner et à marcher doucement vers lui alors que Yamcha reculait avec une expression terrifiée sur son visage. Goku et Piccolo, qui apparu de nul part, se jetèrent immédiatement en face de Yamcha en position de défense, et Vegeta avait l’intention de les dégager de son passage par la force si nécessaire quand Bulma s’avança de quelque pas. Vegeta se figea alors et la regarda intensément. Tout le monde retenait sa respiration.

« Tu es tellement lâche. » dit-elle en regardant Yamcha avec de la déception et de la colère dans les yeux. « Attaquer dans le dos... Tu n’as vraiment aucune fierté. » souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux. « Maintenant pars. »

Son ton était ferme et autoritaire. Yamcha n’allait plus insister. Mais au moment où il se redressait, Vegeta avait dépassé les deux guerriers devant lui et attrapa Yamcha par la gorge. Il dut faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas lui torde le cou et se contenta de jeter Yamcha dans les airs avec une telle force qu’il fut propulsé quelques centaines de mètres plus loin que les limites de la propriété. Le cri de surprise de Yamcha se dissipa rapidement dans les airs. Vegeta retourna alors à sa forme normale tout en grondant et en croisant ses bras.

« Sérieusement Vegeta ? T’avais besoin de faire ça ? » s’exclama Krillin en levant les bras vers Vegeta qui était dos à lui.

« Tch. Je l’ai juste aidé à dégager. Soit content qu’il ne soit pas mort le moine. » grogna-t-il alors que sa queue était agitée derrière lui.

Vegeta restait stoïque la mine renfrognée, s’attendant à ce que la femme lui fasse une remarque ou qu’elle s’énerve sur lui pour son comportement. Mais bizarrement, alors qu’il attendait, rien ne vint.

« C’est bon Krillin. Il le mérite. » dit Bulma en soupirant.

Bulma s’excusa ensuite pour toute cette histoire et proposa à tout le monde de se calmer avec une boisson chaude. La soirée avait perdu son ambiance et avant de rentrer dans la maison, elle appela un robot ménager et lui ordonna de ramasser toutes les affaires de Yamcha et de les déplacer devant la propriété. Piccolo regagna sa position de méditation près des arbres et Vegeta resta un moment dans le jardin alors qu’ils s’étaient tous entassés dans la cuisine en essayant de remonter le moral de Bulma. Surveillant involontairement les environs jusqu'à ce qu’il se sente satisfait, Vegeta rentra à son tour. Les tasses étaient déjà chaudes sur la table et Vegeta se contenta de suivre son odorat pour choisir un chocolat chaud qu’il but rapidement en écarquillant les yeux. Le goût était absolument délicieux. Il n’y avait rien de comparable sur Vegetasei. Bulma remarqua la tête de Vegeta quand il but et sourit en le regardant discrètement et il se mit à rougir la mine renfrognée.

Vegeta ne dit pas un mot pendant que le groupe discutait, certains étant assis, d’autre debout, et un à un ils partirent se coucher, Bulma attribuant les chambres non occupées à chacun. Elle s’en alla dans les premières également, complètement épuisée par la longue journée qu’elle avait eu, elle ne tenait plus et elle fit un signe de main général à tout le monde avant de fixer en dernier Vegeta qui la regardait intensément. Aucune importance qu’elle s’en aille, il avait déjà décidé qu’il la rejoindrait plus tard.

Les deux derniers dans la cuisine furent les deux Saiyans qui buvaient un dernier chocolat chaud en silence. Vegeta inspectait Goku du coin de l’œil en soupirant et celui-ci esquissait parfois un sourire timide dans sa direction.

« Vegeta. » s’exclama alors Goku timidement. Vegeta tourna sa tête pour regarder Goku avec son visage impassible.

« Tu dois rester. » dit Goku en se frottant l’arrière du crâne avec gène.

Vegeta fronça les sourcils en le fixant confus.

« Pourquoi ? » grogna-t-il.

« Ta place est ici. » répondit Goku avec un ton sur.

Vegeta se mit à rire en penchant sa tête en arrière.

« Ma place est sur Vegetasei clown ! Je suis le prince ! » s’exclama-t-il d’une voix grave vers Goku en reprenant un visage sérieux.

« Non, ce n’est pas vrai. » Goku gesticulait sur sa chaise et semblait mal à l’aise. Vegeta se mit alors à examiner Goku sentant qu’il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Et pourquoi ? » questionna Vegeta avec suspicion en rétrécissant son regard vers Goku. « Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas Kakarot ? »

Goku se releva et se dirigea vers la porte avec une main sur son menton.

« Heu… Disons que je le sais, c’est tout. » souffla Goku avec un sourire avant de faire un signe de main et de disparaitre à l’étage.

Vegeta resta un moment à la table, tentant de comprendre et d’évaluer ce que l’autre Saiyan venait de lui dire. C’était complètement idiot. Il était le prince des Saiyan, bientôt roi et sa place était sur Vegetasei. Pourquoi resterai-t-il sur Terre ? Oui il y avait bien du challenge pour son entrainement quand il se battait avec Goku, mais quoi d’autre ? La femme bien sûr… Mais l’idée de rester pour une femme, qui n’était en plus pas une Saiyan… Il avait tourné cette idée dans son esprit des milliers de fois dans la semaine. Le lien, cette connexion qu’il ressentait, et combien il voulait la toucher, s’envoyer en l’air avec elle et ne pas la quitter pour une raison qui lui échappait... Son impressionnante intelligence… Mais ce n’était pas une option. Il n’avait pas le choix. Et les androïdes ? Il pourrait toujours revenir pour les battre et repartir plus tard. Ce n’était pas vraiment son problème, ni sa planète. Même si le combat pourrait être un défit intéressant. Il avait décidé qu’il partirait et il ne changerait pas d’avis.

Sur ce, il finit sa dernière gorgée de chocolat chaud et se dirigea à l’étage ou il s’arrêta devant la chambre de Bulma.

* * *

Vegeta s’avança vers le lit de Bulma en inhalant longuement son odeur irrésistible tout en la fixant. Elle dormait profondément sur le ventre, les bras repliés sous son oreiller et le drap ne couvrait qu’une partie de ses jambes. Elle ne portait qu’une petite nuisette en dentelle transparente rose pale et Vegeta ne put s’empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Il l’observait tout en réfléchissant alors que sa queue tournoyait derrière lui. Le ki chaleureux de la femme apaisant son corps agréablement. Elle était audacieuse, courageuse, aventurière, intelligente et en plus, elle était extrêmement belle. Même si elle n’avait pas de queue. D’une certaine manière, ça la rendait encore plus nue. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les fesses de Bulma avant de se pencher en avant vers son cou. Il respira doucement et longuement, laissant toute la puissance de son parfum lui imprégner le cerveau. Oh comme il voulait la mordre. La puissance de l’envie était incroyable. Tout autant que celle de la déshabiller et de la prendre. Mais encore une fois, c’était interdit. Voilà le mot qu’il avait choisit pour rester concentré. L’interdiction.

Il écarta les mèches de cheveux bleues de sa nuque pour la dégager et prit appui de chaque coté du corps de Bulma pour la mordiller doucement. Il se figea ensuite un moment, pour voir si le geste avait réveillé la femme, mais elle dormait toujours profondément. Sa respiration restait lente et régulière. Il glissa alors son nez dans son cou et dans sa nuque pour la mordiller encore et avant de s’en rendre compte, il s’était glissé dans le lit au dessus d’elle, chevauchant son petit corps et il était déjà complètement dur. Avec un de ses genoux il écarta alors les jambes de Bulma, repositionnant ses jambes entre les siennes, et il poussa doucement ses hanches et son érection contre le centre et les fesses de Bulma tout en grognant et en continuant à la mordiller un peu plus fort dans la nuque.

Bulma se réveilla alors doucement au bout de quelques minutes en sentant un poids au dessus d’elle mais bizarrement elle ne s’effraya pas quand elle sentit qu’on lui mordillait la nuque et que l’odeur de Vegeta et de chocolat vint lui chatouiller les narines. Quand elle le sentit pousser ses hanches entre ses jambes et à quel point il était dur contre elle, elle en eut la respiration coupée et sentit son excitation exploser presque immédiatement dans son corps. Elle ne bougea pas et Vegeta savait qu’elle était réveillée, mais il continua ses gestes, pressant de temps en temps son membre dur contre l’entre jambe de Bulma qui devint toute rouge. Son cœur s’accéléra et sa respiration devint irrégulière. Lorsqu’il le fit de nouveau, elle se mit à gémir doucement en relevant les fesses vers lui et Vegeta rigola doucement en plaçant son nez dans ses cheveux.

« **Tu as envie de moi femme ?** » murmura-t-il dans l’oreille de Bulma en poussant son érection beaucoup plus fortement entre ses jambes.

Bulma laissa échapper un cri étouffé dans l’oreiller. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’il venait de dire. Parce qu’il ne venait pas de parler le terrien. C’était un langage assez guttural qui était sortit de la bouche de Vegeta. Elle se dit que ça devait être du Saiyan, se demandant ce qu’il venait d’exprimer. Elle releva encore les fesses vers lui et Vegeta glissa sa main sur le ventre nu de Bulma et sa queue autour de sa taille pour la presser d’avantage contre lui.

« **Petite femme excitée et vulgaire…** » souffla-t-il avec un sourire dans son cou. « **J’ai envie de coucher avec toi tu sais, tu me rends dingue…** » dit-il doucement d’une voix rauque en glissant ses dents sur son épaule. Il sentait l’excitation de Bulma qui commençait à imprégner la chambre.

Bulma se mit à haleter bruyamment dans son étreinte. Elle était devenue tellement mouillée tellement vite qu’elle n’arrivait pas à croire à quel point Vegeta l’excitait, et bizarrement le langage qu’il utilisait avait le même effet. Mais elle avait du mal à passer au dessus du fait qu’ils avaient laissé leur discussion sans réponse plus tôt dans la soirée dans le jardin.

« Que-Qu’est ce que tu dis ? » chuchota Bulma les yeux fermés.

« **Je dis juste que je voudrais te posséder femme… et te faire jouir…** » murmura-t-il encore une fois à son oreille avant de se relever.

Il remonta alors ses jambes pour s’assoir sur ses genoux tout en gardant Bulma contre lui et la positionna à genou la tête dans l’oreiller. Elle avait l’esprit encore plus brouillé. Ses jambes étaient encore plus écartées et Vegeta pressa encore une fois ses hanches contre elle tout en massant doucement son ventre avec sa main. Avec l’autre il poussa la nuisette de Bulma vers le haut de son dos. Vegeta entrouvrit la bouche en voyant plus de sa peau et il commença à la caresser le long de sa colonne avec sa main chaude. Bulma gémit en tournant la tête vers Vegeta qu’elle fixa avec des yeux mi-clos. Il ne portait plus que son pantalon.

« Qu’est ce que… tu… fais ? » dit-elle avec difficulté en haletant sentant son cœur tambouriner. Ses gestes étaient si doux sur sa peau elle en devenait complètement folle. Vegeta avait l’air hypnotisé en la touchant.

« **Je m’imagine ce que se serait de te pénétrer, et je l’imprime dans mon cerveau…** » dit Vegeta en la lâchant et en se penchant en avant sur elle.

Bulma grogna et se sentit fondre en regrettant tellement qu’elle ne puisse pas comprendre le Saiyan. Elle devrait y remédier, pour peu que ça lui serve un jour. Vegeta ricana doucement et passa alors un bras autour de sa taille et un autre autour de sa poitrine et il la souleva brusquement pour la coller contre lui. Au contact de la chaleur de son torse chaud contre son dos nu, Bulma en eu le souffle coupé. Vegeta la serra fortement contre lui, l’empêchant de respirer et il la mordilla plus durement dans la nuque. Il devrait bientôt s’arrêter, il était en transe devant son petit corps et il avait du mal à garder ses idées en place.

« V-Vegeta… » murmura Bulma avec la respiration irrégulière. « Tu dois… Tu dois arrêter. » Elle essayait de le prévenir, elle n’était plus capable de se contrôler elle-même. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger dans son étreinte et elle aimait ça.

Appuyés sur leurs genoux, Vegeta se figea dans ses mouvements quand Bulma plaça ses mains sur les siennes pour les guider sur ses hanches et qu’elle se pencha alors en avant tout en se cambrant, poussant son centre fortement contre son érection. Vegeta gronda longuement et il pressa alors ses doigts sur sa peau avant de les descendre sur ses fesses qu’il serra dans ses mains. Bulma se remit à gémir. Même si dans sa tête il se criait dessus qu’il devait arrêter il poussa Bulma en avant pour glisser son pouce sous sa culotte et sur son sexe. Ils tremblèrent tout les deux, Vegeta quand il sentit à quelle point elle était mouillée et Bulma quand elle sentit son doigt chaud sur sa peau. Il l’effleura pendant un moment de haut en bas en haletant alors que son cerveau était inondé de l’odeur de son excitation et que Bulma gémissait. Il retira alors son doigt trempé pour le porter à sa bouche et le lécher et sentit des frissons le parcourir quand le goût l’envahit. Il était tellement désorienté de la voir à quatre patte en face de lui que sans réfléchir il déchira sa culotte et Bulma poussa un petit cri de plaisir qui envoya des spasmes dans son membre. Le cœur de Vegeta battait à mille à l’heure, il se pencha en arrière et écarta doucement le haut des cuisses de Bulma pour observer, fasciné par son sexe qui coulait presque pour lui.

« Vas-y Vegeta… » murmura Bulma en tremblant et en suppliant. Elle se tordait sur le lit.

Oui. Il voulait le faire, il était sur le point de le faire. Il en avait besoin. Ca semblait juste. Il voulait la pénétrer et la remplir profondément de sa semence en l’entendant jouir. Son corps en entier le demandait, son instinct lui soufflait dans sa tête que c’est ce qu’il devait faire. Et pourtant, l’intensité de toutes ses sensations l’effraya pendant un court instant et il reprit brutalement ses esprits.

‘ _Putain. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.’_

A la vitesse de la lumière il s’allongea à coté d’elle sur le lit, la tira contre lui avec sa queue et plaça un bras autour de sa taille avant de plongea son nez dans ses cheveux en essayant de se calmer. Bulma écarquilla les yeux et la bouche en totale stupéfaction qu’il se soit arrêté et se sentit d’un coup extrêmement frustrée. D’autant qu’elle le sentait toujours dur contre elle.

« Tu es sérieux ? » s’exclama-t-elle alors, toujours abasourdie et restant parfaitement immobile.

Vegeta la serra fortement contre lui en passant ses lèvres sur sa nuque avant de la mordiller en restant silencieux.

« Tu ne vas pas me répondre ? » s’énerva Bulma avec agitation.

Vegeta se releva alors sur son coude et lâcha la taille de Bulma pour placer sa main sur son visage et le tourner vers le sien. Elle se déplaça alors un peu pour que son visage lui fasse face et il frotta doucement son nez contre sa joue avant de placer son front contre le sien. Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques minutes en reprenant leur respiration, communiquant par le biais de leurs yeux avant que Vegeta ne s’exprime.

« Femme, tu sais que je le veux… » Il posa alors sa main sur sa joue et se pencha en avant pour lui lécher le coin de la lèvre.

« Hmph… » Bulma fronça les sourcils avant de fermer les yeux. Ses émotions se mixaient dans sa tète, elle était fâchée et en même temps pensait que c’était mieux comme ça. Elle était frustrée et à la fois rassurée. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser et soupira bruyamment. Qu’est ce qu’elle allait faire ? Le forcer ? Et ensuite quoi ? Se sentir mal à cause d’un coup d’un soir ?

Vegeta se rallongea alors sur le lit en passant son bras en dessous de la tête de Bulma et en replaçant l’autre autour de sa taille et il la blottit de nouveau contre lui, pressant sa tête contre la sienne. Bulma soufflait et se tordait et il recommença à la mordiller doucement dans la nuque.

« Nous devons dormir. » dit Vegeta à voix basse en la serrant.

Mais Bulma s’agitait et soufflait dans ses bras et il glissa alors sa main sur sa hanche pour la masser avec son pouce dans le bas de son dos. En même temps il déposa des petits bisous dans sa nuque et sur son épaule et après de longues minutes silencieuses il la sentit enfin se relaxer dans ses bras. Bulma était plus qu’épuisée de cette journée et quand le rush d’adrénaline et de frustration qui parcourait son corps commença à se dissiper, elle s’endormit profondément immédiatement dans ses bras chaud. Vegeta expira profondément en tremblant, son érection qui ne s’était pas arrêtée le faisait souffrir. La nuit serait longue et difficile, mais il n’avait aucune intention de s’éloigner d’elle pour le peu de temps qu’il leur restait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà...  
> Je suppose que je ne suis pas la première à faire parler le Saiyan à Vegeta, par contre je n'avais pas le temps de créer un langage évidemment, alors je me suis contentée de le mettre en gras pour faire la différence, j'espère que ça ne vous à pas perturbé!  
> Et j'espère surtout que vous avez aimé???
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu :) ! <3 <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le nouveau chapitre...! :) <3
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous :) !
> 
> J’espère que vous aimerez !
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Après plusieurs heures de tension, Vegeta s’était finalement endormi d’épuisement sous la couverture en serrant toujours Bulma contre lui. Au fil des mouvements de leurs corps dans la nuit, Bulma s’était retournée et faisait face à Vegeta, chacun de leurs bras entourant la taille de l’autre. La queue de Vegeta était toujours fermement serrée autour d’elle. Une des jambes du Saiyan se trouvait entre les siennes et ils partageaient tous les deux le même oreiller.

Bulma ouvrit doucement les yeux alors qu’il faisait encore nuit et son cœur se serra quand elle vit le visage de Vegeta à quelques centimètres du sien. Il respirait doucement et ses traits étaient paisibles. Elle avait juste envie de le serrer contre elle mais resta un moment à regarder la beauté de son visage parfaitement immobile alors que son excitation grandissait. Avec hésitation elle retira lentement son bras de la taille de Vegeta et alla caresser doucement ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Ils étaient tellement doux, comme sa queue. Elle effleura alors son cou et son torse, avant de laisser le dos de sa main glisser sur ses abdominaux. Vegeta portait toujours un pantalon et elle ne put s’empêcher avec ses deux mains de le déboutonner le plus lentement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle était maintenant complètement excitée mais toujours dans le brouillard du sommeil et elle ouvrit son pantalon alors que son cœur s’accéléra quand elle sentit ses doigts sur sa peau. Encore une fois il ne portait pas de boxer. Bulma se figea et arrêta de respirer, surprise que Vegeta ne se réveille pas, et avec audace elle glissa lentement ses deux mains pour enlacer son sexe. C’était la première fois qu’elle le touchait là. Sa peau était si douce et chaude. Il l’avait bien enflammée quelques heures auparavant, le moment des représailles avait sonné. Son cœur tambourinait et elle commença à le caresser imperceptiblement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son sexe devienne dur et qu’il commence à se redresser et à frotter contre le bas de son ventre. Elle glissa alors la paume de sa main de haut en bas sur son membre en le serrant dans ses doigts, sentant son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans ses tempes.

Vegeta se réveilla lentement en tremblant, les yeux fermés, sentant qu’on le touchait, mais ne réalisant pas vraiment qu’il n’était plus en train de dormir. Quelqu’un lui caressait le sexe et il sentit les vagues de plaisir le parcourir rapidement. Il se contenta d’entrouvrir la bouche en se contractant, sentant le plaisir monter en flèche. Mais quand il sentit une respiration saccadée sur son visage, il écarquilla les yeux d’un seul coup en revenant à la réalité. En face de lui, Bulma le fixait avec le visage tout rouge, les bras tendu entre leurs corps sur son sexe et elle n’arrêta pas ses mouvements alors qu’il ouvrit la bouche en grand.

« F-Femme ! » grogna-t-il la voix enrouée en rougissant abasourdi.

Elle pencha alors sa tête en avant pour passer ses dents sur son menton et sa mâchoire. Vegeta se crispa en haletant et en se sentant devenir plus dur. Il se maudit pour avoir autant baissé sa garde en dormant avec la femme. Son corps était en feu.

« A-Arrête… » souffla-t-il à moitié convaincu seulement de ce qu’il demandait en fronçant les sourcils alors qu’elle accélérait la cadence doucement avec ses mains et que le besoin de se soulager montait en lui. Il se força à agripper ses poignets avec ses mains et la fixa dans ses grands yeux bleus. Mais à son grand regret, ou grand plaisir, il ne savait plus vraiment, elle continua à bouger ses doigts autour de son sexe en esquissant un sourire. Incapable de dire un mot en plus, il la regardait en suppliant des yeux et en grondant et Bulma s’avança pour parler contre ses lèvres.

« Laisse toi faire… » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que Vegeta desserre les mains de ses fins poignets tout en luttant internement contre lui-même et elle recommença à le masturber de haut en bas. Il plaça une main sur la joue de Bulma et colla son front contre le sien en grognant. Comment pouvait-il la stopper alors qu’elle lui faisait autant de bien ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer et son sang quitter rapidement son cerveau.

Alors que la respiration de Vegeta s’accélérait et qu’il ferma les yeux, Bulma se mit à glisser sur le matelas en le mordillant sur chaque centimètre de peau qui passait devant sa bouche. Son menton, sa gorge, sa poitrine. Elle rampa vers le bas tout en le caressant toujours et se mit à lécher sa peau quand elle arriva sur ses abdominaux si musclés. Vegeta se tendit et souleva la couverture pour l’observer la respiration coupée, toujours incapable de s’exprimer. Il écarquilla les yeux presque avec frayeur en voyant ses lèvres s’approcher de son sexe. Il sentit la respiration chaude de Bulma souffler contre lui. Est-ce qu’elle allait vraiment faire ce qu’il pensait ? Il était complètement perdu et la regardait attentivement alors que la transpiration se formait sur ses tempes. Il avait détachée sa queue de la taille de Bulma et alla inconsciemment la placer autour de son cou sans le serrer.

Sans plus attendre, Bulma se mit à lécher le haut de son sexe en le caressant toujours et Vegeta laissa échapper un son incompréhensible. ‘ _Putain, elle va vraiment le faire !’_. Il n’avait plus de pensée cohérente. Elle passa sa langue chaude du bas de son sexe vers le haut avant de glisser le bout entre ses lèvres. Elle sentit immédiatement une goute de sa semence s’échapper et bizarrement, ce n’était pas salé mais sucré, comme du miel chaud agréable.

Vegeta se contracta en entier sous la sensation chaude et humide et il attrapa les cheveux de Bulma dans une main quand il se sentit glisser plus profondément à l’intérieur sa bouche. Sa langue douce et chaude pressait contre lui et il ne put s’empêcher de se courber en arrière. Il pencha ensuite la tête pour regarder l’humaine aux cheveux bleus avec confusion et l’image qu’il vit envoya des spasmes violents dans son sexe. La bouche de Bulma était si chaude, si douce et si humide, c’était un délice, il n’arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Il ne s’attendait pas à cette situation du tout. Son esprit n’était concentré que sur ce qu’elle faisait.

Bulma remonta alors immédiatement en bougeant toujours sa langue et il fut choqué de sentir à quel point s’était bon. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il recevait ce genre de geste mais pour une raison incompréhensible c’était bien mieux que tout ce qu’il avait connu. Des soupirs de plaisir commençaient à s'échapper de sa gorge.

Quand elle redescendit sa bouche autour de lui, elle le prit plus profondément jusqu’au fond de sa gorge et Vegeta laissa échapper un grondement en serrant sa poigne sur ses cheveux. Bulma releva les yeux pour le regarder, il était haletant la bouche ouverte et le visage rouge et elle sourit intérieurement. Elle se sentait surexcitée de lui procurer du plaisir. Elle descendit alors une de ses mains en frottant le long de sa jambe pour arriver sur son centre, elle souleva légèrement sa nuisette et commença à se caresser à son tour.

Elle entreprit alors un va et vient assez lent avec sa bouche et Vegeta pencha sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux et en gémissant. La petite main de Bulma effectuait les mêmes mouvements que ses lèvres sur le bas de son sexe et Vegeta se mit à trembler. ‘ _Mon dieu !_ ’. C’était beaucoup trop bon. Bulma le sentait se tendre et ça ne faisait qu’augmenter son plaisir. Elle resserra son étreinte et Vegeta se sentit rapidement arriver au maximum de sa résistance. Le plaisir le submergeait et il se noyait dans l’odeur de Bulma. Il devait l’arrêter.

Il regarda alors Bulma en respirant bruyamment et serra ses cheveux bleus dans sa main et sa queue autour de son cou pour l’immobiliser.

« Bulma… » murmura-t-il alors qu’elle releva les yeux vers lui. « Tu-Tu dois arrêter… »

Le son de son nom sur ses lèvres fit frémir Bulma et à la grande surprise de Vegeta elle se contenta de placer sa main sur sa cuisse pour le maintenir en place et redescendre sa bouche, ce qui le fit gémir. Il pressa involontairement doucement sur sa tête pour se pousser un peu plus dans le fond de sa gorge. Bulma émettait des petits sons d’étouffement du au manque d’air mais continua son va et vient plus profond alors que des halètements saccadés s’échappaient presque constamment de la bouche de Vegeta.

« Aah… Bulma… J-Je suis sérieux… »

Mais elle n’arrêtait pas. Sa langue dansait sur son sexe et sa main sur son clitoris. Complètement perdu dans le plaisir et ayant atteint sa limite, Vegeta se cambra la tête en arrière en s’enfonçant une dernière fois profondément dans la gorge de Bulma.

« Bulma !... Oooh… »

Vegeta se sentit exploser de plaisir et de spasmes dans sa bouche en ne pouvant plus respirer. Il se vida complètement de sa semence dans la gorge de Bulma et elle pressa sa main sur sa cuisse pour le garder en position alors qu’il convulsait, son corps entièrement tendu par l’orgasme qui le parcourait. Il laissa ensuite échapper un grondement de plaisir et de soulagement en se penchant pour voir Bulma qui le fixait alors que son sexe continuait de pulser dans sa bouche. Elle se mit alors à trembler en roulant les yeux en arrière quand elle sentit l’orgasme la frapper sous ses doigts. Il desserra son étreinte dans ses cheveux bleus pour les caresser en la fixant et gémit doucement quand il sentit Bulma se resserrer autour de son sexe, avalant le liquide chaud qui coulait dans sa gorge. Bulma frémit un moment tout comme lui avant de rouvrir les yeux. Elle était toute rouge. Elle remonta alors ses lèvres doucement en le léchant jusqu’au bout sans arrêter de le fixer avant de le lâcher et de se laisser rouler sur le dos en frottant sa bouche, la respiration saccadée. Vegeta la regardait stupéfait les yeux écarquillés en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Rien que de la voir faire ça, il sentait de nouveau des spasmes le reprendre dans le bas de son ventre. Il desserra sa queue qui était autour de son cou et lui caressa la joue avec celle-ci. Elle l’attrapa dans ses mains pour la serrer en expirant doucement. Vegeta pensait être sous le coup d’une hallucination.

Bulma se releva sur ses coudes en le regardant avec un sourire en coin. Vegeta était toujours allongé sur le coté les yeux mis-clos, les mains crispée sur les draps en respirant bruyamment. Il l’attrapa alors immédiatement par les épaules pour la coller à lui et la serra dans ses bras en posant son front contre le sien. Il fronçait les sourcils en la fixant dans les yeux alors qu’elle souriait.

« Tu es complètement folle… » souffla Vegeta alors que sa respiration était toujours irrégulière.

Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour en plaçant ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer.

« Mmh… Tu as aimé ! »

« C’est… un euphémisme. Mais j’aurai pu te blesser. » lâcha Vegeta en lui léchant vivement les lèvres avant de se reculer un peu. Il pouvait se gouter sur sa bouche, c’était trop excitant ! Il attrapa la main de Bulma avec laquelle elle s’était touchée et plaça ses doigts dans sa bouche pour les lécher. Bulma trembla doucement mais continuait de le fixer avec confusion. Quelque chose avait l’air de le perturber.

« Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? » s’interrogea Bulma. Vegeta glissa sa main sur l’entre-jambe de Bulma qui était trempé, mouillant ses doigts avec son essence. Elle gémit en fermant les yeux, la zone étant encore trop sensible après l’orgasme.

« Je n’ai… pas participé... » grogna Vegeta avec un regard fâché en soupirant. Il n’était pas habitué à ça. Recevoir du plaisir sans en donner. Il était un Saiyan et il était presque de son devoir et de son honneur de satisfaire une femme au lit. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle ne s’était pas arrêtée, même si il y avait prit un plaisir fou. Mais il aurait voulu la combler lui aussi. Il retira ses doigts de son sexe pour les apporter à sa bouche et les sucer avidement. Le goût le fit frémir et Vegeta resserra son étreinte autour d’elle alors que Bulma se mit à sourire chaleureusement.

« C’est pour que tu ne m’oublie pas. » souffla Bulma avec un clin d’œil.

« Tch ». Comme si il avait besoin de ça pour se souvenir d’elle.

« Tu es adorable. » murmura-t-elle en l’embrassant sur le nez.

« Que ? Je ne suis PAS adorable ! » s’indigna Vegeta la mine renfrognée sans la lâcher.

« Si tu l’es. Tu te soucis de me donner du plaisir. » dit Bulma en rigolant doucement.

« Et ? N’est ce pas normal ? » s’étonna Vegeta en rétrécissant son regard vers elle. Il plaça un de ses bras musclé en dessous d’elle et la souleva pour la mettre sur lui alors qu’il roula sur son dos. Bulma poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle aimait vraiment sa force. Et surtout, elle n’avait pas de culotte et le pantalon de Vegeta était toujours ouvert. Elle plaça un genou de chaque coté de sa taille.

« Crois moi, tout le monde ne pense pas comme ça... » souffla Bulma en se penchant en avant et en glissant sa bouche sur la joue de Vegeta jusqu’à son cou. Il tremblait en caressant doucement son dos. Il pouvait se sentir sur son visage et ça le rendait dingue. Il voulait la lécher et l’embrasser. _‘Et comment suis-je supposé ne pas la prendre maintenant ?’._ Sans s’en rendre compte, il commença à pousser légèrement ses hanches vers le haut.

« Pfff. Les humains males n’ont aucune fierté. »

Il commençait à monter ses mains vers sa poitrine mais d’un seul coup il sentit les dents de Bulma presser dans son cou et il l’écarta de lui brusquement à longueur de bras en s’asseyant.

« Qu’est ce que tu fais ? » grogna-t-il vers elle avec stupéfaction en se frottant le cou.

« Je ne sais pas… J’ai envie de te mordre ! » dit Bulma en se rapprochant de lui avec un sourire malicieux.

Il se figea un moment sans répondre.

« Tu ne peux PAS faire ça ! » s’exclama Vegeta abasourdi alors que tout lui revenait en tête rapidement. Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle voulait le mordre ? En principe, c’était le mâle qui mordait, pas la femelle, et il voulait aussi la mordre. Qu’est ce qui se passait encore maintenant ? Bulma le regardait en le questionnant avec ses yeux.

« Mordre c’est former le lien, c’est officiel. » dit Vegeta d’une voix rauque avec un regard très sérieux, alors qu’il n’était pas sur que ça marche dans les deux sens.

Elle s’assit à son tour en se rapprochant de lui avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains.

« He bien j’ai quand même envie de te mordre. » murmura-t-elle en rougissant. Elle savait déjà très bien qu’il le voulait aussi vu sa réaction de l’autre nuit.

Vegeta ouvrit la bouche en grand en la fixant pétrifié. Il s’en était fallu de peu. Si elle l’avait fait plus fortement elle aurait pu lui percer la peau. Il se perdit dans ses pensées en se blâmant de son comportement encore une fois et de l’imprudence de leurs actes. Toute cette histoire le rendait fou. Un million de chose lui passait par la tête alors qu’il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que Bulma et leurs odeurs qui imprégnaient la chambre. Bulma agita sa main en face de lui mais il ne réagissait pas, fixant la fenêtre droit devant lui, alors elle se pencha en avant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Vegeta… Tu es là ? Tu veux me mordre ? » questionna-t-elle avec une petite voix.

« Oui. »

« Beaucoup ? »

« Oui. » Vegeta semblait répondre avec automatisme alors qu’il avait l’air absent.

« Tu as déjà voulu mordre une autre femme ? »

« Non… Q-Quoi ?»

« Mmmh… » Bulma souriait avec satisfaction et repris le visage de Vegeta dans ses mains pour lui glisser un petit bisou sur les lèvres. Vegeta écarquilla les yeux en reprenant ses esprits mais Bulma s’était déjà rallongée sur le lit.

« Viens, il faut dormir. » lui dit-elle en tendant une main vers lui.

Vegeta la regarda complètement interloqué encore une fois en ne sachant pas quoi faire. Peut-être qu’il devrait juste retourner dans sa chambre. Il s’était sentit fondre quand elle lui avait annoncé qu’elle voulait le mordre. Ce n’était pas normal du tout. Il avait ressentit une vague de fierté le parcourir.

« Allez, je ne vais pas te mordre ! » s’exclama Bulma en rigolant. C’était littéral. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait garder le sourire. Elle se forçait. Elle se sentait heureuse que Vegeta n’ai jamais eu envie de mordre qui que se soit d’autre, mais ce sentiment était submergé par une tristesse profonde, elle ne verrait probablement plus jamais Vegeta. Elle le savait. Elle avait donc décidé de profiter de ses derniers instants avec lui et de chérir cette précieuse information.

Complètement perdu et confus Vegeta s’allongea machinalement à coté d’elle et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Il sentait qu’elle était triste, le sentiment était accablant.

« Ne sois pas triste… » souffla Vegeta dans sa nuque avec douleur. « S’il te plait… » Il ferma les yeux, le visage crispé.

« Je n’y peux rien… »

Vegeta se sentait mal. Son cœur le tiraillait de l’intérieur. Il voulait lui dire qu’il était désolé. Il aurait du rester loin d’elle. Il aurait du repartir sur sa planète immédiatement après avoir tué Freezer. Mais il était incapable de formuler les mots. Il se contenta de la serrer le plus fort possible contre lui et comme à sa nouvelle habitude il lui mordilla la nuque doucement. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il devait la laisser ? Comment pouvait-il ne plus jamais la voir ? Il ne comprenait rien à cette vague de sentiment. Est-ce qu’elle allait trouver un autre mâle quand il partirait ? Cette idée lui transperçait le cœur et faisait monter la rage en lui. Il voulait la posséder. Il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer doucement son odeur irrésistible et essayer de se rassurer tout en resserrant sa queue autour de sa taille. Elle attrapa sa main dans la sienne et ils enlacèrent leurs doigts.

Vegeta et Bulma restèrent longtemps réveillés à se serrer et se caresser avec tendresse en silence et ne finirent par s’endormir que quand le soleil se leva au loin derrière la ville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oups, j'espère que je n'ai choqué personne encore une fois... :O  
> J'ai craqué pour un moment physique en plus... J'ai vraiment hésité à le poster celui-ci, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!  
> *timide timide*
> 
> Je vous en supplie, ne vous choquez pas >_< xD !
> 
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! <3<3 N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!  
> (Et ça fait déjà 20 minutes que j'hésite à presser le bouton "post" xD)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le prochain chapitre :)
> 
> Je me demande si des personnes lisent encore cette histoire? alors j'espère que vous aimerez :) !
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Quand Bulma se réveilla, elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se releva en sursaut. Les rayons du soleil éclairaient déjà sa chambre lumineusement et elle inspecta la pièce avec inquiétude. Elle était seule. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et se jeta hors du lit pour courir vers le balcon jusqu’à la rambarde. Le vaisseau qu’elle avait donné à Vegeta était encore là dans le jardin et la rampe était descendue. Bulma soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux.

« Es-tu toujours aussi hystérique le matin femme ? » fit une voix grave derrière elle.

Bulma sursauta en se retournant pour trouver Vegeta appuyé contre le mur les yeux fermés. Il portait son armure royale Elle posa une main sur son cœur pour essayer de le calmer tout en rougissant.

« Je croyais que… Enfin je veux dire… » balbutia-t-elle vers lui. Elle croyait tout simplement qu’il était partit. Sans rien dire.

« He bien tu as tord. » dit doucement Vegeta en ouvrant lentement les yeux vers elle. « Le reste de nourriture est en train d’être encapsulé. Je partirai sous peu. »

Sa queue tournoyait dans son dos alors que Bulma le fixait avec un regard perturbé. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et elle se sentait paralysée. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes en silence, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées concernant cet imminent départ. Qu’y avait-t-il à dire de plus ?

Vegeta s’était levé plus tôt dans la matinée, il s’était rendu à son vaisseau Saiyan pour prendre toutes ses affaires et avait effectué un dernier tour de la planète et de la grande propriété de Capsule Corp avant de revenir inévitablement vers la femme, appréciant en silence la vue depuis son balcon et l’odeur de la chambre qui s’échappait doucement vers l’extérieur. Il était très concentré sur le KI agréable et calme de Bulma jusqu’à ce qu’elle se réveille, il fluctuait maintenant dans tous les sens.

« Vas-tu t’habiller femme ? Tu ne devrais pas te balader dans ce genre d’accoutrement. » lança alors Vegeta en fronçant les sourcils.

Bulma reprit ses esprits et se rua vers l’intérieur pour sortir une combinaison de travail de sa garde robe. Sans même réfléchir, elle retira sa nuisette qu’elle jeta sur le sol et enfila le vêtement avant de le zipper et de se retourner vers Vegeta qui était immobile les yeux écarquillé dans l’encadrement de la porte fenêtre en la fixant. Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens et ses cheveux bleus ébouriffés flottaient autour d’elle. Il se figea en pensant au fait qu’elle allait rester ici, qu’il ne la sentirait plus, qu’il ne la verrait plus, incapable aussi de retirer de son esprit le fait qu’elle était nue dans sa combinaison. Ce dont il avait rêvé l’autre jour quand elle était revenue du labo.

« A-Attends Vegeta, j’ai encore des choses à te donner ! » s’écria-t-elle en s’avançant vers la porte. « Je dois juste passer au labo, si tu pouvais me donner dix minutes et… Iiiiiiiiiiih ! » Bulma s’exclama de surprise en sentant un bras se glisser autour de sa taille. En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, elle se sentit soulevée et portée jusqu’à ce que Vegeta la dépose doucement en face de la grande porte qui menait aux laboratoires. Elle se retourna vers lui, la respiration accélérée en essayant de retrouver son équilibre. Il était tellement rapide. Plutôt pratique.

« Dépêche-toi. » grogna-t-il en croisant les bras et en la fixant dans les yeux.

Oh comme ses yeux noirs perçant allaient lui manquer. Cette façon qu’il avait de la dévisager. Bulma esquissa un petit sourire et se hâta d’entrer les codes pour se glisser dans le labo. Quand elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard toute essoufflée, Vegeta n’avait pas bougé d’un centimètre. Les doigts de Bulma ne tenaient qu’un objet et elle tendit le bras vers lui en lui faisant signe de tête de le prendre.

« C’est une capsule pour toi. J’y ai mis plusieurs choses. Déjà un autre bracelet, je suis sure que tu trouveras quelqu’un de confiance à qui le donner. Je t’ai aussi remis la puce de crédit et une vingtaine de capsules vides. Tu pourras encapsuler ce que tu veux dedans ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Vegeta la regarda un peu abasourdi avant de diriger ses yeux vers la capsule qui se tenait dans ses mains. Elle était rose bonbon. Il releva la tête vers Bulma en grognant la mine renfrognée et elle se mit à pouffer de rire.

« Tch. »

« Oh allez, ce n’est qu’une petite blague ! » dit-elle sur un ton drôle. « Tu peux toujours changer la capsule avec une autre… »

« Evidemment. » souffla-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir vaguement amusé. Vegeta sortit alors de son armure une petite télécommande noire qu’il tendit à Bulma.

« En payement pour ton vaisseau femme. » Elle attrapa l’objet en l’inspectant avec curiosité avant de vouloir le lui redonner.

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’être payée. » s’indigna-t-elle en levant le menton.

« Je sais. Mais tu pourrais trouver la technologie intéressante, vu les améliorations que tu as effectué sur le vaisseau en ne te basant que sur des pods. » lâcha-t-il sur un ton très sérieux.

Bulma se mit à rougir en gardant l’objet en main avant de le questionner des yeux, ne sachant pas ce qu’elle tenait.

« La commande de mon vaisseau. » dit Vegeta en pointant l’objet. « Et tu peux avoir celui de Freezer. Bien que la technologie de nos deux espèces soit assez similaire, tu en feras bon usage. »

Bulma écarquilla les yeux et la bouche en grand avant de se mettre à sautiller sur place avec un grand sourire et le cœur de Vegeta se mit à fondre.

« Sérieusement Vegeta ? Merci merci merci ! » Elle s’avança contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et Vegeta se figea sur place. « Tu sais ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec ça ? Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on peut mettre la main sur une technologie extraterrestre ! Et…»

Vegeta écoutait la femme mais avait du mal à se concentrer alors que son petit corps agité était collé à lui. Elle avait placé ses bras autour de son cou et continuait à parler alors que Vegeta se sentit submergé par son parfum délicat. Il pouvait encore sentir leurs odeurs mélangées de la nuit. Une bouffée de fierté le parcouru du au fait que Bulma portait son odeur. Et son odeur à elle. Oui. Il avait presque oublié.

Alors que Bulma continuait à s’emballer dans ses bras, il entreprit de s’extirper lentement de son étreinte en inhalant longuement. Il adorait tellement tous les picotements dans toutes les cellules de son cerveau que cette odeur lui procurait. Ca lui manquerait beaucoup. Il pouvait au moins admettre cela. Bulma s’arrêta de parler en le fixant et il s’envola comme un flash vers sa chambre. Quand il atterrit, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Bulma en passant par l’intérieur pour ne pas être vu depuis le balcon. Après avoir ouvert la porte, il attrapa la nuisette de Bulma qui trainait toujours sur le sol et s’avança vers son lit pour retirer sa taie d’oreiller de son coussin. Il ouvrit alors la capsule rose qui révéla plusieurs objets avant de jeter dessus la nuisette et la taie et de re-capsuler le tout. Il retourna vers sa chambre avant de s’envoler immédiatement pour retourner vers Bulma.

« Oublié quelque chose ? » questionna Bulma les mains dans les poches.

« Non. » Il n’en dirait pas plus.

« Ok… Laisse-moi au moins faire une dernière vérification des fonctions du vaisseau avant que tu ne partes… » soupira Bulma. Il n’allait pas rester, il n’y avait donc aucune raison d’essayer de le convaincre. Mais la moindre des choses qu’elle pouvait faire, c’était de faire en sorte qu’il soit en sécurité pendant qu’il voyagerait dans l’espace, pensa-t-elle.

Vegeta hocha la tête en faisant signe vers la femme de passer devant lui, mais il fut prit au dépourvu quand elle attrapa doucement sa queue dans ses mains avant de commencer à marcher en le tenant. Vegeta trembla légèrement en la suivant et il enroula sa queue autour de son poignet en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il sourit intérieurement de l’audace de la petite femme, n’importe qui d’autre serait mort sur place d’avoir même juste essayé de toucher sa queue. Elle caressait lentement la fourrure avec son pouce et Vegeta sentit son corps se réchauffer et se mit à rougir.

Après avoir passé la rampe, Bulma lui lâcha la queue pour se diriger vers l’ordinateur de bord et Vegeta ressentit un grand vide. Il gronda doucement en la regardant faire et s’approcha dans son dos alors qu’elle parcourait les options de l’ordinateur devant elle. Ce n’était plus nécessaire d’essayer de ne pas la toucher, il avait réalisé dans la nuit lorsqu’il se serrait l’un contre l’autre que se serait une prouesse impossible que d’essayer de s’en empêcher. Le problème serait réglé une fois qu’il partirait.

Il retira ses deux gants, les laissa tomber sur le sol et s’arrêta à quelques centimètres de Bulma. Il enroula sa queue autour de sa taille. Sa combinaison de travail recouvrait son cou et il glissa son doigt dans le col pour le tirer doucement en arrière et révéler sa peau crème. Il passa alors son nez dans sa nuque en fermant les yeux pour respirer. Bulma se mit à frémir mais n’arrêta pas ses vérifications. L’odeur de cette femme était comme une drogue qui l’attirait irrémédiablement.

Le cœur de Bulma s’accélérait et elle essayait de garder son calme quand elle sentit les bras de Vegeta l’entourer et la serrer très fort et qu’il se pressa contre elle en l’écrasant contre le tableau de bord. Elle se mit à haleter et sentit les mains de Vegeta glisser pour ouvrir légèrement la tirette de sa combinaison avant de la descendre sur ses avant bras, faisant presque apparaitre ses seins à l’air libre. Il recommença à la serrer en effleurant la peau de sa nuque, son cou et ses épaules avec ses lèvres, il la mordillait partout et frottait son visage contre elle en grondant et en ronronnant profondément. Elle sentait les vibrations la traverser dans son dos et elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur sa vérification du système. Ses mains la caressait sur sa combinaison de haut en bas, sur ses hanches et ses cotes, jusqu’à ce qu’il tire un peu plus sur le tissus pour aller prendre ses seins nus dans la paumes de ses mains si chaude. Bulma en eu la respiration coupée et entendit Vegeta haleter fortement près de son oreille alors qu’il poussait ses hanches contre ses fesses. Elle devint toute rouge et posa sa tête en arrière sur l’épaule de Vegeta en fermant les yeux. Enfin il la touchait là.

Vegeta trembla quand il ne put s’empêcher d’attraper ses seins dans ses mains. Sa poitrine était si abondante et lourde, il sentit le plaisir le parcourir. Sa peau était encore plus douce que de la soie et il lui massa doucement les seins en la mordillant fortement sur son épaule. Il sentait l’excitation monter en lui et ça ne faisait pas partie du plan, encore une fois. Il devait partir. Mais cette femme avait sur lui un pouvoir inexplicable. Il perdait toujours toute sa concentration quand elle était avec lui. Et il détestait ça. Il serra ses mains sur ses seins en inhalant longuement dans ses cheveux. Soudain la voix de Bulma l’interrompit dans son excitation.

« Je ne vais me donner à toi juste quelques minutes avant que tu ne partes. »

Vegeta se figea mais répondit immédiatement :

« Parfait. Parce que je n’ai aucune intention de te prendre. » murmura-t-il près de son oreille presque agressivement.

Bulma frémit en ouvrant la bouche mais n’essaya pas de se dégager. La tension entre eux était si forte que le sol autour d’eux devait être en train de bruler.

« Tant mieux. Continue à penser ça. » ricana Bulma.

Vegeta la serra une dernière fois, en pinçant sa nuque avec ses dents, forçant un petit gémissement de Bulma. Quelle petite humaine perturbante. Il retira ensuite ses main, remonta sa combinaison et la zippa habilement jusqu’en haut. Il prit soin de remonter le col de Bulma autour de son cou pour le camoufler alors qu’elle restait immobile. Elle se retourna alors brusquement vers lui et attrapa son visage dans ses mains avec de presser son front contre le sien. Vegeta serra les poings de chaque coté de son corps en fronçant les sourcils alors que son regard noir était plongé dans ses yeux océans. Et maintenant quoi ?

« Mais tu pourrais m’embrasser… » souffla Bulma.

Le haut des pommettes de Vegeta devint rouge, et abasourdi, il resta silencieux.

« Ce n’est pas grave, si ? » questionna Bulma en frottant sa joue contre celle de Vegeta. Il ferma les yeux et gronda doucement en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer involontairement contre lui. Il était perdu dans la sensation incroyable, hypnotisé quand leurs peaux se touchaient.

Bulma déposa alors sa bouche sur sa mâchoire en remontant doucement. Elle lui lécha le coin des lèvres et Vegeta frémit légèrement. Sa langue parcouru ensuite sa lèvre inferieure, mais Vegeta restait aussi immobile qu’un mur de pierre, essayant de lutter contre l’assaut de chaleur qui s’engouffrait dans son corps et son cerveau. Elle glissa le bout de sa langue chaude plusieurs fois sur ses lèvres et après avoir lutté intérieurement pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité, Vegeta entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, autorisant Bulma à rentrer sa langue et a entrer en contact avec la sienne. Le contact fut électrique.

Ne tenant plus, d’un seul coup Vegeta écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Bulma et presque immédiatement elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne fallu pas plus d’un moment pour que leur langue se touchent et dansent ensemble et les deux se sentirent fondre alors que des sensations d’envie et d’extase vinrent leur serrer le cœur et le bas du ventre. Vegeta glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Bulma et tira doucement sa tête en arrière pour décoller ses lèvres des siennes et la regarder dans les yeux. Il haletait comme elle et fut ravi de voir la femme les yeux mis clos et le visage rouge, en train de reprendre son souffle. Il lâcha alors les cheveux de Bulma pour descendre ses mains autour de sa taille et la souleva pour l’assoir sur la console alors qu’il recommença à l’embrasser avec fougue. Elle écarta les jambes pour les enlacer autour de sa taille et presser son centre contre son érection. Vegeta s’arrêta momentanément de l’embrasser en grognant, les pupilles complètement dilatées, essayant de se ressaisir et il descendit ses lèvres sur son menton et ses dents sur sa gorge alors que Bulma penchait la tête en arrière en gémissant et en agrippant ses cheveux fermement. Arrivé dans le creux de sa gorge, il s’écarta alors de Bulma en la lâchant et la fixa dans les yeux.

« Satisfaite femme? » dit-il d’une voix rauque. Il tremblait presque en se disant qu’il avait voulu l’allumer et la taquiner, mais que l’effet inverse s’était produit. Il arrivait à peine à se contenir. L’embrasser était une sensation absolument incroyable, son goût était si sucré. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu’une geste aussi anodin puisse faire autant d’effet ?

« Je suppose. » lâcha Bulma les joue rouges et la respiration saccadée avec un sourire. Elle remit sa combinaison en place avant se sauter de la console et de se retourner comme si de rien n’était pour finir sa vérification. Il se plaça à coté d’elle et ils fixèrent l’écran en parfait silence jusqu’à ce qu’elle finisse. Au lieu de laisser sa queue glisser autour de sa taille, il l’enlaça fermement autour de lui. C’était la fin. Plus d’écart de conduite se dit-il. A partir de maintenant, il ne montrerait plus de signe d’affection, il devait arrêter d’être faible et se concentrer sur sa planète.

« Vegeta, tu vas revenir ? » questionna alors Bulma avec hésitation sans le regarder.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, plein d’espoir clairement visible dans ses yeux, et Vegeta sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il hocha la tête négativement en réponse et Bulma baissa la tête en soupirant. Les vagues de tristesse qui se propageaient entre eux étaient presque insupportables. L’air semblait si épais qu’ils avaient presque du mal à respirer. Ils ne se sentaient pas bien.

« Même pas pour combattre les androïdes ? » dit-t-elle d’une petite voix.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Bulma tremblait et se sentit presque nauséeuse, mais elle força un sourire sur son visage et se retourna vers lui.

« He bien, je suis heureuse de t’avoir rencontré. » lâcha-t-elle alors que ses yeux se remplissaient doucement de larmes. Elle fit volte face en se dirigeant vers la sortie, voulant éviter de pleurer.

Vegeta resta figé sur place les bras croisés en la regardant sortir. Il contractait tellement ses poings qu’il en perça presque la paume de ses mains avec ses ongles. Elle était heureuse – de – l’avoir – rencontré. HEUREUSE – de – l’avoir – rencontré. Il répétait la phrase dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu’un serait heureux de le rencontrer ? Il ne comprenait pas cette notion, mais bizarrement c’était bon d’entendre ce genre de chose.

Au loin il entendit la voix perçante de la blonde, elle avait finit les préparatifs. Vegeta se hâta vers l’extérieur et avec le plus de précaution possible pour éviter de s’approcher de la folle, il s’empara de la capsule qu’elle lui tendait et se recula vivement alors qu’elle lui souhaitait bon voyage et l’invitait à revenir. Après un dernier regard intense vers Bulma qui le fixait en silence, il rentra dans le vaisseau, ferma la trappe et décolla. Toutes deux observèrent le vaisseau jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse.

Panchy proposa à Bulma de venir profiter du petit déjeuner, voyant bien que sa fille était perturbée, mais Bulma lui répondit qu’elle n’avait pas faim et s’en alla vers la maison, prétextant qu’elle devait se doucher. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se laissa glisser sur la porte fermée jusqu’au sol, le visage dans ses mains, les genoux relevés. Elle se jurait de rester forte. Elle ne craquerait pas. Elle ne paniquerait pas. Tout allait bien. Elle était Bulma Brief.

Mais elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et son cœur était brisé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà... le fameux départ... Ça devait bien arriver! :'(
> 
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!
> 
> <3 <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici donc le prochain chapitre :) !
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Quand Goku sentit le Ki de Vegeta s’éloigner de la Terre, il s’étonna et il se concentra sur le Ki de Bulma pour se téléporter auprès d’elle avec curiosité. En apparaissant dans la chambre, il se sentit envahi par l’odeur mélangée de Bulma et Vegeta. Les rideaux étaient tirés laissant la chambre dans le noir et dans un coin de la pièce, Bulma était sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête sur la moquette. Goku s’inquiéta immédiatement parce qu’elle pleurait. Mais elle pleurait comme si on la torturait. Il s’approcha rapidement de son amie d’enfance et s’accroupit auprès d’elle en essayant de la relever.

« Bulma ? Bulma ? » dit-il d’un air déconcerté. Il tendit le bras sur son épaule et la secoua doucement mais elle ne répondait pas, son corps mou suivant ses mouvements sans se contracter. Son visage était rouge et mouillé de larmes, les yeux gonflés, elle serrait sa combinaison de travail au dessus de son cœur comme si elle souffrait terriblement.

« Bulma, réponds ! » cria Goku vers elle en la soulevant sur ses genoux et en la serrant dans ses bras. Il n’avait jamais sentit le Ki de son amie aussi chaotique.

Elle sembla enfin le remarquer et leva ses yeux vers lui, à peine capable de respirer.

« G-Goku » sanglota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Bulma ! Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? Il t’a fait du mal ? » s’alarma soudainement Goku en réalisant qu’elle était elle même couverte de l’odeur de Vegeta. Il la secoua plus vivement. « Allez Bulma répond ! » Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Bulma était son amie, et il l’avait toujours protégée.

« Il… Je… » elle agrippa alors le Gi de Goku en plongeant sa tête dans son torse en essayant d’inspirer de l’air avec difficulté. Ses poumons étaient comme écrasés.

« Il est parti Goku ! Il est parti ! » hurla-t-elle alors en se débattant dans ses bras. « Goku, qu’est ce qui m’arrive ? » Elle tira sur son Gi de toutes ses forces en le fixant dans les yeux. « Je-Je ne peux p-plus respirer… ». En essayant d’inhaler, un râle sourd s’échappa de sa gorge, comme si les parois de son système respiratoire s’étaient resserrées.

Goku la regardait avec confusion, se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer, avant que le déclic ne se fasse dans sa tête. Il avait déjà vu Chichi réagir de cette manière lorsqu’il s’absentait ou qu’il revenait des mois après. Ne sachant pas exactement de quoi il s’agissait et n’étant pas familier avec ce genre de chose, il s’imaginait simplement que ce genre de comportement était inhérent à toutes les relations. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’étaient les liens que formaient les Saiyans, n’ayant jamais reçu aucune éducation sur son origine et pensait simplement que c’était un comportement normal. Il n’avait lui-même jamais vraiment beaucoup ressentit les effets, excepté quand il était directement rejeté physiquement par Chihci, son esprit était trop pur et trop détaché du monde, le résultat involontaire de son trauma à la tête.

« Je suis désolé Bulma… » dit-il alors doucement en la soulevant dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers le lit. Elle continuait à sangloter et à murmurer le nom de Vegeta et Goku l’allongea sur son lit avant de la recouvrir avec un drap.

« Il-Il m’a laissée… ». Elle se retourna sur le coté en plaçant son visage dans ses mains. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ? » marmonnait-elle dans ses mains en se sentant honteuse. « Suis-je si stupide ? »

Goku se contenta de la tapoter sur la tête en geste de réconfort.

« Bulma, tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, ça ira ! » dit-il chaleureusement en souriant. Mais intérieurement et bizarrement, Goku était en colère. Et cela n’arrivait que très rarement, la plupart du temps sur le champ de bataille et dans aucune autre circonstance. Mais voir son amie dévastée devant lui alors qu’elle était si forte habituellement, le perturba grandement. Il la connaissait depuis tant d’année mais jamais il ne l’avait vu dans cet état. Même quand elle se disputait avec Yamcha. En ressentant sa douleur il se mit à repenser à Chihi dans ce genre de situation et sentit l’énervement monter en lui. Avec impulsivité il plaça alors ses deux doigts sur son front et concentra son Ki sur celui de Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta fixait distraitement le tableau de bord du vaisseau qui se trouvait en face de lui. Assis à la place du pilote, il était complètement paralysé par ce qu’il percevait.

Il pouvait la sentir, ELLE, la femme, Bulma. Et ça lui faisait mal. Elle souffrait, elle paniquait. Tout-comme-lui.

_‘Pourquoi?’_

Il pouvait à peine respirer. Chaque inspiration lui brulait les poumons. Il crispa ses doigts sur les accoudoirs du siège en essayant de se calmer. Au plus il essayait, au plus la douleur s’intensifiait. Et il ne pouvait plus sentir le Ki de la femme, il était si minuscule et elle était maintenant trop loin de lui. Il avait l’impression qu’une force invisible se resserrait autour de sa gorge. Des flashs de Bulma lui apparaissaient devant les yeux alors qu’il luttait pour respirer.

_‘C’est n’importe quoi !’_

Quand il tourna la tête sur le coté, il sentit alors le Ki de Goku apparaitre et ne réagit pas quand celui-ci écrasa son poing sur son visage avec force. La tête de Vegeta valsa sur le coté, mais il n’avait fait aucun mouvement pour éviter son poing et semblait insensible au choc qu’il venait de prendre en plein visage. Lentement, le regard haineux, il retourna sa tête vers Goku en sentant un filet de sang couler sur le coin de sa lèvre.

« Tu lui fais du mal ! » s’écria Goku en levant son poing vers lui.

Vegeta écarquilla les yeux avant de s’exprimer sur un ton calme.

« Je n’ai rien… »

« Pas physiquement, tu sais ce que je veux dire ! » coupa Goku en le regardant méchamment.

Vegeta le fixa un moment pensif. Qu’est ce que cet idiot en savait? Goku ne connaissait probablement rien à la situation, aux liens, aux Saiyans et c’était juste un imbécile heureux. Il était surprit de le voir dans cet état. En parvenant à inhaler, Vegeta sentit l’odeur vague de Bulma sur Goku, l’odeur des larmes, de la panique et il dirigea son regard vers le torse de Goku où il aperçu des taches plus foncées signe clair qu’elle avait pleuré contre lui et que le tissu avait absorbé son chagrin. Bulma avait pleuré à cause de lui, c’était évident. Et c’était trop.

« Vegeta, tu dois revenir ! » s’exclama Goku. Mais Vegeta tourna la tête pour fixer le vide de l’espace noir devant lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si tu ne dégages pas de ce vaisseau tout de suite, je vais te tuer avant que tu n’ai le temps de poser tes doigts sur ton front. » grogna Vegeta froidement d’une voix rauque en resserrant sa queue autour de lui. Ca lui prenait déjà toute son énergie pour ne pas faire demi-tour, et entendre Goku lui confirmer que la femme n’allait pas bien était à la limite de le faire craquer. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Il ne serrait plus faible. Il était sur que toutes ses sensations désagréables finiraient bien par s’atténuer et disparaitre.

Goku soupira avec déception avant de s’exécuter et de disparaitre même si il savait que Vegeta ne ferait rien.

Après tout, c’était son choix de partir.

* * *

_‘Un mois et trois jours… ou peut-être quatre ?’_

Assis au pied de son lit les genoux relevés en fixant le mur, Vegeta se demandait depuis combien de jours exactement il se trouvait seul dans ce foutu vaisseau. Il était épuisé. Il avait alterné ses déplacements entre la chambre de gravité, ou il s’entrainait maintenant sans relâche à 150G, la salle de bain, occasionnellement la cuisine et à peu près chaque centimètre carré du sol sur lequel il finissait souvent par s’écrouler de fatigue dans un sommeil parfois cauchemardesque. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de frotter son visage.

_‘Je suis à mi chemin… A mi chemin de cette foutue planète.’_

Cette putain de planète. Vegetasei. Sur laquelle il n’avait même pas passé la moitié de sa vie. Depuis le début de son voyage retour, Vegeta sentait en lui ressurgir des sensations qu’il n’avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps. Il se sentait comme un prisonnier. Au même titre que lorsqu’il devait ‘travailler’ pour Freezer. Parce qu’il n’avait pas le choix. Obligé de retourner sur cette planète, de prendre une femme, de devenir le roi. Et même si il avait cru que c’était sa destinée depuis des années de reprendre le trône, il commençait à se demander s’il n’avait pas tord. Il avait involontairement lié son rôle sur Vegetasei à sa liberté. Mais il n’était pas libre, loin de là. Il s’était sentit beaucoup plus libre quand il était partit se cacher et s’entrainer sur la planète perdue et qu’il avait simulé sa mort, ou quand il était resté sur la petite planète bleue avec la femme aux yeux et cheveux de la même couleur.

_‘Mais à quel point suis-je devenu faible ?’_

Comment pouvais-t-il accepter que dans le fond de son esprit, il préférerait surement être libéré de ses obligations et faire comme bon lui semble ? Pour une fois dans sa vie ? Ou peut-être n’avait-il pas réalisé le sacrifice que cela impliquait de gérer un royaume ? L’image qu’il en avait gardé depuis qu’il était enfant, pour le peu dont il se souvenait c'est-à-dire presque rien, était complètement erronée. Il était un jeune enfant et bien sur que tout le monde accourait à ses pieds pour subvenir à ses moindre besoins sans rien attendre de lui en retour. Il était juste un gosse à ce moment là. Même si on le préparait à gérer un royaume, à cet âge là il n’en faisait rien.

Vegeta réalisait à quel point il s’était trompé. Il se mit à rire et à se moquer diaboliquement de lui-même. Avait-il réussi à se libérer d’une prison pour se rendre volontairement dans une autre ? C’était si ridicule !

Il se retourna alors et se mit à ramper doucement sur le lit, s’arrêtant avant un des coussins qu’il regarda avant de poser sa tête à coté, les yeux fixés dessus comme si il s’agissait d’un trésor.

C’était la taie d’oreiller de Bulma qu’il lui avait prit avant de partir. L’odeur commençait vaguement à disparaitre et il était terrifié rien que d’y penser. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Sceller la taie dans un endroit sans air pour la converser ? Insensé. Ridicule. Faible.

Mais il se recroquevilla quand même en position fœtale en effleurant à peine le coussin avec son nez et inhala longuement.

_‘Quel parfum incroyable…’_

L’odeur de la femme était juste si irrésistible, si agréable, si calmante. Il passait ses journées à essayer de s’empêcher de venir renifler son coussin ou la nuisette qu’il lui avait volé et qu’il gardait bien enfermé dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

‘ _Tellement pathétique…’_

Il en était sur, le moment ou il sortirait de son vaisseau et ou il verrait d’autres Saiyans, toute cette situation de merde ne serait qu’un lointain souvenir. Mais dans l’immédiat il se sentait si… seul. Il s’était toujours senti seul, mais cette fois-ci c’était différent. Constamment en train de se battre avec son esprit pour qu’il ne dérive pas vers la femme aux yeux bleus. Son cœur brulait à chaque fois qu’il pensait à elle. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point elle lui manquait. Il était à peine resté quelques jours avec elle ! Comment cela était-il possible ?

_‘Et voilà c’est reparti, ce putain de cycle de pensée qui n’en finit pas.’_

Chaque minute où il était réveillé, les mêmes pensées lui inondaient l’esprit continuellement encore et encore. Mais Vegeta luttait pour ne pas sombrer, pour se convaincre, et il finissait toujours d’une certaine manière par y arriver. Et si ce n’était pas le cas, il s’entrainait jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe d’épuisement sur le sol pour faire comprendre à son esprit qu’il était maitre de lui-même et qu’il était en contrôle total.

Vegeta se mit alors de nouveau à rire frénétiquement. Il n’avait plus le contrôle sur rien, et ça le détruisait. Il plongea alors son nez dans le coussin pour respirer avidement, ce qu’il essayait en général d’éviter parce qu’immédiatement il sentit l’excitation le parcourir. Depuis qu’il avait rencontré la femme, il était comme un adolescent constamment en chaleur. Et il ne lui suffisait que de cette odeur pour qu’il se sente devenir dur. Encore.

Il soupira en plaçant sa main sur la bosse qui s’était formée sous son pantalon. Presque chaque putain de jour depuis qu’il était partit, il pouvait la sentir en lui. Elle était si proche et si loin à la fois. Il avait essayé de ne pas s’en préoccuper et de s’entrainer vivement pour penser à autre chose, mais rien n’y faisait. Même la douche froide ne lui offrait qu’un bref moment de répit avant qu’il ne puisse s’empêcher de retourner sentir l’odeur de Bulma sur le coussin ou la nuisette et que le cirque recommence, le rendant douloureusement dur. Et même lorsqu’il cédait à la tentation de la masturbation, la même chose se produisait, un court moment de soulagement avant que la frustration intense ne revienne le frapper. Parce que ce n’était pas elle. Ce n’était que sa putain de main.

Alors qu’il avait pensé que les sensations s’estomperaient, chaque jour il avait l’impression qu’il avait de plus en plus besoin d’elle. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Même si la plupart des sensations qu’il percevait d’elle était de la tristesse. Le besoin était si fort que dans un état de manque et de rage il avait presque failli détruire le vaisseau. Sa queue essayait constamment de s’enrouler autour d’un fantôme d’elle qui n’était pas là, se tortillant dans tous les sens d’angoisse quand elle ne trouvait rien à attraper. Exactement comme elle était en train de faire à l’instant alors qu’il la sentait à l’intérieur de son corps ou quand il se réveillait après avoir rêvé d’elle.

Mais il aurait pu au moins lui parler. Elle avait essayé d’appeler. Tellement. 50, 100 fois ? Sur le bracelet électronique qu’elle lui avait donné.

Mais Vegeta n’avait pas une seule fois répondu.

Et depuis la veille, ou plutôt, depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait dormit, elle n’avait plus essayé de le contacter. Silence radio. Et Vegeta ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir rassuré ou énervé. Est-ce qu’elle avait arrêté de penser à lui ?

 _‘Qu’est ce que j’en ai à foutre ? C’est pas comme si il lui avait demandé d’appeler!_ ’

Vegeta avait l’esprit complètement confus. Alors qu’il essayait de se persuader qu’il n’en avait rien à faire qu’elle l’oublie, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de continuer à respirer encore plus fort son odeur sur la taie d’oreiller. Il resserra sa main sur son érection en soupirant presque d’agonie de la torture que lui infligeait son propre cerveau.

_‘Je. M’en. Fou. D’elle.’_

Mais en même temps il descendit son pantalon et attrapa son membre pour se caresser vivement alors qu’il l’imaginait à quatre pattes devant lui. Il plongea son nez dans l’oreiller en fermant les yeux tout en repensant à tous les moments ou elle avait gémit son nom, ou elle l’avait supplié avec sa voix ensorcelante. Ou simplement aux moments ou elle lui tenait la main ou lorsqu’ils avaient dormi l’un contre l’autre _._ Il se mit à haleter bruyamment dans un mélange de rage et d’envie, en pensant a elle mais sans vouloir penser à elle. Il lâcha alors son sexe en remettant son pantalon avant de rugir d’énervement en tirant sur ses cheveux et se releva en vitesse pour se diriger vers la chambre de gravité. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant envie de sexe que de simples moments d’affections ?

_‘Je deviens complètement dingue...’_

* * *

Vegeta sortit de la douche et observa distraitement son profil dans le miroir embué. Il durcit son regard alors qu’il ne se voyait pas. Il attrapa une serviette et se sécha lentement avant de se diriger vers l’armoire intégrée dans le mur de la chambre où il en sortit son armure royale. Il plaça la capsule que Bulma lui avait donné, et qu’il avait finalement changé pour une bleue, bien en sécurité dans sa combinaison. Forçant son visage à être inexpressif et se préparant à son arrivée, il se dirigea vers le siège du pilote alors que l’ordinateur de bord venait d’annoncer l’entrée imminente dans l’atmosphère de la planète rouge. Contrairement à son propre vaisseau, la descente fut plutôt douce, et il se releva en direction de la rampe quand celle-ci commença à se baisser après l’atterrissage. Vegeta croisa ses bras et inspira profondément l’air qu’il espérait être frais mais ne fut envahit que par la lourdeur de la chaleur et la sécheresse de l’air constante sur cette planète. Il s’avança doucement vers le bas de la rampe et planta ses pieds dans le sol rocailleux et poussiéreux avant de placer sa main sur le boitier du vaisseau pour le refermer. En repensant à son voyage, il tenta de se promettre que le chapitre ‘Terre’ était maintenant derrière lui. Lorsqu’il se retourna, une figure familière s’inclinait devant lui.

« Bienvenue Prince Vegeta. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas le meilleur, mais il fallait bien passer par là... !
> 
> Merci à vous d'avoir lu! :) <3 <3
> 
> J'espère quand même que ca vous a plu !!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà un deuxième chapitre dans la foulée! :)
> 
> Je voulais me faire pardonner pour ne pas avoir fait d'update depuis longtemps, mais j'ai eu un soucis de santé (torticoli) qui m'a littéralement empêché de pouvoir rester devant l'écran (ce que je fais déjà toute la journée au boulot). Le torticoli est toujours présent, mais au moins maintenant je peux bouger! :D
> 
> Une bonne lecture à vous :) <3 en espérant que vous aimerez!
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

« Nappa. » dit Vegeta froidement en hochant la tête. Les deux Saiyans effectuèrent le salut en même temps avant que Nappa ne prenne la parole.

« Personne ne s’attend à vous voir. La cours entière va être sous le choc. » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Bien. »

Vegeta prit le temps de regarder autour de lui un moment en restant immobile. Du rouge. Partout. Un sol dur, de la poussière, une atmosphère étouffante. Une végétation presque inexistante. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d’une seconde pour se rendre compte que Vegetasei, sa propre planète, ne lui avait pas manqué. Il avait atterrit en dehors de la ville pour ne pas se faire remarquer et tout comme l’avait annoncé Bulma, son arrivée sur la planète dans le vaisseau terrien n’avait pas été détectée. ‘ _Quelle petite génie.’_

« Comment une telle technologie peut-elle venir d’une planète aussi primitive ? » questionna Nappa en inspectant avec curiosité le vaisseau qui avait ramené son prince deux fois plus vite, une main sur son menton.

Mais Vegeta leva la main pour l’arrêter.

« Plus tard. Nous parlerons dans mes appartements. Mais pour l’instant j’ai une entrée à faire. » dit Vegeta d’une voix grave en se tournant vers la ville.

Sa froideur et son attitude royale étaient réapparues en lui comme un reflexe désagréable alors qu’il observait le palais de loin. Essayant de garder son esprit vide de tout ce qui l’avait perturbé pendant son voyage, il s’envola alors sans attendre vers le palais suivi de Nappa qui souriait. En cours de route, il ne pu s’empêcher de charger et de relâcher son énergie avec force, ce qu’il n’avait pas pu faire en étant dans le vaisseau, même si la montée de son Ki allait immédiatement alerter certains élites de sa présence, quelle importance, en un battement de cils il arriverait au palais. Sa vitesse provoqua alors un énorme boum dans les airs et quelques secondes plus tard il atterrit sur le balcon en face du couloir qui menait à la salle du trône.

* * *

Vegeta se laissait maintenant porter par la chaleur de l’eau dans son immense bain de sa splendide salle de bain royale. C’était quelque chose qui lui avait vraiment manqué dans l’espace. Même sur terre il ne s’était pas laissé aller à prendre un long bain. La température de l’eau détendait ses muscles et il posa sa tête en arrière en fermant ses yeux. Il n’y avait qu’un nombre de chose limité que Vegeta aimait dans sa vie et prendre un bain était définitivement l’une d’elle. Probablement parce que l’hygiène de vie sous le règne de Freezer laissait à désirer. Il laissa son esprit rêver à moitié somnolant, imaginant que la femme aux cheveux bleus se détendait avec lui.

‘ _Merde.’_

Une fois de plus, elle s’était insinuée dans son esprit, tout comme quand il était rentré dans la salle du trône. Lorsque les gardes l’avaient vu arriver devant la grande double porte en bois, ils avaient écarquillé les yeux et Vegeta l’avait senti, ils suintaient la peur. Tout comme chaque personne présente dans la grande salle. La peur transpirait par tous leurs pores. Ca l’avait troublé. Même sa propre mère, cette étrangère. Il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de faire la comparaison avec Bulma. Cet être si faible n’avait jamais eu peur de lui. Autrefois il se nourrissait de cette peur que tout le monde ressentait pour lui. Il en avait besoin. Mais visiblement les 6 et quelques mois hors de sa planète avaient changé son esprit. Peut-être était-ce à cause du comportement des humains de la Terre. Ils ne vivaient pas de la même manière que les Saiyans. Pas de règle du plus fort, du plus craint. Pas de batailles pour avoir le plus puissant sur le trône. Les deux seules personnes qui n’avaient probablement pas peur de lui sur Vegetasei étaient Nappa et son petit frère. Mais sur Terre, c’était différent. Il se laissa aller à penser à la femme, à quel point il voulait juste l’avoir dans ses bras dans l’eau chaude, la serrer contre lui, voir son visage rougit par la température de l’eau. Sentir son Ki si calme et agréable en ce moment de repos. Rien de plus. Et il détestait avoir envie de l’avoir près de lui. Et il détestait encore plus qu’elle n’ait plus essayé de l’appeler. Depuis un mois.

Quand il sortit de son bain relaxé mais confus, il fit appeler Nappa alors qu’il se changeait, bien décidé à avoir cette fameuse discussion qui le rongeait depuis qu’il s’était rendu sur Terre. Le royaume se serait pour plus tard. Visiblement rien de particulier n’avait eu l’air de s’être produit pendant son absence.

Nappa fit son entrée et l’attendait dans son salon privé alors que Vegeta finissait de s’habiller en tenue décontractée. Quand il entra dans la pièce ou Nappa l’attendait dans un coin, il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils avec sa queue à coté de lui et fit signe à Nappa de s’approcher.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous mon Prince. » s’enquit Nappa immédiatement.

« Laisse tomber les formules de bienséance inutile Nappa, j’ai besoin de ta sagesse sur des questions importantes. » souffla Vegeta avec fatigue en plaçant ses mains sur ses tempes.

Nappa hocha simplement de la tête et alla s’assoir en face de Vegeta, un peu surpris par sa requête. Il était probablement ce que Vegeta avait de plus proche comme père et le vieux Saiyan l’avait suivi partout, même pendant son esclavagisme sous Freezer. Il avait toujours essayé de le protéger et avant de revenir sur Vegetasei, les deux Saiyans avaient tendance à parler plus librement, même si le Prince était un être assez fermé. Nappa était le seul témoin de la souffrance que Vegeta avait enduré, souvent pour le protéger également, et Nappa donnerai sa vie pour lui, le considérant presque comme son fils. Quelque chose que les deux Saiyans n’avaient jamais admis l’un à l’autre, et cela n’arriverait probablement jamais. Ils avaient juste l’un pour l’autre une sorte de respect silencieux et indestructible qui ne faillirait jamais.

« Comment puis-je t’aider Vegeta ? »

Vegeta se pencha alors en avant, ses avant bras sur ses genoux, et montra à nappa un petit objet qu’il tenait dans ses mains. La capsule. Il l’enclencha et la jeta sur le sol devant lui, faisant apparaitre dans un ‘pouf’ de fumée les différents objets qu’elle contenait. Nappa se releva les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert en fixant les objets sur le sol, abasourdi, avant de relever son regard vers Vegeta.

« Une technologie de la Terre. Incroyable n’est ce pas ? Nous pouvons stocker des objets aussi grands que des vaisseaux. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je t’ai fait venir. » lâcha Vegeta d’une voix grave.

Alors que Nappa restait muet et interloqué, Vegeta attrapa la taie d’oreiller qui faisait partie des objets étalé sur le sol et la lança à Nappa.

« Qu’est ce que tu sens. » questionna-t-il en le scrutant des yeux, le visage inexpressif.

Nappa laissa son nez renifler le morceau de tissus avec concentration avant de répondre.

« Toi. Et une odeur féminine alien presque inexistante. » répondit Nappa en continuant à renifler.

« Cette odeur féminine. Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose de particulier ? Est-ce que c’est une odeur attrayante pour toi ? » Vegeta le fixait avec un regard très sérieux et Nappa ne put s’empêcher d’être étonné par l’intimité de la question.

« P-Pas spécialement. » balbutia-t-il. « Enfin c’est une odeur agréable, mais je ne sens rien d’autre de particulier. » tenta de répondre Nappa en essayant de comprendre ou son Prince voulait en venir.

Vegeta se contenta de tendre la main pour que Nappa lui rende la taie et la replaça sur le tas d’objet sur le sol en fermant les yeux et en soupirant, les traits agacés. Ce n’était pas un bon signe. Il avait probablement espéré dans un coin de son esprit que Nappa ou n’importe quel autre Saiyan réagirait comme lui à l’odeur de la femme. Il aurait alors la confirmation que c’était une sorte de ruse ou d’enchantement de la Terre, mais au fond il savait bien que ce n’était pas le cas. Il n’avait ressentit aucune malveillance de la part de Bulma. Ni du petit moine, ni de Goku, ni de la folle aux cheveux blonds,…

« Vegeta… » s’exprima Nappa en le sortant de ses pensées. « C’est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

Vegeta hésita un moment avant de relever son regard vers le vieux Saiyan. Si il voulait des réponses, c’était seulement à lui qu’il pouvait les demander. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il devait prendre son courage à deux mains pour évoquer un sujet intime qui le troublait.

« Les liens sacrés. J’ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais. » lança-t-il en s’affalant dans le fond de son siège.

Le déclic fut immédiat pour Nappa. Ses sourcils se relevèrent en étonnement, mais ne voulant pas mettre Vegeta mal à l’aise, ce qui était déjà le cas, il n’y alla pas par quatre chemins.

« Est-ce que le parfum de la femme est absolument irrésistible pour toi ? » dit-t-il en fixant Vegeta pour voir sa réaction.

Vegeta écarquilla les yeux en regardant droit devant lui avant de tourner la tête vers Nappa qui avait un sourire en coin.

 _‘Malin.’_ Pensa Vegeta en inspectant le chauve.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête avec une sorte de dégout, ne sachant pas comment son ainé allait réagir face à cette annonce.

« Comment est-ce possible? Ce n’est pas une Saiyan. » grogna Vegeta avec confusion.

« Je t’arrête directement. Elle n’a pas besoin d’être une Saiyan pour que tu ressentes le lien. Les Saiyan qui devraient ne s’accoupler qu’avec d’autre Saiyan, ce n’est qu’une question de culture. Et probablement la raison pour laquelle les liens sacrés disparaissent. Parce que nous ne sommes pas spécialement attirés par une Saiyan. Cela fonctionne avec d’autres espèces. » lui dit Nappa tranquillement.

Il observait son Prince qui était perdu les yeux dans le vide, lui laissant du temps pour assimiler cette nouvelle information. Après plusieurs minutes il décida de parler.

« Tu sais, j’ai aussi été choqué quand j’ai ressentit ça pour ma femme, et… »

Mais Vegeta le coupa en tournant la tête vers lui la bouche béante.

« QUOI ? Ta femme n’était pas une SAIYAN ? » s’écria-t-il en se relevant de son siège. Sa queue s’agita derrière lui.

« J-Je pensais que tu savais ? » balbutia encore une fois Nappa en se reculant automatiquement sur son fauteuil.

« Comment j’aurais pu savoir ? » grogna Vegeta en levant les bras en l’air. Il savait que Nappa avait eu une femme, mais il n’était pas au courant de ce gros détail. Parce qu’il n’avait jamais demandé, mais aussi parce qu’il n’en avait rien à faire.

« C’est sur, tu n’étais pas encore né. » soupira Nappa en fixant le sol devant lui.

Vegeta regardait le vieux Saiyan qui se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Il le voyait dans ses yeux.

« C’était l’être le plus incroyable de tout l’univers… » murmura Nappa en frottant son visage avec tristesse. Sa queue retomba immobile sur le siège à coté de lui.

Vegeta était abasourdit par les propos du vieux Saiyan. Il n’y avait plus de retenue dans leur discussion présente. Il se demandait si ils avaient déjà communiqué une seule fois de cette manière la, aussi librement. Jamais.

Il laissa à Nappa quelques minutes pour se remettre, sentant son Ki fluctuer gravement. Être lié avec une autre personne devait être quelque chose de puissant. Il voulait respecter un moment de silence pour Nappa, le chagrin devait être immense et omniprésent. Parce qu’il savait que sa femme n’était plus de ce monde.

Après un moment, Vegeta se rassit alors que Nappa semblait revenir à lui.

« Dis moi Nappa. Comment est-elle morte. Et si c’était un lien sacré, comment as-tu survécu ? N’es-tu pas supposé être mort ? » demanda durement Vegeta alors que les pièces du puzzle s’assemblait déjà presque entièrement dans son cerveau.

« La planète sur laquelle elle vivait a été purgée. J’étais en mission pour Freezer, je n’aurais rien su faire. » soupira-t-il en frottant son crâne chauve. « Je ne sais pas comment j’ai survécu. Le besoin de vengeance probablement. Que tu as finalement remplit pour moi. » ajouta Nappa avec soulagement.

Vegeta ressentit un élan de fierté le traverser et se releva pour aller poser une main sur l’épaule de son ainé. Incapable de lui dire qu’il était désolé pour la perte de sa femme ou qu’il était fier d’avoir pu l’aider dans sa peine en tuant Freezer. Mais le silence du geste en disait assez. Nappa avait toujours cru en lui. Il retourna alors s’assoir toujours les avant bras sur ses genoux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment je me sors de cette situation ? » grogna-t-il vers Nappa qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu… »

« Cela ne peut pas arriver. » coupa Vegeta froidement alors que sa queue tournoyait derrière lui. « Pour un million de raison que tu connais mieux que moi. »

Vegeta avait raison, pour sa culture, pour son peuple. Mais pas dans l’esprit de Nappa.

« Est-ce que tu es déjà malade ? » demanda Nappa en observant Vegeta avec intérêt.

« Quoi ? »

« Saute d’humeur incontrôlable, souffrance physique, besoin physique… » cita Nappa. Mais il n’eut pas besoin d’attendre la réponse de Vegeta pour comprendre en le fixant dans les yeux que c’était déjà le cas. Il connaissait très bien son Prince et n’avait pas toujours besoin de réponses verbales de lui pour pouvoir interpréter ce qu’il pensait.

« C’est honnêtement la seule question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre. » avoua alors Nappa en plaçant sa main sur son menton pensif. « Je sais juste que si tu te bats contre le lien, les effets négatifs vont s’aggraver. Tu ne peux vraiment pas laisser cela se produire. » dit-il sur un ton très sérieux.

Vegeta s’était relevé et commençait à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en grognant.

« Putain ! Je peux me battre contre ce que je veux ! Je suis le Prince des Saiyans, j’ai atteint le niveau légendaire ! » lança-t-il vers l’ainé avec le poing levé.

« Ca va empirer. » se contenta de répondre Nappa en regardant Vegeta s’énerver rapidement.

« Et pourquoi ? Je sais me contrôler ! » s’écria Vegeta sur de lui. Comment Nappa osait-il insinuer qu’il en était autrement ?

« Cela n’à rien avoir avec toi. Tu essayes de te battre contre les forces de l’univers. Elles gagnent toujours. Quand j’ai essayé de rejeter le lien, j’ai… » Nappa fit une pause en baissant son regard sur le sol et en fermant les yeux.

« Crache le morceau ! » s’énerva Vegeta en s’approchant du vieux Saiyan.

Celui-ci releva alors la tête vers lui, une expression gênée sur le visage.

« J’ai détruit tout un village dans le sud. J’ai perdu l’esprit. Et quand elle est… morte… J’ai détruit la planète sur laquelle j’étais en mission… » dit Nappa à voix basse et avec regret.

Vegeta se figea sur place alors que son esprit fusait dans tout les sens. Perdre l’esprit au point de détruire une planète ?

« Donc je n’ai pas le choix ? Je suis obligé de rester dans cette situation ? » grogna Vegeta d’une voix rauque en frottant ses yeux.

« Est-ce que tu te sens obligé ? » souligna Nappa volontairement.

Vegeta prit le temps de réflechir. Non. Il ne se sentait pas obligé. Le lien avec la femme semblait tout à fait normal. Naturel. Comme une nécessité. Une évidence.

« C’est bien ce que je pensais. » dit Nappa en contenant un sourire.

Vegeta gronda longuement et fortement en prenant sa tête dans ses mains avant de retourner s’assoir. Cette situation était impossible.

« Elle est si faible. » avoua alors Vegeta en soupirant, regrettant presque ce qu’il venait d’avouer.

« Je doute vraiment que se soit le cas. » sourit alors Nappa en se penchant sur ses genoux.

L’air du vieux Saiyan intrigua Vegeta qui tourna son regard vers lui avec curiosité.

« Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Les Saiyans ne sont attirés que par les femmes de caractères. Suffisamment forte pour nous correspondre et nous tenir tête. Et suffisamment forte pour engendrer une progéniture puissante. » répondit Nappa.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Vegeta alors qu’il fermait les yeux et Nappa tenta de cacher sa surprise.

Evidemment que la femme avait un sale caractère. Elle avait passé la moitié de son temps à lui crier dessus, et il adorait ça. Mais ce n’était pas aussi simple. Il devait essayer de combattre ce lien. Tout ce qu’il avait pu penser pendant son voyage avait été confirmé, et il savait maintenant pourquoi il ressentait autant d’affection et d’envie de possession envers la terrienne. Hors de question d’évoquer le sujet du sexe avec Nappa, leur familiarité avait quand même des limites.

« C’est une situation impossible. » soupira alors Vegeta.

Nappa ne répondit et se contenta de soupirer également. Il comprenait parfaitement cette situation. A son époque déjà, c’était une situation compliquée et mal vue. Il n’avait jamais ramené sa femme sur Vegetasei et très peu de gens étaient au courant de son accouplement officiel avec elle. Et presque aucun d’entre eux ne comprenait qu’il avait pu laisser une telle chose arriver. Les esprits sur Vegetasei étaient maintenant plus ouvert au reste du monde, le tyran Freezer avait disparu, mais tout de même. Se serai une situation difficile pour Vegeta, probablement inconciliable avec son statut de Prince et bientôt roi.

« Je dois rejeter le lien. » lâcha alors Vegeta d’une voix grave en se redressant.

« Rejeter le lien ? Mais Vegeta… » s’inquiéta Nappa alors que Vegeta levait déjà la main pour arrêter sa réponse dans sa lancée.

« Je n’ai pas le choix. Etant le futur roi. Tu le sais très bien. » le ton était final. La discussion sur ce sujet était terminée et Nappa l’avait bien compris. Mais il ne put s’empêcher de rester curieux quand à la fameuse planète bleue.

« Dis moi en un peu plus sur la Terre. » se permit-il alors de demander à Vegeta.

Vegeta souffla alors que la fatigue le prenait. Il se sentait soulagé d’une certaine manière d’avoir eu les réponses et les confirmations à ces questions, et il avait l’impression que pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il allait plutôt bien dormir. Il n’était pas fou. C’était juste la force du lien. Il leva alors ses yeux vers le plafond en se remémorant la planète bleue.

« Je dois me reposer Nappa, alors je vais faire court pour aujourd’hui. Les humains de cette planète ne vivent comme aucune autre planète de cette partie de la galaxie. Ils vivent en paix. Une putain de paix. Ils n’ont pas d’armée pour se défendre des intrusions de l’espace. Juste une sorte d’équipe de gardiens de la Terre composée de quelques membres, la plupart son faible. Mon arrivée en vaisseau n’a même pas été détectée. » dit Vegeta en ricanant doucement et en plaçant son bras sur l’arrière du fauteuil.

Nappa l’observait, autant abasourdi par les propos de Vegeta que par la longueur de son discours. C’était probablement la première fois que Nappa voyait son Prince parler autant en une seule fois.

« Je n’ai même pas été accueillit par leur roi. Il n’a pas vraiment de pouvoir. La planète est plutôt dirigée par un système d’entreprises où la plus puissante gère le monde. D’une certaine manière. J’ai résidé chez les héritiers de la famille la plus riche et puissante. Et pourtant il n’y a aucun jeu de politique. Leur domaine était plus grand que notre palais royal. Et leur technologie… » rigola Vegeta en faisant une pause avant de reprendre. « Elle surpasse complètement la notre. Alors qu’ils n’ont pratiquement pas voyagé dans l’espace ! Ils ont quelques être très faible mais extrêmement intelligent. C’est pourquoi je suis revenu deux fois plus vite que prévu. Tu as aussi vu l’objet que j’ai lancé sur le sol. Et ce n’est pas tout. J’ai entre autre une salle d’entrainement hors norme. » finit par dire Vegeta en observant la réaction de Nappa quand à sa dernière phrase.

Les yeux du vieux Saiyan s’illuminèrent avec intérêt.

« Une salle d’entrainement ? » répéta Nappa en voulant en savoir plus.

« Je te montrerai dans les prochains jours, en attendant, j’ai besoin de manger et dormir. Nous finirons cette discussion demain. » dit Vegeta sur un ton autoritaire alors que son visage redevint impassible.

Nappa se releva alors pour se retirer, réfléchissant à tout ce que son Prince avait dit, mais lorsqu’il se retourna pour sortir de la chambre, Vegeta l’arrêta dans ses pas en lui agrippant l’épaule avec force. Il ne l’avait même pas sentit se déplacer. Visiblement cette salle d’entrainement valait le coup.

« Je te suis reconnaissant pour les informations que tu m’as donné Nappa, mais il est évident que l’entièreté de cette discussion ne doit pas quitter les murs de cette pièce. » dit alors Vegeta d’une voix grave en fronçant les sourcils. Pas besoin de menacer Nappa, il ne dirait rien à personne.

« Biensur mon Prince. » répondit Nappa en se courbant en avant et en reprenant avec reflexe ses fonctions. « Je vous fais apporter de la nourriture immédiatement. » Il s’empressa de se diriger vers la porte mais Vegeta l’arrêta une seconde fois en parlant.

« Et Nappa, laisse tomber le ‘mon prince’ et le reste. Définitivement. » grogna Vegeta dans sa direction en le fixant du coin de l’œil.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Nappa. Peut-être que le voyage de Vegeta lui avait fait du bien. Peut-être que cela n’allait pas durer. Mais pour l’instant, il accepterait la situation comme elle était avec satisfaction.

« Très bien Vegeta. » Et sur ce, sans insister, il disparu du salon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fameuse discussion avec Nappa... Moins à dire que prévu forcement, avec 'le lien' Vegeta est assez intelligent pour faire le rapprochement, mais j'ai quand même beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre :) !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!
> 
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et j'espère que je pourrais vous apporter rapidement le prochain chapitre :) ! <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde!  
> Voici le nouveau chapitre :) !  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira!
> 
> Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai moins de temps pour me relire correctement dernièrement!  
> Bonne lecture à tous, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! <3
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Vegeta avait cru qu’il dormirait bien suite à sa discussion avec Nappa, mais ce fut comme toutes les autres nuits qu’il avait passé sur le vaisseau pendant le voyage du retour. Il avait laissé son esprit vaqué vers la femme aux cheveux bleus, imaginant son sourire, repensant au moment incroyable ou il l’avait embrassée juste avant de partir. Il tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil et avait au final sortit la nuisette de Bulma de sa capsule pour la poser à coté de lui. L’objet avait vraiment perdu de son odeur, mais pas autant que la taie d’oreiller, et il avait finit par réussir à somnoler, son visage contre le morceau de tissu d’où émanait l’odeur si magique.

Le jour d’après n’apporta rien de plus intéressant, les réunions du conseil étant toujours aussi ennuyeuses qu’avant son départ, aussi inintéressantes et infructueuses en matière de décisions. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de comparer cette situation avec celle de la Terre. Au final, les terriens n’étaient peut-être pas si primitifs que cela. Certains lui avait posé des questions sur son voyage, et il avait parfois donné des réponses très limitée, ne voulant rien dévoiler de cette planète si spéciale, ne connaissant que trop bien l’attitude des Saiyans. Certains des vieux conseillers estimaient qu’ils devraient débarquer sur la Terre pour prendre possession de leur technologie, ils avaient tous compris que leur Prince était revenu rapidement grâce à cela. Et Vegeta avait dû se contenir pour ne pas les tuer sur place en expliquant pour la énième fois pourquoi ils ne se comporteraient pas comme le tyran Freezer. Mais cela ne concernait qu’un nombre restreint de conseillers et le royaume et sa politique n’étaient pas à risque. Des vieilles paroles de vieux Saiyans rien de plus. Vegeta avait aussi prit soin depuis son départ de ne rien dévoiler de la planète bleue, ni ses coordonnées dans la galaxie, ni son nom, le seul au courant était Nappa. Certains proposaient éventuellement de commercer avec la Terre, étant sur de pouvoir d’une manière ou d’une autre répliquer certaines technologies et de pouvoir en faire bon usage pour le royaume, une initiative plutôt logique et sensée. Et surtout, dans un coin de l’esprit de Vegeta, une bonne raison de pouvoir retourner sur Terre ? Ils avaient besoin de cette technologie, mais pouvait-il risquer d’envoyer là-bas d’autres Saiyans ? Certainement pas. Si il devait faire appel à Capsule Corps pour le commerce et l’économie de Vegetasei, Vegeta devrait le faire lui-même. En tout cas, c’est ce que son esprit essayait de se persuader.

Très vite, Vegeta avait perdu tout intérêt pour la réunion et lorsqu’on était venu leur servir de la nourriture Saiyan, il l’avait trouvé fade, tout comme la veille dans sa chambre. De la viande crue et des légumes ou des fruits, et… C’était tout. Il n’y avait aucunes variations, encore une fois en comparaison à la Terre. Ca le rendait fou de voir autant de raisons inonder son esprit sur le pourquoi il ne devrait pas être sur Vegetasei. La principale étant toujours Bulma. Il comparait tout et n’importe quoi avec la planète bleue et n’avait qu’une envie, d’échapper à toutes ses obligations en tant que Prince.

A un moment pendant le repas, quelqu’un à qui il n’avait même pas prêté attention lui avait annoncé que Kressona se trouvait dans un lieu de villégiature quelque part hors de la planète, qu’elle était absolument furieuse de ne pas avoir été prévenue du retour du Prince et qu’elle était en route pour Vegetasei. Et il n’en avait rien à faire.

S’ennuyant à mourir et sachant que son frère avait apparemment fait du bon boulot pendant son absence il avait finalement quitté d’un seul coup le conseil sans dire un mot, les sujets évoqués seraient exactement les mêmes que le lendemain ou le surlendemain jusqu’à l’infini et il s’était rendu avec Nappa jusqu’au vaisseau terrien pour lui montrer cette fameuse technologie incroyable qu’était la salle de gravité. Il lui avait également donné le second bracelet reçu par Bulma et lui avait demandé de se rendre vers leurs propres laboratoires pour voir si il était possible de le répliquer pour pouvoir l’utiliser en remplacement des scouters sur Vegetasei. Mais au dernier moment il annula sa demande. Le langage étant du terrien, il ne voulait pas compromettre la position ou une quelconque information sur la planète bleue, et essayer de répliquer un tel objet sans pouvoir l’allumer et le traduire serai compliqué, voir impossible.

Les jours suivant ne furent guerre différent. Conseil, presque aucune décision de prise, entrainement, nourriture fade. Tout cela alors que son cerveau était toujours submergé par le manque qu’il ressentait pour la femme. Nappa avait posé d’autres questions sur la Terre et Vegeta d’autres questions sur les liens sacrés ici et là, osant enfin demander à Nappa si sa femme l’avait mordu, auquel le vieux Saiyan avait répondu par un geste, descendant le col de sa combinaison pour lui montrer la marque presque effacée que sa compagne lui avait laissé des années auparavant sur le haut de l’épaule. L’entrainement dans la salle de gravité ne lui apportait plus autant de relaxation qu’il le souhaitait, il avait atteint le maximum de la gravité proposée juste avant de revenir sur Vegetasei, il ne pouvait donc que maintenir son niveau mais n’arrivait plus à s’améliorer, ce qui le rendait fou. Encore une autre raison de retourner sur Terre pour augmenter les capacités de la gravité de cette salle. Même si il avait atteint le niveau légendaire, il avait encore beaucoup à faire pour pouvoir contrôler et contenir cet immense pouvoir.

Vegeta mangeaient dans ses appartements, parfois avec Nappa et son frère, il ne s’était aventuré qu’une seule fois vers la grande salle dinatoire pour manger avec sa mère, mais celle-ci avait encore commencé à lui parler de son accouplement officiel avec Kressona et il avait fait valser la table contre le mur dans un accès de colère avant de sortir de la pièce en trombe, consumé par la rage.

Il avait pourtant réalisé plus tard dans la soirée que sa réaction avait été excessive, il avait presque oublié que son but premier était de rejeter le lien avec Bulma pour le bien de son royaume et que peut-être une autre femme lui permettrait d’y arriver. Mais l’idée le dégoutait purement et simplement. Tout type d’interaction plus qu’amicale ou professionnelle avec d’autres femmes lui semblait contre nature, mais peut-être qu’en essayant, il parviendrait à écarter Bulma de son esprit. Elle le rongeait de l’intérieur et Nappa avait surement raison, la situation empirait probablement. Il n’arrivait même plus à trouver le sommeil sans plonger son nez dans la nuisette de la femme, et le fait que l’odeur avait presque totalement disparu le terrifiait.

* * *

Au bout d’une petite semaine depuis son retour sur sa planète, Vegeta décida d’accepter l’invitation de sa mère à diner avec son frère. Il invita également Nappa à sa table en espérant que sa mère s’abstiendrait de tout sujet concernant son devoir d’accouplement.

Après son entrainement et son bain, il s’habilla en tenue décontractée et pris le chemin du grand hall où sa mère, Nappa et son frère l’attendait déjà. Ils s’assirent tous dans un silence tendu avant de commencer à manger et de discuter de chose et d’autre sur le royaume sans grand intérêt. Au milieu du repas, Vegeta remarqua que sa mère arborait un sourire en coin inhabituel et il ne put s’empêcher de la questionner.

« Que mijotez-vous mère ? » grogna-t-il vers elle en plissant les yeux avec suspicion.

« J’ai une surprise pour toi Vegeta, et une deuxième SI jamais la première est… insatisfaisante. » répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Alors que Vegeta comptait bien lui demander plus d’information, il se figeât en sentant derrière la porte le dernier des Ki qu’il aurait voulu voir sur Vegetasei. Il soupira bruyamment en frottant ses yeux sans tourner son regard vers la double porte qui s’ouvrit.

« Voici la première. » souffla alors sa mère en buvant une gorgée de son vin.

Kressona entra avec un grand sourire triomphant, revêtue comme toujours d’une robe beaucoup trop révélatrice et portant un parfum bien trop puissant pour le nez des Saiyans. Vegeta grimaça et décida d’ignorer sa présence, mais Kressona vint rapidement s’assoir à coté de lui et tenta de placer sa main sur son avant bras. Vegeta se dégagea immédiatement et releva enfin le regard vers elle, il voulait l’engueuler mais il fut choqué de ce qu’il vit. Comment avait-il pu… coucher… le mot le faisait presque vomir, avec une telle femme ? Il recula en arrière sur son siège les yeux grand ouvert et abasourdi, ne pouvant s’empêcher de penser à Bulma et sa petite forme, si délicate et à la fois féminine et voluptueuse, ses grands yeux bleus et son sourire à faire fondre. Cette odeur dégoutante de Kressona, le mot était faible, était composée de trop de parfum artificiel, probablement pour cacher ses actions disgracieuses pendant son voyage.

Interprétant incorrectement les réactions de Vegeta, Kressona afficha un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

« Vegeta, je ne pensais pas que me revoir te ferais autant d’effet ! » dit-elle avec fierté.

Il se contenta de soupirer avant de secouer la tête.

« Qu’est ce qu’elle fout ici ? » lâcha-t-il agressivement avec sa voix grave en la fixant d’une manière menaçante avant de tourner son regard irrité vers sa mère.

Kressona écarquilla les yeux alors que sa mère continuait à manger tranquillement.

« Tu m’as tellement manqué mon Prince. » dit alors Kressona sur un faux ton enjoué.

« Moi pas. Et arrête d’être aussi familière. » dit Vegeta en faisant une pause et en fronçant les sourcils. « Pour être honnête, je préférais quand tu n’étais pas là. » continua-t-il froidement en observant toujours sa mère.

Kressona ouvrit la bouche en grand, choquée en se tournant vers la reine, cherchant une aide des yeux, mais comprit rapidement qu’elle ne viendrait pas.

« C’est bien ce que je pensais. » lança alors sa mère avec un sourire. « D’où ma deuxième proposition. »

Nappa et Tarble se regardèrent avec confusion quand au petit manège qui se déroulait entre Vegeta et sa mère et décidèrent silencieusement de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire.

« Deuxième proposition ? » balbutia Kressona avec inquiétude en gigotant sur sa chaise.

Vegeta regardait sa mère avec curiosité alors qu’il se remit à mordre dans un morceau de viande en ignorant complètement la présence de Kressona.

« He bien, si tu ne trouve pas Kressona à ton goût, je te propose d’organiser un banquet avec toutes les plus belles femmes de la haute société de Vegetasei. Tu pourrais alors faire ton choix parmi toutes les prétendantes. Qu’en dis-tu ? » elle se pencha en avant pour regarder la réaction de son fils, mais comme à son habitude celui-ci était complètement inexpressif.

« Vous n’êtes pas sérieuse ma reine ? » s’indigna alors Kressona en se relevant de sa chaise. « C’est a moi que Vegeta est promit ! Nous avions un accord ! »

Vegeta s’apprêtait à s’opposer radicalement à cette idée de banquet, mais quand il entendit la réaction de Kressona, il ne put s’empêcher de vouloir répondre positivement. Tout d’abord, pour la voir s’énerver et la remettre à sa place, peut-être que comme cela elle comprendrait, mais également parce que dans le fond de son esprit, il se demandait si ce n’était pas une bonne idée pour essayer de rejeter le lien avec Bulma de voir si il était capable de ressentir quelque chose, n’importe quoi pour une autre femme.

Vegeta se laissa alors aller dans le fond de son siège en posant un pied sur son genou et appuya son bras sur l’accoudoir. Il soupira longuement, rendant Kressona folle alors qu’elle attendait sa réponse.

« Pourquoi pas. » souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules et en fermant les yeux. Il plaça son visage dans sa main, cachant un sourire en coin qu’il n’arrivait pas à contenir.

« J’y crois pas ! » s’écria alors Kressona furieuse en tapant ses deux mains sur la table.

Mais à la violence du geste, la mère de Vegeta se releva immédiatement en perçant Kressona du regard, imitant presque son fils sans le vouloir.

« Laisse-nous Kressona, ta présence n’est plus requise. » ordonna-t-elle avec une voix forte en redressant sa posture.

Vegeta ricanait doucement en regardant sa mère, ne portant toujours pas ses yeux sur Kressona qui tremblait de honte. Celle-ci se retourna alors avec une expression mortifiée avant de se ruer vers la sortie.

« Bon débarras. » grogna Vegeta amusé pour la première fois par sa propre mère avant de se pencher et de recommencer à manger. Mais il s’immobilisa quand sa mère repris la parole.

« Le banquet aura lui demain. »

Il fronça les sourcils avant de relever son regard noir vers sa mère. Il aurait du se douter que sa mère aurait tout préparé, après tout, elle n’était pas la reine pour rien.

« Et si je n’y assiste pas ? » questionna-t-il sur un ton provocateur.

« Oh mais tu viendras Vegeta, ou je m’assurerai d’envoyer toutes les femmes du royaume se présenter une par une dans tes appartements privés ou ta salle d’entrainement jusqu'à ce que tu en choisisses une. » menaça-t-elle.

Vegeta se releva pour quitter la pièce et se retourna à mi-chemin pour fixer sa mère

« Vous êtes encore pire que lui. »

‘Lui’ signifiait son père. Et il ne le portait vraiment pas dans son cœur. La haine qu’il ressentait pour son géniteur était presque aussi forte que celle qu’il ressentait pour Freezer. La remarque était sensée être une insulte et sa mère le savait.

« Au moins je te donne le choix. »

Il gronda en haussant les épaules avant de sortir du grand hall.

* * *

Vegeta s’était donc forcé contré son gré de se rendre au banquet que sa mère avait organisé. La salle était presque entièrement remplie de femmes Saiyans de l’élite et de membres de leur famille. Il avait passé le principal de son temps assit sur son trône à écouter les femmes qui venaient se présenter à lui. Il n’avait pas retenu un seul nom ni n’avait apporté de l’attention à ce qu’elles lui disaient, grimaçant la plupart du temps quand aux odeurs intenses qui étouffaient la salle. L’excitation des femmes pour lui provoquait une sorte de brouillard d’odeurs désagréables et il n’avait qu’une envie c’était de tout exploser et sortir de cette pièce. Mais il n’en entendrait jamais la fin si il s’était éclipsé alors que sa mère qui était assise à coté de lui saluait toutes les femmes chaleureusement en lançant des regards en coin vers lui. De l’autre coté de son trône se trouvait bizarrement Kressona qui fulminait depuis le début de l’événement. Elle regardait toutes les femmes qui se présentaient avec un regard furieux et rageur et n’avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la soirée.

Vegeta n’avait pas mangé, mais il ne s’était pas privé de boire, et alors que l’alcool commençait à l’intoxiquer et qu’il fixait le fond de la salle depuis son trône surélevé, il se demanda comment les Saiyans en général n’avaient jamais voulu diversifié leur génétique. La seule chose qu’il pouvait voir était les chevelures noires de la foule, et la seule chose que lui avait envie de voir, c’était une chevelure bleue comme la mer. Il s’était alors relevé pour sortir sans rien dire, sans même regarder sa mère, mais elle l’avait laissé faire, c’était assez inattendu que son fils soit resté aussi calme et ai participé aux festivités pendant plusieurs heures sans se plaindre ou causer de problème.

Vegeta marcha vers la sortie, semblant droit et fier et attrapa une bouteille sur le passage sans se soucier du regard des autres avant que les portes de la grande salle ne se ferment sur lui. Il soupira alors et conscient qu’il se trouvait maintenant seul se relaxa complètement, et il tituba vaguement vers ses appartements privés tout en buvant assez rapidement la bouteille d’alcool qu’il avait emporté.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il pouvait sentir Bulma dans son corps, même si la sensation n’était toujours pas joyeuse c’était quand même elle et il se rendit vers son lit et se jeta dessus pour attraper la nuisette et plonger son visage dedans. Toutes les sensations et odeurs désagréables qu’il avait ressentit dans la salle du trône disparurent de son esprit. Son cœur le serrait dans sa poitrine et tambourinait, et il ne lui fallut pas plus d’une seconde pour qu’il se place contre la tête du lit, descendre son pantalon et se masturber frénétiquement d’une main alors que l’autre tenait toujours la nuisette fermement contre son nez. En pensant à Bulma et en se concentrant sur ce qu’il ressentait il se rependit rapidement sur ses mains et le bas de son ventre en laissant échapper un râle étouffé. Alors qu’il profitait des dernières vagues de l’orgasme la respiration saccadée, son corps se détendit légèrement, frottant son visage dans la nuisette. Mais encore une fois il se maudit sur ce qu’il venait de faire.

En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se laver il se rendit compte à quel point la soirée avait été désastreuse, il n’avait pas ressentit une once d’attirance pour une seule femme, il n’arrivait même pas à se souvenir d’un visage, peut-être qu’il n’avait pas essayé suffisamment ? Mais il n’en avait rien à faire. Quelle perte de temps.

Toujours enivré en sortant de sa douche et après avoir passé une serviette autour de sa taille, il se dirigea vers la bouteille qu’il avait laissé dans le salon de l’entrée, pesant le pour et le contre quand au fait de se masturber une nouvelle fois en pensant à Bulma alors que la frustration le prenait au trippe quand quelqu’un toqua à sa porte.

Marmonnant une série d’insultes il alla ouvrir la porte, pour découvrir devant lui et sans surprise Kressona qui arborait un visage furieux. Pour une raison évidente, elle s’était changée et ne portait qu’un peignoir et une robe fine et courte en dessous, et Vegeta soupira d’agacement en fermant les yeux mais sans s’écarter de l’entrebâillement de la porte.

« Qu’est ce que tu veux encore? » grogna-t-il vers elle agressivement, même si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Tu sais ce que je veux. » répondit-elle en le fixant et en tremblant légèrement de peur.

Dans son état d’ébriété, Vegeta essayait de faire la part des choses. Il ne pouvait pas enlever Bulma de son esprit, c’était un fait, mais il était supposé essayer d’y arriver. Ils restèrent immobile l’un en face de l’autre pendant plusieurs minutes, alors que Vegeta était perdu dans son esprit. Peut-être que c’était l’occasion d’essayer de surpasser cette envie incessante qu’il avait de retrouver la femme aux cheveux bleus, peut-être qu’un contact physique avec une autre femme lui permettrait de l’oublier. Peut-être que c’est ce qu’il devait faire pour son royaume, son peuple, se sacrifier. Sa vie n’avait de toute façon été que sacrifices et ne semblait pas prête à le laisser tranquille. L’alcool prenant le dessus sur la situation, il ouvrit alors la porte en soupirant et se dirigea vers le centre du salon en lui tournant le dos, mais signe évident qu’elle pouvait entrer. Grimaçant encore une fois de son odeur et quand elle fut à sa hauteur, il se laissa tomber platement dans un des fauteuils en agrippant la bouteille d’alcool qu’il finit d’une traite avant de poser son regard sur Kressona. Elle se tenait debout immobile mais lui faisait maintenant de grand sourire et pour un court instant, ce n’était pas elle qu’il vit mais Bulma.

Des vagues d’odeurs d’excitation commençait à lui parvenir de Kressona, et il grogna en fermant les yeux, ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait sentir, elle ne l’avait déjà jamais attirée, et il la trouvait dans l’immédiat répugnante. Mais elle n’était la que pour une raison, et il devait essayer. Après tout, il avait déjà couché avec elle et se serait peut-être plus facile comme ça. Il ouvrit alors les yeux doucement en la perçant d’un regard dur et posa la bouteille sur la table à coté de lui avant de s’exprimer avec autorité.

« À genoux. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Oh mon dieu... Non! Vegeta!  
> Enfin bon voilà :D !
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu!
> 
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu :) ! <3 <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde, voici le prochain chapitre :) !! <3
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous!! <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> FOR THE ENGLISH READERS : Thank you so very much for your comments and for following the french version! I want to let you know that i loved all your comment BUT that it did not influence me on this chapter, it was already written (mostly)/decided even before i posted the previous ones :) ! Thank you so much for liking the story to the point that you read the french version! I wish i could be faster in translating it!
> 
> Have fun reading :) Hope you will like it! <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Kressona s’accroupit doucement sur le sol avant de se mettre à quatre patte et de s’avancer vers lui. Si Vegeta le pouvait, il se serait reculé d’avantage dans le fauteuil pour pouvoir l’éviter. Arrivée à quelques centimètres de ses genoux, elle entreprit de retirer son peignoir, mais une fois sa première épaule dévoilée, Vegeta leva la main vers elle pour l’arrêter.

« Garde ça sur toi. » lui ordonna-t-il avec dégout en fronçant les sourcils.

C’était déjà une épreuve pour lui d’avoir Kressona à genoux devant lui, inutile qu’elle lui montre son corps, les traits masculins des femmes Saiyans lui semblant encore plus repoussant que d’habitude. La fin de la bouteille qu’il venait de boire lui tomba dessus comme une massue sur la tête et Vegeta se sentit nauséeux, n’était tout de même pas sur que ce ne soit que le résultat de l’alcool. Il était presque certain que c’était plutôt la faute de Kressona qui se trouvait devant lui. Il n’arrêtait pas de penser à Bulma, complètement tendu, son corps tout entier lui criait que ce qui était en train d’arriver était mal, forcé, absurde. Il en tremblait presque. Il serrait les poings de chaque coté de son corps d’une telle force qu’ils en devenaient blancs. Son cœur lui faisait mal comme si quelqu’un introduisait lentement un couteau dans cet organe si vital.

Vegeta pensait qu’il pourrait se sacrifier pour son peuple, mais il avait tord. Qu’est ce que Bulma penserait si elle le voyait faire ça ? Avec son caractère elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il lui avait dit qu’il n’en avait rien à foutre de Kressona et c’était vrai. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il essayait ? Il sentit la culpabilité se rependre dans son corps comme un venin, il devait arrêter cette mascarade avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, si il ne se mettait pas à vomir de dégout avant ça. Il voyait devant lui le visage fâché de Bulma, et même comma ça, il ne rêvait que de la serrer contre lui, de coller son front contre le sien, de glisser son nez dans son cou pour la sentir et ne jamais la lâcher. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne retrouva ses esprits que lorsqu’il vit Kressona relever ses mains du sol pour les placer sur ses genoux. Mais avant qu’elle ne le touche, il plaça sa main en plein sur son visage et la repoussa en arrière. Kressona tomba disgracieusement sur ses fesses, les traits choqués.

« Mais enfin Vegeta ? » s’écria-t-elle vers lui le visage furieux en le fixant sans bouger.

Vegeta ne répondit rien et se releva, serrant bien sa serviette autour de lui et la contourna comme si elle avait la peste. Elle l’observa faire interloquée alors qu’il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Arrivé à la porte, il ne se retourna même pas pour lui parler.

« Sors de cette chambre. Et ne reviens jamais. » lui dit-il sur un ton froid.

Kressona ouvrit grand la bouche, abasourdie et se releva sur ses pieds en gesticulant.

« Tu te fous de moi Vegeta ? C’est quoi ce… »

« Surveille ton langage quand tu parles à ton Prince. » la coupa-t-il en grognant en la regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Elle cria de rage en s’approchant derrière lui.

« Mais je croyais que… »

« Ca n’arrivera pas. Plus jamais. » lui dit Vegeta sur un ton plat.

Elle se figea sur place en fixant son dos alors qu’il n’avait pas bougé.

« Mais ? Pourquoi ? » questionna-t-elle alors avec énervement en secouant la tête.

« Se serai mal. Je ne suis pas destiné à être avec toi. »

Kressona regardait toujours son dos musclé avec confusion, elle détestait qu’il ne se retourne pas pour lui parler. Elle fumait de rage. Vegeta était à elle et à personne d’autre.

« Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ? » s’exclama-t-elle alors que la situation la faisait trembler. Elle essayait de comprendre.

Vegeta se tourna sur le coté lentement avant de pencher la tête vers elle et de la regarder avec une froideur à glacer le sang.

« J’ai déjà une femme. Et ce n’est pas toi. Maintenant sors. » Vegeta lâcha calmement de sa voix grave.

Kressona écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Elle voulait lui répondre mais rien d’autre qu’un bruit étouffé ne s’échappa de sa gorge. Elle siffla entre ses dents sans croire ce qu’il venait de dire avant de se mettre à inspecter son corps. Elle ne pouvait voir aucune marque sur lui.

« T-Tu… MENS ! » hurla-t-elle vers lui en devenant toute rouge, mais Vegeta resta parfaitement stoïque et inexpressif.

Il pencha alors sa tête pour fixer sa main qui avait touché le visage de Kressona et ressentit le besoin intense et incompréhensible d’aller la nettoyer. Il releva lentement la tête vers Kressona.

Qu’est ce qu’elle foutait encore là.

« Je ne mens pas et ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Sors, c’est la dernière fois que je te le demande ou je te sortirais moi-même de cette pièce. »

Kressona leva ses deux mains en l’air et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, mais Vegeta l’avait prévenu et la coupa dans son élan.

« Puisqu’apparemment tu es sourde, laisse moi t’aider. » grogna-t-il en l’agrippant par le bras et en la tirant vers la porte qu’il ouvrit agressivement. Il jeta Kressona dans le couloir alors qu’elle hurlait avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Il l’entendait toujours crier mais il n’en avait rien à faire, il marchait déjà vers sa salle de bain et la seule chose qu’il voulait faire dans l’immédiat s’était de retirer l’odeur de Kressona qui se trouvait sur sa main.

* * *

Vegeta se sentait complètement soulagé, un poids énorme venait d’être retiré de ses épaules. Il avait frotté ses mains pendant cinq bonnes minutes et se dirigeait maintenant vers son lit quand il fut prit par une douleur intense sur le coté droit de son corps, de ses cotes à sa hanche, si vive qu’il en perdu l’équilibre et se retrouva à genoux les mains sur le sol. Il appuya une de ses mains sur le bord du lit pour se relever et il inspecta son propre corps mais ne vit rien, pas une seule blessure, et c’est à ce moment qu’il fut complètement envahit par une vague de sensations mélangées très intenses.

Haine, douleur, panique, dégout, déception. Toutes entremêlées les unes aux autres, si fortes qu’il s’écroula sur le sol en prenant sa tête dans ses mains de douleur. Sa queue tournoyait de panique derrière lui et il ferma les yeux en essayant de comprendre avec confusion ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

_‘C’est quoi ce bordel ?’_

Mais il savait, c’était elle, Bulma. Tout venait d’elle.

Et puis d’un seul coup, plus rien. Tout était parti. Et il n’arrivait même plus à la sentir. Comme si elle avait disparu. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour regarder autour de lui, il était toujours dans sa chambre, recroquevillé sur le sol, complètement désorienté par ce qui venait de se produire. Il se releva pour s’allonger sur son lit un peu choqué, inspectant une nouvelle fois le coté de son corps qui lui avait fait si mal. Si la douleur ne venait pas de lui, alors c’était elle, est-ce qu’elle était blessée ? Est-ce que quelqu’un lui faisait du mal ? Il venait enfin juste de prendre la décision qu’elle serait à lui, alors qu’est ce qu’il se passait maintenant ?

Réfléchissant à ce qu’il pouvait faire et devenant fou de ne pas savoir, il se rua vers la capsule que Bulma lui avait donné pour l’ouvrir et attrapa le bracelet électronique terrien. Il se prépara mentalement et expira plusieurs fois avant d’activer le système d’appel et de sélectionner le numéro de la femme dans le menu.

Il attendit, alors que son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine et qu’il ne respirait plus.

Mais rien ne se produit. L’appel ne sembla même pas passer. Il essaya plusieurs fois sans résultat. Peut-être que l’appareil de Bulma était éteint. Il doutait vraiment que son bracelet puisse être défectueux. Il l’avait testé avec Nappa. Et apparemment cette femme était un génie et il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu’elle ait fait une erreur quand à la portée en terme de communication spatiale de son invention. Quelque chose clochait.

Il gronda de rage en jetant agressivement l’objet sur un fauteuil avant de retourner vers son lit. Il s’y plaça au milieu en position de méditation et essaya du mieux qu’il put de la sentir, mais il n’y avait plus rien. Juste du vide.

Vegeta passa une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer de sentir la connexion qu’il avait avec elle, mais sans y parvenir. Son esprit était emporté par la frustration et la confusion. Il faisait parfois de courtes pauses pour plonger son nez dans sa nuisette et essayer de se calmer et finit par s’endormir d’épuisement peu avant que le jour ne se lève sans avoir réussi à la sentir de nouveau en lui.

* * *

Quand Nappa entendit les premières explosions dans la matinée et les gens qui commencèrent à crier, il se rua dans le couloir en direction du bruit pensant que le palais était attaqué. Alors que les explosions s’accéléraient, il se mit à voler, bousculant des fuyards sur son passage alors qu’il avait déjà compris d’où provenait le problème. Arrivé au coin du couloir qui menait vers les quartiers royaux, quelques femmes de ménages hurlaient recroquevillées dans un coin mais regardant tout de même dans la direction du bruit assourdissant, trop curieuses et apeurées à la fois pour s’enfuir. Nappa apparu devant elles en tapant dans ses mains pour les sortir de leur panique en hurlant.

« Dégagez si vous ne voulez pas mourir ! »

Sans regarder si elles s’exécutaient, il vola à toute vitesse vers la chambre de Vegeta qui avait encore sa porte et la fit valser avant de la refermer derrière lui. Au milieu de la pièce remplis de décombres, Vegeta rugissait dans un état second, son ki était si chaotique et l’énergie qui émanait de lui était tellement puissante que le reste des objets qui avaient survécu dans la pièce était maintenant en lévitation autour de lui. Le mur qui séparait la pièce de vie de sa chambre était détruit en une multitude de débris étalés sur le sol et le mur d’en face comportait un trou de plusieurs mètres par lequel on pouvait voir son bureau et sa bibliothèque. Si il y avait eu des meubles dans l’entrée, ils avaient maintenant disparu, ils n’en restait que des morceaux désintégrés sur le sol.

Nappa n’écarquilla même pas les yeux en observant la scène, ne sachant que trop bien que Vegeta était dans une crise. Vegeta flottait immobile à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol les poings serrés, entouré d’une aura électrique qui claquait dans l’air. Sa queue tournoyait furieusement derrière lui.

Le vieux Saiyan chargea son énergie avec force pour essayer de se protéger avant de s’avancer vers son Prince en lui parlant d’une voix calme.

« Vegeta ».

Pas de réponse.

« Vegeta, écoute-moi. Tu dois te calmer. »

Toujours pas de réponse. Vegeta ne se retourna même pas, comme si Nappa n’existait pas.

« Vegeta, tu es en train de détruire le palais. Tu dois diminuer ton énergie. » lança alors Nappa plus fermement en approchant derrière lui.

Vegeta se pencha alors en avant en hurlant et en serrant les poings et une vague d’énergie sortit de son corps et envoya valser en mille morceaux le mur et les portes fenêtres qui menait vers le balcon en face de lui. Nappa releva ses bras devant lui pour se protéger de l’impact invisible. Il se jeta ensuite sur Vegeta dans son dos en entourant ses bras autour de lui et en les contractants dans le but de le faire revenir à lui. Vegeta ne respirait même plus. Le prince lutta quelque peu, mais si il le voulait vraiment, il n’aurait aucune difficulté à se dégager de l’emprise de Nappa.

« VEGETA, TU DOIS ARRETER ! » cria alors Nappa de toutes ses forces dans son dos.

Il sentit alors les muscles tendus de Vegeta se relâcher vaguement alors qu’il reprenait sa respiration avec difficulté.

« Vegeta, est ce que tu m’entends ? réponds ! » s’écria encore une fois Nappa tout en essayant de garder son calme.

Il sentit alors Vegeta trembler presque imperceptiblement.

« Je… J’ai… » souffla Vegeta alors qu’il revenait doucement à lui.

« Quoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ? » questionna Nappa, soulagé que Vegeta lui parle enfin.

« Elle-Elle me déteste… » murmura Vegeta d’une voix presque inaudible en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol, entrainant le Saiyan avec lui. L’entièreté des objets et des débris qui lévitaient autour d’eux se mirent également à tomber bruyamment alors que l’énergie de Vegeta diminuait.

Nappa ne relâcha pas encore son emprise pour autant, il savait que Vegeta parlait de la femme et il comprit immédiatement ce qui c’était passé. Avec le banquet de la veille, toutes les femmes, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour faire le rapprochement.

« Tu n’as quand même pas… » Nappa fit une pause, ne sachant pas trouver les mots.

Vegeta secoua la tête négativement en la baissant, fixant le sol.

« Mais… J’ai essayé… » souffla-t-il avec dégout en fermant ses yeux.

Nappa le relâcha alors en s’asseyant par terre et Vegeta tomba les bras en avant à quatre pattes, chaque cellule de son corps lui faisait mal. Il s’assit alors à son tour le visage dans ses mains avant de tourner sa tête vers Nappa. Le vieux Saiyan fut choqué de voir le visage de Vegeta tordu de douleur.

« Elle me hait Nappa. Elle se sent trahie. » lâcha Vegeta en plaçant ses mains sur ses tempes. « Je le sens, c’est tellement puissant. »

Le vieux Saiyan ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait avertit Vegeta mainte fois, il n’avait pas pu faire plus que ça. Il se contenta d’attendre alors que Vegeta grondait fortement et profondément et que sa queue tambourinait sur le sol.

D’un seul coup, il sentit l’énergie colérique de Vegeta raugmenter et leva ses deux mains vers lui.

« Vegeta, contrôle-toi, tu vas détruire le palais ! » tenta-t-il de dire avec inquiétude.

Vegeta le fixa alors avec un air furieux, ses yeux devenaient vides et il s’envola à toute vitesse par le trou dans le mur.

* * *

Vegetasei fut secouée une bonne partie de la journée par Vegeta qui s’était rendu dans une partie déserte de la planète, détruisant, incinérant et explosant de rage tout ce qui s’y trouvait. La population savait que leur prince, probablement un des êtres le plus fort de l’univers, en était la cause, mais aucun ne savait pourquoi à part Nappa. Le vieux Saiyan avait suivit son prince de loin et s’était posté à une distance de sécurité en le laissant faire, que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Mieux valait que se soit une zone désaffectée qui prenne le choc de la crise de Vegeta plutôt qu’une zone habitée. Un certains nombres d’élites étaient venus enquêter et Nappa avait simplement certifié que Vegeta était en pleine session d’entrainement intense et qu’il ne fallait pas le déranger. Personne ne douta une seule seconde de ses propos. Et de toute façon, personne n’aurait essayé d’arrêter le Prince.

A la fin de la journée, alors que Vegeta commençait à se calmer, il s’était alors envolé vers le palais sans dire un mot, Nappa l’avait suivit et quand il arriva dans sa chambre par le mur du balcon toujours détruit, Vegeta prenait une douche, dans la seule pièce de ses appartements qui avait encore tous ses murs. Nappa s’assit tranquillement sur un débris de pierre de la pièce principale en attendant son prince, curieux de savoir ce qui celui-ci avait à dire.

Vegeta sortit de la salle de bain pour s’habiller, prenant directement les vêtements poussiéreux de son armoire qui avait perdu sa porte avant de venir s’assoir sur un morceau de décombre en face de Nappa. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes pendant que Vegeta regardait le paysage rouge au loin par le trou béant. Le Prince semblait beaucoup plus calme et il passa une main dans ses cheveux et croisa ses bras sur son torse avant de parler.

« Je pars pour la Terre dans deux jours. Lance les préparatifs. »

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Nappa.

« Parfait Vegeta. Que dois-je annoncer ? » répondit Nappa sur un ton enjoué.

« Nécessité technologique, peu importe, je m’en fou complètement. » soupira Vegeta sans intérêt. Il se releva alors et se dirigea vers son lit. Les couvertures étaient complètements grises, remplies de poussières et de morceaux de débris. Il les attrapa et les secoua quelques fois avant de se glisser dans le lit en les replaçant sur lui, il attrapa la nuisette de Bulma cachée sous un oreiller pour la placer contre son visage et tomba dans un sommeil lourd instantanément. Nappa le surveilla un moment avant de se retirer.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Vegeta fut réveillé par les femmes de ménage et les ouvriers que sa mère avait envoyé pour s’occuper de l’état de sa chambre, mais Vegeta les avait tous chassé agressivement, n’en ayant rien à faire de l’état actuel de ses appartements. Libre à eux de s’amuser à tout réparer quand il serait parti. Il était assis sur la rambarde de son balcon, les jambes dans le vide, pensif, les quelques heures de sommeil lui avait apporté un peu de répit, mais il essayait maintenant toujours de lutter contre les sensations douloureuse de Bulma qui le traversait comme la veille. Sa queue était si serrée autour de sa taille qu’elle le faisait souffrir, reflexe défensif dont il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Chaque muscle de son corps était tendu à l’extrême, et il ne voulait qu’une seule chose, deux en fait, que cela s’arrête et voir la femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle était son obsession, et rien d’autre n’avait d’importance.

Soudainement, il sentit le Ki de Nappa fluctuer vivement et celui-ci se dirigeait vers ses appartements à grande vitesse. Vegeta flotta alors vers le centre de la pièce alors que Nappa rentra en trombe dans la chambre, faisant presque sortir la porte de ses gonds.

« V-Vegeta ! » s’exclama Nappa, la respiration saccadée.

Vegeta plaça une main sur son visage en fermant ses yeux avant de fixer son ainé avec énervement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ressens un déjà-vu Nappa, si tu me dis que Freezer est encore vivant, je te jure sur tout les dieux que je vais détruire ce palais ! Je suis déjà à deux doigts de le faire ! » grogna-t-il vers son ainé.

Nappa secoua la tête en levant une main tout en farfouillant dans sa ceinture avec l’autre.

« N-Non Vegeta, c’est encore pire ! » balbutia Nappa.

« Alors parle ! Vite ! » s’écria-t-il alors que la situation ne lui semblait que trop familière.

« C’est… Kressona ! Elle a annoncé officiellement à la population votre accouplement ! » lâcha Nappa en attrapant finalement le petit écran qu’il cherchait dans sa ceinture.

Vegeta le fixa incrédule les yeux ronds pendant un moment avant de se mettre à exploser de rire à plein poumons. La bonne blague.

« Je suis sérieux Vegeta ! » cria Nappa en chipotant sur sa tablette avant de la tendre vers Vegeta. « Et elle ne l’a pas seulement annoncé sur Vegetasei, c’est en direct sur toutes les chaines de la galaxie ! »

Vegeta se figea alors dans son rire en observant le petit objet devant lui, qu’il arracha des mains de Nappa. Sur l’écran, Kressona portait une robe aux couleurs royales et était assise dans une sorte de carrosse, portée et entourée par des dizaines de milliers de Saiyans qui hurlaient leur joie. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux et pointait du doigt avec fierté vers la marque qui se trouvait dans son cou. Vegeta, la bouche béante, pressa un bouton sur l’écran pour observer avec choc et rage que la même scène passait sur toutes les chaines de la galaxie qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà... Bien évidemment que je n'allais pas laisser Vegeta faire ça... En tout cas pas dans cette histoire ;) :p
> 
> J'espère que ca vous à plu!!! <3  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu <3 <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le prochain chapitre :)  
> En espérant que vous aimerez!
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Bulma ouvrit doucement les yeux, allongée sur le sol. Son cœur battait vite et sa respiration était irrégulière. La douleur était inimaginable. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle pencha son regard sur le coté droit de son corps, ses vêtements étaient imprégné de rouge, son sang coulait sur le sol et elle sentait qu’elle ne resterait pas consciente très longtemps.

« Putain, génial ! » souffla-t-elle.

Elle s’appuya sur ses coudes pour essayer de se relever mais sans résultat, alors que le chaos qui se déroulait précédemment dans la pièce avait cessé. Les ordinateurs et les écrans sur lesquels elle travaillait étaient détruits et parcourus de fils brulés et de choc électrique qui claquaient dans l’air, mais elle avait réussi, avant qu’on ne lui tire dessus. Pourquoi lui avait-on tiré dessus déjà ? Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas esquivé les tirs alors qu’elle les avait vu arriver ?

Ah oui, le putain de prince tout puissant des Saiyans, Vegeta. Celui qui l’avait involontairement forcé à s’engager dans cette mission juste pour essayer de l’oublier. Au moment ou elle aurait du s’échapper de cette pièce, elle s’était figée, submergée par une vision perturbante. Elle avait vu à travers ses yeux, pour quelques secondes, et elle était sure d’avoir vu une femme à genoux devant lui, commençant à se déshabiller. Avait-elle rêvé ? Non, ce n’était pas un rêve, c’était bien la réalité. Aussi réel que le sang qui se rependait maintenant sur ses vêtements. Et figée sur place, elle s’était fait tiré dessus comme un lapin.

Elle avait pu constater sur les deux derniers mois la force du lien qui les unissait, et même si cet enfoiré n’avait jamais répondu à ses appels, alors qu’elle avait des questions, qu’elle voulait entendre sa voix, elle avait finit par tout comprendre. Elle pouvait sentir le prince en elle. Il avait essayé de la rejeter, constamment. Et c’était douloureux. C’était cette souffrance du rejet qu’il lui avait donné le courage de faire cette mission. Pour changer d’air.

Bulma était si enragée et déçue. Elle avait perdu espoir quelques semaines auparavant mais elle avait maintenant la preuve réelle et concrète qu’il n’en avait rien à faire d’elle. Ce qui se passait dans cette vision ne faisait que le confirmer. C’était peut-être une bonne chose qu’elle ait eu ce genre de révélation. Maintenant la situation était claire. Peu importe, il pouvait crever, elle n’en aurait rien à faire.

Bulma plaça une main sur sa blessure en se laissant retomber tête en arrière en fermant les yeux et en rigolant doucement. La transpiration de l’effort lui coulait sur les tempes. Elle ne pouvait vraiment plus bouger. Est-ce qu’elle allait mourir ici ? Quelle bonne blague.

Elle se rendit alors compte que quelqu’un criait dans son oreillette.

« Putain Bulma, réponds ! N’aie pas peur OK ? Un officier infiltré va te ramener ! Surtout ne… »

Mais Bulma arrêta d’écouter quand elle sentit une main froide se poser sur sa blessure, elle ouvrit les yeux en grand et se mit à crier de douleur et de peur. Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens en essayant de se dégager mais elle ne faisait qu’aggraver sa blessure.

« Calme toi, CALME TOI. Tu te fais du mal. » dit doucement la voix masculine. « Je suis la pour t’aider. Je suis de la patrouille galactique. »

Elle regarda alors finalement l’homme qui se trouvait accroupit près d’elle et qui pressait un morceau arraché de sa veste contre sa blessure et arrêta de lutter. Elle l’observa attentivement avant qu’il ne passe un bras sous sa nuque et l’autre sous ses genoux pour la soulever contre lui. Il était chaud et froid à la fois, sa peau était d’un bleu pâle et ses cheveux vert étaient rasé de chaque coté comme un militaire. Mais pourquoi était-il chaud et froid ?

L’esprit désorienté et brouillé, Bulma n’arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que se soit. Alors qu’il l’emmenait dieu ne sait où, ses yeux se fermèrent, elle avait remplit sa mission, rien d’autre n’avait d’importance et ne pensant plus à rien, bercée par les pas de l’homme qui la serrait contre lui, elle finit par s’évanouir.

* * *

Bulma se réveilla dans la douleur dans ce qui sembla être une chambre d’hôpital ou une aile médicale quelconque. Son cerveau était complètement embrumé et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Sans aucun doute du à son état et les calmants ou antidouleurs qu’on avait du lui administrer. Elle pencha ses yeux vers son corps d’où sortait de plusieurs endroits un certain nombre de tubes et elle sentait que son torse était emballé, probablement dans des pansements, même si la couverture l’empêchait de voir. Elle essaya de bouger ses bras mais sans y parvenir, quand une infirmière habillée en blanc à la peau rose bonbon se dirigea vers elle en courant.

« Miss Brief, vous êtes réveillée ! Quel miracle ! S’il vous plait, ne bougez pas ! » s’inquiéta-t-elle en plaçant délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de Bulma lui faisant signe de rester en place.

« Vous êtes trop faible pour bouger, se serait dangereux pour votre blessure, je vais vous administrer des calmants, vous devez dormir ! »

Bulma voulait protester, mais clairement son corps ne l’écouterait pas.

« Ou suis-je ? Et la mission ? » murmura alors Bulma vers l’infirmière.

« Vous êtes dans la baie médicale sur une des stations de la patrouille galactique ! La mission est un franc succès Miss Brief, aucune raison de vous inquiéter, tout va bien ! Mais vous êtes restée inconsciente un certain nombre d’heures, nous étions inquiet ! »

Bulma soupira de soulagement en regardant l’infirmière qui se dirigeait de l’autre coté du lit une seringue à la main.

« Je vous interdit de me rendre comateuse. J’ai besoin de mon esprit. » s’énerva alors Bulma en gigotant légèrement quand elle vit l’infirmière s’approcher de son bras. Elle devrait surement faire un débriefing de ce qui s’était passé.

« Vous êtes sur Miss Brief ? Ca vous soulagerait beaucoup. »

Bulma se contenta de hocher la tête et l’infirmière déposa la seringue sur la table de chevet avant de se diriger vers une chaise et de s’assoir non loin de Bulma.

Bulma souffla en grimaçant de la douleur en repensant aux événements de la veille. Très vite elle se sentit submergée par un afflux de sentiments provenant de Vegeta. Inquiétude, douleur, tristesse culpabilité et quoi… de l’affection ? De la possessivité ? Elle n’arrivait pas à mettre le mot sur le sentiment, mais elle n’en avait rien à faire.

_‘Un peu tard pour te sentir coupable mon pote !’_

Toute cette histoire était finie, elle en avait marre de souffrir, et même si elle ne pouvait pas faire disparaitre la souffrance qui lui parcourait le corps dû à sa blessure, elle pouvait au moins essayer de rejeter tout ce qui provenait de Vegeta. Et ce n’était pas si difficile. Dans l’immédiat, elle le haïssait.

Il s’était bien joué d’elle et elle allait le lui faire sentir. Elle se concentra sur le sentiment de haine qu’elle éprouvait pour lui, à quel point elle était déçue. Elle repensait à la femme qu’elle avait vu, aux cheveux et yeux noirs, sans aucun doute une Saiyan, si différente d’elle. Bulma n’avait probablement été qu’un amusement exotique pendant que le prince séjournait sur Terre. Elle continua à faire tourner toutes ces images dans sa tête jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus lutter contre le sommeil qui s’empara à nouveau d’elle.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Bulma était réveillée, bien que dans le brouillard, ne sachant plus trop quel jour ou quelle heure il était, l’infirmière essayait de lui faire manger une substance blanche qui ressemblait visuellement à du vomit incolore, mais elle était incapable d’avaler quoi que se soit.

« Essayez de manger Miss Brief, c’est important pour guérir ! » sourit l’infirmière en lui tendant une cuillère.

« Je n’ai pas faim. Et appelez-moi Bulma. Je vous l’ai déjà dit. »

Un infirmier - ou une infirmière - pensa Bulma au sujet de l’alien qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, imaginant qu’il devait probablement être de sexe masculin, se pencha vers l’infirmière pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu et fit un grand sourire alors que l’infirmier sortait déjà de la pièce. Bulma observa alors que l’infirmière se dirigea vers un grand écran qui se trouvait sur le mur en face du lit.

« Miss Brief, heu… Bulma, puis-je allumer le télécommunicateur ? Un grand événement est en train de se produire en direct, il ne faut pas louper ça ! » s’extasiait l’infirmière en sautillant sur place.

« Sure. Pourquoi pas. » souffla Bulma en roulant des yeux, au moins ça lui changerai les idées.

« Le destructeur des mondes vient de se marier. Il est très fort vous savez ! »

Bulma releva un sourcil avec curiosité.

« Le destruct… »

Mais elle se pétrifia sur place et arrêta de respirer quand le grand écran s’alluma et qu’elle aperçu la même femme que dans sa vision, une marque de dents bien voyante dans son cou alors que la camera était zoomée sur elle. Sur le coté droit de l’écran se trouvait une photo figée de Vegeta et de son habituelle mine renfrognée. Son regard noir la transperçait comme si il se trouvait vraiment en face d’elle. Bulma ouvrit la bouche et les yeux en grand complètement abasourdie en se relevant sur le lit, incapable de respirer alors qu’elle sentait son cœur s’écraser. La douleur et la haine qui traversaient son corps ne firent qu’augmenter. L’infirmière couru alors vers elle en lui parlant et en la repoussant dans son lit, mais Bulma n’écoutait pas, et quand elle fut à nouveau complètement allongée, et que l’infirmière avait finit d’inspecter sa blessure qui s’était remise à saigner, Bulma agrippa fermement le bras de la femme pour essayer de lui parler avec difficulté. C’était trop.

« Les sédatifs ou les antidouleurs dont vous avez parlé, peu importe… Donnez les moi, s’il vous plait… »

* * *

« PUTAIN JE VAIS LA TUER » rugit Vegeta.

Il se transforma instantanément en Super Saiyan, la force de sa transformation plaqua Nappa durement contre le mur alors que Vegeta écrasait le petit écran dans ses mains.

« Je vais lui couper la tête. »

« ATTENDS VEGETA ! TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA ! » cria Nappa de toutes ses forces.

Vegeta posa une main sur son menton tout en réfléchissant.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Oui tu as raison, c’est trop facile, peut-être que si je lui arrachais les bras et les jambes, un par un… »

Le visage de Nappa se tordit d’inquiétude.

« Non Vegeta, je veux dire… Tu ne peux pas la tuer ! » balbutia Nappa.

« Si je vais le faire. » répondit Vegeta calmement d’une voix grave, un sourire machiavélique se dessinant sur son visage.

« Elle est entourée par des milliers de Saiyans ! »

« Rien à foutre. » lança Vegeta en marchant déjà doucement vers le trou béant qui menait au balcon.

« L’annonce est faite, c’est en direct sur toutes les chaines, tu veux que l’on te voit tuer la supposée future reine en direct dans toute la galaxie ? »

Vegeta se figea dans ses mouvements alors que Nappa s’était décollé du mur et qu’il tentait de s’approcher de lui.

« S’il te plait Vegeta, penses-y, se serai complètement fou. »

Nappa avait raison.

Vegeta serra alors ses poings et se mit à rugir de toutes ses forces, libérant un peu de sa frustration et détruisant le reste de ses appartements en un battement de cils en laissant son énergie s’échapper de lui et formant un cratère sous ses pieds. Tous les murs et les meubles furent détruits en mille morceaux. Nappa s’était accroupi pour se protéger les bras relevés et la tête tournée vers le sol.

« Vegeta, je vais réunir les membres du conseil pour un meeting immédiat. » s’écria alors Nappa vers lui en se relevant.

Le vieux Saiyan trotta alors vers le couloir qui était maintenant visible et Vegeta le suivit sans dire un mot, submergé par la rage qu’il essayait de contenir du mieux qu’il pouvait, toujours dans sa forme de Super Saiyan. Comment Nappa avait-il pu l’empêcher avec quelques mots de s’envoler pour tuer Kressona était un vrai mystère, mais il savait que le vieux Saiyan avait raison. Chaque chose en son temps.

* * *

Vegeta essayait de s’entrainer le plus dur possible dans la chambre de gravité pendant son voyage de retour vers la planète bleue. Mais il passait au final la plupart de son temps à essayer de ne pas exploser de rage. C’était peut-être ça au final, son entrainement le plus difficile. Contenir son énergie colérique et destructrice. Il aurait eu dix Freezer en face de lui qu’il les aurait détruit en un claquement de doigts. Il était tout le temps si furieux qu’il n’arrivait presque plus à dormir et la combinaison du manque de sommeil et de la solitude du vaisseau commençait à se faire sentir sur son esprit déjà si fatigué.

La situation était tellement bordélique. Quand il avait apprit ce que Kressona avait fait et ce qu’elle avait annoncé au monde, Nappa l’avait stoppé, avant que son esprit ne commence à s’emballer, il lui avait parlé, l’avait convaincu de ne pas agir sans réfléchir.

Mais Vegeta voulait la tuer. Purement et simplement.

Kressona était entourée de la population et cela aurait été un scandale s’il était apparu sur place pour en finir avec elle, l’annonce étant déjà faite, et cette pouffiasse étant une favorite du royaume, il aurait retourné tout son peuple contre lui. Personne n’aurait comprit. Après tout, il était partit de sa planète pendant des mois. Difficile de régner quand on est absent. Il savait que le vieux Saiyan avait raison. Et malgré le fait que Nappa lui ai demandé de rester un peu plus longtemps sur Vegetasei, il était parti. C’était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de se trouver sur la même planète que cette vipère un jour de plus. Il ne savait pas si il arriverait à se retenir d’aller la désintégrer.

Juste après que Nappa soit apparu dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer la folie de Kressona, le vieux Saiyan avait très rapidement rassemblé les conseillers principaux pour une réunion d’urgence ou Vegeta avait littéralement explosé, accusant Kressona de mensonges, traitrise envers la couronne, qu’il ne l’avait jamais marquée. Et le pire c’est qu’il avait eu du mal à convaincre ses membres du conseil. Ils étaient au courant qu’il s’était déjà accouplé avec elle avant son départ, Kressona avait apparemment prit soin de parader dans tout le palais en portant son odeur pendant plusieurs jours après son précédent départ, ils avaient du mal à le croire. A l’époque la décision de leur accouplement officiel avait déjà été accordée par la reine, blablabla.

Vegeta était hors de lui. Il ne pouvait même pas exiger qu’ils aillent la chercher pour faire des vérifications et la sentir, elle était maintenant couverte d’odeurs de milliers de Saiyan qui étaient venu la saluer alors qu’elle continuait à défiler dans la ville. Il avait alors empoigné un des conseillers en lui gueulant dessus, lui faisant remarquer qu’il n’était même pas en train de parader avec Kressona, qu’il n’était pas au courant avant que Nappa ne vienne lui annoncer ce matin là. Mais l’ensemble des conseillers lui avait répondu que ce n’était pas une preuve. Ils connaissaient tous très bien le comportement de leur prince et ils ne s’attendaient pas à ce qui celui-ci défile dans la ville même après son accouplement royal officiel. Un comble. Que son propre comportement asocial soit connu de tous et lui fasse en plus défaut.

Vegeta avait crié et hurlé en proie à la folie et avait détruit l’ensemble des meubles de la pièce quand un des conseillers avait finalement suggéré l’impensable. Un comparatif de la marque avec ses dents. Aucun Saiyan n’avait la même dentition et le problème serait vite résolu.

Quel outrage. Un acte impardonnable. Demander une preuve des dires d’un membre de la famille royale en exigeant de lui la seule empreinte qui le distinguait des autres Saiyans de classe inferieure. Sa propre dentition. Quelle insulte.

Mais est-ce qu’il avait le choix ? Il n’y avait aucun autre moyen de prouver qu’il n’avait pas marqué officiellement Kressona. Des gens l’avait vu revenir de sa chambre, l’avait entendu crier. Pendant son absence de six mois elle avait parlé de lui comme de son compagnon à toute la cours, de leurs rapprochement physique juste avant qu’il ne s’en aille, et probablement tout un tas d’autres inventions de son esprit. Vegeta était dos au mur.

Comment avait-il pu penser se sacrifier pour des Saiyans qui n’étaient même pas capable de croire leur prince sur parole. Et il était supposé se casser en deux pour régner sur des individus qui ne lui accordait pas leur confiance et qui voulait voir sur le trône une reine comme Kressona ? Après tout ce qu’il avait enduré avec Frezzer pour protéger Vegetasei ? C’était la fin. La goute d’eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Après avoir disparu vers ses appartements, Vegeta avait accepté avec indignation que l’empreinte de ses dents soit scannée, pour son honneur et sa fierté. Une enquête avait été ouverte qui prendrait plusieurs semaines et quand Kressona serait accusée de traitrise envers la couronne par le tribunal, elle serait condamnée à mort. Il n’y avait pas d’autre solution. C’était la seule consolation que Vegeta attendait alors qu’il s’éloignait de plus en plus de Vegetasei.

Parce que retourner sur Terre ne serait pas une consolation immédiate. Son état se détériorait alors qu’il ne percevait que de la haine provenant de la femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle était si fâchée sur lui. Incroyablement en colère. Au point ou il se demandait si ça valait même la peine qu’il retourne sur Terre. Peut-être que c’était mieux pour lui de finir seul, après tout, il avait toujours été seul et il était sur de survivre. Mais il devait s’expliquer, pour son honneur. Et parce qu’il crevait d’envie de la revoir. Est-ce que c’était ce qu’elle avait ressentit pendant les deux mois et quelques ou il l’avait rejetée ? Tant de douleur ? Il se sentait si honteux de l’avoir placée dans cette situation. La dernière des choses qu’il avait voulu faire était de lui faire du mal. Et il avait misérablement échoué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je sais que chronologiquement c'est bizarre, mais j'ai hésité déjà depuis le précédent chapitre à mettre la réaction de Bulma, mais comme certains voulait savoir je l'ai ajouté!
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu!  
> Merci d'avoir lu :) <3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde!  
> Je pensais que l'histoire en français n’intéressait plus personne, mais visiblement si, donc j'ai décidé de re-poster les chapitres que je ne postais plus qu'en anglais... !  
> Un grand merci à Roxy <3 pour ses encouragements, voilà déjà le premier chapitre, les autres suivront en principe demain.  
> Si il y a des fautes c'est normal, comme j'ai écrit sans faire de vérifications d'orthographe et qu'au final je n'ai fait que traduire en anglais, j'ai fait beaucoup moins attention à l'orthographe en français et je m'en excuse, je corrigerais dès que je pourrais après une bonne relecture :) !
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez quand même... C'est pas toujours facile de poster une histoire quand on a plus de réactions alors qu'on en avait au début, on se dit que les lecteurs n'aime plus l'histoire! :(  
> Bonne lecture à vous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...!
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Cela faisait déjà un mois et une semaine que Vegeta voyageait vers la Terre. Un mois et une semaine qu’il marmonnait à longueur de journée des insultes dirigée vers la boite de conserve qui lui servait de vaisseau, vers Kressona, vers l’espace infini et noir dans lequel il avançait sans rien voir, vers Vegetasei et les imbéciles de conseillers qui servaient le royaume. Et un mois et une semaine qu’il pensait constamment à Bulma, imaginant des milliers de scènes différentes du moment où il la reverrait. Elle était toujours fâchée sur lui, à ce niveau là, rien n’avait changé, et il commençait lui-même à être furieux de cette situation, même si il faisait son maximum pour tenter de lui faire ressentir qu’il était à elle.

Il avait essayé d’appeler encore et encore à l’aide du bracelet qu’elle lui avait donné, mais sans jamais réussir à la joindre. Elle évitait définitivement de lui répondre parce qu’il avait entendu l’étrange sonnerie de l’appareil à plusieurs reprise avant que cela ne coupe.

Il gardait aussi le contact avec Nappa, se tenant au courant malgré lui de la situation du royaume et de l’avancée de l’enquête au sujet de Kressona. Elle avait été arrêtée et mise en isolation dans une des chambres du palais et Vegeta avait rugit de rage, exigeant auprès de Nappa qu’elle soit placée en prison comme tout coupable attendant son jugement. Malheureusement son standing avait forcé les autorités à lui laisser certains privilèges. Il avait apprit qu’elle menaçait les gardes et autres forces de sécurité que lorsqu’elle serait sur le trône, elle ne manquerait pas d’oublier qui l’avait aidé et qui lui avait tourné le dos. Probablement effrayé par son statut, les autorités du royaume avaient cédé, l’enfermant simplement dans les quartiers luxueux du palais. Vegeta avait espéré qu’elle pourrirait dans sa cellule, et cela aurait probablement été le cas si il était resté sur Vegetasei.

Vegeta était maintenant allongé sur son lit, face contre l’oreiller, essayant de dormir mais sans y parvenir. Plus les jours avançaient, et moins il arrivait à trouver le sommeil, passant parfois des nuits complètes sans dormir à se tourner dans tous les sens sur le lit en ruminant. Et quand il arrivait finalement à dormir, si il ne rêvait pas de Bulma, son esprit était envahit de cauchemars vivaces, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Il s’était réveillé un bon nombre de fois en sursaut et en transpirant la bouche ouverte, paralysé et ayant du mal à retrouver ses esprits, près à attaquer une menace invisible.

Vegeta soupira de frustration en tournant la tête vers le meuble encastré qui faisait office de table de nuit. Dans le tiroir se trouvait la nuisette de Bulma. Il devait se battre contre l’envie d’aller prendre le bout de tissus dans ses mains et de le frotter sur son visage. L’odeur de la femme avait complètement disparu. Et c’était absolument terrifiant. La dernière chose qu’il avait d’elle et qui ne portait plus son odeur, prouvant à son esprit qu’elle n’était pas un rêve lointain, n’avait maintenant plus aucune utilité. Il avait remarqué à quel point son parfum apaisant lui permettait de s’endormir, calmant tout son être et détendant ses muscles. Il avait peut être exagéré en gardant constamment le tissus près de lui ?

Dans un moment de confusion, il se jeta sur le bord de son lit pour tendre son bras et ouvrir le tiroir, agrippant la nuisette pour la porter à son nez. Comme si soudainement peut-être, l’odeur serait réapparue de nulle part. Compulsivement et incapable de comprendre pourquoi, il se mit à sentir le tissus de toutes ses forces dans tous les sens, le tournant et le retournant contre son nez, mais aucune odeur d’elle ne s’en échappait. La panique empara son esprit pendant quelques secondes avant qu’il ne soupire, furieux de son geste encore une fois, et qu’il ne jette la nuisette dans un coin de la pièce en râlant. Il avait déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois. Mais il était incapable de s’en empêcher.

Abattu, il se rallongea sur le lit, les yeux fixés vers le plafond en pensant à Bulma. Comment cela se passerait-il quand il la reverrait ? Serait-elle fâchée ? Contente ? Allait-elle lui crier dessus ? Probablement. Et il l’accepterait. Tant qu’il pouvait la voir, la sentir, ça n’avait aucune importance. Et il s’expliquerait, il lui dirait tout. Ou du moins c’est ce qu’il espérait pouvoir faire. Il voulait juste qu’elle le laisse s’approcher d’elle. Pour pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, la serrer…

Soudainement Vegeta se releva avec hâte sur le bord de son lit et se tourna vers le mur derrière lui avec un sourire en coin.

« ENFIN ! » cria-t-il en se mettant debout précipitation.

Vegeta marcha rapidement en rond dans la chambre plusieurs fois une main sur son menton tout en réfléchissant à ce qu’il devait faire, même s’il avait déjà fais ça des milliers de fois et qu’il savait précisément les actions qu’il allait entreprendre. Sa queue vint automatiquement s’enrouler autour de sa taille.

Il se figea sur place en se concentrant profondément encore une fois, juste pour être sur, mais il n’eut pas besoin de faire ça plus de quelques secondes.

Il n’y avait aucun doute.

Il pouvait maintenant sentir le Ki puissant de Goku émaner du fin fond de l’espace.

* * *

Vegeta s’était alors douché et était maintenant en train de manger le dernier repas qui lui restait venant de Panchy et qu’il avait précieusement gardé dans sa capsule pour ce moment précis. Il fixait avec absence le bracelet électronique autour de son poignet en se demandant s’il devrait réessayer encore une fois d’appeler Bulma. Mais au lieu de ça, après qu’il ait finit sa dernière bouchée, il se dirigea vers le cockpit et se laissa glisser dans le siège du pilote perdu dans ses pensées.

Après quelques minutes, il glissa ses doigts sur le tableau de bord du vaisseau et entreprit d’ouvrir le système de communication et sans attendre d’avantage il pressa ses doigts pour sélectionner et appeler les laboratoires de Capsule Corp. Vegeta se redressa sur son siège, le visage inexpressif, fixant l’immense écran gris devant lui qui avait prit la place de la vue imprenable qu’il avait habituellement sur le vide noir ennuyant de l’espace.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que l’écran ne prenne vie et qu’à travers lui apparaissent la tête du Dr. Brief dans son éternelle blouse de laboratoire plus très blanche, une cigarette à la main et quelque chose de noir perché sur son épaule.

Vegeta resta silencieux alors que le docteur trifouillait sur un clavier devant lui, avant de relever sa tête vers la camera et de plisser les yeux pour observer la personne qui venait de l’appeler.

« Oh, Prince Vegeta c’est ça ? » s’étonna le Dr Brief en réajustant ses lunettes.

« Précisément. » répondit Vegeta de sa voix grave avec un sourire en coin en appuyant sa tête sur sa main qui reposait sur l’accoudoir.

« Ma fille chérie m’avait prévenu que tu risquais d’appeler, elle n’est pas là pour l’instant mais je… »

« Je n’ai pas le temps pour des bavardages inutiles l’humain, je dois m’adresser à Kakarott. » coupa Vegeta en fronçant les sourcils et en s’énervant.

L’écran perdit de sa connexion pour quelque instant et devint noir, avant que le Dr Brief ne réapparaisse, ses doigts lissant un coin de sa moustache.

« Quel impatience mon garçon, pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d’une carotte ? » s’enquit le Dr Brief en souriant.

« Que ? Garçon ? » s’indigna Vegeta en écarquillant les yeux. Quelle audace ! Mais évidemment, comment le Dr Brief pouvait-il savoir que Kakarott était le vrai nom de Goku. Vegeta frotta son visage dans ses mains en marmonnant et en soupirant avant de relever son regard dur vers le docteur. Il perdait de sa patience avec rapidité.

« Va me chercher GOKU immédiatement, je dois lui parler. C’est urgent. » ordonna-t-il d’un ton grave en inspectant et en transperçant le docteur du regard à travers l’écran.

« Oh, Goku, bien sur. Je suppose que je peux lui téléphoner. Tu ne préfères pas que je lui transmette un message ? » questionna le docteur tout en tapotant d’une main la chose noire qui se trouvait sur son épaule.

Vegeta considéra la proposition. Il voulait lui-même parler à cet imbécile de Kakarott pour être sur qu’il comprenne bien ce qu’il devait faire, mais il supposa que la tache n’était pas si compliquée et il se laissa tomber en arrière dans son siège avant de répondre. Si c’était la femme blonde qui avait répondu, il ne lui aurait pas laissé d’autre choix que de ramener Goku devant l’écran. Il espérait seulement que Goku ne refuserait pas ce qu’il voulait lui demander, après tout, la dernière fois que Vegeta avait vu le Saiyan, les choses ne s’étaient pas extrêmement bien déroulées.

« Je suppose que le procédé sera plus simple de cette manière. Dis à Goku de venir me chercher. Immédiatement. »

Le Dr Brief releva les sourcils avec confusion.

« Venir te chercher ? Mais comment ? Je peux voir que tu es toujours loin de… »

« IMMEDIATEMENT ! » cria alors Vegeta en se relevant et en tapant ses poings avec force sur le tableau de bord tout en fixant l’écran devant lui. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout le monde argumente sur ce qu’il demandait ? Pourquoi devait-il constamment se répéter ? Vegeta se mit à respirer rapidement et bruyamment et sentit quelque chose s’écouler de son nez. Il frotta le dessus de sa bouche avec sa main et fut surpris d’y voir du sang. Observant sa main pendant plusieurs secondes avec étonnement, il se souvint alors que le docteur était toujours en communication avec lui et releva sa tète fâchée vers l’écran. Le docteur s’était penché en avant vers son écran et regardait Vegeta avec un air inquiet.

« Es-tu malade mon garçon ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Vegeta se rassit dans son siège en grognant. Pourquoi le docteur l’appelait-il garçon ? Il n’était plus un enfant !

« Je vais BIEN ! Faites en sorte que Goku viennent me chercher rapidement. » lâcha-t-il en détournant son regard.

Le docteur hocha la tête et Vegeta tapa instantanément sa main sur l’écran pour terminer la communication. Il ferma ses yeux en penchant sa tête en arrière, sans trop réfléchir à l’écoulement de son nez parce que tout serai bientôt terminé. Et il rêvait d’enfin quitter le vaisseau pour respirer l’air frais.

La seule chose qu’il pouvait maintenant faire c’était de mettre le vaisseau en autopilote jusqu’a destination de la Terre, préparer quelques affaires qu’il emporterait avec et lui attendre que Goku ne pointe son nez.

* * *

Tentative d’appel numéro 79.

Vegeta observait le petit hologramme provenant du bracelet électronique sur son poignet avec nervosité. 78 était le nombre de fois qu’il avait essayé d’appeler Bulma sans réussir à la joindre. Maintenant se serait la 79 ième fois.

Alors que l’appareil émettait une sonnerie particulière, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que la femme allait répondre cette fois ci ? Qu’est ce qu’il allait lui dire ? Qu’il serait bientôt la ? Est-ce qu’elle voudrait bien lui parler cette fois ? Vegeta avait une boule dans la gorge qui l’empêchait presque de parler et de respirer. Sa queue fouettait d’excitation derrière lui. La sonnerie étrange lui procurait presque autant de stress que ce qu’il avait enduré dans son enfance quand il allait se faire punir par Freezer. L’attente était une torture, et il se demanda s’il ne devait pas raccrocher, il serait bien assez rapidement sur Terre.

Il observait l’hologramme qui affichait un statut en attente, trois petits points apparaissant et disparaissant simultanément devant ses yeux quand un clic se fit entendre et une lourde respiration apparu au lieu de la sonnerie.

Vegeta se figea pendant quelque seconde, incapable de parler, ayant l’impression que quelqu’un resserrait ses poings autour de ses trippes. Qu’est ce qu’il devait dire ? Il tenta d’articuler les mots du mieux qu’il pouvait.

« Femme… »

Pas de réponse.

« Femme… Bulma ? » dit Vegeta d’une voix rauque et hésitante.

Il attendit encore quelques secondes, mais rien ne vint. Pourquoi avait-elle décroché si ce n’était pas pour parler ? Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu’il pensait que son torse allait se déchirer. L’attente d’une réponse était insurmontable. Son corps était tendu dans l’espoir d’entendre sa voix.

« Femme réponds. » dit-il d’une voix plus forte.

Vegeta entendit un soupir de l’autre coté du fil et commença à s’énerver.

« REPONDS, je t’entends ! »

Mais toujours aucun autre son que cette respiration ne lui parvint. Peut-être y avait-il vraiment un problème avec son bracelet électronique ? Désespéré il plaça sa main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux, sa queue retombant sans vie derrière lui.

« Bulma… réponds… » murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres sans être sur qu’elle pouvait l’entendre.

« ARRETE d’essayer de M’APPELER, je ne veux PAS te parler ! » cria alors Bulma avec force.

Vegeta sursauta et releva la tête en tombant presque en arrière. Il avait tellement rêvé d’entendre la voix de la femme que même si elle venait de lui crier dessus il se sentit fondre de l’intérieur. Il n’eut pas le temps de prendre son courage à deux mains pour parler qu’elle avait déjà raccroché, et Vegeta se retrouvait maintenant seul à fixer son hologramme et son journal d’appel avec un grand sourire.

Il y arriverait, il ferait en sorte qu’elle ne lui en veuille plus. Il en était sur.

Parce qu’au moins, elle avait répondu.

* * *

Vegeta tournait comme un lion en cage depuis presque trois heures, furieux que Goku le laisse autant poiroter, jusqu’au moment ou celui-ci apparu dans le cockpit non loin de lui.

« Hey Vegeta ! Ca fait longtemps ! » s’exclama Goku en souriant et en relevant la main pour lui faire signe.

Vegeta resta silencieux quelques secondes en inspectant l’idiot dans son Gi orange avant de parler. Après tout, il n’était même pas sur que Goku accepterait de venir le chercher.

« Qu’est ce qui t’as pris si longtemps ? J’ai appelé il y a trois heures ! » grogna Vegeta vers lui en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Toujours aussi amicale je vois ! » dit Goku sur un ton amusé. « J’étais sorti avec Chichi ! Et puis c’est pas si facile te repérer Vegeta, ton Ki est minuscule perdu dans le fond de l’espace ! » grimaça-t-il.

« C’est pas comme si je pouvais le laisser exploser dans ce foutu vaisseau sans le détruire ! » rétorqua Vegeta en criant à moitié devant l’évidence.

« Je suppose que tu as raison ! » souri Goku en se frottant derrière la tête.

« Tch. Imbécile. » soupira Vegeta en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il devait admettre que c’était probablement la première fois qu’il était soulagé de voir le clown devant lui. Il s’avança alors vers Goku en prenant son sac au passage et s’arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

« Allons-y ! » ordonna Vegeta vers Goku. Une minute de plus dans ce vaisseau, et il allait exploser. Il avait besoin de s’en aller sur le champ, il ne pouvait plus tenir.

« Donne-moi une minute Vegeta ! Je dois me concentrer sur un Ki puissant pour que l’on retourne sur Terre, j’essaye de capter Gohan ou Piccolo, mais c’est dur ! » se plaint Goku tout en fermant les yeux et en plaçant deux doigts sur son front.

Vegeta se figea pendant un moment en priant les dieux que Goku trouve un de leur Ki. Rien de plus grave ne pourrait lui arriver maintenant que d’être bloqué sur le vaisseau avec cet imbécile. Il arrêta inconsciemment de respirer en restant immobile, observant Goku dont les sourcils se fronçaient frénétiquement.

« Ca y’est je l’ai ! » s’écria alors Goku joyeusement en ouvrant les yeux en grand. Il plaça vivement sa main sur l’épaule de Vegeta et en une seconde les deux Saiyans disparurent du cockpit du vaisseau sans laisser de trace.

* * *

Piccolo écarquilla les yeux en voyant apparaitre devant lui Vegeta et Goku.

Il n’eut pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche avant que Goku ne lui lâche un « Hey Piccolo, merci pour ton Ki ! » et qu’il disparaisse avec Vegeta.

Goku s’était alors concentré sur le Ki de Krillin qu’il supposait être à Capsule Corp, là où il résidait régulièrement dernièrement alors qu’il travaillait dans West City.

Krillin sursauta en les voyant apparaitre devant lui dans le jardin pendant son entrainement et tomba en arrière sur ses fesses.

« Goku ? Ve-Vegeta ? » lâcha-t-il en ouvrant la bouche et les yeux en grand.

Goku le salua de son eternel « Hey ! » alors que Vegeta avait lâché son sac et se dirigeait déjà rapidement vers la maison. Il scannait avec ses sens pour le ki particulier de la femme, tremblant presque à l’idée de la voir, mais elle n’était pas dans le bâtiment, peut-être même pas dans le complexe de Capsule Corp.

Il se rua alors vers la porte du laboratoire en se concentrant sur les Ki qui s’y trouvaient, peut-être qu’elle était dans un des niveaux inferieurs du labo et qu’il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la sentir d’aussi haut ? Mais il ne percevait rien non plus. Pas la moindre petite fluctuation.

_‘Bon sang, ou est-elle ?’_

Il se lança alors en volant vers Goku et Krillin qui était toujours au même endroit en pleine discussion, Goku expliquant qu’il ne savait pas trop pourquoi Vegeta lui avait demandé de venir le chercher, quand Vegeta l’empoigna par son Gi d’une main.

« OU EST-ELLE ? » rugit-il dans le visage de Goku en le tirant en avant vers lui. Vegeta tremblait de rage de ne pas l’avoir encore trouvée et l’impatience et la colère avait maintenant prit toute la place dans son cerveau.

« Qui ? » demanda Goku avec confusion.

Vegeta gronda longuement en resserrant son poing autour du Gi de Goku. Est-ce que ce Saiyan était vraiment aussi idiot ?

« Qui est ce que tu crois imbécile ? La FEMME évidemment ! » cria Vegeta vers lui en l’empoignant avec son autre main.

« Bulma ? » demanda Goku sur un ton incrédule. « Elle n’est pas là ! »

Vegeta lâcha goku en grognant et en frottant ses mains sur ses yeux, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas frapper Goku qui se tenait toujours devant lui. Krillin avait fait quelque pas en arrière et regardait la scène avec confusion.

« Je SAIS qu’elle n’est pas là triple IDIOT ! » rugit Vegeta en relevant son regard menaçant vers Goku, les traits enragés. « OU. EST. ELLE ? » articula-t-il en criant.

« Oh, hé bien, elle n’est pas là, enfin pas sur Terre je veux dire ! » répondit Goku avec un sourire timide.

Vegeta ouvrit la bouche en grand, paralysé sur place. Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile souriait ? Comment était-il possible que Bulma ne soit pas sur Terre ? Est-ce qu’elle était… ? Non impossible, il la sentait en lui tous les jours. Mais son cœur se resserra durement et sa respiration devint saccadée. Vegeta avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, une expression abasourdie plaquée sur son visage quand Krillin prit alors la parole pour essayer de l’apaiser.

« Elle est dans quelque part dans l’espace, en mission… »

Vegeta tourna lentement sa tête vers Krillin en essayant d’emmagasiner les mots qui venait de sortir de la bouche du petit moine.

 _‘Dans l’espace ?’_ pensa Vegeta. _‘Dans ce putain d’espace ?’_

Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme si frêle se trouvait dans l’espace ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Je suis sûr aussi que la blague "kakarott / carotte" est déjà sortie dans beaucoup d'histoires, elle est tellement simple que c'est évident, mais je l'avais quand même depuis si longtemps, j'ai décidé de la laisser! ^^)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Roxy et Pandemonium qui m'ont laissé des commentaires adorables, je vous remercie vraiment! <3  
> Je m'excuse pour les fautes, je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps de relire, j'essayerai de corriger tout ça au plus vite, mais ça ne devrait pas empêcher la lecture de l'histoire (en principe :p)
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que vous aimerez! <3
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Vegeta regardait Krillin un peu abasourdi d’imaginer Bulma seule dans l’espace, bien que l’idée ne lui plaise guère que d’autres males humains soient avec elle, il aurait tout de même préféré qu’elle soit accompagnée. Elle était si fragile. Il chassa de son esprit rapidement les images qui apparaissaient d’elle en détresse pour se concentrer sur le moine.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il d’une voix grave en croisant les bras.

« Oh… Heu… Elle se rend de temps à autre dans l’espace pour des missions, elle est très demandée, se sont en général des missions confidentielles, mais elle y gagne toujours quelque chose. » répondit Krillin avec hésitation en se frottant l’arrière du crâne.

Vegeta le regarda en fronçant les sourcils ce qui mit Krillin mal à l’aise. Il comprit qu’il devrait élaborer sur ce qu’il était en train de dire au risque de rendre Vegeta à nouveau en colère alors qu’il avait l’air de s’être momentanément calmé.

« Elle connait des personnes qui travaillent dans la… la patrouille galactique depuis qu’elle est gosse, je sais qu’elle les aide de temps à autre, ça lui permet aussi de mettre la main sur un certain nombre de technologies, et pour battre les androïdes elle avait besoin de certaines choses… Heu… » dit Krillin en gigotant.

Vegeta ferma les yeux en soupirant. La patrouille galactique, évidemment, une bande d’imbéciles incapables. Resté dans leur coin du temps ou Frieza jouait au tyran. Pas étonnant qu’ils fassent appel à des personnes avec l’esprit et le génie de Bulma. Ils n’étaient pas foutu d’effectuer une mission proprement. Dans le passé Vegeta avait quand même eu du mal à négocier avec eux. Quand il était réapparu après qu’il ait truqué sa mort, toute la patrouille galactique lui était tombé dessus pour toutes les purges et autres actes criminels qu’il avait effectué. Plus personne ne pouvait arrêter Vegeta et il aurait pu tous les détruire en un clin d’œil, mais après de longues discussions interminables, il fut blanchi, son rôle dans la purge et le reste ayant été attribué à son rôle d’esclave de Freezer. Mais son nom de destructeur était resté et la patrouille galactique le craignait. Vegeta essayait de récupérer son trône et sa planète et Nappa avait réussi à le convaincre que rester en bon terme avec la patrouille était essentiel. Vegeta n’en avait rien à faire à l’époque, mais les autorités galactiques faisaient de leur mieux pour préserver la paix sur un bon nombre de planète et les massacrer n’aurait fait que compliquer les choses. Bulma connaissait des patrouilleurs depuis qu’elle était enfant ? La planète Terre n’était définitivement pas si perdue que ça et avait pendant longtemps réussi à rester loin des conflits interplanétaire. Et peut-être que la patrouille avait y était pour quelque chose.

Alors que Vegeta était perdu dans ses pensées en fixant le sol et que Krillin le regardait en se questionnant, une petite tête blonde apparu près de la véranda qui menait sur la terrasse. Quand Vegeta releva son regard, Panchy marchait déjà à grande vitesse vers eux et il se crispa en reculant de quelques pas, enroulant sa queue autour de sa taille. _‘Merde !’_

« Ooh je me disais bien que j’entendais du bruit venant du jardin ! » s’exclama Panchy d’une voix aigue avec un grand sourire.

Krillin sursauta en se retournant pour voir Panchy, il lui fit un petit signe de main timide et Vegeta qui continuait à reculer se cogna contre Goku qui n’avait pas bougé. Il fit volte face pour regarder Goku en fronçant les sourcils tout en ne quittant pas Panchy des yeux.

Cette femme blonde… Quelque chose n’était pas normal avec elle. Il devait être prudent. Son visage n’avait pas changé d’expression depuis la dernière fois ou il l’avait vue, toujours à cacher ses yeux. Mais si il voulait rester ici, il devrait s’adresser à elle, il ne pourrait pas y couper.

« Monsieur Vegeta ! Tu es revenu ! Quelle bonne surpriiiiise ! » dit Panchy en tapant dans ses mains. « Je suis sure que ma fille chérie va être ravie ! »

 _‘Je ne suis pas si sur…’_ pensa Vegeta en hochant tout de même la tête vers la blonde.

« J’exige que tu loges chez nous en attendant ! Un prince doit recevoir le meilleur n’est-ce pas ? Vas-tu rester longtemps ? » s’enquit-elle en se dirigeant vers la maison et en faisant signe de main pour qu’il la suive. Mais Vegeta n’eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse qu’elle continuait déjà à parler. « Je vais devoir te donner une autre chambre par contre, celle que tu utilisais lors de ton précédent départ est indisponible. Ooh je vais devoir aller te chercher des produits et ressortir tes vêtements et… »

Vegeta n’avait même pas besoin de lui parler, Panchy était lancée dans un de ses fameux monologue et Vegeta se détendit en s’avançant derrière elle les bras croisé. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule vers Goku et Krillin qui gloussait en le fixant et Vegeta leur lança un regard menaçant en montrant des dents. Mais il n’y avait rien à faire, il devait passe par la maitresse de maison s’il voulait rester sur le domaine de Capsule Corp.

Arrivé à l’étage et tout en gardant ses distances avec la blonde, il se figea quelques secondes devant la chambre de Bulma, parcouru par des frissons du à l’odeur familière qui s’en échappait. Il voulait se jeter sur la porte pour l’ouvrir et inspirer profondément le parfum de la femme qui lui avait tellement manqué, mais il se retint avec difficulté en crispant ses doigts sur ses biceps. Chaque chose en son temps.

Panchy continuait dans le hall et avait étonnement dépassé la chambre qu’il avait précédemment utilisé. Elle avait dit quelque chose sur l’indisponibilité de celle-ci, mais Vegeta n’avait pas écouté et ne tolérerai pas d’être aussi éloigné de Bulma à l’étage. Il s’avança alors vers la porte de son ancienne chambre pour l’ouvrir, la pièce était plongée dans le noir, les rideaux tirés, mais sa bonne vue nocturne lui permettait déjà de distinguer le bordel qui se trouvait dans celle-ci. Il alla vers les rideaux alors que Panchy s’était elle aussi introduite dans la chambre.

« Oh, Monsieur Vegeta, je suis désolée si tu veux cette chambre, mais elle n’est pas en état et… »

L’ouverture violente des rideaux coupa Panchy dans son explication et Vegeta écarquilla les yeux quand il vit enfin à la lumière du jour l’état de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La chambre était absolument détruite.

Plusieurs gros outils étaient éparpillés sur le sol, dont une grosse massue et des barres en métal. L’ensemble des meubles avait été détruit, manifestement réduit en morceau par la massue. Le lit, les tables de nuit, le petit bureau, même la salle de bain que Vegeta apercevait depuis la porte ouverte, son sol était recouvert de morceaux blancs qui étaient précédemment le lavabo et des éclats de miroirs reflétaient la lumière en une multitude de formes triangulaires sur les murs. Le matelas et les couvertures sur le lit n’étaient maintenant plus qu’un tas de tissus déchirés, même les murs au dessus du lit comportaient des entailles bien voyantes.

Sans bouger Vegeta releva sa tête vers Panchy abasourdi.

« Bon sang, qu’est ce qui s’est passé ici ? » souffla-t-il sans savoir si il devait s’inquiéter.

« He bien… Tu connais le caractère de Bulma… Elle a eu une sorte de crise et elle à tout cassé ! Peut-être qu’elle voulait simplement redécorer qui sait ? » s’exclama Panchy en souriant.

Vegeta l’observa incrédule pendant un moment alors qu’elle tournait dans la pièce. Cette femme avait décidément le cerveau perché sur une autre planète. Et manifestement Bulma était très fâchée sur lui. Voir l’état de cette chambre n’était pas une bonne nouvelle. Elle avait surement eu une crise comme lui à cause du lien.

« Je veux que cette chambre soit de nouveau fonctionnelle le plus rapidement possible. » ordonna alors Vegeta vers Panchy sans y aller par quatre chemin. C’était sa chambre, proche de la femme, et il n’en serait pas autrement.

« Quelle merveilleuse idée Monsieur Vegeta ! » lança Panchy joyeusement. « Nous pouvons tout redécorer, se serai tellement amusant, tu pourras choisir ce qui te plait ! » dit Panchy en sautillant sur place.

« Je ne participerai à aucune ‘décoration’. Faites juste en sorte que cette pièce soit aménagée le plus rapidement possible. En attendant je logerai dans une autre chambre. Je veux que se soit finit dès demain. » grogna Vegeta en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Oh, mais les ouvriers ne pourront pas travailler avant demain matin, il est déjà trop tard pour aujourd’hui ! » lui dit Panchy en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Vegeta s’arrêta dans sa lancée pour mieux se retourner vers Panchy.

« Vos travailleurs ne sont pas actifs de nuit ? » questionna-t-il avec confusion.

« Bien sûr que non voyons ! »

Vegeta roula des yeux en soupirant. Quelle planète paresseuse. Pas de travail de nuit ? Comment les humains arrivaient-ils à survivre sans activité nocturne autre que le divertissement.

« Très bien… Que se soit fait demain. » céda Vegeta facilement en soupirant d’avantage.

Mais avant de sortir complètement de la pièce il se retourna une dernière fois pour donner à Panchy quelque précision.

« J’aurai besoin d’un grand bain et d’un de vos écrans en face du lit. »

Et sur ce il laissa Panchy dans la pièce qui s’extasiait dans tous les sens à l’idée de pouvoir faire des travaux dans la chambre.

* * *

Vegeta était retourné vers l’extérieur, s’entrainant avec excitation un peu avec Goku pour détendre ses muscles après être resté aussi longtemps dans le vaisseau, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci ne doivent repasser chez lui. Apparemment, la femme de Goku n’était plus aussi fâchée sur lui. Il leur avait demandé quand Bulma allait rentrer, mais visiblement elle ne répondait à personne et il se disait qu’il essayerait encore de l’appeler. Vegeta profitait de l’air pur de la planète bleue, et quand Panchy avait annoncé que le repas du soir serait prêt dans la demi-heure, il s’était envolé dans le ciel à toute vitesse, pour se relaxer, pour relâcher son énergie, pour observer la ville et les alentours qui lui avaient bizarrement manqué, et il revint vers le complexe de Capsule Corp avec un demi sourire sur les lèvres, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur le fait que Bulma n’était pas là. Elle reviendrait bien un jour où l’autre. Il devait être patient. Ce n’était pas son fort, mais il n’avait pas d’autres choix.

Panchy commençait à étaler les plats chauds devant Vegeta avec un grand sourire, et il eu presque un orgasme rien que de renifler l’odeur qui parvenait dans ses narines. Oh qu’est ce que cette nourriture terrestre particulière lui avait manqué. Pas autant que Bulma, mais beaucoup tout de même. Après tout, il restait un Saiyan, et la nourriture avait une place prépondérante dans sa vie. Peu de temps après, Goku était apparu dans la cuisine en saluant tout le monde, Panchy étant ravie encore une fois d’avoir autant de monde à sa table, et les deux Saiyans se lancèrent presque dans combat de celui qui mangerait le plus.

Vegeta avait déjà engouffré une quantité impressionnante d’assiettes en écoutant Goku, Krillin et Panchy qui discutait quand il se rendit compte que le Ki le plus détestable de cette planète s’était introduit dans la maison. Vegeta s’était arrêté de manger, trop surprit, sa queue tournoyant d’énervement, quand l’abruti de Yamcha entra comme une fleur dans la cuisine, saluant les trois autres avant de se crisper quand il constata que Vegeta était assis à la table.

« Vegeta ? Qu’est ce que tu fous là ? » s’exclama Yamcha.

Vegeta se remit à manger tranquillement, le visage inexpressif, sans arrêter de percer l’imbécile d’un regard à glacer le sang.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose l’humain. Aux dernières nouvelles, la femme t’avais jeté dehors. » grogna-t-il.

« Heu… Je… La famille Brief à gentiment accepter de m’aider momentanément pour les repas. » balbutia Yamcha avant de se tourner pour faire un grand sourire à Panchy.

Vegeta continua à observer l’abrutit qui gigotait de peur dans tous les sens comme un insecte, se demandant s’il ne devait pas le jeter à nouveau dehors ou si celui-ci risquait d’être une menace dans le future. Après tout, il était l’ancien compagnon de Bulma, et si il avait été sur Vegetasei, il ne lui aurait même pas autorisé de s’approcher du périmètre de la propriété et l’aurait désintégré. Mais ici, sur Terre, les choses fonctionnaient différemment.

« Incapable de ne pas te retrouver dans les emmerdes ? » lâcha Vegeta vers Yamcha dans le but de le provoquer.

Yamcha fronça les sourcils avant de baisser la tête.

« Je… Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » s’exclama-t-il alors vers le Saiyan tout en se servant dans un plat qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Il s’est fait viré ! » lança alors Goku entre deux bouchées, les joues gonflées et remplis de nourriture comme un hamster.

« Goku !! » cria Yamcha en le fixant durement et en lui faisant signe de tête de se taire.

« Oh désolé, je n’aurai pas du le dire ? » s’exclama Goku avec un sourire timide.

Vegeta ricana alors tout en plongeant vers un des derniers morceaux de viande et Goku se mit à geindre de ne pas l’avoir attrapé en premier. Vegeta engouffra le morceau de viande en fixant Goku avec défiance et amusement et Goku croisa ses bras en faisant la moue dans le fond de sa chaise comme un enfant. Vegeta se reconcentra alors sur Yamcha.

« Trop faible pour que ton équipe pseudo-sportive te garde je suppose ? » dit Vegeta tout en finissant de manger.

« Il a juste fricoté avec la mauvaise fille... » dit alors Krillin en reflexe avant de couvrir sa bouche avec surprise quand il se rendit compte qu’il avait répondu à Vegeta.

« Sérieusement Krillin ? Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de répondre à ma place ? » se plaint Yamcha en levant les bras alors que Vegeta ricanait encore une fois.

Il n’y avait pas de raison de vraiment s’inquiéter pensa Vegeta, Bulma ne voudrait jamais un abruti de faible humain. Il avait comprit que la femme était une personne généreuse et qu’elle ne souhaitait qu’aider les gens autour d’elle. Mais elle ne retournerait pas avec un male comme lui. Probablement ? L’humain faible l’aiderait juste à montrer à Bulma à quel point il était mieux.

« Désolé, désolé Yamcha, c’est sortit tout seul ! » s’excusa Krillin avec une petite voix en baissant la tête. « De toute façon il aurait finit par le savoir ! »

« J’ai pas vraiment fricoté avec la mauvaise fille c’est juste que… »

« Tais-toi ! » grogna alors Vegeta en le coupant, déjà agacé par sa présence. « Tout le monde s’en fou que tu sois incapable de garder tes organes génitaux dans ton pantalon. » et Yamcha se mit à marmonner avant de recommencer à manger pendant que Goku et Krillin pouffait de rire discrètement sur le coté.

« Monsieur Vegeta, la troisième chambre est prête pour toi ! » lança alors Panchy avec un grand sourire en retirant son tablier.

Vegeta hocha une nouvelle fois la tête vers elle, assez détendu après la nourriture qu’elle venait de leur proposer. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à décoder la femme blonde. Au moins, elle ne semblait toujours pas lui vouloir du mal. Mais elle avait clairement une sorte de pouvoir sur la manipulation de la nourriture. Peut-être qu’elle usait de magie ? Peu importe, il y réfléchirait plus tard. Toute cette nourriture l’avait fatigué et il ne rêvait que de pouvoir dormir, pour peu qu’il y parvienne.

« La troisième chambre hein ? Pourquoi pas moi ? » s’étonna alors encore une fois Yamcha en regardant Panchy.

« Tu le sais parfaitement bien Yamcha, Bulma à refusé que tu reviennes, ce n’est que parce qu’elle n’est pas là que je te laisse venir manger avec tes petits camarades. » lui répondit froidement Panchy en le fixant. « Si tu as un problème avec ça, tu lui en parlera quand elle reviendra ! »

Au moins Yamcha ne logeait plus à Capsule corp, c’était déjà ça.

« Et quand reviens-t-elle ? » soupira Yamcha.

Vegeta se figea sur sa chaise, ne se concentrant que sur les mots que Panchy allait prononcer, sentant son cœur se serrer. ‘ _Mon dieu, faites que se soit rapidement’_.

« Elle revient demain. » répondit Panchy joyeusement avec une voix aigue qui fit grimacer les deux Saiyans.

Vegeta se mit à haleter silencieusement et arrêta ensuite de respirer. La femme revenait demain. Bulma revenait demain. SA compagne revenait demain. Il resta silencieux mais ne put s’empêcher de laisser un sourire en coin apparaitre sur son visage.

« Vous êtes en contact avec elle Madame Panchy ? » questionna Goku avec surprise.

« Bien évidemment Goku, ma Bulma chérie ne laisserai jamais sa mère sans nouvelle voyons ! » dit-elle comme si c’était une évidence.

« Mes ses meilleurs amis oui… » soupira Krillin sur un ton déçu.

« Oh voyons Krillin, tu sais qu’elle est en mission, elle… »

Vegeta n’écoutait plus du tout, trop heureux de savoir que Bulma revenait le lendemain. Il se releva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers les chambres, empoignant son sac qu’il avait ramené près du mur et avant de quitter la pièce il annonça qu’il se retirait et qu’il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Panchy lui répondit que les ouvriers arriveraient très tôt le matin et qu’il fallait s’attendre à du bruit. Mais Vegeta était trop excité pour considérer cela comme un problème.

En arrivant à l’étage, Vegeta alla jeter son sac dans la troisième chambre, celle adjacente à la SIENNE et retourna discrètement vers la chambre de Bulma. Heureusement la porte était ouverte et il s’engouffra dans la pièce sombre et ferma à clé derrière lui en tombant presque à genoux. Il fut envahit par l’odeur ahurissante de Bulma qui lui avait tellement manqué et son cerveau le picotait agréablement dans tout les sens, même si il sentait que la femme n’avait pas été dans cette pièce depuis un moment. Le bas de son ventre commença à se contracter et il s’avança pour se laisser tomber tête première sur l’oreiller. Il inhala longuement et lentement, incapable de s’empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile heureux. Avant de relever la tête. Les draps étaient trop propres.

_‘Ce n’est pas assez.’_

Il se releva alors et marcha vers l’armoire de Bulma qu’il ouvrit en grand et en écartant ses bras devant lui, il attrapa tous les vêtements qu’il pouvait et qui pendaient sur les cintres et les jeta sur un coin du lit prêt des oreillers. Il se déshabilla alors complètement et se glissa sous les draps en expirant bruyamment avec satisfaction de l’ensemble de la situation et rapprocha le tas de vêtements de son visage dans l’idée de dormir. Il attrapa des vêtements au hasard et les frotta compulsivement sur son visage, sur son cou, sur son torse, ses abdominaux tout en inspirant et reniflant avec vigueur, inondant son cerveau de vague d’apaisement et d’excitation. L’odeur de la femme était absolument, incontestablement la meilleure chose qu’il ait jamais sentit de sa vie. Il fut abasourdi par son geste quand il ne put s’empêcher de prendre un des vêtements en soie de Bulma pour le frotter contre son sexe, voulant absolument avoir son odeur sur lui. Tout en frottant son visage sur un autre tissu, et en empoignant son membre dur, il se demanda pour la première fois de sa vie si c’était raisonnable de se masturber dans la chambre de la femme. Est-ce qu’elle serait fâchée si elle le savait ? Mais il avait tellement envie et besoin de repandre son odeur à lui dans la pièce, sur son lit, pour faire comprendre à qui que se soit que cette femme aux cheveux bleus était à lui. Et ca faisait si longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas masturbé. Il était tellement excité et dur, submergé par l’odeur et la nouvelle qu’il verrait la femme le lendemain, qu’il ne lui faudrait probablement que quelques mouvements de sa main pour jouir. Tentativement Vegeta se caressa de haut en bas quelques fois, haletant en penchant sa tête en arrière dans l’oreiller, regrettant immédiatement le plaisir que ça lui procurait quand il se rendit compte qu’il ne pourrait pas s’arrêter. Quelques poussées en plus de son sexe dans sa main et ses yeux roulèrent en arrière, son éprit saturé par Bulma, et il se tourna sur le coté pour laisser jaillir son sperme sur le lit dans un cri étouffé.

_‘Putain…’_

Frémissant et haletant, Vegeta frotta sa main couverte de sa semence sur une grande portion du lit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil doux sans rêvé, entouré par l’odeur apaisante de SA Bulma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé...!   
> <3 <3
> 
> Un grand merci d'avoir lu! <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tout le monde <3  
> voici donc le prochain chapitre :) !
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'aurai du le poster plus vite mais évidemment rien ne va jamais comme prévu! Peut-être que le weekend de Pâques un peu plus long que prévu n'était pas une si bonne idée... Le reste de la semaine était full niveau boulot >_< ! Je suis désolée >_<  
> Enfin bon, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre <3  
> Bonne lecture à vous! <3
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **
> 
> ==> Petit RAPPEL : Les caractères en GRAS sont le langage SAIYAN!

==> Petit RAPPEL : Les caractères en GRAS sont le langage SAIYAN!

Le bruit des travaux dans la chambre voisine réveilla Vegeta en sursaut. Il s’était dit qu’il retournerait dans sa chambre de substitution avant le lever du jour, mais il ne s’était visiblement pas réveillé à temps, et à une vitesse supersonique il se jeta hors du lit, se rhabilla avec son armure de la veille et s’empressa de jeter dans l’armoire dans le désordre les affaires de Bulma qu’il avait prit la veille. Il garda tout de même le vêtement qu’il avait frotté contre son sexe tout en rougissant en repensant à ce qu’il avait fait et le jeta au sol dans la salle de bain. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte pour ouvrir le loquet discrètement avant de s’envoler par la fenêtre pour atterrir sur le balcon de sa chambre de substitution.

Vegeta sortit alors de la pièce par le hall comme si de rien n’était, ayant déjà presque l’envie de couvrir ses oreilles alors que la femme blonde s’égosillait d’une voix aigue dans tous les sens, donnant des ordres très précis sur ce qui devait être fait dans son ancienne chambre détruite. Vegeta s’arrêta non loin d’elle pour inspecter la scène, une dizaine d’humains couraient partout, portant avec une difficulté évidente les nouvelles fournitures qui allaient remplir son territoire. Il grogna vers eux qu’ils étaient pathétiquement faibles, faisant sursauter Panchy qui après avoir donné quelques instructions supplémentaires s’empressa de l’entrainer vers la cuisine pour le nourrir, sans même qu’il ait à le demander. Il était extrêmement tôt et il se retrouva donc seul avec la femme blonde en version monologue, l’excitation de l’arrivée de Bulma lui coupant presque l’appétit à sa grande surprise et à la stupéfaction de Panchy qui le croyait peut-être malade.

Vegeta passa ensuite la plupart de la journée à s’entrainer à ses katas dans le jardin, effectuant de temps à autre une pause pour aller inspecter l’avancée des travaux ou pour aller manger un peu de ce que Panchy continuait de lui proposer. Il ne dit pas un mot de la journée, même quand Krillin ou Goku vinrent le saluer, ne s’arrêtant même pas dans ses mouvements, se demandant précisément quand Bulma allait enfin revenir. Allait-elle au moins revenir ? Il lui semblait ne pas l’avoir vu depuis un million d’années et l’idée de la voir ressemblait maintenant à un rêve lointain qu’il n’arrivait jamais à atteindre.

A la fin de la journée, perdant espoir de revoir Bulma le jour même, il se rendit dans sa chambre de substitution pour se doucher et constata que les vêtements qu’il avait reçu la dernière fois qu’il avait séjourné sur Terre se trouvait maintenant dans l’armoire à coté du lit. Probablement apporté par un des robots ménager ou Panchy. Il avait lui-même prit quelques tenues différentes et non pas que des combinaisons et des armures, mais la plupart se trouvaient toujours dans le vaisseau qu’il avait mit en autopilote pour la Terre. Après s’être douché il prit dans son sac la seule tenue décontractée qu’il possédait et qui convenait parfaitement au climat chaud de la Terre en cette saison, Vegetasei étant une planète brulante, la plupart des vêtements des Saiyans étaient faits dans des matériaux doux et extrêmement légers. Il essaya du mieux qu’il put de penser à tout sauf à Bulma alors que son impatience s’effritait de minute en minute.

Vegeta traina ensuite sur le balcon de sa chambre de substitution, observant par la porte fenêtre d’à coté les travaux dans qui arrivaient à leur fin quand il entendit un bruit sourd et puissant venir du ciel.

Il sauta du balcon vers le jardin avant même de regarder vers le haut et fit les cents pas en attendant que le vaisseau de la patrouille galactique qui venait d’apparaitre ne se pose dans le jardin. L’atterrissage ne fit même pas trembler la terre. Peut-être que la femme était en train de piloter ? Les patrouilleurs n’auraient jamais pu faire atterrir un engin aussi doucement.

Et d’un seul coup tout devint réel pour Vegeta.

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et il s’appuya sur un muret pour observer la scène avec appréhension quand la rampe du vaisseau commença à lentement s’abaisser et qu’il aperçu les cheveux bleus qu’il avait tellement eu envie de voir pendant les dernières semaines. La femme était là, encore plus belle que jamais. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu la laisser ? Bulma avait coupé ses cheveux au carré, plus court d’un coté que de l’autre et ça la rendait encore plus sexy, dégageant son cou à la vue de tous. Elle portait un ensemble de camouflage militaire kaki, un pantalon serré enfoncé dans une paire de bottes noires et une veste courte ouverte sur un débardeur noir qui laissait entrevoir la peau autour de sa taille. Il constata qu’elle portait une énorme arme de tir aux différentes couleurs sur son épaule, lui donnant un air encore plus badass. Elle n’était pas tournée vers la maison et parlait visiblement à quelqu’un, mais Vegeta était incapable de voir autre chose qu’elle, alors que son cœur avait décidé de descendre se loger dans son estomac.

* * *

« Quelle chaleur ici, c’est encore pire qu’à bord ! Jaco, plus JAMAIS je ne voyage avec toi dans un vaisseau aussi petit ! C’est un cauchemar ! » grogna Bulma vers le petit alien habillé de mauve qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Arrivée en bas de la rampe, elle utilisa sa main libre pour aller chercher dans sa poche son précieux paquet pour en retirer habillement une cigarette qu’elle plaça dans sa bouche. Et dans la poche de sa veste, elle prit alors le briquet pour l’allumer et prit une grande bouffée en roulant des yeux avant de retirer la cigarette de ses lèvres pour l’inspecter. « Aaah, ça m’avait trop manqué ! » dit-elle en reprenant une bouffée. Elle frotta ensuite la transpiration de son front avec le dos de sa main. _‘Mon dieu qu’il fait chaud.’_

Jaco grimaça alors qu’elle soufflait la fumée dans sa direction.

« Je suis bien content que se soit interdit de fumer à l’intérieur du vaisseau ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tu recommences à fumer ? » lui lança-t-il en se penchant en arrière. « Et mon vaisseau n’est pas si mauvais ! » s’indigna-t-il.

Bulma se pencha vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

« Allez Jaco, l’odeur n’est pas si grave, se sont des light. Et OUI ton vaisseau est MAUVAIS. Lent et trop petit. Pour un patrouilleur galactique, je m’attendais à mieux ! La prochaine fois, on prendra un de mes vaisseaux, c’est non négociable ! » Elle se retourna ensuite vers le vaisseau pour regarder l’homme qui en sortait et qui vint se placer à sa droite et elle réajusta la position de l’arme qu’elle portait sur son épaule. Elle s’était habituée à la présence de l’homme qui l’avait sauvée, Iggy, à sa peau bleue pâle, ses cheveux verts et ses pupilles reptilienne. A part ça, il avait l’air plutôt humain.

« Je confirme, c’est beaucoup trop petit pour trois. M’enfin se serai différent si nous avions tous la hauteur de Jaco ! » rigola Iggy en fixant le petit alien, alors qu’il faisant lui même une tête de plus que Bulma.

« Vous êtes méchants ! » s’écria Jaco en faisant la moue.

« C’est de ta faute Jaco, tu n’as pas voulu m’écouter ! » rétorqua Bulma distraitement en se mettant à marcher vers la maison. « Allons-y, je suis sûre que ma mère pourra nous préparer quelque chose, je meurs d’envie de nourriture fraiche ! »

Les yeux jaunes de Jaco se mirent à briller avec envie.

« Ooh tu vas voir Iggy, sa mère est sans aucun doute une des meilleures cuisinières de la galaxie ! » gémit Jaco en serrant ses deux mains devant lui.

« Très curieux de voir ça ! » dit Iggy joyeusement.

Bulma lui fit un clin d’œil avant de tourner sa tête vers la terrasse qui se trouvait devant la maison, et alors que les deux autres continuaient à parler, elle s’arrêta complètement, son visage passant du sourire à la stupéfaction et puis à un semblant de colère. Complètement bouche bée elle en laissa tomber sa cigarette sur le sol.

Jaco et Iggy continuait à discuter en se regardant de part et d’autre de Bulma jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retournèrent vers elle quand ils virent qu’elle ne les suivait plus et qu’elle semblait figée, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

« Bulma, qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? » s’inquiéta Iggy en lui attrapant le coude.

Un grondement profond apparu de nulle part et Jaco et Iggy tournèrent tous les deux la tête pour suivre le regard de Bulma qui fixait une figure au loin.

Bulma sentit son cœur s’arrêter et ses joues devenir rouges quand elle posa ses yeux sur LE Prince des Saiyans, appuyé nonchalamment contre le muret remplit de fleurs sur le bord de la terrasse. Il avait une jambe repliée et les bras croisés et la transperçait de son regard noir et inexpressif. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire à quel point il était beau, vêtu tout de noir dans un ensemble qui ne venait visiblement pas de la Terre. Il portait un haut à manche trois quart plutôt serré qui avait l’air ouvert en son centre en une ligne verticale descendant de son cou jusqu’en dessous de son nombril. L’ouverture était couverte par un ensemble croisé de fil de cuir, mais suffisamment ouvert pour révéler sa peau et laisser entrevoir les muscles de son torse. En dessous il portait un pantalon ample et léger dont le bas était enfoui dans des bottes. Bulma tenta d’avaler le nœud qui venait de prendre toute la place dans sa gorge pour essayer de se remettre à respirer et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Est-ce qu’elle était en train de rêver ? Vegeta était revenu ? Que se passait-il ? Elle ne bougea pas d’un centimètre quand Jaco se mit à crier.

« Bu-Bu-BULMA ! C-C’est le destructeur ! Dans ton jardin ! iiiiiiih ! » Jaco pointa du doigt vers Vegeta en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Vegeta était suffisamment proche pour les entendre discuter, et il grimaça imperceptiblement en entendant le surnom qui lui avait été attribué des années auparavant. Il posa son regard pendant une seconde sur les deux individus qui accompagnait Bulma, les deux portaient l’insigne de la patrouille galactique sur leurs vêtements. Tous les deux faibles, mais le Ki du plus grand était des plus étranges. Et surtout, il avait touché sa compagne.

« Le Prince des Saiyans Jaco. » corrigea alors Bulma en prenant son courage à deux mains.

« Alors c’est lui… » souffla Iggy en se rapprochant de Bulma et en regardant Vegeta durement.

Bulma secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et déposa momentanément son arme à coté d’elle qui fit un bruit sourd en touchant le sol pour ensuite se pencher en avant et récupérer le reste de sa cigarette qui fumait toujours sur le gazon. Elle la remit dans sa bouche et repris l’arme sur son épaule avant de se remettre à marcher vers la maison sans regarder Vegeta.

« Bulma, qu’est ce que tu fais, c’est dangereux ! C’est… Il… ! » balbutia Jaco en gesticulant nerveusement et en regrettant d’avoir laisser son arme dans son vaisseau.

Mais Bulma leva sa main par-dessus son épaule en faisant signe aux deux aliens de la suivre.

« C’est bon, venez ! Bande de poules mouillées… » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Iggy avait déjà commencé à marcher vers la maison, et Jaco le suivit terrorisé en se cachant derrière lui, jetant des regards inquiets vers le Saiyan qui trônait devant la terrasse comme une barrière infranchissable.

Bulma se déplaça légèrement sur le coté pour contourner Vegeta, essayant de vider son esprit de toute pensée, mais quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle s’arrêta en entendant sa voix grave et douce alors qu’il avait tourné la tête vers elle et qu’il la transperçait toujours de ses yeux noirs. Sa voix rauque qu’elle avait toujours trouvé trop sexy lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps.

« Tu es blessée. » souffla Vegeta vers elle. Il pouvait sentir l’odeur du sang séché sur le corps de la femme et ses muscles déjà tendu se crispèrent encore plus. C’était donc vrai. Il voulait l’attraper et inspecter son corps et frotter son visage dans son cou pour l’apaiser.

 _‘Grâce à toi’_ Bulma voulait lui répondre, mais elle ne dit rien.

Fixant toujours la véranda, elle finit sa cigarette qu’elle jeta sur le sol pour l’écraser avec une de ses bottes.

Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant une interminable minute. Jaco et Iggy s’étaient également immobilisés quelques mètres derrière eux, sentant l’atmosphère se remplir d’électricité autour de Bulma et du Prince. Les traits d’Iggy étaient sérieux et fâchés, mais il ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas s’il pourrait tenir tête aux princes des Saiyans si quelque chose devait se produire.

Vegeta la fixait intensément voulant qu’elle le regarde à son tour mais Bulma refusait de tourner la tête vers lui malgré l’envie irrésistible qui la poussait à plonger ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Mais elle n’avait pas envie de voir ce fameux regard qui la dévorerait. Elle se maudit en se rendant compte qu’il ne fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu’elle se sente attirée physiquement par lui.

Bulma sentit un frisson chaud la parcourir et finalement, elle se remit à marcher lentement vers l’intérieur.

« **Félicitation pour ton accouplement Majesté.** » lança-t-elle en langue Saiyan avant de passer la véranda, laissant contre le mur un Vegeta stupéfait et fou de rage. Est-ce qu’elle venait de parler le Saiyan ou est-ce qu’il avait rêvé ?

Vegeta soupira d’énervement. La femme savait. Se serai encore plus difficile que tout ce qu’il avait pu imaginer.

* * *

Vegeta resta longtemps à l’extérieur alors que Bulma était rentrée avec les deux autres patrouilleurs. Elle appela sa mère pour lui dire qu’elle était rentrée et la serra dans ses bras quand celle-ci arriva en poussant des cris de joie aigus. Bulma présenta ensuite Panchy à Iggy et peu après Krillin et Goku qui, alertés par son Ki ayant réapparu sur Terre, venaient de se matérialiser dans la pièce.

Bulma essayait toujours de ne pas penser à la seule chose qui l’obsédait dans l’immédiat, c'est-à-dire Vegeta qui se trouvait toujours à l’extérieur dos à eux, quand ils décidèrent tous de lancer un barbecue sur un des balcons de l’étage qui donnait sur un grand salon. Jaco se plaint du temps qu’un barbecue allait prendre alors que son ventre gargouillait jusqu’à ce que Bulma lui tape sur la tête pour lui rappeler qu’ils étaient entourés de combattants capable de faire frire la planète rien qu’avec une boule de Ki et que cuire un peu de viande serait un jeu d’enfant.

Ils se déplacèrent tous vers le grand balcon dinatoire, certains par les airs, et d’autres comme tout humain normal par les escaliers intérieurs, et Goku se chargea de s’occuper du barbecue pendant que Bulma ordonna à un de ses robots-bar qu’elle avait mit au point quelques semaines auparavant, de se pointer illico presto. Vegeta venait d’atterrir sur le balcon à son tour sur lequel il était appuyé et il avait recommencé à la fixer, ce qui faisait trembler Bulma. Elle ne tremblait pas de peur, mais de confusion. Et elle avait besoin d’un verre pour se calmer. Elle qui avait eu si faim une heure auparavant n’était pas sur maintenant qu’elle serait capable d’avaler quoi que se soit. Parce que Bulma ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu’est ce que le Prince marié faisait ici sur la planète Terre ? Ca n’avait absolument aucun sens. La galaxie entière ne parlait plus que de ça, si bien qu’elle avait décidé de ne plus regarder les médias pendant un moment. Elle était à la fois en colère et heureuse qu’il soit là, mais tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Bulma aimait bien savoir les choses et les planifier, et le fait que Vegeta soit là sur Terre était un événement absolument inattendu. Elle l’avait pourtant sentit pendant les dernières semaines, pendant les courts moments ou elle était connectée à lui, il la remplissait constamment d’une douce chaleur pleine d’émotion. Elle était très fachée au début et c’était calmée sur les dernières semaines, mais maintenant, tout semblait lui revenir comme une gifle.

Trop perdue dans ses pensées en se dirigeant vers le bar mobile qui venait de faire son apparition sur un coin du balcon, Bulma ne remarqua pas que Vegeta venait de se déplacer rapidement vers elle. Alors qu’elle se servait un grand verre de Vodka bien merité, elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose de doux l’effleurer délicatement sur son bras. Elle fit volte face pour se retrouver à quelque pas de Vegeta, lâchant son verre par la même occasion que celui-ci rattrapa sans difficulté avant qu’il ne tombe en morceau sur le sol. Bulma s’immobilisa la respiration lourde, plongeant enfin son regard dans ses yeux noirs alors qu’il lui tendait le verre qu’elle venait de lâcher. Vegeta avait ramené sa queue derrière lui et la fixait avec une telle émotion dans les yeux qu’elle sentit son cœur s’emballer.

Comme elle ne prenait pas le verre qu’il lui tendait, Vegeta attrapa doucement sa main et le plaça entre ses doigts qu’il serra pour être sur qu’elle tenait bien le verre dans ses mains avant de la lâcher. Toute la chaleur du corps de Vegeta s’engouffra par les doigts de Bulma qui entrouvrit la bouche légèrement.

 _‘Doucement, ne l’effraie pas…’_ s’ordonna Vegeta intérieurement en observant la réaction de Bulma. Clairement la femme n’avait absolument aucune idée qu’il allait revenir. Le moindre faux pas et elle le chasserait, c’était évident. La glace sur laquelle il marchait était fine, mais il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’approcher Bulma. Maintenant il devrait essayer de ne surtout craquer en la touchant.

Vegeta expira lentement avant de tenter de lui parler.

« J’ai essayé de t’appeler. » finit-il par dire à voix basse.

Sa voix sembla sortir Bulma de son hébétement et elle secoua la tête avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

« Moi aussi. » dit-elle en tournant la tête vers les autres, et particulièrement vers Iggy qui la fixait avec inquiétude.

« Tu n’as pas répondu. » dit Vegeta d’une voix rauque.

Bulma retourna alors sa tête vivement vers lui, de la colère remplissant ses yeux.

« En fait, techniquement j’ai répondu. Estime-toi heureux, j’avais décidé de te faire attendre aussi longtemps que tu m’as fait attendre. Donc en gros je ne planifiais pas de te répondre du tout. » siffla-t-elle.

Vegeta fronça les sourcils avec rage en serrant ses poings avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse. Bulma remarqua que sa queue commençait à s’agiter derrière lui.

« Femme insolente. » grogna-t-il vers elle en s’avançant d’un pas.

Prise au dépourvu par la proximité, Bulma sorti alors une cigarette de son paquet pour l’allumer et laissa la fumée s’échapper doucement autour d’elle, pensant que ça éloignerai Vegeta, mais bizarrement il ne bougea pas d’un centimètre, continuant à la fixer avec intensité.

« La cigarette ne dérange pas ton super odorat ? » se surprit-elle à lui demander.

« Si c’était le but, c’est raté. Ca peut déranger ma langue mais pas mon nez. » dit Vegeta en faisant une pause avant de reprendre. « Vous n’êtes pas les seuls de la galaxie à pratiquer le geste, j’y suis plutôt habitué. » Il se pencha alors en avant pour voler la cigarette de Bulma dont le haut des pommettes devint rouge et en prit une bouffée pour la provoquer. Elle fronça les sourcils en le fixant toujours dans les yeux, en ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

« Bien que celles-ci soient particulièrement chimiques, c’est mauvais pour toi femme. » finit-il par dire en secouant la tête négativement.

« Dit celui qui fume. » lui lança Bulma en récupérant aisément sa cigarette de ses mains.

« He bien, je ne peux pas en mourir. Mes poumons seront régénérés dans l’heure. TOI par contre... » souligna-t-il.

Bulma reprit une longue bouffée pour l’énerver et finit son verre de Vodka d’un seul coup.

« Comme si tu t’en souciait. » siffla-t-elle vers lui en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C’est le cas. » répondit Vegeta de sa voix grave très sérieusement en grondant profondément.

Bulma se mit à rire comme si c’était la plus grosse blague qu’elle ait jamais entendu de sa vie et Vegeta grogna. A la vitesse de la lumière, il lui retira son paquet et sa cigarette des mains et les désintégra avec une minuscule boule de Ki.

Bulma écarquilla les yeux et leva les bras au ciel avant de les placer sur ses hanches.

« Putain. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Merci bien Monsieur le Prince ! » cria-t-elle avant de s’en aller vers Iggy qui s’était discrètement rapproché d’eux.

« De rien. » grogna-t-il dans sa direction avec un sourire en coin.

Vegeta resta immobile en la regardant s’en aller, sa queue tournoyant rapidement derrière lui et son cœur battant à mille à l’heure dans sa poitrine. Il secoua la tête en inspirant longuement alors qu’il fixait les courbes de Bulma qui s’éloignait de lui et qu’il commençait à rougir.

_‘ Bon sang. Oui ! S’il te plait.. Crie moi dessus femme, j’aime vraiment trop quand tu fais ça.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu <3 <3  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé!?
> 
> N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! <3  
> Et restez Sain et Sauf à la maison! <3


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde! <3 <3  
> Voici un autre chapitre!  
> Oui je sais... honte sur moi... j'ai mis tellement de temps à poster en français... Il fallait au moins que je corrige une fois vite fait avant de le poster, super nécessaire, et encore, je suis sûre que c'est bourré de fautes parce que j'ai fait ça vite fait... Mais je me suis donné une mission. Cette semaine, je vais relire un chapitre par jour pour le poster, même si l'orthographe est dramatique, jusqu'à ce que tous les chapitres qui sont déjà proposés en anglais soient aussi disponibles en français. Il fallait juste que je trouve la motivation. C'est parfois difficile de relire ce qu'on a déjà écrit et posté dans une autre langue, on se dit parfois "zut, je voudrais changer ci ou ça..." enfin soit! Je blablate je blablate... :D
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas! <3  
> Bonne lecture à vous :) !
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Bulma retourna vers le petit groupe qui était assit sur le salon lounge circulaire du balcon et poussa son verre vide dans les mains de Krillin inconsciemment. Il la regarda avec confusion alors qu’elle se laissa tomber en soupirant sur un des fauteuils et Krillin ne sachant pas trop quoi faire se releva pour aller lui remplir le verre qu’elle venait de lui refourguer. Iggy qui l’avait suivie de près vint s’assoir à coté d’elle, mais elle n’y avait pas trop prêté attention et lorsqu’il lui demanda si elle allait bien elle se contenta de siffler agressivement que tout allait parfaitement bien. Il fronça les sourcils avec énervement. Elle s’était pourtant remise à fixer Vegeta, il marchait tranquillement vers le barbecue ou Goku s’extasiait dans tous les sens devant la viande que Panchy continuait à lui apporter.

Très vite le balcon fut envahi par l’odeur délicieuse de la viande grillée et les portions de viandes préparées à souhait pleuvaient sur la table basse en face d’eux. Goku s’était également assit momentanément pour pouvoir engouffrer ses parts et discuter avec le groupe de chose et d’autre, écoutant surtout Jaco qui racontait certaines de ses missions dans la patrouille avec vantardise alors que Vegeta mangeait tranquillement debout, seul, non loin du barbecue. Son regard était de nouveau fixé uniquement sur Bulma et même si elle passait le plus clair de son temps à le regarder aussi en écoutant distraitement la conversation, le regard perçant et noir du Saiyan la mettait vaguement mal à l’aise. Ce que Vegeta n’avait pas manqué de remarquer c’est que le reptilien lui n’avait pas lâché la femme des yeux non plus.

A l’instant où Bulma s’était relevée et dégagée du groupe pour se rendre près de la rambarde du balcon et s’assoir dessus les jambes dans le vide, tournant le dos à tout le monde, Vegeta avait prit l’opportunité de la suivre, en regardant le reptilien du coin de l’œil lorsqu’il lui passa devant, inspectant son visage inquiet avec questionnement. Pourquoi est-ce que ce patrouilleur continuait de le fixer lui et Bulma ? Parce qu’il était le Prince des Saiyan ? A cause de son passé ? Il laissa tomber ses idées alors qu’il s’approchait du dos de Bulma.

Arrivé derrière elle, un demi-sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il l’entendit s’énerver et maudire le fait qu’elle n’avait plus de cigarettes sur elle. Elle continuait de se trifouiller dans l’espoir d’en trouver une dans l’une de ses poches mais sans résultat. Elle soupira d’irritation jusqu’au moment ou elle sursauta en sentant une respiration chaude souffler contre son oreille. Bulma savait immédiatement de qui il s’agissait, elle sentit la chaleur du corps du Saiyan s’engouffrer dans son espace mais ça n’empêcha pas son cœur de battre à mille à l’heure de la frayeur qu’il venait de lui donner.

« Sérieusement, tu m’as fait peur, j’aurais pu tomber! » se plaint-elle sans tourner la tête vers lui.

Vegeta rigola doucement et glissa sa main gauche autour de son ventre pour coller son dos contre son torse.

« C’est ce que tu penses de moi ? Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. » murmura-t-il toujours près de son oreille en grondant doucement.

Mais quand il la sentit se crisper dans son étreinte Vegeta la relâcha et se décala légèrement en arrière, juste assez pour ne pas la toucher en serrant ses poings d’énervement et il plaça ses bras sur la rambarde de part et d’autre d’elle, l’emprisonnant inconsciemment dans son mur de muscle.

Bulma regardait au loin le ciel de la nuit qui tombait et la ville illuminée derrière le complexe de Capsule Corp avec absence, elle était si fatiguée et l’alcool et la chaleur de Vegeta la berçait doucement. Elle devrait être furieuse contre lui, mais elle était juste trop épuisée pour ça. Vegeta se pencha alors subtilement en avant pour laisser son nez imperceptiblement effleurer la peau de sa nuque. Maintenant qu’elle n’avait plus rien à fumer et que l’odeur chimique du poison s’était assez résorbée, il était submergé par l’odeur si délicieuse de Bulma et il inhala longuement en fermant les yeux. Rien de mieux que de sentir une odeur aussi agréable à la source. Rien à voir avec les vêtements qu’il avait eu guise de substitution pendant toutes ses semaines. Mais le parfum de la femme était envahit par des vagues d’odeur de sang séché qui le perturbait grandement et il voulait toujours savoir ce qui s’était passé et pourquoi elle était blessée.

* * *

Plusieurs mètres derrière eux, assit sur le lounge, Iggy regardait Bulma et Vegeta qui leur tournaient le dos, ou plus précisément Vegeta, ne voyant plus Bulma cachée derrière sa large stature. Mais il voyait suffisamment qu’ils étaient physiquement proches et le fait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Qu’est ce qui se passe avec eux ? » demanda-t-il alors au groupe en général, sans les quitter des yeux.

Krillin et Goku se regardèrent avec un sourire et Krillin fixa à son tour Bulma et Vegeta. Bulma lui avait au final raconté un petit peu de ce qui s’était passé avec Vegeta mais lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dire et il réfléchit donc avant de répondre en rougissant.

« Rien de spécial je pense… » dit-il calmement mais la position de Bulma et Vegeta dans l’immédiat suggérait vraiment autre chose. « Ils sont juste très proches, je pense que Vegeta est très protectif de Bulma, en quelque sorte ? » Il annonça cela presque comme une question, ne voulant pas en dire plus sur un sujet qui le rendait tout rouge.

Iggy se tourna alors vers le groupe pour les regarder.

« Plus protectif que moi ? » Sa question n’était pas vraiment tournée vers quelqu’un en particulier même s’il fixait Jaco, mais fit tout de même soulever les sourcils d’étonnement de de Krillin et Goku.

« Comment je pourrais le savoir Iggy, je ne connais pas le Prince ! » répondit Jaco en gesticulant.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » s’interrogea sérieusement Goku qui n’avait pas comprit l’évidence de ce qu’Iggy venait de demander.

Krillin se mit à pouffer de rire suivit de Jaco.

« Parce qu’il aime bien Buuuulma ! » chantonna Jaco d’une voix mielleuse et Iggy se mit à rougir légèrement.

Goku s’inquiéta immédiatement de la possibilité que le reptilien vienne perturber la tournure des événements futurs alors que Jaco et Krillin continuait de rigoler en imitant comme des gamins des câlins et des bisous qu’ils se faisaient à eux même en croisant les bras sur leurs torses respectifs.

« Ce n’est pas drôle, je voudrais qu’elle soit ma compagne. » lâcha alors Iggy en rougissant encore plus, mais pas gêné pour le moins du monde de ce qu’il venait d’admettre.

Krillin s’arrêta dans son manège et regardait maintenant le reptilien avec confusion.

« Vous faites aussi les trucs d’accouplement là ? » questionna-t-il vers Iggy.

« Bien sûr, il n’y à que très peu de planète comme la votre qui ne fonctionnent pas de cette manière et qui n’utilisent que le mariage. C’est rare dans la galaxie. Et moi je le sens, je voudrai qu’elle soit ma compagne. Je suis sur qu’elle me convient. » finit par dire Iggy avec suffisance.

« Tu parles toujours de trop Iggy mais jamais à la bonne personne. » rétorqua Jaco en fronçant les sourcils vers lui. « Elle n’en à aucune idée, tu réalises ça hein ? » dit-il en pointant du doigt Bulma, ou plutôt Vegeta qui se trouvait devant elle.

Bizarrement Iggy haussa simplement les épaules comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance.

Krillin se tourna alors vers Goku qui grimaçait dans tout les sens et lui demanda s’il se sentait bien. Probablement pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le cerveau de Goku était assaillit de pensées. Ce n’était pas bon. Il n’y était pas habitué. Devait-il intervenir pour stopper cette mascarade ? Bulma n’était pas supposée finir avec le reptilien mais avec Vegeta. Il en allait du bien être de la Terre. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il devait faire et se dit qu’il devrait sérieusement en parler avec Piccolo parce qu’il n’osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de lâcher le morceau.

Iggy se releva alors pour se diriger vers Bulma et Vegeta avant que Goku n’ai le temps de formuler quoi que se soit.

* * *

« Je veux voir ta blessure… » souffla Vegeta dans l’oreille de Bulma.

Instinctivement elle plaça sa main sur le coté droit de son corps et serra ses doigts sur sa blessure en frissonnant. Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir bien dans l’immédiat en sa présence et était fâchée sur elle-même de réagir comme ca. Elle devrait être plus énervée que ça sur lui.

« Pourquoi ? Pour voir ce que tu as fait ? » répondit Bulma agressivement en tournant finalement la tête vers lui pour le regarder pendant quelques secondes par-dessus son épaule.

Vegeta écarquilla les yeux en se penchant sur le coté pour avoir une meilleure vue de son visage.

« De quoi tu parles femme ? » Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu’elle voulait dire. Il voulait voir sa blessure pour s’assurer qu’elle allait maintenant bien, pour voir l’étendue des dégâts, pour éventuellement la lécher si c’était nécessaire pour laisser sur elle sa salive cicatrisante de Saiyan.

Bulma souffla en s’appuyant momentanément contre son torse à sa grande surprise et il se figea en la laissant faire, de peur qu’elle ne s’écarte si il se mettait à bouger ou à la serrer. Mais elle se décolla très rapidement.

« Ca n’a plus d’importance. Se sera bientôt complètement parti. Et de toute façon il y a des bandages dessus. » soupira-t-elle en serrant toujours sa main sur son coté droit. Elle prendrait bientôt un senzu chez Korin et tout cela ne serait qu’un vieux et mauvais souvenir rapidement oublié.

Mais Vegeta n’accepterait pas de non comme réponse, surtout si elle lui disait en plus qu’il était le seul fautif de la blessure qu’elle portait. Il glissa alors sa main sur la hanche de Bulma en frottant son pouce contre sa peau nue ce qui la fit frissonner et il remonta sa main pour passer sous son top jusqu’à ce que le bout de son pouce effleure les bandages de sa blessure.

« Montre. Moi. » grogna-t-il comme un ordre en pressant son front contre la tête de Bulma.

Mais une seconde plus tard Vegeta sentit son poignet qui touchait Bulma valser en arrière, tenu par le reptilien qui le fixait avec un regard furieux. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que le reptilien vienne de le toucher, qu’il ne l’avait pas senti venir et son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Il avait vu juste au sujet du reptilien, peut-être qu’il cachait son Ki et donc sa force.

« Je ne pense pas qu’elle ait envie que tu fasses ça. » lui lança Iggy en fixant Bulma qui s’était tournée sur le coté pour les regarder interloquée.

Mais à la vitesse de la lumière, Vegeta attrapa le poignet d’Iggy qui le tenait toujours, le faisant lâcher prise et pressa avec sa puissance, forçant Iggy à se mettre à genoux devant lui. Il attrapa ensuite la gorge du reptilien avec son autre main en se penchant en avant pour articuler très clairement.

« Ne. Me. Touche. Pas. » et il se pencha encore plus en avant pour percer Iggy des yeux. « Jamais. »

Bulma se retourna alors complètement sur la rambarde, affolée, mais Goku venait déjà d’apparaitre auprès d’eux pour intervenir. Il se contenta de parler à Vegeta en lui demandant de rester cool et l’attitude décontractée de Goku calma Vegeta qui lâcha alors Iggy en soupirant et en se retournant vers Bulma.

Les deux Saiyans se mirent à parler alors qu’Iggy se relevait doucement avec choc, et Bulma était maintenant entourée de près des trois hommes qui argumentaient entre eux.

« Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je dis? La femme à besoin d’un traitement Kakarott. C’est urgent. Qu’en est-il de cette médecine miraculeuse dont tu m’as parlé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes entrainés ? » lança Vegeta en frottant ses tempes avec irritation.

« Quoi tu es blessée Bulma ? » questionna Goku avec inquiétude en prenant les bras de Bulma et en les soulevant pour l’inspecter et la sentir de partout comme si elle était une poupée.

« Mais enfin ! » s’énerva-t-elle.

Vegeta attrapa alors les mains de Goku avec énervement pour le repousser.

« Arrête ca ! » cria Vegeta qui perdait de sa patience vers Goku. Même si c’était cet idiot de Saiyan qui était déjà accouplé, il ne permettrait pas qu’il place ses mains sur sa compagne.

Entre eux deux Iggy se mit alors à parler, la petite altercation de la minute d’avant complètement oubliée quand il s’agissait du bien de Bulma.

« Si vous possédez une médecine qui pourrait la soulager rapidement, je le recommande. Nous n’avions pas d’ADN humain sur notre station et n’avons pas pu lui apporter les soins nécessaires. »

« Tais-toi reptilien, on ne t’a pas demandé ton avis. » grogna Vegeta vers lui.

« Je suppose que je peux aller chercher un Senzu chez Korin directement ? » dit Goku en se grattant l’arrière de la tête. « Enfin il est tout de même tard pour déranger Korin… »

« Tard ? Il n’y a pas de ‘TARD’ quand on parle d’une blessure clown ! » grogna Vegeta.

Les 3 hommes argumentaient dans tous les sens et Bulma sentait la rage monter en elle alors qu’elle avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Ils parlaient tous d’elle comme si elle n’était pas là et comme si elle n’avait pas son mot à dire sur ce qu’ils étaient en train de dire sur SA blessure et SON corps. Elle commençait à vraiment s’énerver alors que le ton montait entre les trois hommes et se mit alors à hurler pour les arrêter. Goku et Vegeta reculèrent en grimaçant du à la puissance de son cri et elle descendit de la rambarde en sautant sur ses pieds. Derrière eux près de la table, Panchy n’était pas le moins du monde perturbée par le cri de sa fille et Krillin et Jaco avaient volontairement décidé de rester en retrait, un peu trop effrayés par les trois hommes forts qui débattaient.

« Allez vous la FERMER bon sang ? » cria Bulma en devenant toute rouge et en se penchant en avant vers eux. « Je vous remercie pour votre attention mais je ne suis pas MOURANTE ! Vous allez vous calmer si je prends un senzu ? »

Ils la regardèrent tous avec les yeux écarquillés excepté Vegeta qui ferma les yeux, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Il releva ensuite la tête vers Goku.

« Tu as entendu la femme Kakarot, va donc chercher cette médecine dont tu parles. » ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave.

Goku fit un sourire gêné et plaça alors ses deux doigts sur son front et disparu.

Vegeta et Iggy continuaient à se fusiller du regard dans une bataille que même Bulma n’était pas en mesure d’arrêter et elle retourna donc s’assoir en râlant près de Krillin.

Alors c’était donc ça, pensa Vegeta. Le reptilien était clairement intéressé par SA compagne. Après que Yamcha se soit pointé la veille, voilà qu’il y en avait un autre. Mais d’une certaine manière s’était évident que sa compagne attire autant de mâles, elle était la femme la plus belle et la plus intelligente qu’il connaisse, et probablement de la galaxie, et le groupe avec qui elle trainait constamment manquait cruellement d’autres femelles pour qu’ils ne soient pas tous attirés par elle. Rien d’étonnant donc qu’ils aient tous des vues sur elle et il se sentit fier. Vegeta ne savait pas si il devait aussi se sentir inquiet, fâché ou en fait plutôt amusé. Au moins, ça apportait du challenge. Même si il savait déjà qu’elle était liée à lui et que les autres n’avaient probablement aucune chance, il devait toujours s’expliquer au sujet de son accouplement truqué avec Kressona et il était le seul à blâmer si d’autres mâles s’étaient approchés de sa compagne pendant son absence, il avait été assez idiot pour la laisser. Mais il se rendit compte que la situation l’excitait et l’adrénaline se mit à pomper dans ses veines délicieusement. Il se battrait pour elle si c’était nécessaire et en un rien de temps il la ferait supplier pour lui devant les autres. Oh oui. Il y prendrait du plaisir.

Vegeta laissa alors échapper un long grognement profond vers Iggy en guise d’avertissement et il n’y avait pas besoin d’être un Saiyan pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Un sourire machiavélique apparu alors sur le visage du Saiyan et il se retourna pour se diriger vers le bar avec amusement alors qu’Iggy le regardait avec un air perturbé.

Dans un état des plus amusé, Vegeta se servit un verre et en remplit un autre pour Bulma, retourna vers le groupe et se planta devant Bulma en la fixant de haut.

« Bouge. » grogna-t-il vers elle avant de se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil sans regarder, la forçant à se décaler rapidement sur l’extrémité du siège pour éviter de se faire écraser.

« Non mais ça va pas ? » cria-t-elle vers lui, mais il se contenta de la regarder avec satisfaction, l’ayant emprisonnée entre lui, le coin du fauteuil et rien d’autre et lui fourra le verre dans les mains. Bulma se mit à rougir et lui marmonna un petit merci en plongeant ses grands yeux bleus surpris dans les siens.

Vegeta resta silencieux alors que les discussions continuaient, il détestait de devoir socialiser comme ça au milieu d’un groupe, mais il était plutôt satisfait, s’était pour la bonne cause, et le regard du reptilien sur lui en valait bien la peine. Vegeta buvait les gorgées de son verre à son aise, tournant parfois son corps vers Bulma pour écouter ce qu’elle avait à dire même s’il n’intervenait pas autrement qu’en la fixant avec le plus grand intérêt ou en grondant, ce qu’il n’avait pas à feindre, et il plaçait de temps à autre son bras sur le dossier du fauteuil derrière elle, sans la toucher alors qu’elle était la plupart du temps penchée en avant, mais suffisamment intimement pour faire siffler la langue du reptilien.

Vegeta était maintenant complètement absorbé par Bulma, sa petite compagne bleue, elle était juste si belle et elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il inspectait chaque partie de son corps et se baignait avec plaisir dans son odeur qui l’entourait. Ses grands yeux bleus, son visage fin, ses cheveux courts et si doux qu’il avait envie d’agripper dans ses mains pour les laisser glisser entre ses doigts. Elle avait l’air fatiguée, épuisée, il le voyait sur son visage. Probablement autant que lui. Et elle se mettait à bailler constamment.

Il commençait à devenir nerveux alors que Goku mettait du temps à revenir et se mit alors à fixer la ville au loin en crispant ses poings, à quel point était-il difficile de ramener le traitement dont elle avait besoin ?

Quand Goku réapparu enfin, Bulma s’était endormie dans le fauteuil.

« Tu en as mit du temps. » gronda doucement Vegeta, ne voulant pas réveiller Bulma à coté de lui.

« Vraiment ? » s’interrogea Goku en plaçant une main sur son menton. « De toute façon, elle ne peut pas prendre le Senzu maintenant, il est trop tard, sinon elle ne dormira pas de toute la nuit ! Elle devrait le prendre demain matin. » Il lança la petite pochette contenant le senzu vers la table, mais Vegeta l’attrapa au vol avec facilité pour l’inspecter. Il s’enfonça dans le fauteuil pour sortir le petit haricot et le rouler dans ses doigts avec étonnement.

« C’est tout ? » dit-il vers Goku interloqué.

« Oui c’est un Senzu, ça te remet complètement en forme instantanément. L’énergie, les blessures. Je doute que Bulma n’ai besoin de manger quoi que se soit demain ou le jour d’après ! » rigola Krillin en voyant la tête ahurie de Vegeta.

« Pourquoi vous ne plantez pas des champs entier de senzu ? Vous réalisez ce que vous avez la chance d’avoir ? » s’interloqua Vegeta tout en parlant toujours à voix basse.

« Ils sont extrêmement difficile à faire pousser, seul Korin en connait le secret. Il n’arrive à en avoir qu’un ou deux sur une période de plusieurs mois. »

Vegeta fronça les sourcils et ne répondit rien et tenta de rester impassible quand il sentit la tête de Bulma glisser dans son sommeil et se déposer sur son épaule. Il se figea complètement, roulant toujours le senzu dans ses mains avec absence alors qu’il n’était plus qu’entièrement concentré sur la femme qui se reposait contre lui.

Le reptilien se releva alors du siège opposé et se dirigea vers Bulma.

« Peut-être que je devrais… »

« Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre. » coupa Vegeta à voix basse en se mettant debout et en plaçant délicatement ses bras sous les genoux et la nuque de Bulma pour la soulever contre lui. Il s’arrêta presque de respirer de l’avoir aussi proche de lui dans ses bras mais tenta de garder son calme devant le groupe. « Je laisserai le senzu sur sa table de nuit. »

Au lieu de rentrer par la maison à pied, Vegeta s’envola doucement par le balcon et Iggy le regarda s’en aller avec Bulma, les épaules relevée et le visage tendu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà...  
> Demain, le prochain chapitre... ! :)  
> J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et encore désolée pour le retard vraiment!
> 
> * Et surtout, restez en bonne santé chez vous en ce temps de crise! * <3 <3


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le suivant :)  
> Bonne lecture à vous :)

**== > Rappel : Caractères Gras : Langage Saiyan!**

A l’instant où Vegeta était hors de vue du groupe, il déroula sa queue de son corps pour la placer autour de la taille de Bulma et la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Il flotta lentement jusqu’à son balcon et ensuite sa chambre dont il avait laissé la porte fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur le sol aussi délicatement que possible, les yeux toujours fixé sur la femme qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Il avait attendu de l’avoir contre lui pendant si longtemps que la situation lui semblait complètement surréaliste. C’était si bon de la serrer, il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il ressentirait ça dans sa vie.

Mais au lieu de la déposer sur le lit et de la laisser, Vegeta s’assit aussi lentement que possible sur le bord du lit, enlaçant son petit corps contre son torse. Il regardait les traits de la femme endormie comme hypnotisé par sa douce respiration alors que sa poitrine se relevait et redescendait lentement. Elle avait l’air de dormir paisiblement.

En s’aidant de son bras, il releva alors la tête et le dos de Bulma pour la rapprocher de son visage et il inhala lentement en fermant les yeux. Elle avait l’odeur d’un putain de rêve merveilleux. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Il devrait juste la laisser dormir, mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Dans cette chambre remplie de l’odeur de la femme, il pouvait à peine se sentir. Surtout sur elle. Son odeur à lui n’était pas présente, à part sur le lit, et ça le déstabilisait. Il ne parvint donc pas à s’empêcher de frotter doucement sa joue contre la sienne, tout en glissant vers son cou, où il avait bien l’intention d’ouvrir la bouche pour la mordiller, mais soudainement elle se mit à bouger et il releva la tête pour inspecter son visage, presque nez à nez avec elle, les yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles complètement dilatées. Il avait presque envie qu’elle se réveille, mais se serai une mauvaise idée.

Mais Bulma ne fit que marmonner alors Vegeta retira sa main de sous ses genoux pour la glisser dans le bas de son dos, massant des petits cercles avec ses doigts sur sa peau pour la relaxer.

« **Continue à dormir petite femme, tu en a besoin.** » murmura-t-il près de ses lèvres.

A sa surprise, Bulma se recroquevilla contre lui en laissant échapper un soupir de contentement.

« **Tu es si chaud, c’est agréable…** » souffla-t-elle en Saiyan en frottant sa tête contre son torse.

_‘Putain !’_

Vegeta était si choqué que pendant quelques secondes, il pensait qu’il avait été touché par une explosion de Ki. Elle parlait donc bien le Saiyan et assez naturellement que pour le parler en dormant. Il pensait vraiment qu’il avait rêvé quand elle lui avait parlé en Saiyan en arrivant sur la terrasse. Mais non. Son cœur battait si vite qu’il devait essayer de s’empêcher de trembler au risque de la réveiller. Comment était-il supposé la laisser dans sa chambre et s’en aller si elle lui disait ce genre de chose et dans sa langue natale qui plus est. Même si il l’avait ignoré pendant autant de semaines, elle avait tout de même apprit son langage.

Il se mit à sourire timidement et la serra d’avantage contre lui, plongeant son nez dans son cou et resta dans cette position pendant un moment, lui transmettant toute la chaleur de son corps.

L’instant suivant, inconscient des ses gestes, Vegeta s’allongea doucement sur son dos en reculant sur le lit, entrainant Bulma pour l’allonger complètement sur lui, sa tête sur son torse et ses jambes entre les siennes, pour qu’il puisse garder son nez dans ses cheveux constamment. Il encercla ses deux bras autour d’elle, juste pour le plaisir de la serrer mais aussi pour la maintenir en place et laissa une de ses mains glisser dans ses cheveux pour les lui caresser doucement du bout des doigts. De temps à autres, certains des cheveux bleus et courts venaient lui chatouiller le visage, mais la sensation était plus que bienvenue. La seule chose qui l’intéressait c’était la femme et bien qu’il ne comprenait pas toujours son propre comportement, il resta dans cette position pendant longtemps, respirant le parfum de Bulma et ouvrant son esprit à son Ki si apaisant qu’il avait involontairement recherché pendant des semaines pour essayer de se calmer. Il était là, elle était là, il ne partirait pas et il ne la laisserait pas partir non plus. Tout allait bien.

D’ailleurs, tout allait même TROP bien.

Son odeur délicieuse n’aidait pas vraiment Vegeta à ne pas laisser son esprit dériver vers l’envie de la toucher encore plus, et à chaque fois qu’elle s’étirait ou qu’elle bougeait dans son sommeil, c’était encore pire. Il pouvait vaguement se sentir dans le lit avec ce qu’il avait fait la veille en dormant dans cette chambre, et soudainement, il voulait vraiment mettre sa semence partout sur elle et particulièrement à l’intérieur d’elle, juste pour la revendiquer. Tellement qu’il se mit à en rougir. Il constata enfin qu’il était en fait déjà dur comme de la pierre, comment ne l’avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Cette femme avait le don de l’exciter comme jamais personne ne l’avait fait auparavant. Et elle n’était même pas réveillée !

Vegeta pouffa doucement de rire et décida qu’il était temps pour lui de s’en aller. Après tout, il n’était vraiment pas convaincu que Bulma serait heureuse de se réveiller sur lui, encore moins sur son érection, qu’il était sur de garder toute la nuit dans cette position. Sans aucun doute.

Il commença alors à se retourner doucement sur le coté pour la laisser glisser de son corps, en prenant bien soin de l’appuyer sur le coté ou elle n’était pas blessée. Est-ce qu’il devait la déshabiller ? Il se figea pendant un moment en s’interrogeant pour enfin conclure que se serai dans l’immédiat la pire chose à faire pour elle comme pour lui. Bulma marmonna encore une fois et il prit un des oreillers pour le glisser sous sa tête et dégagea les cheveux de son visage avant de s’assoir sur le bord du lit en secouant la tête.

‘Bon sang, reprends-toi !’

A coté de lui sur le lit, se trouvait la petite pochette avec le Senzu et il se releva pour marcher vers la table de nuit où il la laissa bien en évidence près du réveil avant de se retourner et de prendre une partie des draps sur lesquels Bulma se trouvait pour les replier sur elle. Il la fixa encore un moment en croisant les bras.

Il voulait rester dans la chambre avec elle. Mais il ne serrait pas loin. Juste dans la pièce à coté. Sa compagne serait juste à un mur de lui. Ca ira. Il essayait de se convaincre alors qu’il était complètement perturbé par son comportement si possessif. Il était parvenu à accepter le fait que Bulma était sa compagne et qu’il voulait lui montrer de l’affection et la protéger. Mais il ne pensait vraiment pas que se serait aussi grave. Il se demandait même si c’était normal.

_‘Sors d’ici.’_

Mais avant de partir, il ne put s’empêcher de se pencher sur Bulma en s’appuyant d’une main près de son oreiller et dans un moment compulsif, il lui lécha le cou jusqu’à la mâchoire.

_‘Putain de merde !’_

Ses pupilles explosèrent encore une fois et il se laissa légèrement tomber en avant, posant son front contre la joue de Bulma en haletant et en se maudissant alors que le bas de son ventre se contractait presque violement. Quel goût enivrant, attirant, l’appelant. Ou était son sang-froid ? Pourquoi faisait-il toujours ce qu’il ne fallait pas en présence de la femme ?

Il resta encore quelque seconde à haleter contre elle en crispant des points, sentant son visage devenir brulant, avant de s’en aller à la vitesse de la lumière par la porte.

Ce qu’il n’avait pas remarqué dans son incroyable désir, c’est que ses halètements chauds contre l’oreille de Bulma l’avaient réveillée.

* * *

Bulma resta figée en regardant le plafond complètement perdue alors que son cœur battait à mille à l’heure dans sa poitrine. Quand elle s’était doucement réveillée, les yeux toujours fermés en sentant la respiration chaude de Vegeta contre elle, elle était à CA de lui agripper sauvagement les vêtements pour le tirer à coté d’elle dans le lit. Incroyable. Elle avait brusquement ressentit le besoin inexplicable de l’avoir contre elle, de se frotter à lui, de le déshabiller et…

_‘Non, non, non, NON !’_

Du désir pur.

Bulma plaça ses mains sur son visage avant d’empoigner ses cheveux pour les tirer frénétiquement. Elle espérait vraiment qu’elle avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, elle en était même sure, mais visiblement le fait qu’il soit revenu était comme de repartir à zéro. Elle ouvra alors la bouche en jetant son visage dans l’oreiller, criant silencieusement en tapant du poing.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser en paix ?

* * *

Vegeta était furieux. Quand il s’était rendu dans la chambre voisine de Bulma, SA chambre attribuée, il n’avait pas pu rester. L’odeur de la peinture fraiche malgré la baie vitrée ouverte ne lui aurait pas permis de respirer, encore moins de dormir sans lui donner un mal de crâne ahurissant. Mais qu’est ce que les humains utilisaient comme produits chimiques pour peindre ? Il avait presque claqué la porte en se rendant alors vers la troisième porte de l’étage pour dormir encore une fois dans la chambre de substitution en se concentrant sur le Ki de Bulma pour vérifier si elle n’avait pas bougé. Non, elle n’avait pas bougé de sa chambre, mais elle était définitivement réveillée. Est-ce qu’il devait aller lui parler immédiatement ? Retourner dans sa chambre ne serait pas une bonne idée et après s’être prit la tête pendant longtemps, marchant avec agitation en rond dans la pièce, sa queue en spasmes derrière lui, Vegeta s’était finalement jeté sur son lit et s’était endormi.

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut alors que Panchy criait dans le communicateur pour annoncer le petit déjeuner. Bon sang, même si la nourriture humaine méritait d’être annoncée pour que le Saiyan puisse en profiter, il détestait vraiment ce moyen de communication qui ne lui avait certainement pas manqué ! Il lança son coussin sur le communicateur avant de se lever en grognant d’avoir mal dormi pour prendre une douche rapide et n’enfila qu’un des pantalons gris léger en sortant, la matinée était déjà chaude et il descendit pour se rendre vers la cuisine.

Tout en frottant avec sa main le coton doux de son pantalon, il se concentra pour sentir les différents Ki dans la maison, sachant déjà ou se trouvait celui de Bulma, mais il s’arrêta brusquement dans le hall avant d’entrer dans la cuisine en entendant une partie de la discussion.

« Bulma, tu réalises sérieusement de qui il s’agit ? »

C’était la voix du petit alien de la patrouille galactique aux yeux jaunes.

« C’est le destructeur ! C’est un purgeur de planète ! Tu as vu assez d’info sur son histoire à cause de son accouplement officiel ! » s’écria Jaco.

Vegeta s’appuya dos au mur en fermant les yeux tout en diminuant son Ki au minimum pour ne pas être repéré, bien décidé à espionner ce qui était en train de se dire

« Ne l’appelle pas comme ça ! » répondit alors Bulma sur un ton dur.

Vegeta ressentit une bouffée de chaleur agréable dans son corps. Est-ce qu’elle le défendait ? Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils en train de parler de lui ?

« Tu te rend compte qu’il travaillait pour Freezer ? C’était un de nos ennemis numéro un ! »

Vegeta ouvrit les yeux d’un coup en serrant des poings, écoutant attentivement la réponse qui allait venir et se retenant de ne pas aller défoncer la tête du petit alien pour ce qu’il venait de dire. Travailler AVEC Freezer ? Quelle blague. Il entendit ensuite un bruit sourd et fort sur la table de la cuisine et le son d’une chaise tirée rapidement sur le sol.

« Comment oses-tu Jaco ! » cria Bulma. « Il était l’esclave de Freezer, pas son employé ! Il n’a jamais eu le choix ! Tu devrais le savoir, vous n’avez rien pu faire contre Freezer non plus ! Mais il nous a aidé, et il l’a détruit ! »

Vegeta soupira de satisfaction en croisant ses bras quand il entendit la réponse de la femme. Il savait qu’elle avait du recevoir d’autres informations sur lui, sur son passé, et pourtant elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir sur ce point là. Elle était de SON coté, au moins dans l’immédiat. Elle comprenait qu’il n’avait fait que suivre des ordres. Principalement.

Le soulagement parcouru son corps et il décida qu’au prochain silence, il entrerait dans la cuisine, après tout il n’allait tout de même pas les laisser parler dans son dos pendant tout le repas.

« Pourquoi est-il là Bulma ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

Merde. Le balafré et le reptilien. C’était le jackpot ce matin. Vegeta était tellement concentré sur la conversation et sur ses pensées qu’il n’avait pas sentit le ki de l’imbécile d’humain dans la cuisine, qu’est ce qu’il foutait là ? Il pouvait comprendre pour le reptilien, Jaco, Krillin et bien entendu la mère de Bulma, mais pas pour Yamcha. Il roula des yeux en soupirant.

« J’en sais rien, si vous êtes si curieux vous n’avez qu’à lui demander bon sang ! » s’exclama Bulma sur un air irrité. « Il ne fait de mal à personne, il n’y a pas besoin d’en discuter d’avantage, le sujet est clos ! »

« Mon dieu, tu pètes le feu ce matin Bulma ! » dit alors Krillin sur un ton timide amusé.

Et au moment ou Bulma venait de se rassoir en soupirant, Vegeta fit son entrée dans la pièce en silence les mains dans les poches, le visage impassible et la plupart des yeux se tournèrent vers lui, se demandant tous si Vegeta avait entendu la conversation. Probablement. Mais il n’en avait rien à faire. Au moins ils se taisaient.

Panchy le salua chaleureusement avant de s’éclipser de la pièce après avoir fini de déposer les dernières assiettes sur la table. Il y avait de la place de part et d’autre de Bulma, comme si ils essayaient volontairement de l’éviter et Vegeta s’approcha, elle tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder en rougissant légèrement avant de se replonger en gigotant vers les feuilles de papiers qui se trouvaient devant elle, clairement absorbée par les chiffres qui se trouvaient sur ceux-ci. Elle murmurait des choses incompréhensibles et notait ici et la des inscriptions sur les feuilles avec un crayon.

Vegeta se contenta de se pencher sur la table et d’attraper une des assiettes remplies qu’il déposa devant lui en grognant avant de se diriger vers le frigo. Il voulait du lait, beaucoup de lait. Tout le monde se mit à se servir excepté Bulma.

Iggy regardait le Prince assez furieusement et siffla entre ses dents.

Vegeta était en train de boire le lait et avait déjà vidé la moitié de la bouteille quand il remarqua Iggy du coin de l’œil avant de s’arrêter de boire pour le fixer d’un regard noir. Le reptilien ferait mieux de le laisser tranquille ce matin, il n’était pas d’humeur.

Curieux du comportement excité de Bulma, Vegeta s’avança pour s’arrêter derrière elle et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour observer ce sur quoi elle travaillait. Il laissa ses yeux vaguer sur le papier, elle avait l’air de travailler sur une forme de matériel solide et résistant, d’autres notes portaient sur une arme à propulsion d’énergie. Intrigant. Il tira alors sa chaise haute pour la rapprocher d’elle et commença à manger tout en continuant d’observer ce qu’elle faisait, ne payant pas attention au reptilien qui continua à siffler de jalousie de l’autre coté de la table.

Yamcha et Iggy commencèrent à s’adresser à lui, mais Vegeta ne leur accorda qu’un regard parfaitement stoïque et désintéressé tout en s’enfilant un toast avant de les ignorer royalement. Pourquoi était-il ici ou pour combien de temps ne les concernait pas. Il bloqua alors tout son environnement autour de lui pour se concentrer uniquement sur Bulma. Yamcha et Iggy continuait à lui parler, mais Vegeta ne les entendait même plus.

Il se rapprocha de Bulma, s’introduisant dans sa bulle avec prudence.

« Femme… »

Elle ne répondit pas et il se pencha alors près de son oreille.

« Bulma… »

Elle tourna alors sa tête vivement sur le coté en écarquillant les yeux. Vegeta était de nouveau proche d’elle, leurs nez se touchaient presque, elle ne put s’empêcher de laisser son regard glisser sur les muscles de ses avant bras posés sur la table, ses épaules, son cou, pour revenir vers son visage et ses yeux si noir. Son corps provoquait en elle une sensation chaleureuse. Bulma le fixa un moment sans comprendre et elle fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant à mille à l’heure en se rappelant la manière si érotique qu’il avait de haleter dans son oreille la veille.

De l’autre coté de la table, Iggy et Yamcha s’étaient tu et observait en silence les deux interagir en rageant intérieurement. Bulma et Vegeta ne se touchaient pas, mais c’était tout comme et ça sautait aux yeux.

« Est-ce que ca va ? » lui souffla Vegeta sans arrêter de la percer des yeux. Les pupilles de la femme étaient bizarrement dilatées ce qui déclencha en lui une sorte d’attirance animale qu’il réprima rapidement mais avec difficulté.

Bulma se mit à rougir en entendant sa voix grave et essaya de se concentrer.

« Oui oui ca va… » Elle haussa les épaules.

« As-tu pris le Senzu ? Es-tu guérie ? » demanda doucement Vegeta en se penchant sur le coté pour placer sa main à la hauteur des cotes de Bulma sans la toucher. Il n’y avait plus du tout d’odeur de sang séché sur elle, mais elle n’arrêtait pas de trembler et de gesticuler. Il trouvait qu’elle agissait étrangement.

« Oui oui, regarde, il n’y a plus rien ! » s’exclama-t-elle en souriant et en soulevant légèrement son t-shirt pour lui montrer sa peau parfaitement guérie.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Vegeta effleura sa peau du bout des doigts pendant quelques secondes, sentant toutes les cellules de sa main le chatouiller agréablement, lui donnant l’envie de poser l’entièreté de sa main sur elle. Mais au lieu de ça, il agrippa son haut pour le redescendre. Pas besoin qu’elle montre son torse en entier à tout le monde. Le Senzu avait miraculeusement fait son job, c’est tout ce qui comptait.

« Bien. » grogna-t-il en se retournant vers les deux autres imbéciles qu’il pouvait maintenant entendre s’exciter sur leurs chaises.

Bulma rétrécit ses yeux vers Vegeta et le fixa pendant un long moment avant de retourner vers ses notes et de se relever de sa chaise si brusquement qu’elle la fit basculer en arrière. Vegeta rattrapa la chaise haute avant qu’elle ne tombe au sol avec sa main et fixa Bulma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bon sang Femme, qu’est ce qu’il t’arrive? » grogna-t-il vers elle alors qu’elle regroupait ses papiers. Elle était ou beaucoup trop concentrée ou beaucoup trop distraite pour agir normalement.

« Le Senzu. Le regain d’énergie et d’endurance. Je pense que son esprit fonctionne comme une fusée dans l’immédiat. » répondit Krillin en pointant vers ses tempes.

Vegeta releva un sourcil en se penchant vers le petit moine qui hocha la tète vers Bulma. Est-ce qu’il essayait de dire qu’elle était défoncée ? Étais-ce une réaction normale ?

L’esprit de Bulma fonctionnait effectivement à plein régime. Elle était tellement épuisée lors de sa convalescence qu’elle n’avait pas été en mesure de se mettre au travail correctement et le Senzu agissait maintenant comme une bombe dans sa tête. N’écoutant pas, elle était en train d’évaluer le pour et le contre. Ou elle demandait de l’aide à Iggy, ou elle demandait de l’aide à Vegeta. Avoir de l’aide des deux serait le mieux, mais elle voulait éviter Vegeta le plus possible. Et surtout éviter d’être enfermée dans son labo avec lui. Ils devaient parler, mais ce ne serai pas pour tout de suite. Les nombres dansaient dans sa tête et elle voulait en tirer un maximum de profit le temps que ça dure.

« Je dois aller au labo. Je dois tester ça tout de suite. » marmonna Bulma une main sur son menton en regardant pendant un moment l’un après l’autre Iggy et Vegeta.

Vegeta compris qu’elle essayait de faire un choix pour une raison inconnue et il n’aimait pas ça du tout. Il se tendit en attendant qu’elle parle.

« IGGY ! » s’écria-t-elle alors avec hystérie.

Vegeta se mit à gronder doucement en l’entendant mentionner le reptilien, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de lui ? Sa queue qui s’agitait derrière lui passa alors sous la table pour aller caresser le mollet de la femme doucement, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer alors il gronda d’avantage en la fusillant des yeux.

« Rejoint moi au labo dans deux heures Iggy. Deux heures, c’est compris ? Ca devrait suffire. Est-ce que tu m’écoutes ? Tu ne m’écoutes pas ! » elle claqua ses doigts devant elle comme pour essayer de le faire répondre et avec un grand sourire Iggy hocha la tête vers elle.

Elle se rua en courant hors de la pièce en ricanant, laissant derrière elle le groupe interloqué par son comportement inhabituel.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le suivant! :)
> 
> Y'a-t-il toujours des lecteurs sur cette histoire en fr?  
> Bonne lecture à vous <3
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

**== > Caractère gras : Langage SAIYAN**

Pour une raison quelconque, Bulma ne l’avait pas choisi. Vegeta fumait de rage en finissant de manger, ignorant l’entièreté du groupe qui se trouvait à la table avec lui. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d’Iggy et non de lui ? Si c’était pour une sorte d’expérience, il était définitivement le plus fort. La femme avait annoncé deux heures. Et il ne comptait pas laisser le reptilien seul au labo avec sa compagne.

Il s’était rendu dans le jardin et attendait patiemment que les deux heures s’écoulent en s’entrainant à ses katas, sans lâcher la porte du laboratoire des yeux.

A un certain moment il vit Iggy se diriger vers la porte du labo qui s’ouvra et il aperçu vaguement la chevelure bleue de Bulma avant que celle-ci ne se referme. Il fit les cents pas dans le jardin pendant quelques minutes seulement avant de décider de les rejoindre dans le labo à son tour.

Après avoir laissé le triple scanner faire son boulot, il parvint à entrer dans les laboratoires supérieurs avec une sécurité moins importante, mais quand il voulu utiliser l’ascenseur pour descendre vers les niveaux de hautes sécurité, ce n’est pas que son code ne marchait plus, son autorisation avait été retirée par Bulma. En entendant la voix robotique le lui annoncer, Vegeta tapa son poing dans le mur de l’ascenseur en grognant, pliant le métal sous le choc. Il pouvait détruire l’ascenseur et se rendre à son laboratoire sans difficulté, mais Bulma serait furieuse et c’était la seule chose qu’il ne voulait pas aggraver. Il ressentait toujours de la tension entre eux et elle lui en voulait toujours. Tant pis. La femme voulait la jouer comme ça ? Très bien, il l’attendrait, elle sortira bien de son laboratoire un jour ou l’autre. Il lui faisait suffisamment confiance, celui qui l’inquiétait c’était Iggy. Et la patience n’était pas son fort.

Après s’être changé dans sa combinaison de combat, il s’envola du complexe de Capsule Corp pour se changer les idées, décidant même de payer une petite visite à Goku dans le but de s’entrainer. Après tout, il n’avait pas eu d’entrainement physique avec quelqu’un de son niveau depuis plusieurs mois et son esprit et son corps le suppliait de lui offrir un bon combat.

Au final, il s’entraina d’abord avec Gohan. Goku voulait que son fils s’entraine avec un guerrier expérimenté, et Vegeta accepta, plutôt curieux du niveau que pourrait avoir le petit hybride. Et le résultat provoqua un choc dans son esprit. Le jeune hybride était actuellement plus fort que certains des élites sur Vegetasai, et même si Vegeta l’envoya sur le tapis assez rapidement, la surprise resta plaquée sur son visage pendant un bon moment. Il s’entraina ensuite avec Goku, mais beaucoup plus calmement que ce que les deux Saiyans avaient déjà pu faire, ne se transformant pas en Super Saiyan et réévaluant chacun le niveau de l’adversaire. La force de Goku avait augmenté, mais celle de Vegeta aussi, et les deux Saiyans souriaient d’excitation en imaginant ce qu’un vrai combat entre eux pourrait être. Ils s’entrainèrent longtemps sans voir le temps passer.

Assez fatigué et affamé, Vegeta rentra alors vers Capsule Corp en fin d’après-midi en espérant que sa compagne bleue serait enfin sortie de son foutu laboratoire. Quand il constata en s’approchant du domaine qu’elle était dans le jardin avec le reptilien, il atterri loin de là et s’approcha doucement en marchant les bras croisés, observant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux attentivement.

Le reptilien évitait des tirs effectué par Bulma qui portait l’arme de tir massive qu’elle avait l’autre jour sur son épaule. De temps à autre, Iggy se figeait pour se laisser percuter visiblement volontairement et Bulma souriait, manifestement ravie de ce qu’elle faisait.

Vegeta resta immobile pendant un moment, son regard fasciné complètement fixé sur Bulma. Quelle vue. Cette déesse bleue avec une arme énorme qui tirait sur un autre mâle. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits quand il se rendit compte que la situation l’excitait un peu. Il se remit alors à marcher vers la femme bien décidé à lui parler. Ce ne serait pas facile.

* * *

« Femme. » dit Vegeta d’une voix forte, interrompant Bulma de loin dans ses gestes.

Elle pivota alors sur elle-même, arme toujours en main et sur son épaule, le viseur sur Vegeta qui continuait à avancer lentement les bras croisés.

« Je suis occupée. » lui lança-t-elle, déterminée à continuer son expérience.

« Nous devons parler. » grogna Vegeta en continuant à s’avancer.

« Reste ou tu es. » dit alors Bulma sur un ton menaçant, alignant ses yeux dans le viseur sur le torse de Vegeta. Derrière elle au loin, Iggy commençait à se rapprocher d’eux.

« Non. » insista-t-il en s’énervant et en fronçant les sourcils. « Je dois te parler. »

« Ok, d’accord, parle. »

Mais au moment ou Vegeta ouvrit la bouche, Bulma pressa la détente et une boule d’énergie vint s’écraser sur son torse. Il ne l’évita pas parce qu’il savait déjà que ça ne lui ferait pas de dégât, mais cela n’empêcha pas la surprise et la confusion de s’emparer des traits de son visage.

« Mais enfin ? » cria-t-il furieusement en la transperçant des yeux et en se figeant.

Mais Bulma se remit à lui tirer dessus en souriant, en rafale, laissant Vegeta complètement muet et interloqué. Il se remit alors à marcher vers elle, alors qu’elle lui tirait encore dessus, grognant entre chaque tir qui provenait de son arme, ne prenant même pas la peine de placer sa queue en sécurité autour de sa taille.

« Arrête de tirer femme ! » cria-t-il en grondant de sa voix rauque. Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle lui tirait dessus ? Était-elle devenue folle ? Ou est ce que c’était lui qui devenait fou ? Parce que bizarrement ça l’excitait encore plus.

Elle continuait à tirer encore et encore, comme si l’arme ne semblait pas avoir de limite de munitions et Vegeta continuait à avancer lentement. Et Chaque coup qu’il prenait sur lui l’agaçait d’avantage.

« FEMME. ARRETE CA. » rugit-il enfin à quelques mètres d’elle. Et avec le dernier coup qu’elle tira et qui fit voler ses cheveux bleus en arrière, elle abaissa son arme sur le sol, une expression dure sur le visage, les yeux rivés vers le torse de Vegeta.

« Bon sang pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Es-tu complètement folle ? » râla Vegeta le visage fâché en marchant rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore pour éviter qu’elle ne décide de reprendre son arme et de recommencer à lui tirer dessus.

Bulma resta silencieuse mais s’avança vers lui à son tour, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient assez proche l’un de l’autre que pour lui permettre de toucher le torse de Vegeta.

Quand il sentit les doigts de la femme sur lui, Vegeta se mit à frissonner en comprenant que ses doigts effleuraient sa peau et non sa combinaison. Il pencha alors la tête vers le bas pour s’inspecter et constata que les coups tirés par Bulma avaient déchiré et fondu sa combinaison de combat en certains endroits et que la peau de son torse était maintenant visible. Elle continuait avec ses deux mains de glisser ses doigts sur sa peau, de frotter la matière de sa combinaison brulée, de tirer et déchirer certains morceaux qui pendaient, l’exposant encore plus, et Vegeta remonta son regard vers son visage, soudainement curieux de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de l’humaine. Il la laissa faire non sans y prendre du plaisir et resta immobile le temps qu’elle finisse ses observations et ses gestes. Iggy s’était arrêté loin d’eux quand Bulma avait commencé à tirer sur Vegeta et attendait patiemment qu’elle lui donne des instructions non sans rechigner.

Bulma remontait ses doigts vers ses pectoraux en dessous de sa gorge où la combinaison avait tenu et la patience de Vegeta lui brulait les lèvres.

« Qu’est ce qu’il y a ? » murmura-t-il en regardant toujours Bulma avec fascination, voyant presque son cerveau en action à travers ses yeux océans.

Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de la femme, mais rapidement sa mine se renfrogna.

« J’ai réussi à détruire ta combinaison ! C’est une bonne nouvelle, ça veut dire que la nouvelle sur laquelle je travaille devrait être encore plus performante ! » s’exclama-t-elle. Elle laissa ensuite ses doigts glisser de son cou jusqu’à ses abdominaux en ne passant que par les endroits ou elle pouvait toucher sa peau et Vegeta frémit en ouvrant sa bouche légèrement, sentant son sexe se contracter d’avantage.

« Tu m’as tiré dessus ! » dit-il à voix basse en grondant, toujours sous le choc qu’elle ait pu faire ça.

Bulma souleva enfin son regard vers lui pour plonger intensément ses yeux et ses pupilles explosées dans les siens en haussant les épaules.

« He bien oui, tu le mérites. Mais je savais que ça ne te ferai rien. J’espérais vraiment que ça te causerait un peu de dégâts quand même, mais quand j’ai vu qu’Iggy n’étais pas… »

Mais Vegeta ne la laissa pas finir de parler. Il agrippa le t-shirt de Bulma dans son poing et la tira pour la plaquer complètement contre lui. Il savait qu’il ne devrait pas faire ça mais c’était plus fort que lui. Il pencha ensuite sa tête en avant pour lui lécher la lèvre inferieure et glissa sa main de son t-shirt vers sa gorge pour l’encercler doucement. Bulma se mit à haleter les yeux mis clos mais sans chercher à se dégager, et avec pulsion Vegeta frotta alors son érection grandissante contre elle en grondant profondément. Bulma émit un petit gémissement tout en sortant le bout de sa langue de sa bouche en agrippant son poignet qui la tenait et Vegeta se sentit fondre en voulant plonger sa langue contre la sienne. Ce besoin fou de la prendre était écrasant. Mais il réalisa enfin ce qu’il était en train de faire quand le reptilien se rapprocha derrière elle et il se décala suffisamment en arrière non sans afficher involontairement un sourire en coin sur son visage. Si rien n’avait changé dans son attirance physique pour Bulma, il constata avec joie que rien n’avait changé pour elle non plus, malgré la mine renfrognée qu’elle affichait maintenant en essayant de récupérer sa respiration avec ses joues rouges.

« Tout va bien Bulma ? » s’enquit alors Iggy en arrivant près d’elle, tout en fixant Vegeta avec un regard méchant.

« Je… Quoi ? » balbutia-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser au contact physique avec Vegeta, il avait le don de la mettre en feu avec juste quelques gestes et elle pouvait déjà sentir l’humidité couler entre ses jambes. Elle ne devrait pas se sentir comme ça et se força à se souvenir du pourquoi elle était fâchée sur lui. Mais elle avait littéralement aimé lui tirer dessus et elle se sentait surexcitée. Elle plaça sa propre main sur sa gorge et se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment tout en continuant à fixer Vegeta.

Vegeta lui ne perdit ni le rythme de la conversation ni les moindres gestes que Bulma était en train d’effectuer, ses yeux rivés sur sa langue. Il voulait sentir cette langue contre la sienne, sur son corps et éventuellement autour de son sexe. Mais se serait pour plus tard. Il était légèrement choqué par son propre comportement, sans aucun doute du aux yeux éclatés de la femme appelant la bête en lui et il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes les pensées obscènes de son esprit.

« Pourquoi l’utiliser lui et non moi si c’était ça ton but ? » grogna Vegeta en faisant signe de tête vers Iggy, et en gardant toujours son regard intense fixé vers elle. Il se sentait vaguement offensé qu’elle ait pu choisir quelqu’un d’autre que lui dans ces circonstances.

Bulma fronça les sourcils en essayant de retrouver son semblant de calme. 

« Ce n’est pas pour cette raison que j’avais besoin de lui et que nous avons besoin de lui ici. Iggy tu veux bien lui montrer ? » soupira-t-elle.

Iggy hocha alors la tête et il releva lentement ses couches de vêtements à longues manches déchirées ici et là par les tirs avant de les retirer complètement. Vegeta écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le pourquoi du comment. La moitié de son corps semblait faite de plaque de métaux assemblées les unes aux autres mais parfaitement redessinées et alignées pour correspondre au reste de la forme de son corps qui était encore faite de chaire et de muscles bien définis. Iggy enleva ensuite le gant sur une de ses mains pour révéler qu’elle était également en métal.

« Iggy est un cyborg. Il m’a proposé son aide pour que nous puissions vaincre les Androïdes. Je ne sais pas si ça m’avancera à beaucoup, mais j’ai déjà appris un certain nombre d’informations précieuses. »

Bulma se retourna complètement vers le ‘reptilien cyborg’ pour pointer le métal de son corps à certains endroits.

« Tu vois, j’ai à peine réussi à lui faire des égratignures. J’étudie le métal qui le couvre, ce n’est pas du katchin mais ça n’en est pas loin et comme nous n’avons pas de katchin sur Terre, je m’attends à un métal moins résistant. »

Vegeta s’avança alors avec suspicion à son tour en silence en marchant en cercle autour du reptilien et de Bulma, inspectant le corps de celui-ci et ouvrant ses sens au Ki du reptilien. Sa queue tournoyait derrière lui.

« Et pourquoi ton Ki est si particulier ? » grogna-t-il alors vers Iggy en se replaçant devant lui et en fixant ses yeux.

« Bien vu… » répondit Iggy. « Depuis que j’ai… perdu une partie de mon corps, le Ki ne se déplace plus correctement dans mes membres et il n’émet plus la force du Ki que je possède réellement. Pourtant l’énergie est toujours là. Tu peux multiplier par deux la réelle force de mon Ki. » dit Iggy en souriant avec fierté. Mais quand il vit que l’information sur sa puissance n’impressionnait pas Vegeta son visage redevient sérieux.

« Donc j'ai tendance à penser que… » commença Bulma.

« Que les androïdes n'émettront aucune signature énergétique. » finit Vegeta, pensif.

Bulma hocha la tête.

Vaguement calmé maintenant qu’il savait pourquoi elle trainait avec le reptilien cyborg, Vegeta se retourna alors vers Bulma en la transperçant des yeux.

« **C’est bien joli tout ça, mais nous devons toujours parler femme.** »

Bulma inspectait toujours les marques sur le dos d’Iggy avec intérêt et ne releva pas la tête pour lui répondre. Et d’une certaine façon, ça le dérangeait qu'elle se concentre autant sur le corps d'un autre mâle. Iggy lui faisait une drôle de tête, n’ayant pas compris le langage utilisé par Vegeta.

« Oui tu as raison, il y a une chose dont nous devons parler ! » Et sur ce, Bulma alla se planter en face de Vegeta en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches et en penchant sa tête en avant vers lui.

« OU. EST. MON. VAISSEAU ?? » cria-t-elle vers lui d’un seul coup, le visage rouge.

Vegeta fit les yeux ronds en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Celle-là il ne l’avait pas vu venir.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde! <3  
> Désolée pour le délai... Aucune excuse... j'ai juste passé plus de temps à écrire qu'à vouloir relire cette partie en français pour la poster, ne m'en voulez pas, avec le peu de temps que j'ai, quand je peux écrire je le fais..  
> Merci de continuer à me suivre si vous le faites. <3  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira!  
> Bonne lecture à vous! <3
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Vegeta regarda Bulma complètement abasourdi alors qu’elle le fixait avec ses yeux bleus rageurs crachant du feu.

Le vaisseau. Il n’avait pas vu ça comme un problème et ne trouva donc rien à lui rétorquer dans la seconde.

« Alors ? » dit-elle d’une voix forte.

« Alors quoi ? Il est dans l’espace. En chemin pour la Terre. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de la plus haute importance. » lança Vegeta en détournant le regard et en rougissant légèrement.

« T’es sérieux ? Après tout le travail que j’ai effectué dessus ? Pas important ? Désolée votre majesté mais ça l’est ! Et tu l’as laissé dans l’espace ? » cria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

« Tch. Il est en autopilote ça ne risque rien ! » répondit Vegeta en grimaçant.

« Et quoi ? L’autopilote ne couvre pas l’atterrissage, il est supposé le faire tout seul ? » continua de crier Bulma.

Vegeta soupira bruyamment.

« Allez femme, comme si tu n’avais pas un moyen de le faire atterrir d’ici. » dit-il d’une voix grave avec un demi sourire en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Bulma se mit à rougir légèrement et souffla en haussant les épaules.

« Je… Evidemment que je peux le faire à distance, tu me prends pour qui ? Mais ce n’est pas une raison ! » elle croisa les bras en fermant les yeux et en relevant le menton, mécontente.

Même si Vegeta aimait la voir crier, sa réponse sembla satisfaire la femme alors il poussa sa chance en insistant, ressentant le besoin de l’apaiser.

« J’ai même enregistré les données horaires dans mon bracelet, nous devrions savoir plutôt précisément quand il entrera dans l’atmosphère… » il s’approcha lentement de Bulma qui ouvrit les yeux légèrement pour l’observer du coin de l’œil avec curiosité et il releva la manche de sa combinaison pour lui montrer son bracelet qui était dissimulé en dessous.

« Tu peux te calmer maintenant ? » dit-il doucement. Il voulait lui caresser le visage et se rapprocher encore d’elle, il la trouvait juste trop adorable comme ça, mais au lieu de ça Vegeta resta parfaitement immobile, conscient de la présence indésirable du reptilien qui observait la scène sans dire un mot.

« Pourquoi es-tu là Prince? » demanda alors Bulma presque à voix basse vers Vegeta. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Est-ce qu’il était juste de passage ? Est-ce qu’il était la pour les aider ? Ou était sa compagne qu’elle avait vue placardée partout sur les médias galactiques. Était-il partit juste après son accouplement ?

Vegeta gronda en l’entendant utiliser encore une fois un terme si formel. Depuis qu’il était arrivé, elle ne l’avait pas appelé par son prénom et étrangement ça l’affectait. Il s’avança vers elle et plaça ses deux mains sur le haut de ses bras avant de répondre.

« N’est ce pas évident ? » soupira-t-il en relaxant les traits de son visage. Et pour une micro seconde, Bulma aurait juré avoir vu de l’inquiétude et de l’affection dans ses yeux onyx qui la perçait intensément.

Mais la mine de Bulma se renfrogna tout de même en entendant ses mots.

« Sérieusement, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu parles avec des énigmes ? » siffla-t-elle.

Bulma le regarda pendant quelques secondes et d’un seul coup, elle écarquilla les yeux en ressentant un besoin étrange. Elle n’avait pas vu de marque sur lui au petit déjeuner. Son cerveau se repassait la scène en quatrième vitesse dans sa tête encore et encore, elle l’avait vu torse nu, elle avait vu son cou, et elle n’avait pas vu de marque de dents. Elle ne savait pas si ça voulait dire quelque chose ou non, peut-être que sa nouvelle compagne ne l’avait pas mordu, et que lui seul l’avait fait, mais elle avait le besoin pressant de savoir si une autre femme avait posé sa marque sur lui.

Aussi soudainement que le déclic se fit dans sa tête, Bulma se jeta sur Vegeta qui pris par totale surprise par son comportement déroutant trébucha en arrière et tomba sur son dos. Il n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Bulma qu’elle le chevauchait déjà, tirant sa combinaison dans tous les sens au niveau de son cou. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu’elle était en train de faire en gardant les bras écartés le long de son corps alors qu’elle gigotait sur lui. Probablement une nouvelle inspection de sa combinaison complètement fichue se dit-il.

« Mais qu’est ce que tu fabriques encore ? » grogna-t-il en inspectant son visage et ses yeux bleus si concentré.

Bulma avait beau tirer du mieux qu’elle pouvait comme une possédée sur le matériel non abimé autour de sa gorge, elle n’arrivait pas à observer correctement, mais de ce qu’elle voyait, peut importe le coté gauche ou droit, Vegeta n’arborait pas de marque. Elle savait que ça ne voulait rien dire, mais le besoin de savoir était compulsif.

« Je ne comprends pas. » marmonna-t-elle tout en continuant d’essayer de tirer la combinaison sur le coté.

« Moi non plus ! » cria presque Vegeta en s’énervant et en gigotant à son tour la tête relevée vers elle. « Vas-tu t’expliquer femme ? »

Bulma commença à parler, mais ne comprit pas ce qui se passa quand elle se retrouva d’un seul coup debout pressée fermement contre une matière chaude et froide. Elle cligna des yeux. C’était le torse d’Iggy et elle le sentait siffler au dessus de sa tête.

N’en pouvant plus de voir les deux argumenter et surtout d’avoir vu Bulma se jeter physiquement sur le Saiyan, Iggy prit de jalousie l’avait agrippée par les poignets, l’avait relevée et la tenait maintenant dans ses bras. Le reste de ce qui se produisit ne fut qu’un ensemble flou de mouvements pour Bulma qui n’eu pas le temps de prendre sa respiration ou même de penser à s’exprimer qu’elle se sentit extirpée de l’étreinte d’Iggy pour valser derrière Vegeta qui se jeta alors sur Iggy pour lui assener un coup de point dans le ventre.

Dans un cri étouffé Iggy valsa une bonne dizaine de mètres en arrière alors que Vegeta grognait en montrant des dents, le corps entièrement tendu et les traits plus que mécontents, prenant une position de défense en face de Bulma en enroulant sa queue autour de sa taille.

Bulma était sans voix, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou quoi dire, complètement confuse et toujours obsédée par le cou de Vegeta, voulant toujours savoir si il était marqué ou non. Dans son esprit, Iggy qui avait maintenant du mal à se relever, l’avait interrompue. Imperturbable par le fait que deux guerriers puisse se barrager, elle s’approcha de Vegeta et recommença à tirer sur le haut de sa combinaison dans son dos. Peut-être que cet angle lui offrirait une meilleure vue pour observer sa peau.

Vegeta fit volte face quand il sentit de nouveau les doigts de Bulma sur lui et il fronça les sourcils avec énervement en agrippant ses poignets.

« Mais qu’est ce qui te prend enfin ? Tu veux ma combinaison pour l’inspecter ? » lança-t-il vers Bulma sans lâcher Iggy des yeux et en se demandant pourquoi il venait juste de dire ça. Après tout, si sa compagne voulait le toucher, pourquoi est-ce qu’il devrait l’arrêter ?

Bulma se contenta de hocher la tête timidement et il s’apprêtait à retirer sa combinaison quand dans son champ de vision il vit Iggy se relever rapidement et courir vers lui. Vegeta poussa alors Bulma en arrière et s’accroupit en grognant dans sa position de combat favorite pour se préparer à l’impact avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Iggy se jeta sur Vegeta tête la première dans un bruit sourd, ses bras autour de lui dans le but de le plaquer sur le sol et les deux furent projetés sur la terre en roulant, mais il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à Vegeta pour qu’il se retrouve debout, un pied pressant sur les omoplates de son adversaire et une de ses mains écrasant la tête du reptilien sur le sol.

« Je dois admettre, tu as du culot ! » grogna Vegeta avec un demi sourire en écrasant d’avantage la tête d’Iggy dans la terre et l’herbe. « Mais je peux briser le katchin aussi facilement qu’une coquille d’œuf. » dit-il de sa voix grave en appuyant d’avantage son pied dans le dos du reptilien pour faire valoir son point de vue.

« Pas aussi facile que tu ne le pense, Prince destructeur, je fais passer mon Ki dans le métal et la surface de mon corps pour le renforcer, le rendant beaucoup plus résistant que n’importe quel métal. » siffla Iggy avec difficulté, la bouche à moitié écrasée sur le sol.

Vegeta ricana à plein poumons la tête en arrière avant de repencher son visage vers Iggy.

« Tu veux parier ? » Il pressa son pied encore une fois dans le dos du reptilien jusqu’à sentir une petite résistance craquer et il s’arrêta. « Tu ne toucheras plus jamais la femme. » dit-il d’une voix grave plus que menaçante en grondant profondément.

Iggy se mit à rigoler, toujours immobile sous la puissance de Vegeta. Un mélange de sifflements et de sons aigus qui dégouta le Saiyan, ne lui rappelant que trop bien Freeza.

« Je ne pense pas que ça dépende de toi. » lança Iggy avec audace en souriant.

« Ca dépend entièrement de moi si tu touches à ma compagne. » rétorqua alors Vegeta en crispant sa main sur la tête d’Iggy avec rage. Le reptilien avait vraiment de la chance que Bulma ait besoin de lui, sinon Vegeta aurait déjà écrasé sa cage thoracique sous son pied.

Iggy ouvrit les yeux en grand avant d’immédiatement les rétrécir, essayant d’observer Vegeta du mieux qu’il pouvait de sa position.

« Ta… Ta compagne ? »

« Oui, MA compagne. » répéta Vegeta en articulant bien les mots pour que le reptilien comprenne.

« He bien… elle n’a pas l’air de le vouloir. »

« Tu as tord. Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires serp… »

Mais leur discussion fut coupée par Bulma qui avait récupéré son arme et qui se mit à leur tirer dessus à bout portant pendant quelques secondes pour attirer leur attention avant de jeter son arme sur le coté pour hurler.

« Je ne suis PAS ta compagne ! » elle releva les épaules et serra ses poings en fixant Vegeta qui écarquilla les yeux vers elle.

Vegeta savait qu’elle risquait de réagir comme ça, de plus, il n’avait même pas encore eu l’occasion de s’expliquer, mais le rejet ouvert de Bulma lui envoya un énorme pincement au cœur. Assez agacé, il donna alors un coup de poing à Iggy, l’assommant complètement, et se releva lentement en se tournant vers Bulma, laissant le reptilien avec sa tête dans le sol.

« Tu l’es, que tu le veuille ou non. » grogna-t-il d’une voix rauque en fronçant les sourcils.

L’adrénaline pompait dans ses veines et Vegeta commença à s’avancer vers elle, le visage stoïque, comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Prise de confusion, Bulma se rejeta sur son arme pour la re-pointer vers lui, son cœur s’accélérant rapidement. Elle n’avait pas peur de lui, n’avait jamais eu peur. Elle avait juste besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux.

« Tu t’es déjà accouplé, nous n’avons RIEN à faire ensemble ! » s’écria-t-elle avec une voix enrouée, complètement déstabilisée et désorientée. Elle était si fâchée que ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes d’énervement, revoyant toutes les dernière semaines défiler devant ses yeux.

« Si tu m’avais laissé parler avant tu saurais que ce n’est pas le cas. »

« C-C’est des conneries ! » cria-t-elle en tremblant comme une feuille, et en déplaçant son doigt contre la détente en devenant rouge. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il venait de dire. « Je t’ai vu avec elle, je t’ai VU ! »

Vegeta s’immobilisa en la regardant, la surprise sur son visage. De quoi parlait-elle ?

« Ne le nie pas, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. » insista Bulma.

Mais Vegeta n’avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il simplement interloqué en fronçant les sourcils d’avantage.

Les traits déstabilisés de Vegeta ne firent que rendre Bulma encore plus confuse à son tour. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se demanda si ce qu’elle avait vu n’avait pas été un simple rêve ou une hallucination alors qu’elle avait peut-être déjà été touchée par les tirs pendant sa mission. Mais elle se concentra une nouvelle fois, se remémorant chaque instant, sure qu’elle n’était pas folle.

« Je-Je l’ai vue à genoux devant toi, elle se déshabillait. Tu vas le nier ? » hurla-t-elle.

Vegeta ouvrit les yeux et la bouche en grand alors que tous les muscles dans son corps se tendirent. Il n’arrivait plus à penser correctement ni à formuler de phrase. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Comment ? Comment était-ce possible ? Etais-ce la force du lien qui les unissait ? Après tout à ce moment là, il avait pensé à Bulma tellement fort, vomissant presque de dégoût en voyant Kressona, se pouvait-il qu’il lui ait transmis ce genre d’image ? Il secoua la tête pour essayer de réfléchir et d’arriver à lui répondre. Il était manifestement inutile de le nier. Son cœur s’était mit à battre à une telle allure qu’il en avait des bourdonnements dans les oreilles. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant longuement.

« Il ne s’est rien passé… » murmura-t-il. « Je ne l’ai pas laissée me… »

« Oui c’est ça ! » coupa Bulma en voulant presser son doigt sur la détente. Mais avant que le coup ne parte, Vegeta s’était avancé et avait retiré l’arme de ses mains, qu’il jeta plusieurs mètres derrière elle. Il se mit à la fixer avec un regard très sérieux.

« Je te le jure sur mon honneur et sur tous les dieux, il ne s’est rien passé entre… »

« Je ne te crois PAS ! » hurla-t-elle complètement hystérique en gesticulant et en levant les bras au ciel avant de se pencher en avant, le visage maintenant complètement rouge. Sa respiration était si saccadée qu’elle se sentait étourdie. Elle sentit son nez la chatouiller et quand elle plaça sa main contre une de ses narines, elle vit du sang sur sa peau mais ne sembla pas y porter attention.

Vegeta était à moins d’un mètre d’elle et son regard se posa sur le sang de sa main, avant de replonger dans ses yeux bleus, l’inquiétude clairement visible sur son visage.

« Bulma, tu dois te calmer et respirer. » tenta-t-il de dire doucement en agrippant ses poignets.

Elle laissa un son rauque s’échapper de sa gorge en serrant d’avantage des poings et en essayant de se dégager. Elle était si essoufflée qu’elle avait du mal à parler.

« L-Lâche moi et ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. Tu essayes de me piéger comme tous les hommes dans cet univers ! »

« Bon dieu Bulma, je… Je n’essaye pas de te piéger. » dit Vegeta doucement tout en essayant de l’empêcher de bouger et de la rapprocher de lui. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? » Il tira Bulma contre lui mais elle se pencha en arrière en détournant la tête. « Kressona à piégé toute la galaxie, je ne l’ai pas touchée et je ne me suis pas accouplé avec elle. Tu dois me croire… » Et avec ses derniers mots il pressa sa tête en avant contre celle de Bulma en fermant les yeux. Il pouvait ressentir toutes les émotions de Bulma et c’était difficile à gérer. Son petit corps tremblait tellement que si elle ne se calmait pas, elle allait probablement arrêter de respirer, portant l’anxiété de Vegeta à un niveau qu’il avait du mal à supporter.

« S’il te plait Bulma, calme-toi. Arrête de combattre. » murmura-t-il presque en implorant contre sa joue, les traits crispés en écoutant leurs respirations irrégulières, attendant et espérant qu’elle dise enfin quelque chose de positif, n’importe quoi.

Bulma était si tendue, l’esprit brouillé. Elle tenta de se débattre encore un peu jusqu’à ce que son corps et son esprit n’en puisse plus.

« Je-Je… ne t’appartiens pas. » souffla-t-elle.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle s’évanouit.

Vegeta se doutait de ce qui allait arriver et il l’entoura alors de ses bras et de sa queue avant même qu’elle ne puisse commencer à glisser vers le sol.

Il avait le cœur brisé.

Voir sa compagne dans un tel état le rendait malade. Visiblement aucun médicament, pas même les fameux Senzu terrestre ne pouvait venir à bout de la force d’un lien rejeté.

Il prit Bulma délicatement dans ses bras, frottant au passage le sang qui avait visiblement continué à couler de son nez et s’envola une nouvelle fois vers son balcon, oubliant complètement le reptilien qui gisait toujours derrière eux sur le sol.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture :) <3
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Arrivé dans la chambre de Bulma, Vegeta l’allongea au milieu du lit et lui enleva ses couches de vêtements inutiles et ses chaussures, la laissant en sous-vêtements et débardeur avant de placer la couverture sur elle. Penché en avant, les yeux rivés sur sa petite forme, il lui caressa le visage et les cheveux avec inquiétude avant de soupirer et de se relever pour marcher vers le communicateur. C’était l’heure du diner et il était presque sur que la femme blonde se trouverait dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas. Il détestait ce dispositif de communication, mais pour une fois il serait d’une bonne utilité, il ne voulait pas quitter la chambre et il voulait de la nourriture pour lui et Bulma. Même si l’idée de faire appel à la mère de Bulma le perturbait, il n’avait pas d’autre choix. Bulma aurait besoin de manger et de reprendre des forces. Il pressa le bouton en inspirant fortement.

« Femme blonde, es-tu là ? Nous avons besoin de nourriture dans la chambre de Bulma. » grogna-t-il avant de se reculer du communicateur, se préparant à la réponse probablement aigue de Panchy.

« Oooh, Monsieur Vegeta, est-ce que c’est toi ? » fit la voix effectivement aigue de Panchy.

Vegeta grimaça en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles avant de répondre.

« Oui, fais monter la nourriture dans la chambre. »

« Dans la chambre ? Comme c’est romantiiiique ! » s’écria-t-elle.

« Non… C’est… » Vegeta ferma ses yeux soupirant d’énervement. « Votre fille ne se sent pas bien. »

« QUOI ? » cria Panchy.

Vegeta se recula d’avantage du communicateur en lâchant une série d’insultes avant de tourner son regard vers la porte. Le ki minuscule de Panchy fluctuait et se déplaçait dans la maison. Il entendit une série de pas et de bruits se rapprocher à grande vitesse de la chambre. Un petit semblant de panique s’empara de lui et il enroula sa queue fortement autour de sa taille en continuant à fixer la porte comme si un monstre risquait de rentrer dans la chambre. Il sentit tout son corps se tendre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Panchy fit son entrée fracassante dans la chambre et pour une fois, son visage n’avait pas l’air aussi heureux qu’accoutumée. Vegeta fit les yeux ronds et se préparait à entendre les cris inquiets et aigus de la femme blonde, mais quand Panchy vit Bulma en position endormie sur le lit, elle ne fit que chuchoter ses mots.

« Qu’est ce qu’elle a ? » elle se tourna vers Vegeta, ses deux mains serrées sur sa poitrine avec inquiétude.

Vegeta soupira en essayant de se relaxer et en réfléchissant à ce qu’il pouvait dire.

« Elle est juste épuisée. Son voyage dans l’espace... » annonça-t-il à voix basse.

« Oh ! » Panchy s’exclama doucement, complètement rassurée. « N’en dit pas plus, je vais lui apporter de bons petits plats. Je vais envoyer quelqu’un pour la surveiller le temps que je finisse de préparer, merci pour ton aide Monsieur Vegeta ! »

Vegeta laissa échapper un râle du fond de sa gorge en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne m’as pas bien compris. Je ne bougerai pas d’ici. J’ai besoin de nourriture pour elle et moi. »

Le sourire habituel de Panchy était revenu sur son visage et elle tapa ses mains l’une contre l’autre silencieusement.

« Oh Monsieur Vegeta, tu vas prendre soin de ma fille chérie ? Comme c’est gentil ! » Panchy plaça ses deux mains sur ses joues en secouant sa tête de chaque coté. « Je vais lui préparer tout ce qu’elle préfère ! »

Vegeta resta parfaitement immobile mais ne put s’empêcher de rougir et de lâcher un ‘Tch’, restant toujours éloigné le plus possible de Panchy et il se contenta ensuite de grogner son approbation.

Panchy fit demi-tour et se dirigea à pas de loups vers la porte.

« Je vous ferai monter la nourriture dès que c’est prêt ! » chuchota-t-elle en lui faisant un petit signe de main et un grand sourire.

Vegeta hocha la tête vers Panchy avant qu’elle ne referme la porte sur elle. Il attendit un moment, sentant le Ki de la femme blonde redescendre à l’étage avant de retirer ses bottes et de monter sur le lit, s’asseyant les jambes croisées près de Bulma, son regard inquiet complètement fixé sur elle. Mais il se calma rapidement en sentant son Ki apaisé, sa respiration régulière et son cœur qui battait doucement. Bulma était juste en train de dormir paisiblement.

Il appuya sa tête contre son poing et commença inconsciemment à lui caresser les cheveux avec son autre main, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelle petite humaine têtue. Mais il aimait bien ça chez elle. Combien de temps allait-elle combattre le lien qui les unissait ? Il resta un moment comme ça, fasciné par sa beauté, inhalant son odeur délicieuse. Beaucoup de ses inquiétudes se dissipaient rien que de la voir dormir tranquillement, essayant de se rassurer en tout point sur ce qu’elle avait dit. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu’elle pensait. Et si c’était négatif, il la ferait changer d’avis.

Après un certain temps de contemplation, Vegeta revint à ses esprits et inspecta son accoutrement. Sa combinaison complètement déchirée et brulée, la couche de poussière qu’il arborait de son entrainement avec Goku. Il était sale, et il voulait se sentir propre. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter Bulma d’une semelle. Il décida d’aller prendre une douche ici, dans la chambre de la femme, pour qu’il puisse garder un œil sur elle et se releva doucement du lit pour ne pas la réveiller pour marcher vers la salle de bain. Il décida même de laisser la porte ouverte pour pouvoir jeter un œil vers elle de temps à autre, n’étant toujours pas complètement rassuré, mais se sentant en même temps perturbé de ne pas être capable de la laisser. Mais plus elle le rejetterait plus il aurait besoin d’être avec elle, Vegeta le sentait jusque dans ses os.

Il se déshabilla à son aise, prenant bien soin de garder le haut de sa combinaison qui avait tant l’air d’intéresser Bulma précédemment et commença à faire couler l’eau. Il se doucha rapidement, se retournant de temps à autre vers Bulma qui n’avait pas bougé d’un centimètre, elle dormait apparemment d’un sommeil de plomb et son Ki apaisant sur lequel il se concentrait et l’eau chaude de la douche qui coulait sur lui faisaient de plus en plus fondre l’inquiétude de Vegeta comme une glace au soleil.

Alors qu’il enroulait sa serviette autour de sa taille après s’être séché, quelqu’un toqua doucement à la porte. Vegeta fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas sentir un Ki s’approcher de la chambre. Il marcha alors vers la porte pour l’ouvrir d’un centimètre et vit un des robots ménager tenant devant lui un énorme chariot de nourriture sur roulettes. L’odeur de la nourriture fit saliver Vegeta et il ouvrit rapidement la porte en grand en se décalant pour laisser le robot apporter le chariot au milieu de la pièce avant qu’il ne s’en aille dans le plus parfait silence. La curiosité de Vegeta était plus que piquée au vif quand il constata que la plupart de la nourriture était couverte, dans un dispositif dont le but était de la garder chaude. Très bien pensa-t-il. Il voulait se jeter sur la nourriture, son estomac gargouillait, mais il voulait attendre que sa compagne se réveille.

En tournant son regard vers elle dans l’idée d’aller se replacer sur le lit, Vegeta réalisa qu’il était toujours en serviette. Et il n’avait rien du tout avec lui pour pouvoir se changer. Peut-être qu’il valait mieux qu’il se couvre un peu pour ne pas perturber la femme quand elle se réveillerait. L’idée de la voir rougir le fit sourire, mais il ouvrit tout de même la porte de la chambre et se rua vers la sienne pour empoigner un pantalon léger avant de revenir vers la chambre de Bulma. A l’œil nu, personne ne l’aurait vu se déplacer dans le couloir aussi vite.

Il s’habilla du pantalon et retourna près de Bulma. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à la fixer et avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il y avait une télécommande sur la table de nuit, comme celle qui servait à l’écran qui se trouvait dans un des salons à l’étage du bas et il y avait ici un écran sur le mur en face du lit. Bulma dormait si profondément, ça ne ferait de mal à personne qu’il regarde un peu les chaines de cette planète en coupant le son pendant que la femme se reposait.

Vegeta se mit à zapper entre les chaines, chipotant aux différents boutons et se remémorant rapidement le fonctionnement de la télévision. Il resta assis sur le bord du lit, parfaitement immobile, plutôt intrigué par un bon nombre de chose qu’il pouvait observer alors que la nuit avançait. Il se retournait assez souvent vers Bulma, qui bougeait de temps à autre dans son sommeil et alla au final se placer assis contre la tête de lit les jambes allongées à coté d’elle. Sa queue qui était tranquillement déposée entre eux alla inconsciemment s’enrouler autour du poignet de Bulma qui était maintenant au dessus de la couverture et quand Vegeta le remarqua, il ne la retira pas.

Regardant un match ridicule et clairement chorégraphié avec des hommes dans des accoutrements farfelus qui lui faisait repenser au commando Ginyu et complètement bercé par l’odeur de Bulma a qui il caressait le visage de temps à autre du bout des doigts, Vegeta se sentait presque le sommeil l’emporter. A un moment donné il avait sentit le Ki du reptilien passer dans le couloir, il s’était donc réveillé de son état KO dans le jardin. Combien d’heures avaient passées ? Vegeta ne savait pas et il n’en avait rien à faire. De plus, les événements qui étaient présentés sur cette télévision terrienne étaient absolument fascinants ! Tant de choses différentes. Les terriens avaient définitivement de l’imagination ou du temps à perdre.

Alors qu’il caressait le visage de Bulma, elle émit un petit gémissement et Vegeta ouvrit ses yeux en grand en retirant immédiatement sa main et sa queue pour se relever du lit brusquement.

Bulma s’étira tranquillement en marmonnant et en frottant son visage alors que Vegeta gardait son regard intense fixé sur elle. Il gronda alors doucement pour faire remarquer sa présence et Bulma se retourna vivement vers lui.

En face d’elle et en se tenant devant un chariot de nourriture, Vegeta la regardait droit dans les yeux, torse nu, les bras croisés, le visage stoïque. Elle cligna des yeux en essayant de se remémorer pourquoi elle se trouvait dans sa chambre et pourquoi Vegeta se trouvait également là mais rien ne vint. Elle était encore confuse et embrumée par le sommeil. Et surtout elle ne portait plus tous ses vêtements.

« Qu’est ce que… » murmura-t-elle sans comprendre.

Vegeta se retourna alors et commença à soulever les différents couvercles pour inspecter la nourriture, remarquant qu’il était en train d’oublier de respirer, ne sachant pas ce qu’elle dirait en se réveillant. Il attrapa un des plateaux attaché verticalement au chariot, deux assiettes et des couverts et commença à les remplir, principalement de viandes, avant de se retourner pour l’apporter vers Bulma qui le regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts, un peu abasourdie. Une impression de déjà vu se fit sentir et il se souvint de la scène, excepté qu’il se trouvait à la place de Bulma et qu’elle était venue lui apporter de la nourriture après son combat avec Goku. Avait-elle ressentit le besoin de prendre soin de lui comme il avait besoin de prendre soin d’elle maintenant ?

Il déposa le plateau devant Bulma et s’assit en face d’elle, ne laissant entre eux que l’espace qui comportait la nourriture.

« Mange. » dit-il de sa voix grave en posant son regard intense sur elle.

Bulma le fixait un peu interloquée avec ses grands yeux bleus alors que des millions de questions commençaient à fuser dans son esprit, mais elle était juste trop fatiguée pour arriver à penser de manière cohérente.

« Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? Quelle heure est-il ? Qui m’a déshabi… » dit-elle alors avec une petite voix.

Vegeta soupira en plaçant sa main sur son visage avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux.

« Pour une fois femme, tais-toi et mange. » ordonna-t-il en relevant son regard vers elle.

Bulma se mit à rougir et baissa ses yeux vers la nourriture devant elle. C’était tout ce qu’elle aimait et son estomac grondait. Elle attrapa une fourchette avant de timidement commencer à picorer les morceaux de viandes. Le gout lui fit fermer les yeux et pencher la tête en arrière en soupirant de plaisir, les repas étant visiblement préparés par sa mère et absolument délicieux.

Vegeta continuait à la regarder sans bouger mais se mit à gronder doucement du fond de sa poitrine en voyant sa compagne manger avec plaisir sans protester. Il s’en foutait de manger tant qu’elle se nourrissait correctement. Et son esprit imaginait Bulma avoir ce genre de réaction quand il la prendrait et la ferait jouir jusqu’à ce qu’aucun d’eux ne puisse se souvenir de son propre nom. La lumière de la télévision qui était toujours allumée dansait sur son visage et ses cheveux bleus dans le noir de la pièce. _‘Bon sang, concentre-toi !’_

Bulma avait tourné sa tête vers l’écran et regarda distraitement ce qui y passait avant de reposer son regard sur Vegeta. Il la fixait toujours et elle se remit à rougir encore plus fort. Un bon nombre de pensées revinrent lui submerger le cerveau mais elle décida pour une fois de les laisser momentanément de coté et de juste profiter de son repas sans se poser de question.

« Merci… » chuchota Bulma vers lui.

« Tch. » Vegeta détourna le regard vers la télévision.

« Tu devrais manger aussi, tiens. » elle lui tendit une des autres fourchettes et après quelques secondes d’hésitation, Vegeta la prit dans ses mains et se mit à manger, plus lentement que d’habitude mais tout de même beaucoup plus rapidement que n’importe quel humain, essayant lui aussi de ne penser à rien.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un certain temps, lorsque les assiettes se vidaient, Vegeta se relevait machinalement pour aller les remplir et se rasseyait sur le lit. Bulma se souvenait maintenant de ce qui s’était passé dans le jardin et se posait des questions sur l’état d’Iggy. Mais rapidement il quitta son esprit et quand elle se sentit rassasiée elle déposa sa fourchette et regarda sérieusement Vegeta finir le plateau beaucoup plus rapidement. Il leur apporta à boire et se releva alors pour déposer le plateau vide sur le chariot avant de s’immobiliser un moment. Il sentait les yeux de Bulma bruler des trous au travers de son crane et tout d’un coup il avait l’impression qu’elle ne voulait probablement pas de lui ici. Il serra des poings et des dents avant de se retourner vers Bulma son regard perdu vers la fenêtre.

« Ne t’en fais pas, je vais partir. Je… Je voulais juste être sur que… Peu importe, je m’en vais. » dit-il doucement de sa voix grave.

Bulma le fixait mais ne dit rien, un peu surprise par ce qu’il venait de dire. Elle laissa son regard planer sur ses muscles tendus. Vegeta se figea quelques secondes, espérant peut-être qu’elle l’empêche de partir, mais quand rien ne vint il marcha vers la porte pour l’ouvrir.

« Est-ce que c’est vrai ? » lui dit alors Bulma, la respiration saccadée. Sa main était déjà sur la poignée de porte.

Le cœur de Vegeta se serra en l’entendant parler et il ouvrit la bouche sans se retourner.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que tu m’as dit dehors, est-ce que je peux te croire ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton froid.

Son corps se contracta en entier et Vegeta se retourna lentement en la fixant intensément.

« Oui. » grogna-t-il agressivement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors explique-moi. » dit Bulma sur un ton autoritaire.

Vegeta gronda à cause du ton qu’elle utilisa mais ferma doucement la porte et revint se placer en face d’elle sur le lit. Elle le regardait avec un regard froid et sérieux indiquant clairement qu’elle n’accepterait aucune connerie ou aucun mensonge.

Vegeta prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées et il expira longuement avant de se mettre à parler. Il expliqua absolument tout, du mieux qu’il pouvait, à sa manière, sans mentir et sans omettre un détail. La soirée organisée par sa mère pour lui trouver une compagne, combien il était saoul, la tentative de Kressona et le fait qu’il avait vraiment essayé pour son peuple, à quel point ça le rendait malade, le fait qu’il avait rejeté la Saiyan, son départ peu de temps après que Kressona ait annoncé leur accouplement qui n’était qu’une arnaque et l’enquête qui était en cours. Et Bulma écouta attentivement sans l’interrompre une seule fois, inspectant son visage, ses réactions et sa queue qui tournoyait d’énervement derrière lui alors que ses yeux onyx étaient absents, se remémorant clairement les événements un par un. Près de la fin de son explication, Bulma s’était allongée, la tête sur l’oreiller et les yeux toujours rivés sur lui, bercée par sa voix grave et douce. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle pensait qu’elle le détestait mais n’était plus aussi sure. Mais pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

Lorsqu’il finit son monologue, Vegeta soupira en fermant les yeux, soudain soulagé d’avoir pu s’expliquer. Il n’avait jamais autant parlé de sa vie en une seule traite. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux il remarqua que les paupières Bulma avaient commencé à se baisser.

« C’est tellement compliqué… » soupira Bulma en tirant la couverture sur elle.

Vegeta se contenta de hocher la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quand repars-tu sur Vegetasei ? » demanda-t-elle alors d’une petite voix en commençant à s’endormir.

Vegeta réfléchi pendant un moment en fixant le lit avant de répondre. Il n’y avait pas vraiment pensé. Enfin si. Mais est-ce qu’il penserait la même chose dans un mois, six mois, un an ? Est-ce qu’elle le laisserait rester ici sur Terre ? Est-ce qu’il pouvait se permettre de ne jamais remettre les pieds sur Vegetasei ? Beaucoup de questions sans réponses. Mais une chose était sure.

« Je n’ai pas l’intention de partir. » murmura-t-il.

Bulma qui avait maintenant les yeux fermés se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

« Bonne réponse Prince… » marmonna-t-elle avant de sombrer complètement.

Vegeta la regarda s’endormir avant de placer ses deux mains sur son visage, le calme et la sérénité des heures précédentes complètement oubliés. Est-ce que se serait suffisant pour regagner la confiance de Bulma ? Il ne le savait pas. Et qu’est ce qu’elle voulait dire par bonne réponse ? Voulait-elle qu’il reste sur Terre? Il se laissa tomber sur le coté en face d’elle en la regardant et en soupirant encore une fois. Elle devait vraiment arrêter de l’appeler Prince ou Majesté. Ca l’énervait. Et elle ne voudrait probablement pas qu’il reste ici dans la chambre avec elle.

Un peu dépité, il se poussa hors du lit et s’avança dans la pièce avant de faire demi-tour pour s’assoir au sol contre le bord du lit. Vegeta ne voulait simplement pas partir. Il n’y arrivait pas. Enfin pas tout de suite. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans son lit. Il décida de rester encore un peu sur le sol, se baignant dans l’odeur incroyable de Bulma et pensant à combien il voulait retourner dans le lit pour la tenir dans ses bras. Il regarda la télévision pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu’en dessous de la table de nuit, il aperçu un appareil cubique avec des carrés de couleurs qu’il empoigna, se demandant à quoi servait ce dispositif. Il n’aimait pas que les couleurs ne soient pas alignées et pour le simple plaisir de se changer les idées s’attela à les remettre à leur place, s’attendant à ce que quelque chose se produise une fois qu’il aurait finit, mais rien ne vint. Le fait de remettre les couleurs à leur place ne fit que le relaxer et lorsque toutes les couleurs trouvèrent leurs justes positions, et que le matin pointait le bout de son nez, Vegeta s’était complètement endormi sur le sol, sa tête et son dos appuyés sur le matelas.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture :) <3
> 
> ** Attention : Je ne possède pas DBZ, ni les personnages, et si c'était le cas, Vegeta serai le héros :D ! Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction! **

Quand Bulma commença à se réveiller, Vegeta ne devait s’être endormi contre le matelas que depuis une demi-heure. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s’étira avec joie, sentent certaines de ses articulations craquer. Il faisait encore noir dans la pièce et à l’extérieur, mais au loin une petite lueur du soleil qui était en train de se lever brillait derrière l’horizon. Elle se souvint alors de la nuit passée et de la discussion avec Vegeta, et se retourna vivement vers l’autre coté du lit, ne sachant pas si elle devait s’attendre à le voir, mais il n’était pas la. Elle laissa son regard parcourir la pièce jusqu’à tomber au bout du lit sur une ombre foncée, la chevelure en flamme typique du Saiyan, et Bulma fit un petit sourire. Était-il en train de dormir par terre avec sa tête sur le bord du lit ? Ou regardait-il juste silencieusement la télévision qui était encore allumée ?

Comme une ninja, elle se mit alors à rouler et à ramper sur le lit le plus silencieusement possible en essayant de ne pas faire bouger le matelas. Allongée sur le ventre, elle posa sa tête sur le bord du lit pour observer le profil de Vegeta. Il dormait la tête un peu penchée en avant, et elle se souvint à quel point il avait l’air si calme et apaisé dans son sommeil, aucuns de ses traits de son visage n’étaient froncés. Elle se releva alors sur ses coudes pour observer son corps. Ses bras étaient relâchés de chaque coté et ses jambes allongées l’une sur l’autre. La position devait être extrêmement inconfortable pour dormir. A coté de sa main, elle remarqua le rubiks cube sur le sol. Est-ce qu’il l’avait remit dans l’ordre lui-même ? Probablement, ce n’était pas si difficile. Elle aimait plutôt bien faire ça avant de dormir. Bulma posa ensuite sa tête sur sa main pensive alors qu’elle fixait toujours le corps du Saiyan. Même en dormant ses muscles restaient parfaitement dessiné, son torse était si délicieux qu’elle se surprit à vouloir tendre la main pour le toucher. Cet homme était vraiment beau. Elle ferma ensuite ses yeux en secouant la tête avant de se souvenir. Et elle fixa alors son cou. Une marque ? Avait-il une marque ? Surement pas avec ce qu’il lui avait raconté durant la nuit. Elle se pencha en avant lentement d’un coté de sa tête et puis de l’autre pour inspecter la peau de son cou et sans surprise ne remarqua rien du tout et elle soupira. _‘Bon je suppose que je devrais le réveiller.’_

Bulma reposa sa tête sur le bord du lit près de la sienne.

« Hey Vege… » mais elle s’arrêta dans son élan quand son nom paru sortir de sa bouche avec une voix étranglée. Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à le dire. Peut-être parce que la colère ne l’avait pas quittée. Bulma fronça les sourcils et se mit à tapoter sa joue avec son doigt.

« Hey, réveilles-toi, tu ne peux pas dormir ici ! » dit-elle d’une voix douce.

Comme seule réponse, Vegeta repoussa la main de Bulma et grogna.

Elle n’apprécia pas le geste du tout et en s’énervant un peu elle se remit à lui toucher le visage.

« HEY ! Tu vas détruire ton dos et ta nuque si tu dors ici, tu dois aller au lit ! »

Le niveau sonore de la voix de Bulma suffit pour que Vegeta se mette enfin à ouvrir les yeux légèrement en grondant. Il tourna sa tête endormie pour la regarder avec des yeux absents. Le visage de la femme était si proche. Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser dormir en paix ? Il resta assis sur le sol mais pencha sa tête sur le côté pour la frotter contre celle de Bulma en refermant les yeux, bien décidé à retomber dans son sommeil.

« Hé ! Ne te rendors pas ! Lève-toi ! » lui lança Bulma en rougissant et en se décalant pour retourner vite fait à sa place dans le fond du lit sous les draps. Elle s’appuya contre la tête du lit en observant Vegeta marmonner alors qu’il se relevait enfin. Il s’étira en levant les bras et la mâchoire de Bulma se décrocha presque en observant les muscles de son dos se tendre et sa queue onduler doucement. Elle replia ses genoux contre son torse en continuant de le regarder en silence en sentant son cœur s’accélérer et ne reprit ses esprits que quand il commença à se déshabiller. Enfin déshabiller, plutôt se débarrasser du seul vêtement qu’il portait, son pantalon. Quand elle commença à voir ses fesses elle ferma les yeux en tirant compulsivement la couverture sur elle.

« Mais… Qu-qu’est ce que tu fais ? » lança-t-elle un peu abasourdie

Vegeta grommela, son cerveau embrumé par la fatigue et le sommeil.

« Tu m’as dit de me mettre au lit, donc c’est ce que je fais. » grogna-t-il la voix enrouée.

Bulma serra ses poings sur les draps en fermant toujours ses yeux le plus fort possible.

« Mais ce n’est pas ce que… Je veux dire tu as un lit et… » balbutia-t-elle.

Mais elle s’arrêta de parler parce que Vegeta était déjà en train de soulever les draps et de se glisser nu comme un ver dans le lit. Il rampa à son tour sous les draps et Bulma sursauta en laissant échapper un petit cri quand il vint se placer avec sa tête contre sa hanche.

« Qu-Qu’est ce que tu crois faire ? » s’écria-t-elle alors avec surprise en essayant de se dégager.

Mais Vegeta passa son bras en dessous de ses jambes relevées et la serra contre lui tout en grognant, priant intérieurement qu’elle le laisse juste dormir. Il était épuisé.

« Je vais dormir, alors tais-toi femme. » dit-il en rapprochant tout son corps d’elle.

Bulma se figea la bouche et les yeux grands ouvert en tremblant, plus choquée qu’autre chose et elle pencha ses yeux vers lui mais ne pouvait pas voir son visage sous les draps. La seule chose qui dépassait hors des draps était ses cheveux. Et son corps était tellement chaud. Mais elle devait se concentrer.

« Je veux juste dire que… »

« Je vais dormir ici. » la coupa Vegeta de sa voix grave.

« Tu as ton propre lit ! » se plaint-elle.

« C’est vrai. »

Bulma s’attendait à ce qu’il dise autre chose, mais rien ne vint.

« Dooonc… » insista-t-elle pour pointer l’évidence avec irritation.

Mais Vegeta se releva brusquement sur ses bras en poussant le drap pour se retrouver nez à nez avec elle, les yeux mi-clos, les traits légèrement froncés, et il posa son front contre celui de Bulma dont le cœur s’arrêta de battre.

« Silence femme ! Si tu veux que je sois à même de m’entrainer pour battre vos androïdes j’ai besoin de dormir correctement. » grogna-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux intensément.

Bulma resta immobile et inspira fortement en rougissant tout en essayant de garder son esprit clair. Que venait-il de dire ? La proximité la rendait confuse. Elle ne put s’empêcher de laisser ses yeux descendre sur sa forme nue jusqu'à reluquer son entre-jambes avant de reposer son regard dans le sien rapidement quand elle comprit ce qu’elle était en train de regarder. A sa grande surprise, le haut des pommettes de Vegeta devint un peu rouge et il sourit. Il glissa alors lentement son nez contre la mâchoire de Bulma et puis dans son cou en inspirant longuement avant de se rallonger sur le lit dans la même position avec son bras autour d’elle en fermant les yeux.

 _‘Bon sang, il sent bon !’_ pensa Bulma. Un peu stupéfaite, elle le fixait toujours sans savoir quoi faire jusqu’au moment ou il glissa ses lèvres et sa langue contre la peau de ses hanches, incapable de s’en empêcher. Elle se mit à frissonner et son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Vegeta lui regretta presque immédiatement d’avoir fait ça en sentant le désir monter en lui, le goût sucré de la peau de la femme était incroyable.

« Arrête ça ! » dit-elle d’une petite voix en essayant de repousser son visage avec sa main mais sans résultat.

« Hmph. » Vegeta ouvrit la bouche pour lui pincer la peau avec mécontentement, faisant sursauter Bulma. Il immobilisa ensuite ses lèvres sur sa peau en se replaçant sur le ventre pour cacher l’érection évidente qui commençait à le prendre. Bon sang, courtiser sexuellement une femme sur cette planète était vraiment compliqué et prenait du temps et il n’était pas près à tout foutre en l’air en agissant de façon irrationnelle. Du moins pour l’instant. Mais tant qu’il était épuisé, se serait plus facile, non ?

« Et je suis supposée faire quoi moi ? » souffla Bulma un peu désorientée.

Vegeta ouvrit un œil vers elle en soupirant.

« Reste tranquille femme. Allonge toi si tu veux pour dormir, je m’en fou. J’ai besoin de repos. » murmura-t-il avec frustration.

Bulma se mit un peu à gesticuler, ne sachant même pas ou mettre ses bras, assise dans cette position contre la tète du lit, Vegeta la tenant solidement avec son bras complètement impossible à déplacer.

« Bulma… Si tu continues de gigoter, ce n’est plus dormir que j’aurai envie de faire… » dit-il doucement.

Elle s’immobilisa comme une pierre les bras en l’air en arrêtant de respirer et Vegeta se mit à rire doucement.

« Bien. Maintenant vas-tu enfin me laisser dormir ? »

Bulma hocha simplement la tête en silence complètement déstabilisée, sachant bien qu’avec ses yeux fermés il ne pouvait pas la voir faire, essayant désespérément de chasser de son cerveau les images qui correspondaient à ‘autre chose que dormir’ dans un lit et qui commençaient à envahir son esprit. _‘Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose !’_ Elle attrapa son bracelet électronique sur la table de nuit et se mit à faire défiler les menus machinalement alors qu’elle avait du mal à se concentrer, pleinement consciente du fait qu’elle était en culotte à coté de Vegeta complètement nu. ET qu’il caressait doucement sa hanche avec son pouce. Elle se sentait devenir mouillée juste par ce geste et la proximité avec lui.

Vegeta sentit immédiatement l’odeur absolument irrésistible de l’excitation de Bulma et fut déchiré entre l’envie d’y remédier, de la toucher, de la lécher et la petite voix qui lui criait de se restreindre de faire une connerie. Après tout, il était physiquement très près de son entre-jambe. Mais il décida de ne rien faire du tout, de rester immobile, sachant que si il tentait quelque chose elle le mettrait dehors immédiatement. Les humains étaient compliqués. Mais un sourire en coin apparu tout de même sur son visage. C’était de la torture pure, mais une petite victoire quand même.

« Femme vulgaire… » marmonna-t-il alors qu’il était maintenant complètement dur et Bulma ne répondit rien du tout mais fronça les sourcils, prétextant être concentrée sur les notes qu’elle avait chargée sur son bracelet et qui défilait sur l’hologramme devant elle.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Bulma pencha son regard vers Vegeta qui semblait s’être réellement endormi cette fois et elle continua son travail sur ses notes avec concentration, sans se rendre compte qu’elle avait laissé sa main glisser dans la nuque du Saiyan pour lui caresser les cheveux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et elle ne s’en rendit compte que lorsque Vegeta se mit à ronronner, une sorte de grondement profond provenant du fond de sa gorge. Elle se haït pendant quelques secondes en levant les yeux vers le plafond, se demandant pourquoi elle faisait ça et voulu retirer sa main, mais quand elle la souleva la queue de Vegeta vint s’enrouler autour de son poignet pour la ramener dans ses cheveux.

« N’arrête pas… » souffla-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Bulma hésita un peu mais recommença à lui caresser la nuque et la base de ses cheveux et Vegeta se mit à gronder doucement. Bulma pouvait sentir les vibrations profondes dans son corps et elle pouvait se sentir se détendre à une vitesse incroyable, fermant presque ses yeux pour en profiter. Sa queue ondulait doucement au dessus des draps et tout en la fixant avec amusement elle continua de travailler.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Bulma ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, soudainement bien réveillée. Elle avait fini par somnoler, sa tête et ses jambes ayant glissé sur le coté. Le bras de Vegeta était maintenant relâché autour d’elle. Elle voulait aller travailler dans son laboratoire mais en même temps ne voulait pas quitter Vegeta. Le sentiment était bizarre. Elle se sentait étrangement très détendue dans le lit à côté de lui. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de la situation.

Après un moment elle décida qu’il était temps de se lever et de se préparer. Elle s’extirpa du lit sans difficulté et alla choisir ses vêtements avant de s’engouffrer dans la salle de bain, ne se demandant même pas si Vegeta risquait de venir la surprendre. Quand elle en sortit douchée et habillée d’un top et d’un short, elle fixa Vegeta pendant quelques minutes, se demandant si elle devait le réveiller. Il avait l’air de dormir tranquillement sur le ventre, sa queue allongée sur le coté et elle se surprit encore une fois à le reluquer en salivant, le drap de lit ne couvrant que ses jambes et la moitié de ses fesses. Elle souffla furieusement en tapant sa main sur son front plusieurs fois et en se dirigeant vers le lit pour tirer le drap sur lui en marmonnant silencieusement. Quelle était cette obsession pour son corps ? _‘Je suis juste une grosse perverse !’._

Mais non se dit-elle ensuite, elle n’était pas une perverse. Elle n’avait juste pas eu de rapports depuis des mois et ne s’était pas occupée d’elle depuis des semaines. Avec la mission, l’hôpital, la récupération, et la présence constante d’Iggy et de Jaco, elle n’avait rien pu faire. ET Vegeta était un spécimen plus qu’alléchant. Elle avait vraiment besoin d’une petite session masturbatoire pour faire partir sa frustration. Clairement.

Bulma soupira et sortit de la chambre rapidement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi à l’instant où elle avait quitté la pièce, elle commença à ressentir un grand vide désagréable.

* * *

Quand Vegeta ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, ce fut presque avec un sourire naturel sur les lèvres. L’odeur délicieuse et douce de Bulma l’entourait de partout. Elle l’avait laissé dormir dans son lit, enfin elle n’avait pas vraiment eu le choix, mais elle l’avait laissé faire. Quel meilleur endroit pour dormir que le lit de sa compagne ? Il attrapa un des coussins et le serra dans ses bras en inhalant longuement et se dit qu’il dormirait bien encore un peu. Juste un peu. Mais il avait sentit quand Bulma était sortie de la chambre et il était plus que curieux de ce qu’elle avait pu faire pendant les dernières heures. Il avait besoin de la trouver et de la voir. C’était plus fort que lui. Elle le rendait fou. Et quand il sentit que le Ki de Bulma se trouvait dans le laboratoire avec celui du reptilien, il s’assit brusquement sur le lit et la colère commença à lui courir dans les veines. Ce maudit reptilien cyborg. Trop concentré sur l’état de Bulma pendant la nuit et le fait d’être resté dans sa chambre, il l’avait presque oublié. Mais il prit ses tempes entre ses doigts en se rappelant que c’était lui qui se trouvait dans l’immédiat dans le lit de Bulma et non Iggy. De plus, il sentait d’autres Ki dans le laboratoire, elle n’était pas seule avec lui. Il soupira en se convainquant que tout allait bien. Enfin il l’espérait.

Il sauta du lit pour remettre son pantalon, se rua dans la salle de bain pour faire une toilette rapide et ne prit même pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit d’autre qu’il s’envolait déjà vers le labo par le balcon, se demandant si il aurait accès aux niveaux ou la femme et le reptilien se trouvaient. Mais il eut directement sa réponse à sa question quand en laissant les scanners de la porte blindée faire leur boulot il sentit les Ki très distinctement au même niveau que lui. Il se força à se calmer et à reprendre son expression stoïque et s’engouffra lentement dans le laboratoire en direction de l’odeur de Bulma, elle n’était pas loin.


End file.
